One Piece - Mad World
by Sliksick
Summary: The World of One Piece is a much darker and grittier place then Oda has given it credit. With Pirates, Marines, Sea Monster - OH MY! Guess all it needs to change things up is for someone to be reincarnated and re-evaluate the standards. Hope the familiar faces and worn out places can handle the revolution. (RATING SUBJECTED TO CHANGE, LUFFY AS RE - NOT SI - SO NO OUTSIDE KNOWLEDGE)
1. I Find It Kind of Funny

My first coherent thought that I can honestly say was my own?

 _Why is this old man eating a cookie while holding me?_

My second thought?

 _Why does this boat have a dog mast?_

My next thought after realizing that I somehow understood about four concepts that no almost 2 years old was supposed to know, or the fact that I understood that I was nearly 2 years old?

 _Why am I surrounded by Marines?_

Took me a little longer to realize and connect the dots as it were since I kept blacking in and out of consciousness.

I later realized that it was merely mental degradation due to the inflexibility of a child mind being unable to keep up with the intricate thought patterns I currently possessed.

Ain't that a mouthful.

At least I finally had justification as to why kids acted like they had ADHD and/or are on a sugar high for the first few years of their life.

The fact I was somehow aware of this should have been the more prominent warning sign.

Unfortunately, that was overshadowed when I saw the old man – who I finally recalled was my Grandfather, oddly enough – punch out a giant Sea Snake, which was part of the ever-present Sea Kings in the world's oceans.

They say Sea Snakes, I strangely think Leviathan.

The audacity of Garp laughing and having the nerve to call it a baby didn't go over too well with the rest of the Marines – or me.

Although that could be because I finally realized that I was in a manga-universe.

Don't know how I understood that it was a manga – all I knew that it was outside the norm of my previous life.

Few things went through my brain as my mind settled; most of it was expected, like realizing that I must have been some kind of reincarnated person and by extension, that I died.

That or that I was a 2-year-old who was a genius with delusions of unparalleled grandeur imagining myself as someone who got reincarnated from a different world to make sense of his present reality.

Occam's Razor made short work of the latter notion.

Seeing nothing that could change the present situation, I accepted my place: what's done is done.

The issue of who I was before being reborn was much more vexing. I don't know if it was something that happened after I saw 'the Light' or if the shock of dying had something to do with it, but I could not for the life of me remember significant chunks my previous life.

Shishishi… Death pun.

There were snippets of things here and there, but the people's faces were usually featureless and didn't use names. Best I could figure, more would come with time.

I was able to piece together a few things though. I died of old age, so plus there – must have meant that I went willingly and accepted my death.

Managed to figure out that I was married and had a happy family if the many picture frames in my 'home' where any indication.

That was debatable at times since I also realized that I was a veteran of some who became a teacher after being honorably discharged. Some of the photos could have been my old war buddies, and some of them could have been students who I must have befriended to a significant extent,

That made me happy – it must have meant that I was an important figure in their life's and maybe the community. Made me think that I was a beloved figure or something.

That wasn't narcissism stroking my ego – just a nice feeling. Nothing wrong with being proud of being wanted and liked…

Maybe that's why I reborn? Too much good karma gave me a chance at a new life?

That or the things I did during the war I was in were so depraved that I tried to bring as much life and good into the world to make up for it. Sounds too much like the Bushido-code samurai followed.

Kind of weird that I can't determine which war I was in… I have snippets of a few, but I can't tell if those are memories or just bits of knowledge.

And that actually surprised me more then I care to admit.

More so than being taken care of by the few female Marines that were on my Grandpa's ship when he was busy – as infrequent as that was.

Took me a few months to piece together at least the bare-bones of my existence and the world I was in.

My name is Monkey D. Luffy. I was born on May 5th, making me a Taurus, I am almost three years old, I can walk and talk with some difficulty, and I am the grandson of Monkey D. Garp, a Marine Vice Admiral, otherwise known as "Hero of the Marines," and "Garp the Fist."

Cool.

The Marines on the ship – and their skulls - were very familiar with the latter title.

In his own words, I was still too young to accept his 'Fist of Love,' but he was giving me glares.

I know the man loves me, but he reminds me too much of parents waiting for their kids to screw up so he can dispense some negative physical reinforcement. He isn't malicious about it – more like he just believes in tough love and letting people learn from their mistakes.

Not the worst teaching style. For some odd reason, I have a strange hatred of anyone who coddles their kids and blames everything on others then being at fault themselves.

People need to be unsigned at times to learn, damn it! You don't need a participation trophy! YOU KEEP COUNT OR IT DOESN'T COUNT!

* * *

I think I may have had a giant ruler that I used to intimidate students and troublemakers.

Must have worked though….

ANYWAY… Speaking of parents…

I think I came close when I asked him about them since no one else was able to tell me. I only managed to squeeze out of him that my mother passed shortly after I was born and that he doesn't like talking about his son. He is alive, but I think they had a falling out or something.

No one questioned Garp's bluntness and straightforwardness when responding to a child about something so depressing – dead mother and all – but I liked it. He didn't bullshit the truth; he withheld things, but I suspect he has good reasons.

The military man in me understands this.

The kid in me still wants to know though.

Ain't that an odd dichotomy to deal with?

Being the grandson of the ship captain – plus, you know, being a kid – gave me the leeway of going wherever I want, albeit slowly due to my short legs.

Sneaking into Gramp's personal office? Slightly more difficult.

Going through his books? Very informative.

Took me almost a month of skimming through what few books on the world and its history to slowly assemble the pieces available to me.

It did not paint a pretty picture. Plus, I realized I would need a journal or something to keep track of it all – which I did get after the first two days from the ship nurse.

She thought I was going to draw in it. Gave me colored pencils and everything. I used them as pseudo-highlighters.

I was already somehow aware of how to write in kanji, but for safety reasons, I decided to write in English. If anyone ever got their hands on my notes, they would pass them off as very neat doodles.

I still took lessons from the staff to keep up appearances – kanji was more descriptive at times, even if it was a headache to memorize everything.

In any case…

Getting over the shock of a world basically having six seas, a weird as hell equator of chaos - and from what I could figure so far - six species of human, the world history left little to be desired.

Specifically, two things left a rotten taste in my mouth: the Void Century and The Celestial Dragons.

The sheer fact that the world literally has a whole century of history removed – or unaccounted for - screamed cover-up, primarily since the World Government formed from the rubble under the unifying hold of the Council of Kings. And I say cover-up since the study of Poneglyphs - stone blocks that literally have history written on them - became illegal, and that just screams 'THE TRUTH IS HERE!' to me.

My past experiences just can't help but understand that when something is illegal or removed, it means that only those in high power are aware of why and want to keep it that way.

Although seeing as how the language to read the Poneglyths has been lost to time - as well as the demonization of the World Nobles over the centuries - makes me think that even they have forgotten the real reason as to why the Void Century is not studied.

Royals – regardless of worlds – can hold grudges for centuries for the stupidest of reasons. The fact that the royals in this world were blatantly dumb just made it worse.

Although the creation of the Ancient Weapons may be a reason.

And damn if that wasn't terrifying in itself.

For it to have only taken three weapons – albeit overpowered ones – to destroy the old world order, spoke volumes.

Pluton, Poseidon, and Uranus.

Pluton – the ship to end all ships, one either destroyed or lost to time. Seeing as it was a ship though meant that plans must either exist somewhere or are lost to the ravages of time. I doubt that the bastards in Mariejois would keep that hidden and not display it for the 'peasants' of the world to fear.

Poseidon – I don't know why, but some voice in the back of my head told me that the Fishman had this one. There was not much on it in Garp's books but the pattern made sense: one weapon to control the seas, one weapon under the seas, and one weapon above the seas. Speaking of the last one…

Uranus – not even the Marines seem to have anything on this bad boy. Two things do to come to mind from my previous life: a pluton is a body of intrusive igneous rock that is crystallized from magma slowly cooling below the surface of the planet, and that Pluto was the god of the afterlife and wealth that was below the ground. In any case, this just shouted 'death from above.' For some reason, 'Blitzkrieg' came to mind.

Eventually, however, I managed to break into Gramps desk and find his log book/journal, the thing that everyone - Marine and Pirate Captain alike - have. It was his latest one since, in his long life of service, he accumulated a few of them – which I was yet to find – but based on the first heading, it was dated a little after I was born.

That was as far as I got since it was in code.

The sheer shock of my grandfather – who had trouble keeping his mouth shut and getting focused on any task – being able to remember such a thing scared me more than I would like to admit.

This was going to take time.

Maybe someone on board has a cryptology book that I could borrow? I doubt they would ask questions about it.

* * *

 _About one year later… when Luffy is a little over 4…_

 _Damn paperwork! If I knew sailing the East Sea was going to involve so much inter-island disputes, I would have punched Sengoku in his golden Buddha face for even suggesting it!_

Despite his somewhat angry thought – hindsight being 20/20 – Garp was justifiably annoyed. It was the middle of the night, and despite all that he managed to put into the 'Out' pile to his left, an ever-looming and soon to be once more growing pile of 'In' paperwork stood to his right.

He sighed in exasperation, "Well, it's worth it I guess."

Being out the hell zone known as the Grand Line did do him some good. Say what you will, but his bravado can only cover up so much. He may be an idiot at times, but even he couldn't ignore the fact that he was in his sixty's and time was creeping up on him.

And despite his – and Sengoku's – efforts, he was yet to find a successor. He had hope in Dragon, but that went out the window pretty quickly.

Sengoku claimed he may have found a possible 'son,' but Garp has been out of the loop too long to check up on that.

Unfortunately, he put all his eggs in one basket – known as his own son - and now he had nothing to show for it. The Marines he has seen after Roger's death just didn't measure up to his standards, and with the ever-growing number of deranged and despicable pirates entering the Grand Line, he needed a successor and soon.

And then Luffy came along.

There were no words to describe the happiness he felt at being a grandfather. His own son's birth came close, but that was shadowed by the death of his wife soon afterward.

And wasn't that the cruelest of ironies: both father and son lost their wives soon after their own son's birth. At least, that's what Dragon told Garp when he asked for him to take care of Luffy on his behalf.

Garp's gut told him that he wasn't lying – or telling half-truths – so he let it go. They did share sake in her memory.

He accepted immediately, burying all information about the exchange – except for telling Sengoku – and immediately requested for him and his crew to be transferred to the East Blue, the weakest and in turn safest of seas. He also wanted to be close to Foosha - where Luffy was born - should he need to drop him off at Dadan's if anything went screwy.

The fact that Ace was there was just an afterthought…

Still, he couldn't argue that it _wasn't_ enjoyable. The somewhat lax standards of the East finally gave Garp time to really step up his crew's training. Oh, he was pragmatic enough to know that not all would come close to learning all the Six Powers or even mastering them, but the side benefits were worth it.

Even if most of them ended up in the Med Bay after every workout.

Luffy seemed to enjoy watching them practice.

And that was a particular logic puzzle Garp didn't want to play with.

Garp hated puzzles, but Luffy's behavior at times just seemed to set something off in his gut – and his gut has never led him astray.

Garp raised Dragon, and despite his demeanor and height, he has been around many kids, and they loved him. So he could say with some degree of certainty that he knew how kids were supposed to act.

It happened around the kid's second year when he mellowed out.

The crying tuned down, and he just seemed to… mature.

Talking and walking quickly followed.

The voracious reading followed soon after, but Garp wasn't against that. The Marines on deck swore that if the kid wasn't eating, sleeping, or watching them train, he was reading something or studying kanji.

The lack of hyperactivity is probably what set him off. He wasn't sure if it was a Monkey Family trait, but they all had their faults. Garp can control his when times call for it, and Dragon spend years eliminating his.

But the keyword here that it took time.

Garp wanted to chalk it up to his mom's genes, but he wasn't sure since he never met the woman.

Still, he couldn't really complain. Luffy was polite, he smiled, he was quiet when the time called for it, and was very sociable with the rest of the Marines that served under him. He had his bouts of childlessness, but they were never on the level of where he needed to introduce his head to the 'Fist of Love.'

That actually unnerved him a little – Luffy was already four, and Garp feared that he wouldn't be able to handle his training when the time came. He liked using his fist to get his students acclimated to pain and the sensation of low-level Haki being released.

He wasn't a sadist – even if his 'students' claimed that his training was 'straight out of Hell.'

Garp couldn't help but chuckle at that though, " _I'll make a Marine out of you yet, Pipsqueak."_

He was slowly indoctrinating… I mean, pushing the idea of Luffy into joining the Marines. He knew his crew represented the epitome of the Marine ideals: loyal, just, hardworking, with the mission of protecting the sea from elements that wished its people harm. He hoped they would inspire him on their own.

Garp was always proud to admit that no one on his boat was a bad apple.

If they were, they were quickly removed as to avoid spoiling the batch.

As Garp chuckled while he continued his paperwork, the door to his office creaked open. Before he had a chance to even look up and ask, his grandson had already closed the door, locked it, and was getting up on the seat facing his table.

He was about to reprimand him for being awake past his bedtime until he registered his face.

Luffy was always bubbly and smiling – not from ear to ear like Garp usually did, but it was a smile.

Right now, the face of seriousness his toddler grandson displayed set of all the alarms in both Garp's head and gut.

His words sealed it.

"I finished decoding your log book."

Garp was not a superstitious man. However, after living through the craziness known as Paradise and the New World, he couldn't disagree against at least admitting that at times, he could sense the world shift. Sengoku becoming the Fleet Admiral, Akainu becoming an Admiral, Ohara… he felt that those events radically shifted the currents of history.

Tsuru and Sengoku always chuckled at his gut feelings regarding those events – they stopped laughing when he was right a few too many times and started to take them seriously.

And right now, he could say with utmost certainty that the current just shifted again.

Realizing this was going to be a long talk, he put away his ink, pen, paperwork, sighed, and looked at his grandson's face. "How long did it take?"

"Longer then I would like to admit. With the books I managed to get from some the crew and with the library on deck, I managed to get a handle on cryptography. Unfortunately, your particular cipher stumped me. I was stuck for some time until I finally realized, you were using a keyword cipher as a base. Took me some time after that to brute force the word used – 'Devil Fruit.' I would have figured it out sooner, but nowhere in any book on deck were the fruits mentioned – at all. I eventually resorted to reading discarded newspapers to find out about them."

 _Well, that's another topic to discuss._

"I would have finished sooner, but keeping my research secret and only sneaking in when you were preoccupied elsewhere to make copies of your journal took time."

Garp crossed his hands, "I see. I never noticed you rooting through my desk in all this time…"

"To be fair, I always made sure to put it back exactly where it was before I took it. Locking the cabinet was always harder since I couldn't leave any scratches. Plus, I am a kid – who suspects a kid carrying out such levels of espionage?"

"Ahh, probably why." Garp sighed, "So… seeing as you read my log, can I assume you are aware why you are on this ship with me?"

 _No point leaving anything out. The fact he managed to do all of this without anyone realizing it means that he isn't a child anymore – not for a long time. Better treat him as an adult instead of a kid – at least in private._

Luffy worked up his nerve, "Yes… I am. While I can accept as to why you made sure to cover up who my father is, there is still one thing that bothers me about this whole situation."

Garp raised his brow, "Oh? What's that?"

"Why you keep trying to convince me to become a Marine."

Garp… that not expecting that question. "Wha… What? How can you even say that? Haven't you seen the work the Marines do? Haven't they and I set a good example for you?"

"Oh, don't take it the wrong way – your guys are decent Marines…"

 _Decent?_

"But Grandpa, using **just** your crew as an example isn't exactly a good idea."

Garp started sweating, "What do you mean Luffy? All Marines are like my crew…"

"Stop it, Grandpa. I read the books in your office, and I listened to the crew chatter – we are one of the better ones out there, and you know it. The history books and newspapers only confirmed it."

Garp couldn't help it when he muttered "Damn it" in front of Luffy. He tried his best to show the world what good Marines could be for the people's well-being and Luffy's benefit.

"Besides, I wouldn't have made it far in the Corps anyway."

Garp looked up, "What do you mean?"

"Gramps, I am his son – you really think the higher-ups will look the other way, even if they have your recommendation?"

 _That… never crossed my mind._ "Sengoku would have…"

"Sengoku is the same age as you, Gramps. He has maybe 15 to 20 years left in him before he finally runs out of strength and is forced to pass the mantle to one of the Admirals. And reading the current world climate doesn't leave with my hopes up as to who it will be. I give you three guesses, and two don't count. You really think the next guy is going to take your word for it?"

Garp wanted to reject the idea, but Luffy kept pushing, "I mean sure, you can drop me off at a base somewhere in the East Blue in ten years so I can work my way up from Chore Boy without someone shouting 'favoritism' for me working under you. And maybe I can work my way up to Captain before Sengoku retires by the time I am in my early 20's, but after that? I am either never going to be promoted, or I am going to meet an unfortunate 'accident.'"

"Luffy, how can you even consider such…"

"I've read murder-mysteries, Gramps. I am his son, and no matter how much you argue, blood is blood. Hell, the World Government searched the Blues high and low for twenty months trying to find the rumored child of Gol D. Roger, just because it was his blood."

 _Thank Oda that I wrote that down in the last log book and not this one,_ sweated Garp mentally.

"I can, however, promise you something else instead."

"Oh?" asked Garp hopefully, "What can you promise me since you won't become a Marine?" _I am not going to push it – I'll bitch about it, try to convince him otherwise, but he is a Monkey, and a D. – his mind is set. I guess no one is going to succeed…_

"I'll never be a good pirate – I will be a decent pirate."

Silence… Silence…

"What?" _No…no… no…_

"I know your opinion on pirates, Gramps. I read the news, and even I can tell that this isn't what Roger wanted, and I am a freaking child. A well-informed one, but a child nonetheless."

 _Okay, what? Where's this going?_

"I don't know what Roger had in mind when he told the world that he left all of his gold at the end of the line, but I doubt that it was this," Luffy said the last word as he took out a folder of paper cutouts. Garp quickly noted the content as Luffy pushed, "Pillaging, robbery, rape, senseless destruction… this is not what Roger would have wanted. The only ones who seem to be embodying the original pirate credo are Whitebeard and Red-Haired, with a splattering of non-violent crews who only end up in the news AFTER they have been removed."

Garp was shocked at this. "Why those two Yonkos?" _I'll ask about the credo later…_

"Because Kaido destroys and Charlotte demands, but Newgate protects and Shanks enjoys. Can't hate a guy who considers every member of his crew as his children, nor a guy who simply lives every day as if it is his last. Plus, both own islands but yet demand nothing from them, despite the protection it brings the people? Heck, I can't find any reference to them outright going on killing sprees – robberies and wanton destruction, yes, but no mention of civilians deaths or the like. Marines from time to time, but despite the propaganda, it seems more like they were being attacked than the other way around."

Garp paused. He feared the worst when Luffy admitted to becoming a pirate, but something about that last statement seemed to leave a glimmer of hope… "Go on."

"I don't know if it's true or not, but something in my gut tells me that the original pirate credo was about freedom and adventure – not lawbreaking and meaningless murder. Somewhere along the way, the message got twisted up, and now we have… this." Luffy waved his hand in front of the clippings. "This is not what I want to be forced into – and I know I will because I don't see myself living in a quaint little island somewhere for the rest of my life. If I am going to be a pirate, I am going to be a pirate that inspires a better generation – like you inspire a better generation of Marines."

 _The ember was growing…_

"If I am going to be a pirate, there's no way I am going to leave so much muck in the world. I am not going to leave people of the world in fear, afraid of one day being attacked by an unjust and corrupt force. I plan to do something and make the original message spreads once more. My words will be justified, my actions unquestioned, my credo – unchallenged."

Garp listened, and caught the double meaning of some of his words, "Luffy… your words are rather open to interpretation…" Garp couldn't control himself as he cracked his hands and released some of his Haki.

"I've read your files, Gramps, and I can read between the lines in the news." Luffy slammed his hands on the desk and looked straight into Garp's eyes, "Tell me, right now to my face, that the Marines don't have those who abuse their powers and who represent the wrong side of Justice. Say it truthfully, and I'll abandon my plans right here and now."

Garp clenched his hands. He wanted to, he wanted to so badly to tell Luffy that the Marines were a force of justice and truth, but…

"No…" Garp looked down in shame, "There are bad Marines in the Corps."

"No Gramps, there are no bad Marines…. There are _good_ Marines out there that make a bad example of _decent_ Marines."

Garp looked up, the ember he sensed growing even more.

"I have watched you, Gramps. I have seen the way you treat and train your crew. I've heard whispers of your feats from others, and I've read what I could regarding your actions. You don't follow some laid-down rules of Justice. You don't claim to do good or persecute and hunt down evil – you do what you perceive is RIGHT and you persecute those who have done WRONG, regardless of where they stand with the law."

 _The ember grew into a campfire…_

"I don't understand why whoever is in charge is allowing such a mentality to form within the Corps or why they are allowing the Celestial Dragons to get away with the all the crap they want, but no more. The world has too many good marines that need to be either reeducated or removed so the decent ones can change the corps from the inside. The cleansing of the good pirates will follow in tandem for the decent pirates to come out of hiding."

And Garp asked, "And how have you defined a _good_ marine from a _decent_ marine?"

Luffy sat back in his chair and considered his next words, "I don't know if I am wrong, but these worlds feel right. Good Marines follow their rules to the letter and will sacrifice all for the sake of justice. Decent Marines, Marines like you… They sacrifice everything for the sake of all. Even justice, if it comes down to it."

The fear that Garp felt at the beginning had nearly dissipated at that, but he needed one last confirmation, "And the pirates?"

Luffy clenched his tiny fists, "Yes… the pirates that are currently sailing the Blues are not what I want pirates to be seen as. There are decent pirates out there – those who seek adventure and freedom but are painted under the same black brush as their good pirate counterparts. No matter how wrong it will seem, they need to be removed. A change must happen, and it must happen soon while the Marines are still idle in their retribution, before the changing of the guard occurs."

And Garp finally asked the question, "So what will you do? Will you lead this revolution – this changing of the guard for both sides?"

And with a force that Garp was all too familiar with, Luffy spoke with absolute conviction, "No, I will teach a better generation so they can forge a better future. My only privilege will be lighting their way and starting the furnace that will forge them into a great katana."

Garp couldn't help it – he smiled as he stared at his serious grandson, and laughed like there was no tomorrow. He couldn't help himself – the irony of someone with Conqueror's Haki of not wanting to lead was just too rich!

 _Oh, it's not what I wanted for him. His hands – like mine and his father's – will be plastered in blood. But damn, if it isn't close to being what I wanted out of him as a Marine…_

Luffy stared in shock, "This is not what I expected when I had this speech planned out."

Garp stopped wheezing, "Oh? And what did expect to happen?"

"I expected you to hit me with your 'Fist of Love' at some point and convince me I was sleep-deprived and you were hallucinating after so many sleepless nights," deadpanned Luffy.

Luffy quickly clenched his aching head after an angry Garp did just that, "DON'T THINK YOU ARE GETTING AWAY WITHOUT BEING PUNISHED!"

"For what?"

Garp sat down smugly, "For breaking into my desk of course."

Luffy rubbed his head, "But what about what I just promised? I basically said I was going to be a bloodthirsty pirate."

Garp turned serious, "No – you promised me you wouldn't be a bad pirate – or a good pirate, in this case. A man going around and _removing_ the bad elements isn't a merciless killer. As far as I am concerned, that's what decent Marines are _supposed_ to do. Granted, not the future I would have wanted for you, but I can't argue with what you plan to do. We will have talks about your nonchalance of jumping immediately to killing, however."

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions…" said Luffy without thinking.

Garp pondered the phrase, "Not something I've ever heard before, but I can't disagree with the meaning. Still, you realize that even if you have Conqueror's Haki, you won't be able to carry out this crusade alone and without training."

"I am aware of that – it's what I have you for! Also, what's Conqueror's Haki?"

Anime sweatdrop. "I'll address it when we get to it. You're almost five anyway, a good age to start some light training."

Luffy froze at the mention of the word 'light.'

Garp leaned in, smiling, "You are aware that I will hold you to the same standards I hold my Marines, right?"

"You mean you will break me, fix me up, and break me again until I stop breaking?" deadpanned Luffy.

"I don't know where you got that sense of humor from, but damn it if it isn't perfect for dealing with the crazy that is the Grand Line."

"I thought 'crazy' was just another word for 'applied bullshit' – it seems to work for you." snarked Luffy.

That earned him another fist. "I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU LEARNED SUCH LANGUAGE FROM, BUT EITHER YOU STOP IT, OR I WILL WASH YOUR MOUTH WITH SOAP!"

"Owww… Sorry, Grandpa," spoke Luffy as he rubbed his sore head.

"You're forgiven. Now, go to bed Luffy – I have a lot to think about. Plus, your training starts tomorrow. I expect to see you up and ready by 0700."

Luffy smiled and did a salute, "Sir, yes, sir."

Garp raised a brow.

"Shishishi… Got to present an image of a _good_ future Marine. Got to give you an excuse in the future when the higher-ups question you as to why you trained such a kick-ass pirate."

"Bwahahaha… Plausible deniability – the Monkey Family motto at its finest. Good night scamp."

"Good night, Gramps."

Garp waited for Luffy to close the door as he left his office before returning to his paperwork. He couldn't help but think about Luffy's decision. He was going to be a brutal man, but it isn't exactly a world of roses and daisies out there.

That, and his gut kept telling him that Luffy would stick to his promise to never be a _good_ pirate. Garp can deal with that – at least he didn't trick him to demand training with false hopes of being a Marine in the future.

Garp froze at that thought.

 _Did I just promise to train someone who will destroy the Marine Corps as we know it?_

* * *

Luffy got ready for bed, wiping off the sweat he didn't know he had after his talk with Garp.

 _I don't know what this Haki thing is, but if it is the sensation I felt when I spoke with him, then maybe its something important… Like these Devil Fruit things… I still find it odd that I had to find out about it by word of mouth. For such a powerful and key thing in this world, you'd figure there would be more research done into it._

* * *

 **In another world, where Luffy was the lovable clueless dork we all know and love, his dream of wanting to find One Piece always rubbed Garp the wrong way since he never justified it. Screaming it louder and louder wasn't going to win any argument between the two, but that was as articulate as that Luffy was going to get. Sure, he got wise to the fact that Luffy wasn't an average pirate, but it was too late by that point.**

 **Actually explaining as to why he couldn't be a Marine and what he wanted to accomplish as a pirate actually clears up a lot of issues with Luffy being a pirate for Garp.**

 **Besides, Garp was going to get his successor, one way or another. If he wasn't going to get the Right Hand of a Marine to change the world, he was going to get the Left Hand of a Pirate to stab in the back those who pollute it.**

 **Besides, who's ever going to suspect a pirate of doing the work a** _ **decent**_ **Marine?**

* * *

Garp expected to get the chance to use his 'Fist of Love' to wake Luffy up for their training session.

Unfortunately, Luffy seems to have either set up a few alarm clocks or he seemed to have skipped the Monkey Family Deep-Sleep Issue™.

Yes, that is a trademark there.

Garp walked into the usual Marine training room at 0645, but Luffy was already there, waiting for him, legs crossed.

"Good, you're early – good habit to get into," smiled Garp, arms crossed.

"Surprised you never learned that lesson," smirked Luffy.

"Just because I am your Grandfather doesn't mean I won't hurt you, Luffy," smiled Garp as he cracked his knuckles.

"Noted," seated Luffy nervously.

"Now," said Garp as he sat down in front of Luffy, "you've watched enough of the trainings I've supervised to know what's expected of you. Any question?"

"Only three."

"Less then I expected. I am guessing the first is regarding the Rokushiki? You've seen me train the higher ranking guys in them."

"Rokushiki?"

"Also referred to as the Six Powers. They aren't actually powers, more like very specialized martial arts. Popularized by the Cipher Pol guys since they needed a way to weaponized themselves without actually carrying around weapons. Eventually, it bleed through to the Marine Corps. Now, you can't make Admiral without knowing them and Haki – keeps the ones without conviction out of the higher ranks with justifiable reason."

Luffy nodded his head, "So that's what they are. You just always tell the guys what power to work on without ever explaining to them as to how to do it. I only figured how to do three of them."

Garp raised a brow, "Geppo, Tekkai, and Soru?"

Luffy nodded.

"Expected – those are the basic three."

Garp gathered his thoughts, "The reason you didn't hear their explanation is because the training for them is considered top-secret. To avoid pirates and possible infiltrators of getting their hands on these techniques, they are only taught by word-of-mouth. I gathered all the people who had potential in a locked room and told them the basis of all techniques ONCE. After that, they are on their own – I tell them the mistakes they make, but that is it. The only reason you – unlike others - managed to figure out the basis for three of them is because you watched them practice, especially since they are taught not to write notes about it."

* * *

Somewhere in the world, a CP9 Zoan Wolf user sneezed but continued writing in his scroll about his Rokushiki.

* * *

Luffy nodded, accepting the reasoning. If pirates did have knowledge of such techniques, the damage they could bring about would be monumental.

"Now, in order."

Luffy sat up straight.

"Geppo – or Moon Walk - allows the user to actually jump off the air itself. Rankyaku – or Tempest Kick – turns air pressure produced by leg kicks into air blades. Soru – or Shave – allows the user to move at extremely high speeds by kicking off the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye. You can do more kicks for faster speeds, but it's difficult. As you can imagine, these three techniques require ridiculous length strength to carry out. As such, to use them in the future, I will be strengthening your lower body. A good foundation is needed for a strong house."

Luffy nodded, understanding the analogy.

"Tekkai – or Iron Body - hardens the users' muscles to the level of iron, to nullify damage taken from attacks. I've seen people get rather creative with the density and limb hardening aspect of this power, so don't overlook it because of its weakness of preventing movement. Also, it's needed to learn Shigan – the Finger Pistol. As implied, the training required is to simply strengthen your endurance and muscle control. Finally, there's Kami-e – or Paper Art – which makes the users' body extraordinarily flexible to avoid any attacks, float, and bend their body like a piece of paper. That one is more mental than physical, so leave it alone for now."

Luffy was about to nod, but Garp pushed on, "There's also the seventh power most don't know about since it requires mastery of the other six."

Luffy observed as Garp got up, turned to the side away from Luffy, and took an odd yet specific stance: fists facing opposite one another and ready at his side.

"The only reason I'm showing you this is because the mentality to perform this technique actually points out nature of the Six Powers, so pay attention – it may save your life one day if you ever see anyone take this pose. Despite how long I've had to practice it, I still can barely perform this thing."

Garp breathed in and out, "The Iron Body is the root of it all. It teaches the body to be strong so that it might withstand all forms of punishment and not rend itself apart. This must be brought to terms with the Paper Arts, so that one's muscles remain flexible even while staying in-flexible. Shave comes next - it teaches swiftness and speed, so that one may act decisively and in an instant, all thanks to a simple motion. Moon Walk and Tempest Kick are a dual lesson of how to put one's full body into affecting the air around them, as well as how to weaponize the very air. Finally, Finger Pistol is not about technique, but mentality. One's whole body is put into use in the attack, all muscles are exerted in the motion, and thus to perform it, one must effectively transform their body into a weapon."

Luffy sat paralyzed, at full attention. _This sounds like something Bruce Lee would say or a Shaolin Monk in a demonstration to civilians… Where did that come from?_

"Individually, these techniques are all incredibly powerful, but when brought together in a single instant and action…"

Luffy watched as Garp put his arms out, fists still in position. Luffy saw no muscles clench, nothing that indicated any form of movement was performed other than changing the placement of the arms to Garp's front.

The air shockwave said otherwise.

The cracks on the opposing wall confirmed it.

 _Holy…! No wonder the World Government keeps a lid on this! If every soldier on the battlefield had access to this shit… this would eviscerate a person inside out._

"…the sum total known as the Rokuogan is so much more."

Garp placed his hands down, but he heard Luffy mutter, "… One-Inch Punch…"

Garp took out a wipe for his forehead, "It's actually called Six King Gun, but that actually seems appropriate as well. To an uninformed observer, it would look like the user generates an ungodly amount of strength in a short amount of space. In reality, it's more like transferring energy from the very soles of your feet across the body through your fists, kind of like a spring releasing."

Luffy panicked, "Is… is this why the Six Powers are monitored? So people don't learn THAT technique?"

Garp nodded, thankful Luffy realized the danger of that technique. "It was a factor, but thankfully, I only know one person alive who can perform this technique flawlessly, and I suspect its more because of his Fruit then all the training he put into it."

Luffy tilted his head, "Devil Fruit?"

Garp nodded his head, "Was that one of your questions as well?"

"Yeah, right after what Haki is."

"Tch, shouldn't have made that gaffe last night," Garp sat down again. "The other reason as to why the World Government keeps such a tight lid on Rokushiki is that it can be **taught**. Haki can't – or rather, it can be, but only if awakened."

Luffy tilted his head to the other side in confusion.

"In the simplest of terms, Haki is willpower personified and weaponized."

That caught the kids attention.

"Haki is found in every living being in the world, more so in animals and us humans. It is not that different from the typical senses. However, most people do not notice it or fail to awaken it. Those that awaken them usually only gain access to two of them: Kenbunshoku, which is Observation, and Busoshoku, which is Armament."

"Most people?" inquired Luffy.

"Caught that, didn't you? The third Haki is called Haoshoku, otherwise known as Conqueror's Haki. You either have this Haki, or you don't. People who have this power are said to have the disposition of kings. Unlike the other two, it can't be trained: it is entirely contingent on your strength of will. In the presence of those with a weaker will, yours will dominate theirs and cause them to pass out. However, those with stronger wills can resist or even ignore the effects. It also has two unique uses: taming of wild beasts and unlocking the Haki of others."

"Really?"

Garp nodded, "Under controlled conditions and bursts, one can trigger the opening of another's 'floodgates,' allowing them to access and in turn achieve their Haki much easier. Unfortunately, it's hazardous since the amount of Haki released has to be fine-tuned to each individual with each exposure, or you risk… breaking the person."

Luffy flinched at that, "You've seen that happen before?"

"I have, and frankly, it's the only reason a teacher needs to take the slow and steady approach to Haki activation with his pupils. In a one on one setting though, especially between two Haoshoku Haki users, the risk is mitigated somewhat and actually allows the strengthening of each other's wills."

Luffy gulped, "And let me guess, you have it as well?"

Garp smiled, "Nope, but I suspect your dad does – that or your mom did. He may avoid using it though – knowing him, he may feel that it represents losing control of the situation as to resort to simply browbeating others into obedience."

"I guess that makes sense from an honor and respect point of view. Being the head of the Revolutionary Army means that his people have to trust him without the possibility of them doing anything under threat of Conqueror's Haki."

Garp was actually surprised at that, "It took the psychoanalysts at headquarters weeks to come to that realization as they tried to profile him. Guess father and son do think alike."

Luffy smiled.

"In any case, back to the basic two. The most common form of Haki in all the Blues is Busoshoku Haki. It allows the user to use their spirit to create, in essence, an invisible armor around themselves. A particular advantage of this Haki is that it allows the user to harm a Devil Fruit user whose body has been changed by their fruit – I will explain later. The armor can also be used as a weapon by coating one's limbs or weapons being used. You can spot its use by the apparent darkening of anything to which said Haki is applied, with dark black coloring being the highest recognized rank. I should mention that coating one's body is significantly harder than coating a weapon. On the other hand, with practice, one can coat ones entire body in Armament Haki and turn themselves into an impervious shield - within limits. It does, however, come with a catch though," Garp raised a finger on one hand to emphasize this, "Busoshoku Haki is subjected to depletion if used for long periods of time, as Busoshoku Haki is proportional to the amount of spiritual life force an individual possesses. After the threshold is reached, one will be unable to use it for a certain amount of time. Also, the more Haki is used, the faster it will deplete. One can get around this by learning to properly control ones Haki, but it takes time."

 _Useful, but not really something I feel like I will put much emphasis one for now; too much of a risk unless you are confident that your opponent doesn't have it or has a weaker will than you,_ though Luffy before considering all his options.

"Finally, there is Kenbunshoku Haki, which allows the user to sense the presence of others, regardless if they are hiding with natural or enhanced means and if too far away. It's most common usage, however, is predicting an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack much easier to evade with enough skill. I've even heard tales of some people mastering Observation to the point where they see moments into the future."

"Wow." _That definitely sounds much more useful, especially if it doesn't have any cost._

"It also has two other uses that are usually overlooked. First, it allows the user to sense and empathize with the emotions and nature of others. Very useful in negotiations and speaking, and deadly when mixed with Conqueror's if done right. Second, it can be used to sense the strength of others as well. It's actually what I used to pick out my crew. I may lean more towards Armament then Observation, but I've trained the later enough to accurately guess the latent potential of most."

"Most?"

"Some exceptions do apply, primarily for children and anyone before eating a Devil Fruit."

 _Just what the hell are these Devil Fruit things?_ "Sounds like an excellent skill to have, especially since it doesn't have cost."

"You would think so, but it has three significant weaknesses that are easy to exploit," Garp lifted a finger for each point, "First, it can only predict direct attacks; if its random, it won't work unless you trained it to the point where you can hypothetically see the future. Second, it requires a calm state of mind; you lose your focus, you lose the effect. The third weakness – and I can't emphasize this enough – is that unless you can dodge the attack, it's useless predicting it."

"Huh?"

"If it's too big to avoid or you are held down, then there's no point in knowing its coming."

Luffy smacked his fist into his open palm, "Oh! So a widespread attack or restraints is the way to go against an Observation user."

"Yup." _Catching on quite nicely._ "Do you know why I am explaining this to you so openly?"

"Because it will be a long time before I get to even learning how to use Haki?"

"Close – you're actually just too young to truly use them YET. Haki may be the weaponization of will, but it relies on one's life force to fuel them. Basically, you need to mature a bit before we really start training."

Luffy nodded in understanding, "Is Rokushiki training applicable to Haki training?"

"Only circumstantially. Tekkai can spill over to Armament and Kami-e to Observation, but that's about it. Rokushiki is about weaponizing the body, while Haki is about weaponizing the soul. Knowing one or the other is a must for those Commander to Captain, but knowing both is a must for Commodore and above. Having Conqueror's thought? They find a way to streamline you all the way up to Rear Admiral and up."

"Is that what happened to you?"

Garp laughed, "BWAHAHA! YUP! Those idiots in HQ thought I had it. By the time they realized that I was just a stubborn bastard, I was too well known and connected to demote."

Luffy couldn't help but laugh before calming down, "So… Devil Fruit?"

Garp sighed, "Devil Fruits are… a difficult topic to explain. The reason you found nothing about them in books is that the World Government regulates the spread of that information."

Luffy almost whistled in awe. _That's… terrifying. So much effort for these things._ "Why?"

"Because they can make a man into a monster, or worse, a disaster."

Silence…

"Wha…WHAT!?"

Garp held up his hand, "Calm down, Luffy! It's an extreme interpretation, but not a wrong one."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE THINGS?"

Garp smacked Luffy's head, "CALM DOWN AND I WILL TELL YOU!"

One minute later…

"Now, for lack of a better word, they are magic fruit."

"Magic Fruit?"

"Magic fruit," nodded Garp. "Didn't really bother with the mumbo-jumbo some professors and researchers spew since that's usually classified as it is. All that matters is that eating one grants the eater a special ability."

This caught Luffy's attention.

"Legend has it that Devil Fruits are said to be the fruits of the Sea Devil and that the secret to their power is hidden in the Grand Line. These things are so damn rare though that most people don't believe in them; hell, there's a good chance that if we ask the average person in the East Blue if they are real, they will claim that they are a myth."

"Really? Is that due to a lack of information or lack of confirmation?"

Garp waved his hand back and forth, "Mix of both. All Marines are taught that they are a real thing, and we mention them specifically when writing bounties, but unless people see them in real life, it's out of sight, out of mind with them."

Luffy pondered this, "Is there a way to identify a Devil Fruit?"

"Easier than you think. Just find a weird colored fruit with spirals or patterns on it, and you have a Devil Fruit."

"Oh. How do you make them then?"

"You don't. All Devil Fruits that currently exist are all that there are out there."

"How does that work, Grandpa?"

"Simple: when a Devil Fruit user dies, their ability is reborn into another Fruit of the same kind."

"Does that mean that all the Fruits have been collected and classified?"

"BWAHAHA! Not even close. We may have a Devil Fruit Encyclopedia, but I know for a fact that we haven't discovered all of them yet. I also know that the same power of a Devil Fruit can exist more than once, though no two Devil Fruits of the same kind may exist at the same time."

"How does that work?"

"Usually context – it will makes sense later – and sometimes because some powers just overlap."

"Wow – wait, there has to be a catch. No power comes without a price."

Garp smirked, "Correct again, Luffy. The key weakness of any Devil Fruit eater is that all forms of water reject them."

"Reject?"

"Well…guys I met describe it more like losing all their energy and sinking to their death since they also lose the ability to swim. I should also specify that it only applies to all water but only if it is stationary. Rain and waves don't weaken them, but seawater is particularly devastating. For some reason though, it only kicks in if it's higher then one's knee. There are odd exceptions though since I have seen them take baths, showers, and lay in hot springs without any issues."

 _Weird…_ thought Lufft. _Maybe it's a mentality thing…_

"Seastone, a special substance that emits the same energies of the sea, can also cancel out Devil Fruit powers through physical contact with the user. Luckily, only Marines have easy access to the stuff, so that avenue is closed to MOST pirates."

"Does Haki count as a weakness?"

"Only Armament for a certain class of Devil Fruits, but it helps out."

"Are there any other weaknesses?"

Garp raised two fingers, "One is that unless someone has already cataloged the fruit, the special ability is unknown. It can be something useful or something so useless it would have been better off not to eat the damn thing. I know that some researchers pay civilians and Marines to consume unknown fruits so that they can catalog them, but that's neither here nor there. Finally, this is more of a warning than a weakness: never eat more than one fruit. Don't know why and no one is willing to confirm if it's true, but basically, it kills the eater – legend claims it's because of the devils in the fruits fight within the eater for superiority."

"Okay… So, fruit classes?"

"Oh right. Well, Devil Fruits are broken down into three classes, with some subclasses within them. The rarest are the Logia, which gives the eater the ability to transform themselves into an element, ranging from various states of phase to even abstract concepts. Their greatest advantage – other than becoming an element – is that they can effectively become intangible. They also gain every ability related to that element and the skill to disperse, control, and rejoin any part of their bodies while conscious and in control of their powers. Gives whoever eats them a bloated head until they fight someone with Armament, then suddenly they are as weak as kittens unless they bothered training with their fruit. They may also gain a unique weakness based on said element, like say metal logia being highly affected by lightning attacks."

"Makes sense." _I wonder if they have plutonium in this world. A Kaku-Kaku no Mi sounds downright terrifying._

"The next rarest are the Zoan, which give the eater the ability to transform into an animal and acquire every trait affiliated with said animal. This includes the ability to shift from human to hybrid to animal form at will. This one has the most subclasses since it has so much to choose from, but they are broken down into four: normal, carnivorous, ancient, and mythical."

Luffy's eyes bulged, "Mythical? Like… dragons and phoenixes?"

Garp waved his wand, "Dragons I am not sure about, but the 1st division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates is a phoenix, and Sengoku – the Fleet Admiral – is a Buddha."

Luffy stared deadpanned at Garp, "If you are bullshitting me…"

Garp waved his hands in a panic, "No, no, no, it's all true – I'll get you the encyclopedia and show it to you later."

Tick… Tock… Tick… Tock…

"Fine," grumbled Luffy, "but if you playing with me…"

"Not in this case. Now, where was I? Oh right – Zoans. They can also be given to weapons."

"Now I am certain you are screwing with me."

"Nope – real thing. Studied, documented, and proven by Dr. Vegapunk and everything. Never read it, but it gave some of the higher-up's heart palpitations when they looked it over it."

Luffy stated, "I'll withdraw my previous two comments after I see the proof."

Anime sweatdrop, "Noted." _He is really not acting like an average Monkey D._ "Of the three classes, I guess Zoans are the most… useful… for combat. Really suited for anyone who prefers combat up and personal. Got an annoying drawback depending on which animal you get."

"Animal instincts?"

"The Carnivorous group gave it away, huh? Yeah… all of them outside of normal get particularly heightened instincts, but the carnivorous are more predatory and bloodthirsty than others by nature and as such, tend to be better adapted for combat. Unfortunately, unless they have extensive training and control, they can potentially go on berserk rampages. It's happened enough times for there to be data on it, so take what you will from it."

Luffy nodded, "I guess the last group is the most common and weakest?"

"Yes and no. Yes in that they are plentiful, no in that they are the weakest. When you get the chance, read up on Shichibukai when you get the chance."

"Warlords?... Okay, I guess."

"Good. Now, the last group are the Paramecia. These fruits give the eater a power that can affect their body, manipulate the environment, or produce substances. Basically, if it doesn't turn you into an element or an animal, it's a Paramecia. Although they do not include powers that allow elemental or animal transformations, some of them are capable of other forms of transformations, as well as creating substances."

"That's…. rather broad."

"Yeah… The Paramecia fruits also contain the greatest variety of powers, but they, unfortunately, have a particular nickname associated with them – the Gag Fruits."

"Really? They give people superpowers, but they are still considered a joke?"

"I know of a guy who can transform their body into a multitude of spheres, another who can transform his arms and legs into wheels, and my close friend Tsuru – a Vice Admiral – can literally 'wash and hang out to dry' people and objects as if they were clothes," deadpanned Garp.

Luffy stared in shock at Garp, "I want to call bullshit… but…"

"Trust me, so did I when I met the guy who gained the power to control his hair. Being attacked by nose hairs measured in feet REALLY makes you wonder what else is out there."

"You're joking – hair?"

"No better than the Shichibukai. Of the seven of those monsters, four have Paramecia Fruits for 'love,' 'string,' 'paw,' and 'shadow.'"

 _Wait a minute… something seems off here…_ "Are the fruits really that powerful?"

Garp shrugged, "Truthfully, I can't say. I know from talking to others that certain Paramecia fruit can be exploited and manipulated in a variety of ways, but with so many useless ones, no one has really looked into it. I can, however, say that the Paramecia can be categorized into two classes: those which are based on a characteristic or an object. Take what you will from that because unlike the other two, the researchers haven't bothered looking into this class."

Luffy nodded, but his brain went into overtime. _Objects and characteristics? That can't be right… that just too broad. Logia and Zoan are specific: one element, one animal. These Paramecia are too open to interpretation. I mean, strings? Does he mean actual string or the more metaphysical concepts like string theory or the Red String Of Love? I have to look into this later – this has… potential._

Garp stared at Luffy who seemed to be thinking about something very intently. _I guess something about the Paramecia Fruits set him off_. Garp reached to check his pocket watch. "Huh… only 0730…faster then I thought. Hey Luffy!"

This snapped him out of his thought, "Yes, sir."

Garp smirked, _still got it._ "You want to go eat breakfast before you start training with the rest of the crew?"

"Yeah, sure but umm… can I train alone for a while? Until at least I get to their level a little?"

"Sure, fair enough. Just don't do anything crazy like wearing weights while training – the extra weight will offset your growth. Only cardio and body weight exercises."

Garp noted his grandson's confusion.

"Cardio is mostly running and anything that gets the heart going. Bodyweight is any exercises that use your own body weight against you. I'll get you a book on it later to see if there are any you think you can do on your own."

Luffy nodded, "I think I'll read that book after breakfast."

"Good. Make a list of some sort and give it to me afterward. We will start your routine tomorrow. Go while I find that encyclopedia, I know I bought one with me just in case."

Luffy got up and smiled. Garp in turn smiled and waved as the boy left the room.

When he did, the demented smile he put on would have scared convicted criminals, "Soon… I will make a man out of you yet Luffy. BWAHAHA!"

* * *

Luffy shuddered, "I don't know when… I don't know why… but I've made a huge mistake."

* * *

The next two and a half years were Hell.

Garp's definition of training was something straight out of some deranged lunatics survival guide.

Oh sure, he started off nice and easy: some repetition exercises, squats, pushups, running, the usual spiel.

Then he – and I – both realized I was progressing a little too quickly: weights were soon added over shorter periods of time, my reading time increased ever so slowly as I completed my schedule faster and faster…

Garp stubbornly waited till I was five before he really let loose.

I should mention that Garp's crew makes frequent island stops due to their 'importance.' Garp just calls it 'fancy paper pushing.' Granted, it's somewhat spot-on: his name is so famous even in this Blue that he hasn't gotten a good fight in some time now and all he has been doing is passing around cargo and dossiers.

Still, it gave him access to some… unique training environments when I came of age.

Being thrown into valleys, left alone in dangerous forests, and tied to balloons over high altitudes, all for the sake of making me stronger.

Now I don't know if this world had child-endangerment laws, but honestly, it didn't seem as bad as other Marines made it out to be. Oh sure, if you weren't mentally ready, the shock would paralyze and cripple your thought process, but otherwise, it was like extreme camping.

I think of done similar things when I was training during the war. The guerrilla tactics I employed to fight off animal herds and gather food implied as much.

When Garp inquired, I just told him I read it in a book somewhere.

It did, however, get me two pets out of it a little before I turned six…

* * *

"How in the blazes did you get your hands on two wild Den Den Mushis?"

Garp – as well as the other Marines – shared similar faces of surprises when I emerged after my three-day excursion from a tropical island. On my shoulders, I carried – or is allowing them to ride me? - two different Den Den Mushi.

Interesting animal, the mushi. When I was trying to figure out the technology level of this world, I found it odd that phones, fax machines, and televisions seemed to be ignored. Took me a while to realize that the mushis took that role in this world.

The books claimed that they could be found almost anywhere on the Grand Line, but they were somewhat rare in the other Blues due to their environmental requirements. Plus, the Marine Corp regulates the growth and trade of these things somewhat: civilians can open businesses to sell the things, but there's a lot of regulation and paperwork involved to keep track of all the numbers. I think some odd taxes are required as well.

There was also the small issue of the different species cross mating and 'diluting' their specialized tasks. I say dilute since the select breeding done by the Marine researchers is probably what caused the species specializations.

In any case, the evolutionary steps these things took must have been either beyond coincidental, or some civilization got involved early on and made them like this.

Still, it's a unique survival mechanism: the ability to communicate with each other telepathically through radio waves. The people of this world take advantage of this ability by attaching buttons and receivers to them to strengthen these connections artificially. According to the texts, this process is quite simple, non-invasive, and harmless to the snails.

The face mimicry is a little unnerving, but at least they have natural volume control and a 'silent' mode.

Regardless, snagging the two I found was completely an accident. Around the end of my 1st day, I found the two baby snails hiding under a large canopy, frail and apparently dehydrated. Coming to the conclusion that one of the islands native birds must have eaten their parents – as the mushis were a communal species who took care of their young – I felt pity for the guys… at least I think they are guys. Snails are hermaphroditic if memory serves.

Took me some time to coaxes the two with some small fruit slices and water, but they came around eventually.

The shoulder thing was merely because it was easier for them and me, since I doubt they wanted to be in my pocket.

Anywho…

"I found them abandoned in the jungle. Can I keep them?"

Garp rubbed his nose bridge, "You know, I had this talk all planned out in the future when you'd bring a stray dog aboard. I'd make a whole issue about how you would have to be a responsible kid and take care of it until you got lazy and I order one of my men to take over… HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT WHEN YOU PICK UP SNAILS AS PETS?"

Everyone flinched as he raised his voice – and a few smart ones covered their heads – but I shot back.

"AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH HAVING SNAILS AS PETS? WHAT IF I WANTED TO KEEP A BIRD AS A PET? OR A MONKEY?

"MONKEYS THROW POOP!"

"NOT IF THEY ARE WEARING A DIAPER!"

* * *

This went on for some time until eventual I jumped him.

He, of course, quickly beat the snot out of me.

Hey, sue me – I was still a kid. Some urges are just too strong.

Still, I managed to convince Garp to keep the two as pets. Helped me build a habitat for them, but they strangely preferred to be on my shoulders. I doubted their natural stickiness will last against more strenuous activity, but the Communication Head convinced me that nothing can get a snail off a surface unless they want to – or if they are asleep.

He also happened to figure out what the two snails were.

The tallish white one with black stripes seemed to be Communication Related Den Den Mushi. However, as the Marine believed, its coloring made him think that its ancestors included a Black and White Mushi, with Black being the older ancestor. When asked, I was told that Black Mushis are bred as listening devices - or wiretaps - to intercept calls between pirates or other miscreants, while the White Mushi can send out psychic waves that prevent calls from being intercepted; in a way, the opposite of the Black. He wasn't sure if that particular skill would come up, be he still said that this snail would be more difficult to intercept and detect when making calls.

The shorter grey one was a Visual Related Den Den Mushi. He was too mixed to identify any dominant ancestry, but he was definitely part Proko and Cameko.

Neat – a projector and a camera all in one. Wonder how good his memorization is?

In any case, when Garp eventually asked what their names were, two immediately came to mind.

'Pinky' and the 'Brain.' Obviously, I wasn't going to actually call him 'The Brain.'

Why? Because the taller snail was a little goofy at times, while the shorter one was more stoic and paid attention to everything in his surroundings. Plus, their odd ancestry made them 'mutants' among their brethren, which made me think 'lab experiments,' which led me to the rat duo.

Only Garp got the joke somehow.

The man terrifies more and more every day.

Speaking of 'terrifying'…

Garp finally upgraded my training to include Haki and the Six Powers. He told me immediately that Conqueror's was outside of his expertise, but he was already giving me more then I asked.

He showed me the same thing he would have shown the other Marines, except I already had a year to read up on the body to prepare myself mentally, as well as physically.

I grasped Mon Walk well enough – ones I adapted to the leg cramps. Couldn't do it for more than thirty seconds, but I had time.

Same for Shave; couldn't do it for long.

Tempest Kick was impossible. For one, my limbs weren't long enough. Secondly, I was still a kid who lacked muscle mass. Stubbornness can only get one so far. Gramps did say that Tempest Kick could supposedly be done with arms, but only if the dimensions were right. Translation? He was too buff to do it.

Iron Body was scary easy to figure out. Oh sure, there was a trick to it that most civilians wouldn't discover until normal circumstances, but once you did… Suffice to say, Armament training became more bearable.

Paper Art I understood, but I still couldn't clear my mind for it to work.

I didn't bother practicing the Finger Pistol – yet…

Haki was a different beast though. Garp said that there was an 'accepted' method of training Observation – hitting the person blindfolded until they could predict it – but he claimed that it was bullshit. His argument? No two people are the same, and as such, such specialized skills couldn't have such a generalized training method.

We tried brainstorming for a while, but we resorted to the true-tested method. Had to put Pinky and Brain off my shoulders when we training, but I noticed that the two were particularly interested in Observation Haki.

Out of curiosity, I asked Gramps, who admitted that certain animals have been known to use Haki. He mentioned an animal called the Kung-Fu Dugong who are well-known for mastering human fighting styles and techniques.

With a name like that, they better…

Great, now I want one now.

Armament was easier to train – just fight someone using it until the body figured out the feeling. Blunt, but so was Armament.

Unfortunately, the only one Gramps trusted in training me in both groups was… himself. Oh sure, he pawned me off to some of his better students, but most of the time it was him.

The worst part was how he got int a habit of surprise attacking me with a wooden sword at the worst of times.

The year of hell, 2nd rendition, had its charming moments though.

Garp seemed to have gotten into the habit of actually relaxing on the islands now since he no longer felt throwing me into the wild would do me any good.

It gave me a chance to get to know the locals as well as ease up the tensions of the other Marines on board. Since most have been on the boat with me from the beginning, we became a pseudo-family, with them collectively acting as an older sibling, watching out for me when 'dad' got too crazy.

It was still a productive year. I got a good grasp on Iron Body, along with Shave and Moon Walk. Tempest Kick and Paper Art were outside my reach and the Finger Pistol I left alone… I was waiting for a particular moment to try it.

Observation Haki was actually progressing nicely, since Garp managed to activate it in me in a month. He was very aggressive in his surprise attacks.

Still, results are results. Couldn't get a good grasp on my range – omnipresence for the win – but predicting the attacks of most people was getting easier and easier. I was yet to make progress on the other skills for Observation.

Armament… was an embarrassment, especially for Garp. He figured that despite my displeasure fo it, I would have gotten it by now. Other Marines usually got it after six months after his frequent 'Fist of Love,' but I just couldn't break through the wall.

I started to think that I may have accidentally made a mental block against it, but Garp argued that such a notion was impossible and that the more logical explanation is that I lack enough will to weaponize currently.

I wanted to call bullshit since I had Conqueror's which meant I already had more will then most, but even I could see the strain of Gramps for putting up a smile for me.

The snails must have sensed my feelings regarding it, since they rarely left my side after that point, even when I was sleeping.

Eventually, the time came for all good things to end. A specially marked Coo arrived one day a little after I became seven with documents for 'Captain Eyes Only.'

I remembered what that usually meant – some was finally fed up with Garp 'slacking' and was redeploying him elsewhere, probably back to the Grand Line.

Meaning that I had to be hidden. Garp wasn't surprised when I told him this, but he had to check up something before he settled on a place for me to hide in.

He did tell me that he was going to most likely drop me off in Foosha Village, the place where I was supposedly born.

* * *

"Hey, Boss?"

"Yeah Beck?"

"How come we are going to the East Blue again? Thought you said we were never returning to that Blue ever since we picked up Yasopp."

"I know, I know, but… something is telling me to go there."

"What, you think we will get a better price for the fruit we found?"

"I don't know… I know the fruit will be involved but still… something important will happen there soon."

"What? The birth of the next Pirate King?"

….

"Boss… I was joking."

"I know… but I just can't bring myself to say 'no.'"

* * *

Foosha Village was nice.

I didn't care for the Dawn Island Kingdom – my hatred for nobles was still strong. The farther away I was from the Royal Palace, the more likely they were going to stay alive.

Oda damn it, I thought I got those thoughts in order…

Garp dropped me off two days ago, telling the town mayor – some guy named Woop Slap – that it would be for a month at most and that I wasn't going to be an issue.

The look Woop gave Garp left nothing to the imagination – he was apparently used to the Monkey Family CrazyTM.

Yes, that's a trademark.

Honestly, it was nice – relaxing even.

Woop Slap wasn't a bad guy per se – more like cranky from his age. He seems to be a nice and admired person within his own village, as he managed to maintain his position as mayor for a decade democratically.

Wasn't that a shock to me?

In a world full of nobles, some places actually allow democratic elections – as long as they aren't important.

Kind of see where Dragon is coming from.

In any case, Woop decided to place me with Makino, a very prominent figure in the village despite her age.

They say it's because she is kind, caring, and beautiful.

I say it's because she is the only bartender at Partys Bar.

You never piss off the bartender, especially one strong enough to shatter wood with her bare hands and shoot a flintlock without looking.

I'll let you guess which method she prefers.

Anyway… she lives in the bar since she is close with the owners and has nowhere else to be.

I read the subtext: orphan. I never asked for confirmation, but her smile and personality says she must have grown past it.

She took care of me despite my insistence on being able to do things myself – I was seven. We argued for the whole first day.

We didn't argue on the second day – I think Garp taught her his 'Fist of Love.' I thought I was finally away from that crazy bastards machinations.

Still, a routine did form. Wake up, wash, eat, train for a day, talk to the villagers, etc., etc.

This went on for a week before…

I guess the best word of it is that I heard a voice.

Bothered me a little since neither Pinky nor Brain seemed to have reacted – yes, I still carry them on my shoulders despite Makino telling me otherwise – but I didn't ignore it.

Never asked Garp why I had 'urges' and 'feelings' at times about things. I chalked it up to Conqueror's Haki since he admitted that there are things about it that even he still didn't understand. Seeing as how he knew almost literally everything about Haki and the Rokushiki, I took his word for it.

It was because of this voice in the back of my head that I cut my training early and ran from the jungle back to the village.

It didn't take an idiot to notice the pirate ship docked at the bay.

It wasn't waving a flag, but it was pretty obvious: you are either a Marine, a Marine-approved vessel, or a Pirate. Could be a privately owned vessel, but that's rare in this Blue.

And yet, the town wasn't in a panic. Meaning one of three things: everyone was dead, they are held hostage, or the pirates were from this village.

My Observation Haki wasn't up to snuff yet, but I could still feel people moving around in the village and not huddled together, so the first two options were out.

Easing my tensions, I decided to follow it. I quickly realized it was leading me back to Partys Bar.

I didn't need to be deaf to hear the party that was happening there.

I opened the bar doors to see the rowdiest – and ironically stereotypically dressed – pirate crew drinking along merrily, exchanging stories, eating meat on a bone, slapping each other on backs, and otherwise being merry with the civilians.

As I began approaching the bar stool to talk with Makino, I started profiling the people here.

None really stood out – well, except for two. One was a tall man with black hair and a ponytail smoking a cigarette in the back, conveniently near the window, probably at Makino's 'request.' The second was a rotund man eating a meal for four wearing goggles and a white stripped green shirt.

I could have sworn I've heard about those two somewhere.

I sat down next to a man with red hair and a straw hat, calmly eating his meal. I decided to leave him alone, even if the voice in my head was practically screaming at him and the small chest at his side.

Makino finished wiping her glass, "Hello Luffy. Guess you heard the commotion from the forest? These guys have been known to get rowdy at times."

I shook my head. "Not really, just felt like finishing training early today. I panicked a little when I saw the ship, but no one was in a tizzy, so I figured the pirate crew was from this village."

The man next to me chuckled, "'Tizzy'? Not a word you hear every day from a kid."

I smirked, one edge of my mouth rising, "Not every day you meet a pirate crew that actually welcomed to a village."

He paused chewing a little but smiled none the less as he drank his sake, "Touché. Yeah, some of the idiots in the East Blue have been giving us free-spirits a hassle. Had to avoid two Marine ships on the way here just in the last three days."

"Seeing as you made, I can only assume it wasn't my Gramps ship."

He looked at me with interest, "Really? You, a Marine brat? No one in this town has joined the Marines in ages – your dad must have left to join long before I started visiting these parts."

"He did," replied Makino, beating me to the punch. Guess that answers the question whether or not she knew who my dad was.

"Yeah, I guess. Never met my dad before. Gramps says he has his reasons. Been raised on a ship my whole life. Trained on it as well."

The red-haired man smiled as he cut up his meat, "Guess I can't really call you a kid then. Is that how you got the two snails on your shoulders?"

I smiled as I petted the two, "Nah, found these two a year ago during one of my three-day jungle training trips further up west in the Blue. This is Pinky, and this is Brain."

The man noted my smiling snails, "Not every day you meet such well taken care of Mushis. Most Marines just treat them as nothing more than equipment."

I shrugged, "Maybe other Marines do. My Gramps crew are decent Marines."

He slowed a little. I wasn't facing the rest of the pirates, but I caught their reflections in the bottles behind Makino: some were still rowdy, but a few of the older ones where nonchalantly paying attention to our conversation, especially the two I noted earlier.

The man went on, "Oh? And what makes them good Marines?"

I waved a finger in his face, "No, no, no. I said 'decent' Marines – not 'good' Marines, 'decent.'"

The man placed down his utensils, leaned on his folded hands, and gave me a somewhat lazy yet serious glare. "And what is the difference between a good Marine and a decent Marine."

I stared at him equally serious, "Good Marines follow their rules to the letter and will sacrifice all for the sake of justice. Decent Marines sacrifice everything for the sake of all. Even justice, if it comes down to it. Unfortunately, the latter category is a misunderstood minority in the Marines."

This… actually froze the chatter. Makino had already heard this from – and agreed! – on my first day here. Don't recall how that talk started, but I think she too tried convincing me not become a pirate. Not at Garp's insistence though – he gave up on that a while ago.

The red-haired man was first to break from his shock.

He laughed. A full-throated, from the bottom of his belly laugh. It slowly spread to the rest of his crew.

"You know, for a Marine brat, you sound suspiciously like a pirate wannabee – what would your Gramps say?" asked the red-haired man as he was wiping his tears

I smiled as I drank the juice Makino put out for me. "Please, Gramps gave me his wholehearted approval. Says maybe I can go and cleanse the Blues of the more moronic idiots out there so he would have less paperwork to deal with. Hell, he's been training me for the last two years just for that occasion."

"Oh? Does that mean I should expect a rival out of you in a few years' time?"

I waved my hand nonchalantly, "Nah – maybe a decade. If you last around till that point."

A man with yellow dreadlocks behind me laughed, "Damn! I wish my kid had the cohenes to speak to his elders like that! The boy needs some courage in his bones!"

The man in front of me turned, "Oh, shut up Yasopp! We just left Syrup Village! You had a whole week to knock it into his head! Instead, you taught him how to use that stupid slingshot."

"Well Banchina wouldn't let him hold a gun. How else was I supposed to pass on my legendary Marksman skills?"

Someone else laughed from another table, "Marksman skills? Please, you miss the toilet half the time."

Everyone – me and Makino included – laughed at that barb. We would have gone on singing and eating had someone not entered the bar.

By smashing the door in.

Someone not part of the red-heads crew.

"Sorry for the interruption."

Silence answered in turn. Everyone stared, but the red-haired man next to me just kept on eating. I noted the man had a small following behind him.

"So these are the so-called pirates. They look like idiots."

The man walked across the room, straight to the bar area, almost smashing into the straw-hat man next to me.

"Welcome," answered Makino calmly as he walked up to the man.

I noted the man carefully. X-scar on the right side of his forehead, a weird orange necklace thing, a goatee and top knot, a tragedy looking cloak. It all screamed…

"We are bandits."

 _Knew it_

"We're not here to destroy your bar. We need ten barrels of sake."

I counted the turban-wearing men behind him – 15, much smaller than the pirate number in the bar.

"I'm sorry, but we're out of sake at the moment," calmly answered Makino.

"Hmmm? That's strange… The pirates are drinking something… is it water?"

"All the sake we have is out there."

Red-hair looked up from his meal. "That's no good. We drank everything," he turned smiling to the bandit leader, "Sorry. If you want, you can have this bottle. I haven't opened it yet."

The bandit reached out for it, but he quickly formed a fist. He smashed the bottle, spraying the liquid and the fragments onto the man – and indirectly, me.

"I'm a wanted man. I'm worth 8 million Belli. One bottle won't be nearly enough. Don't take me so lightly."

The arrogance was literally spewing out of him. A perfect example of a 'good' pirate… or bandit in this case, but there is no such thing as a 'decent' bandit.

I felt a sense of foreboding from that thought.

I thought the red-head would have gotten angry. Instead…

"Damn… Now the floor's all wet. Sorry about that, Makino. Do you have a mop?"

I watched – somewhat surprised – that the man in front of me leaned down and started to slowly gather up the glass shards and wipe the alcohol with his towel.

"I'll take care of it," said Makino as she started to come out from behind the bar.

The bandit took out his sword and slashed across the table – getting more fragments on me – as the rest fell on the floor and in turn, on top of the red-head.

"Looks like you enjoy cleaning up. You'll enjoy this even more. No point of wasting time here if you don't have any sake. Let's go."

Makino approached the man and started helping him up and drying him.

I did something else.

"Are you going to apologize?"

If it was silent before, not it was quiet enough to hear a mouse fart from within the walls.

The bandit slowly turned to me, "Did you not hear what I said, boy? I am Higuma the Mountain Bandit, a wanted man."

"And I am Monkey D. Luffy, a child who you got glass shards and alcohol on. Now apologize and pay for the damages."

Higuma and his crew laughed at that. The red-haired man next to me though was trying his best to hide his shock.

Guess he figured out who Gramps was.

Higuma finally stopped laughing, "Or what? Are you going to go cry to your mommy?"

I finished my juice, "Wouldn't if I could – she's dead. No, what I am going to do is give you to the count of three. If after I finish counting you haven't apologized and started reaching for your Bellis, I going to knock you out. If you still don't, ill break your fingers. After that… well, I am not really familiar with interrogation techniques, but there's enough of you here to experiment with."

Higuma looked at me with a mixture of pure confusions, surprise, and anger. "You must be one of the stupidest kids in all the Blues to think I will…"

"One…" I raised a finger.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Two…" another finger followed.

The redhead started getting up in panic, "Kid, what the hell are you doing?"

His crew started getting up as well, drawing swords and pistols. They wouldn't make it in time anyway.

Higuma just got mad and started drawing his swords, "You damn annoying…"

He was just about to slice me…

"Three."

I let out my Haki.

Believe it or not, maintain constant control on Conqueror's Haki is hard when you start practicing it. Letting it out felt nice.

I thought I lost control and spilled it on the pirates, but they didn't seem to react. Some shook and sweated, but that's it. Makino was behind me, so she was safe, as was the red-head man.

The bandits though…

Took them all less than a second to faint.

I got off my barstool while everyone else looked in shock at what I just did. I kicked Higuma a bit. "Huh… neat. I wonder… if I turn him into a bounty office, would I get the 8 million?"

That apparently broke Makino out of her stupor as she went up to me and smacked me in the head with her own 'Fist of Love.' "Damn it Luffy! Shanks had it all under control!"

"Oww… Damn it, Makino! The bandits destroyed cutlery and cut up the bar, who exactly was going to pay for it… Did you say Shanks?"

This actually surprised her, "Didn't you know?"

I slowly turned to the now named Shanks as he finished cleaning up the mess while his crew was tying up the bandits. I turned back to Makino, "We never actually said our names…"

He couldn't be…

I turned back to the people I noticed before. As if the synapses in my brain finally fired, I remembered the wanted posters that hung up on Gramps ship. The tall man with black hair – Benn Beckman, the smartest man in the Blues. The rotund man – Lucky Roo, the man who could out-eat giants. The dreadlocked man – Yasopp, the man who could snipe wings off flies.

I slowly turned around, facing the man who was by my own admission, the man who epitomized 'decent' pirates. I turned in shock slowly, "Then you… you…"

Shanks slowly got up – I just realized how tall he actually was – and took off his hat, parting his red hair, reviling the three scars on his face. "And you, my little Haki using friend, are the grandson of one Monkey D. Garp, the most decorated Marine out there, who you just openly admitted ALLOWED you to become a pirate. Must be a good story there."

I snapped.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A YONKO DOING IN THE EAST BLUE? DO YOU KNOW THE RAMIFICATIONS OF YOU BEING HERE?"

I would have kept shouting had he not covered my mouth in a rush, "Calm down kid. We came in incognito. If we took a ship from our actual fleet, we would have stood out like a sore thumb in this Blue. Also, you might want to get stitches for that scar – it looks like its turning nasty."

I quickly checked my reflection – moon like scar under my eye.

Makino sighed, "I'll get the kit. Looks like he needs stitches."

I calmed down as I started disinfecting the wound. "So what is a Yonko doing in the East Blue?"

As the rest of his crew carried the bandits away, Shanks started sat down and faced me. "Well, if you asked anyone other than my Hands, they would say we were visiting their families – a lot of my crew is from the East Blue."

"But?" I asked.

He reached for the chest at his side. "I had a sudden urge to go to the East Blue with this…"

Even as he opened the lid, I already knew what it was. The voice in my head pounding away.

Before Shanks even said anything, I already registered what I saw.

A violet, spherical shaped fruit with a stem sprouting out of the top, with swirls that go in a curly "S" like-pattern, its overall appearance greatly resembles a Yubari King.

"This here is…" started Shanks.

"The Gomu Gomu no Mi, a Devil Fruit that gives its eater the properties of rubber, turning them into a Rubber Man."

I have never actually seen a DF before, so my surprise clearly showed. The ringing in my head was finally less clawing and more… soothing.

Shanks turned serious, "How did you know what fruit this was?"

I looked at him and spoke truthfully. "I read the Devil Fruit Encyclopedia cover to cover, but honestly? A voice in my head told me."

The surprise on Shanks was actually palpable. However, it quickly turned into a smile as if he suddenly struck oil. "I think I realize why I came to this sea."

Had Shanks known of the ripple effects his decision would cause the world over in a decade, he would have laughed all the way to the heavens and praised Oda.

For the Rubber Tenma was born that day, and the world will fear his wrath.

* * *

 **Well? Anyone interested?**

 **This is more of a test chapter if anything to see if anyone is interested in this story. It's a little rough around the edges, but I am trying to follow the anime, so the next chapter would jump straight to Luffy meeting Coby.**

 **First thing first though: credit where credit is due. The following works have inspired me to take a crack at testing out a 'One-Piece' Fic:**

 **1\. "New Game Plus" by DuncanIdaho2014**

 **2\. "Ripples in the Pond" by TheRealEvanSG**

 **3\. "Second Wind" by The-Lost-Samurai**

 **4\. "Twelve Red Lines" by Vikingr**

 **5\. "This Bites!" by Xomniac**

 **I should say this right now: any and all things that I write that sound similar to what the following five people have written have inspired this work.**

 **A LOT of things that Xomniac (and in turn CV12Hornet and The Patient One) have written ABOUT (but not their story) will be mentioned. The good and decent Marine thing is straight from that story, and I give them ALL THE CREDIT for it. The snails? Yes, that too, but they won't be like Soundbite. Some small things may slip through as well, but I premise this by saying that I did try to contact Xomniac for permission to use some of their elements. They never got back to me, but I tried. I understand that this is fanfiction, but I give credit where credit is due. If they ever get back to me and tell me to stop, I will – so forewarning.**

 **In any case, this would be a Reincarnation fic – so no future knowledge or significant changes to the plot – with an OC who was a veteran – I left out which war intentionally - and a teacher. The primary focus of this story would be on Devil Fruits and the corruption within the Marine Corps while following the anime. More specifically, I will be using my OC to point out how no one has ever genuinely experimented with the capabilities of the DF (as pointed out by 'This Bites', the main inspiration for this fic). This, in turn, will start a plot in which Luffy and his crew uncover a conspiracy that has been decades in the making, that includes history revisions, cover-ups, and a plotline straight out of "Fahrenheit 451".**

 **This fic will include fillers and movies as chronologically close as possible.**

 **Oh… and one last thing.**

 **ONLY 3 OR 4 MEMBERS OF THE CREW WILL BE CAPABLE OF SWIMMING. EVERYONE ELSE WILL HAVE A DEVIL FRUIT.**

 **I SAID THIS FIC WAS GOING TO BE DEVIL FRUIT FOCUSED!**

 **ENJOY AND REVIEW!**


	2. Freckled Moby Dick

_Ten Years Later…_

Thunder, lightning, and winds of fury frayed the dark skies.

Only a madman would be caught dead in such tumulus seas.

Or someone like Monkey D. Luffy and his lone ship.

"Oda dammit Brain, I told you and Pinky to keep watch for storms!"

" _Well pardon me for being unable to detect the rapid shift in weather currents."_

" **Narf! Sorry Luffy, I didn't hear any of the tell-tale signs of a storm coming."**

" _Pinky, Are you pondering what I'm pondering?'_

" **Woof, oh, I'd have to say the odds of that are terribly slim, Brain."**

" _True"_

" **I mean, really, when have I ever been pondering what you've been pondering?'**

" _To my knowledge, never."_

" **Exactly. So, what are the chances that this time, I'm pondering what you're pondering?"**

" _Next to nil."_

" **Well, that's exactly what I'm thinking, too."**

" _Therefore, you ARE pondering what I'm pondering."_

" **Poit, I guess I am."**

"Will you two stop pondering and just tell the rest of us here what the hell you are pondering? Diddy, how's the storage coming along?"

"Almost done, boss. Need a moment more."

" _Sorry, Luffy. What we were pondering is that this weather change is not natural."_

"So, what? A weather-based fruit? The notes said that such a fruit was impossible."

" **What about a sudden cold or hot front, Brain? Don't you be saying that's a factor as well?"**

" _Please, Pinky. Do you know the magnitudes of temperature displacement needed to achieve such weather manipulation?"_

" **Aokiji or Akainu?"**

"Bloody bananas Boss! What the hell did we steal? How did we get the Ice-Man cometh on us?"

"Never mind now, Diddy! Just open that damn barrel! Anything is better than dying at sea."

" **Poit, Brain? What are the odds of us surviving?"**

" _Surprisingly high. The odds of a ship passing us by ones this storm passes are 74.56%."_

" _ **Good enough!"**_

* * *

A three-mast ship was passing by a swirling whirlpool. Two low ranked marines were topside, watching the seagulls fly by one of the whirlpools that remained from last night's storm.

"Hey, Griff."

"Yeah Simmons?

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

"It's one of life's great mysteries, isn't it? Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is there really a God watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know, man, but it keeps me up at night."

Both stare at each other in silence.

"...What?! I mean why are we out here, on the top deck outside?

"Oh. Uh... yeah."

"What was all that stuff about God?"

"Uh...hm? Nothing."

"You want to talk about it?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Hey, look a barrel coincidently floating near the whirlpool we were staring at. Let's pick it up and never discuss what just transpired between us ever again."

* * *

In the hall within the ship, a party was occurring with the nice folks dancing their day away, unconcerned with the whirlpool outside.

Most of them…

"Please don't be concerned. A whirlpool like that won't affect this ship."

Nami faced the large windows in a 'stolen' dress, eavesdropping on the captain's assuring speech.

She watched an island pass by, noting it by force of habit, charting it in her mind's map.

She needed a distraction.

"Miss, may I have the honor of this dance?"

 _He will do._

* * *

Griff and Simmons finally hooked the barrel and dragged on the deck, when suddenly...

"Trouble to the starboard! There's a pirate flag on top of the mast. ENEMY ATTACK! ENEMY ATTACK!"

In the panic of the spotter's words, Griff and Simmons dropped the barrel, causing it roll down the stairs further into the ship as the enemy cannonballs hit. Somehow, by some odd stroke of luck, said barrel ended up in storage among other barrels in the kitchen.

* * *

 _Lucky._

Nami needed a distraction, and she got one. Granted, it was a pirate raid, but pickers can't be choosers. Rather than going with the panicking crowd, she quickly slipped away, heading instead in the opposite direction from them.

She left her 'partner' on the floor all in a tizzy.

 _Damn nobles. Money to spare and they didn't bother buying any courage._

* * *

"Coby," asked the lady captain.

Behind her stood a crowd of some of the worst looking degenerates imaginable. In between stood a small boy – well, smallish for his age – wearing glasses and with pink hair.

"Y…Yes?"

"Who's the most beautiful woman in the seas?"

"It's you, of course, Captain Alvida." Cody looked like he was rubbing the back of his head in worry when he was really pinching it to near bleeding levels. It was the only way to cover his ticks and lie convincingly to the landlocked whale.

Said albino freckled whale slammed her mace on the floor of the ship, laughing smugly. Giant coat, cowgirl hat, red dicky, flannel shirt and all.

"Well said."

"Thank you."

One of the pirates walked forward, "Captain Alvida, it's been a while since we last raided a whale, hasn't it?"

"Indeed it has. I feared the storm would have caused those rich pasty bastards to avoid this path, but I guess they were as foolish as they were rich!"

She turned and face her men, "Alright boys, you know the drill? We pull up to the ship, shatter their masts with some iron, board them, and drain them dry. Leave everyone alive until the end – do what you will afterward."

Another man walked up, miasma just leaking off of him. "Anything?"

Coby shuttered. He thanked Oda every day that no man on the ship tried taking advantage of him in in the last two years he has been forced to stay on this accursed ship. He had only just recently managed to convince Alvida to remove his leg manacles. All he had to pay was sleeping in the room with her; the whale snored so loudly that no alarm could wake her, and her conditioning made sure she wouldn't kill the one man onboard who could read stolen maps when he woke her.

Alvida smirked, "Consider this your shore leave boys. Just take the girls to other rooms AFTER we take everything – no need to spook the men and cause them to do something foolish."

Cody didn't need to turn to sense the hyenas – he couldn't refer to the men behind him as people – practically drooled as they drew their swords and pistols. "Yes, Mam."

Alvida stood proudly as her ship approached, hooking themselves to the sides of the much larger prey.

"MEN! Show them the power of Alvida, the female iron club pirate!"

* * *

 _A few minutes later, in the dancing hall_

 _Don't know who this nobody is, but she got their attention._

Nami had just finished knocking out some weird lackey as she finished changing to a pirate outfit. She figured it would help her blend in while she pilfered the Captains Office, which it did.

Now all she needed to do was swing across to the pirate ship while they weren't on it, pilfer them, and stow away to live another day.

* * *

"Damn Alvida and her kicks. I was just about to swing across myself."

Cody avoided the rest of his 'crew' as he started searching below deck. He quickly found the kitchen for one reason only.

"Need to find a knife, need to find a knife."

Despite being off the manacles, Alvida still watched Coby like a hawk. On her ship, he couldn't get his hands on anything to aid him or help him escape. His best chance was currently somewhere on this ship. But first, he needed to find a knife or at least a sword to cut ropes. He just needed to drop off the side boats and row away.

Sure, he was in the middle of nowhere, but it was better than nothing.

The rocking of the ship made it seem like a tornado went through the kitchen, but Coby quickly spotted something glint in the mess of the barrels to the side.

As he was about to pocket the knife…

"Hey, you coward! Are you hiding and doing nothing again?"

 _Damn it, so close!_

Coby turned to the three men, pushing the closest barrel towards the three men as they stood by the door.

"Not at all! I just didn't have anything on me to hold anyone hostage, so I decided to start bringing up supplies instead. I mean, I found this…wine barrel here…"

The three men chuckled, "Goodman, Cody. Taking the initiative."

"Here, we'll help lighten your load."

Coby caught the subtext, "I'll keep quite guys, but you know how Alvida always knows anyway…"

The third men shrugged, "Eh, we'll just say it fell overboard during transfer. Now let me open it."

The largest of the trio propped the casket up and cracked his knuckles, preparing to punch his way through.

 _Idiots. We are in a kitchen, there must be a hammer or a crowbar around here but NO! Machismo demands it._

Coby backed away and watched as said oaf reared his fist back.

Just as he was about to punch through the barrel though…

"Oto Oto Burst!"

 _Say what now?_

Said barrel exploded outward, shooting shards of wood and metal everywhere. Coby had enough sense to hide behind the kitchen island.

The other three, however…

Coby didn't need to check their pulses after estimating the number of holes they had and blood they were dripping.

Hell, one guy was missing a third of his face.

Coby quickly noted something in the epicenter of the explosion.

He watched in fascination as a six-foot tall man – scratch that, teen – stood up, hand on his straw hat holding it. He was wearing a red vest that had the sleeves end somewhere between his elbow and shoulder. His blue shorts reached to his knees, his sandals trapped tightly and woven securely.

On his shoulders, Coby noted two snails. One looked like a Black and White Communication Mushi with a rig on his back – at least it looked like a standard rig at first glance. The other shoulder seemed to have a weirdly colored Visual Mushi, with a rig of his own.

On his back, he saw…a monkey. At least Coby thought it was a monkey. It arms and legs – while long – seemed proportional, it had hands for feet as well, and a long tail to boot. The red shirt through him off a little.

Must have been a mixed breed of some sort.

What he heard made him topple.

"Damn it Pinky! I could have punched my way out and dealt with the pirates myself."

The Communication Snail 'shrugged', "Sorry Luffy, I panicked!"

Coby's jaw dropped. _It can talk!?_

"May we discuss this at a later time? Diddy, are you alright?"

Diddy rubbed his ears in annoyance, "Thank for asking Brain. A little ringing, but I think I can stave off tinnitus for another day."

"How droll," deadpanned the Visual Snail.

Coby approached from behind the counter as Luffy was dusting himself. "Ah, excuse me? Why were you in that casket?"

Luffy turned and faced Coby, surprised, "Oh, you survived – guess you reacted faster than these knuckleheads. And my friends and I were in the casket because we got caught in the storm and hiding in the barrel was our best chance of survival. Guess we got pulled up onto this ship."

Coby smirked, "I call them oafs myself."

Diddy jumped on the island, leaning and staring straight at Coby, "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Coby… Coby Hana."

Luffy chuckled, "Blossom, really?"

"It was the name the nuns gave me when they saw my hair."

"And Coby?"

"That's what was written on the paper they found me with on the church steps."

"Then mind you explaining how someone like you ended with rapscallions such as these," inquired the Visual Snail.

Coby was about to reply when he heard four stomachs growl. "Come on, I'll take you to storage – must be some food there. While there, you mind telling me how your animal friends are talking?"

"Narf," said the Communication snail as they all followed Coby, "You can thank me for that."

"How? I mean, sure, mushis are smart and all, but I've never heard of one being able to translate animal speech before."

They entered the storage room, each quickly finding something to soothe their hunger, Coby included. The other snail spoke, "Ah, I understand your confusion, boy. Indeed, most mushis wouldn't possess such impressive capabilities. However, most mushis don't consume Devil Fruits."

Coby stared in awe, "Really? He ate a Devil Fruit? What kind of fruit does that?"

Diddy looked up from his banana, "You don't seem surprised about the possibility of Devil Fruits. I figured you folks in the East Blue pass it off as fairy tales."

"Alvida _the Whale_ and her crew ones docked at a pirate island further up north. We saw a guy there who ate some fruit that gave him the ability to cause surfaces around him to become slippery as hell. Could apply it to weapons too. Most laughed at him until he started a brawl – none could get up when he applied it to the floor, so he kicked them all in the balls."

Luffy looked up from his apple as he was chewing, "Ah, the Suberi Suberi no Mi, aspect opposite of the Sube Sube no Fruit."

"Aspect opposite? Never heard that about Devil Fruits."

Luffy waived his hand, "Sorry, personal classification. In any case, you don't seem like you are with the pirate folk but they knew you – what gives? I mean, you called your Captain a whale…"

"SHE IS NOT MY CAPTAIN!"

Luffy, Pinky, Brain, and Diddy all flinched at the rage Coby displayed.

"That leviathan of a woman kidnapped me from my island and has been using me as her personal slave and navigator for two years."

Luffy finished his food and paid Coby his undivided attention, "Go on."

"I was thirteen when I tried applying for the Marine Corp. I knew I was young, but I studied and prepared myself extensively with whatever books I could get my hands on at the orphanage. I was well-taken care off, but us orphans don't have a lot of options in regards to career prospects. In any case, one of Alvida's man overheard all that I could do and kidnapped me on the way back to the orphanage. I've been forced to serve as her navigator and worker for the last two years. I would have tried escaping sooner, but they have only recently trusted me enough to leave me unsupervised and without shackles."

Luffy nodded along to Coby's story, anger evident but well hidden in his eyes. "So you wanted to join the Marines for money?" inquired Luffy with a raised brow.

"I would be lying if I said no – Marine Corp at least provides some form of financial stability and housing. No, it's not the main reason. When I was younger, the orphanage was being harassed by a bunch of bandits. We didn't have much, but the sisters could only resist for so long. One day, however, a single Marine came. He was passing through the area and heard about the bandits harassing us. I don't know his name – he just showed up when they were outside and punched them all into comas. Took them away, gave the nuns some extra Belli, and told them to call on the Marines next time."

Luffy rubbed his chin in thought, "Did he say anything else?"

"He said that it was his duty as a decent Marine to uphold justice and do the right thing."

Coby noticed Luffy's smirk, "I think I know who you met – he is a decent Marine to follow. Brain?"

"He has been telling the truth the whole time, Luffy. His heart rate didn't rise, his pupils didn't dilate, nor did his sweat production increase."

Coby was flabbergasted – he was being tested? – but Luffy beat him to the punch. "Alright, I guess I can help you out by getting rid of this Alvida woman. She's robbing this ship, right? Who's on board – nobles?"

Coby shook his head, "Maybe a few lower class ones with no real power, but it's mostly rich merchants and traders."

Luffy sighed a little, "I guess I can be a little less stingy then. Diddy, pack up some food and water, Oda knows how long we will be traveling afterward ones we got off this thing."

"Sure thing Boss."

Coby wanted to ask where Diddy was going to store everything when he noticed the monkey make a hoop with his tail.

A hoop that suddenly had a dark film within it.

One that said monkey was dropping foods and items into.

Cody starred bug-eyed at Luffy as he was looking through the crates, with Brain telling him what was in each one without opening them.

"But…but…how?"

Pinky turned to look at the stuttering boy, "Poink. Should we have mentioned that all of us have eaten Devil Fruits?"

Coby's mouth almost reached the floor in shock, "Really? But… I thought Devil Fruits were rare?"

Luffy froze for a second as memories flashed through his mind.

* * *

 _Cages._

 _Screeching._

 _Foul smells and noises._

 _Men in lab coats._

 _Filling cabinets and shelves._

 _Books as far as the eye can see._

 _Paperwork haphazardly lying everywhere._

 _Boards with diagrams and numbers._

 _Diddy and something larger huddled together in the corner of a prison cell._

 _Rows and rows of chests, one slowly opening to reveal a blue orange with swirls._

* * *

"You could say that I was at the right place at the right time."

Luffy turned to give Coby his undivided attention. "Diddy over there ate the Chozō Chozō no Mi, which made him the Storage Man – or Monkey in this case. Handy little thing, especially if one wants to travel with their items hidden away in a little sub-dimension. Really handy in a fight as well if you can use it right- or store the right thing away."

Coby thought about it, "Does he need to form a circle with his tail to use it?"

"Good catch but no. He uses his tail since it gives direct access to his own personal space. Otherwise, he has a general space he uses for combat and to hold something momentarily."

"And your Mushis?"

Luffy pointed to each snail for their respective explanation, "Pinky here ate the Oto Oto no Mi, or the Sound Fruit. Seems redundant for a snail to eat it, but boy would people be mistaken. Other than boosting his natural communication abilities to the next level, it gives him a few unique support functions, as you have already noticed y his translation function."

"Wow, how big is his range?"

"If he stretches it to his absolute limit? About two miles. But his range to maintain sanity and hear everything of pertinence? A little closer to half a mile. Granted, of course, he has time to practice and raise his circumference. When we first ate the fruit, he spends a week or two hiding in his shell getting used to all the new sounds he was hearing."

Coby hissed, "Must have been horrible for him, hearing all that noise at once."

Luffy showed a comforting smiled as he petted Pinky, "he had me and brain at his side to help him through. Speaking of which, Brain here ate the Bijon Bijon no Mi, or the Vision Fruit."

"Wow, you must have been the luckiest bastard in the Blues the day you found those two specific fruits. A sound Fruit for a Communication Mushi and a Vision Fruit for the Visual Mushi."

Luffy chuckled, "You could say that. In any case, the Vision Fruit did the same thing to Brain as Sound Fruit to Pinky. As I like to joke, he can see for miles and miles."

"Neat. Can I also assume he has X-Ray vision as well?"

"That and more. As a bonus though, he developed a perfect photographic memory. Combined that with his projection capabilities and voracious reading habit, I have my own personal library of books and movies to watch whenever I get bored. The hard part is getting him to record some stuff that I like."

Brain rolled his eyes, "I am sorry Luffy, but I can't demean myself as to even trying to watch those horrible cartoons you are so fond of."

"Hey, those cartoons give me ideas as to how to experiment with my fruit."

Coby raised a brow, "Your fruit?"

"Oh right," Luffy hooked his cheek and pulled, showing Luffy the stretchiness of his skin. "I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi about a decade back, turning myself into the Rubber Man."

Luffy could actually see the sparkle in his eyes, "that means that you're immune to bullets and blunt objects right?"

"Yeah?" asked Luffy as he unhooked his cheek and Diddy was finishing up.

"Well, Alvida's primary weapon is her giant club. As long as we get rid of the sword users, you should have no problem with the rest."

Coby watched in shock as everyone sans him started laughing, "What… did I say something wrong?"

Brain controlled himself first, "Mr. Coby… I believe you are giving this Alvida – who I just spotted and can acknowledge to be a rather rotund woman – too much credit in her capabilities."

"Narf! Luffy – why, even any of us – can handle any of the scum up top!"

"Yeah," jumped in Diddy, "and unlike us animals, Luffy doesn't even have to use his fruit to beat them."

"So you'll help me escape?"

Luffy smiled ear to ear, "Kid, I was going to help you the minute you led us to the food."

* * *

Alvida watched proudly as her men were carrying and sending the chest filled with treasure across the ships by pulleys.

"Get going! Move everything before the Marines get here. Anyone who slacks off meets my iron club."

She did a quick head count, making sure everyone was present, "Has anyone seen Coby?"

"We are keeping watch of the water, Captain. He hasn't escaped anywhere."

She shrugged, slightly annoyed, "Must mean he is somewhere below deck. Remind me to search him and make sure he doesn't stash anything on his person."

* * *

Nami wiped her brow, smiling fondly as she looked at all the stash she managed to pilfer from the chest Alvida left behind unprotected.

Granted, what pirate actually expects to be boarded and pillaged while they, in turn, were robbing and plundering another ship?

 _Now how will I get away?_

* * *

Alvida started tapping her club on her shoulder. She had gathered everything of value of this vessel, and her men were getting antsy, ready to play with their _toys._

She was about to shout for Coby when she saw him emerge from below deck – with a flintlock in his hands.

"Oh? Were you doing some killing down bellow, little Coby? Or is that gun for me?"

Coby raised his head, allowing Alvida to see his face. She knew that the boy was carrying rage at being kidnapped, but his eyes clearly convey it all. Unlucky boy – too soft for his own good.

His raised, unstitching hand was something else though.

Alvida chuckled, "Guess you finally got the nerve to…"

"Two years…"

"Huh?"

"I have been your prisoner for two years ever since your men kidnapped me from my home."

"Psshh, what home? You were an orphan – you had no home."

"The orphanage was my home!" shouted Coby, "The nuns, my friends, the island – that was my home! You took me away from it all, letting them all think I was dead!"

Alvida shrugged nonchalantly, "So what, you going to shoot me now to make yourself feel better? Please. Even if you do manage to him beautiful ol' little me, my boys will get you and heal me up lickity split."

Coby smirked, "Beautiful? Please, what crooked funhouse mirror have you been using to stare at yourself you giant tub of lard?"

SILENCE.

You could hear the iron mace crack as the enraged Alvida held it, "SAY…THAT… AGAIN?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't you not hear me? I was calling you an albino whale, freckles."

Alvida slammed her club into the ship floor, cracking and denting it, "I am "Iron Mace" Alvida, the most beautiful woman of the seas! How dare you mock me in such a manner?"

"Well, how would you like me to mock you, then? I take requests! Although, seeing a narwhal walking on two feet is shocking enough as it is."

"What did you call me?"

Coby smirked, "Not a fan of that one? I have others. How about... you look like a corpse that was left floating I the sea for too long! Like twelve inches of face stretched over four inches of skull! Like a moldy jack-o-lantern that some frat guy barfed in and then crushed against his forehead because he was super drunk and thought it was a beer can and immediately regretted every single life choice he ever made!"

With each insult, the men backed more and more away from Alvida as her rage intensified. "SILENCE! How dare you! Are your last words going to be those outright lies before your fire that gun?"

"Fire the gun?" Coby asked with genuine shock. "Oda no! It's not even loaded."

To the shock of the men and Alvida, Coby showed that the flintlock was indeed empty."

"But… why…"

"I've never held a gun before in my life. In what plane of existence would I actually be able to fire it and hit you? No, I just took it off the three mooks that died looking for me. I was just the distraction."

Shock registered on Alvida's face, "Distraction."

Before pushing further, the floor underneath one of the larger gathering of her men broke under them, causing them to fall a few floors down as something shot out into the air.

Everyone watched as a man landed on to the deck, with a monkey by his side.

"Nice distraction Coby. Plus, kudos on the insults – I had Pinky listen in."

Coby smiled, "Thanks! Are the passengers safe."

"Yup," smiled Luffy as he faced Alvida, "and her men downstairs have been… taken care of."

Alvida was in rage before she noticed the splotches of blood on the boy's arms. Didn't take an idiot to realize what he meant.

"Men! Attack this… this… fool and his monkey!"

"Zarp! Don't forget us snails."

Brain faced Coby, "I would cover your ears boy, for your own wellbeing."

Coby did as he was told when he spotted Pinky breathing in deeply as Alvida's men jumped swords and dagger drawn toward Luffy.

"Oto Oto Sickness"

Coby couldn't really hear it, but a weird cacophony of sounds was being emitted from Pinky. He didn't know how, but he watched as everyone around him – sans Luffy, Brain, and Diddy – became green to the gills and started tripping, swaying, and falling over. Some even threw up.

Only Alvida and people on her ship seemed mostly immune, "How in the blazes..."

Luffy smirked as he cracked his knuckles, "Neat huh? Pinky hear overlays a bunch of sounds outside of the human hearing range and bombards them on to people, causing temporary vertigo. Has a small range, but useful in dealing with mooks. Diddy, want to handle the fools on the bitches ship while I deal with her?"

Diddy drew three swords – one for his tail – and smiled, "With pleasure, Boss."

The last thing Coby heard as Diddy ran across the tightropes to Alvida's ship was someone asking where the monkey got the swords.

Famous last words indeed.

"Coby, go hide for now," Luffy pulled back his arm, "I have some _pirates_ to dispose of.":

Nodding, understanding that he was a liability in this situation, Coby ran off to the sidelines, still keeping his eyes on Luffy.

* * *

Dodging left, right, bending backward, punch, kick, head spin, nut shot, lean back…

Luffy was not even bothering to pay attention to the fight happening around him, just reacting and acting on reflexes more than anything else.

The bastards working for Alvida must have been the lowest of the low. Could barely swing a sword properly, always missed their shots, didn't dodge the ones that he rubbered back – wasn't that a surprise for them – in just in general, was weak.

Alvida seemed at least smarter than the rest. She was watching and analyzing him, trying to figure out his weakness.

She figured his snails would be a liability, but the tall one just kept on laughing while the shorter one kept flashing anyone unsuspecting with his eyes, blinding them, giving their owner a shot at them.

She was losing men left and right – some literally, as the Luffy boy either knocked them out, punched and kicked them overboard, and even worse… actually kill them.

She kept hearing peoples necks crack whenever he chopped at them, kicked them, or just outright twist them, all with that demented smile of his.

Such battle rage… what is this monster they poked at?

Hearing the screams of men on her ship being slashed up dying by a MONKEY of all things wasn't helping.

She finally lost it when Luffy grabbed one man who tried slashing him from behind by the head and THROWING him a group of others, like some demented version of bowling.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Alvida, as she rushed forward, swinging her club straight down on this Luffy head.

She smirked as he didn't bother dodging.

Said smirk was quickly replaced by panic when she realized that the floor underneath him didn't crack from the force – nor did his skull – and that his legs were _squishing_ downwards like jelly.

"Shishishi… Doesn't hurt!"

"What?" _How the hell is he…?_

"Cuss I am made of rubber."

Alvida watched in outright shock, as the boy backhanded her weapon away, causing her to lean and almost topple over. Rather than stopping, his hand kept on stretching, stretching…

By the time Alvida registered how far off in the distance it was and that he was using his other hand to hold her in place, she had only one though.

 _Oh, phooey…_

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol," Shouted Luffy as his fist rushed back, hitting Alvida straight in the stomach, and pushed onward, reaching beyond the ship, further into the sea, eventually stopping, disconnecting from her massive gut, the backlash shooting her even further past the horizon, skipping along the sea like a smooth stone.

"You did it Luffy!" shouted Coby rushing toward him, grabbing him a hug, crying his pent-up tears, "Thank you so much!"

Luffy cranked his arms back and forth, relaxing his shoulder a bit, "Was nothing. That bitch had it coming."

Before either could talk any further, cannonballs started erupting around the waters.

"Shit," Luffy quickly uttered, "Brain?"

"Three Marine vessels to the north north-west. They seemed to have responded to whatever distress call was made from here."

"Dammit. Hey Coby, you want to join the Marines? I can leave you here for them?"

"ARE YOU INSANE? The minute they here that I was part of Alvida's crew, they'll have me in the brig faster…"

Luffy waved his hands back in forth in worry, "Okay, okay, don't bite off my head. Diddy, are you finished over there?"

"All taken care of the loot stored all safe and sound?"

Coby looked at Luffy, "Wait, you pilfered the passenger's stuff…"

"Brain, Pinky – survivors?"

"Zoinks! The passengers are safe and sound below, getting their wrist bandaged and whatnot from the ropes."

"The pirates have been taken care off and are knocked out – those you haven't killed that is."

Luffy rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, got a little too rough with them. I figure that could present at least some challenge. In any case, any way to escape from this mess?"

Brain smirked, "I believe your answer is currently stowing away on Alvida's ship."

* * *

Nami was doing her last inspection of the dingy she managed to lower from the side of Alvida's ship during the fighting.

 _Don't know who that was, but I do not want to be around when the Marine's get here_

She was about to unfurl her mast when she saw another ship fall from the side _._

She watched in shock, as the ship dropped. The pink haired boy was currently rubbing his head wincing, while the other one – wearing the star hat – noticed her, smiled, nodded, and began unfurling his sail.

Nami smiled and shrugged, _oh well, guess he isn't interested in me. Better off I am then – at least he wasn't a pirate._

* * *

Coby adjusted the sails and checked his compass, making sure they were heading in the right direction, "So why exactly are you going to Shell Island, Luffy?"

Luffy looked up from his map, the snails currently sleeping, and Diddy keeping watch from the top of the mast.

"Heard a rumor there was some corrupt business going on over there. Figured I would go and take a look, before heading onward."

Cubby finished tying everything up as he sat in front of Luffy, "You know I never asked you, but what exactly are your plans? You're not a bounty hunter since you didn't bother keeping Alvida for her bounty. You're not really a thief since you stole stuff from the pirates – even if said stuff belonged to the passengers. And you don't seem like an explorer or trader. So what are you?"

Luffy smirked as he put away his map, "I'm a pirate."

Coby froze, "What?"

"Well… I am pirate in the most unrefined of terms. I mean, I don't have a crew or anything, I don't have a flag, and I haven't even got a boat to my name."

Coby sighed in relief, "Oh good…"

"Still want to be Pirate King though."

"OH COME ON! I JUST ESCAPED FROM ONE PIRATE CREW, HOW DID I GET ROPED INTO ANOTHER!?"

"SHISHISHI!" laughed Luffy, wiping his tears at Coby's antics, "Don't worry Coby, I wasn't going to ask you to join my crew anyway."

"Oh, really?"

"Nah. That's actually the second reason I am going to Shell Town. I've heard that one half of the East Blues best bounty-hunter duo is currently there, one who I want to join my crew."

"You want a bounty-hunter to join a pirate crew," deadpanned Coby.

"What better way to be in constant contact with strong enemies and get a chance to rid the seas of other pirates? Besides, I can probably pay them more then what they earn from their bounties."

Coby lifted his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Craziest damn pirate I've ever… Who exactly do you plan to meet on Shell Island exactly?"

Luffy smirked eye to eye, "Why, none other than Roronoa Zoro, the Yang Swordsman of the East Blue."


	3. So You Can Cut Things?

"Are we there yet?" asked Pinky.

"No," deadpanned Brain.

* * *

 _Five Minutes later…_

"Are we there yet?" asked Pinky.

"No," said Diddy while sunbathing.

"Are we there yet?" asked Pinky.

* * *

 _Three Minutes later…_

"Are we there yet?" asked Pinky.

"No," said Luffy without looking up from one of his newer journals. He was currently flipping through his Mushi Numbers, looking up a contact for one in particular. He usually wouldn't bother, but some of his friends had numbers that rotated on a predetermined rule basis. Accounting for which Blue they were in and for time displacement, getting a call to them was a hassle and a half.

* * *

 _One Minutes later…_

"Are we there…"

"I swear to Oda, Pinky," ranted an irate Cody – being on a small ship with no privacy for two days would do that -, "if you ask if we are close to Shell Island one more time, I will…"

"Actually," started Brain, eyes coming out of his shell, "we are. If you sit on the mast Luffy, you should see the island over the horizon."

Luffy closed his journal, tossed it at Diddy – who promptly stored it away - and did just that. "Good. We made good time. I was honestly afraid that the storm front would come around again."

"Really?" inquired Coby, "I get the freak weather we have been having in this section of the sea lately, but it's not that unusual."

Luffy looked at Coby smiling, _If only you knew._

"Call it paranoia. Neither Brain nor Pinky were able to catch a whiff of the storm beforehand, so it was definitely outside the norm. Trust me, I know."

Coby sat interested, "You suspect a Weather Devil Fruit is doing it somehow?"

Luffy sat on the mast facing Cony, "Despite popular belief – or myth in most people's case – a Devil Fruit is not capable of everything. There are SOME clear limitations."

"Really?" awed Coby. "Having a Devil Fruit for weather seems like something that would exist."

"So should a Logia Mizu Mizu no Mi (Water Water Fruit) or a Paramecia Shibuki Shibuki no Mi (Splash Splash Fruit), but one of the key rules of Devil Fruit powers is that it can only control ONE THING."

"Isn't Tenkō (Weather) one thing? Also, Shibuki?"

"Manipulate all surrounding water without producing your own, a parallel fruit for Mizu."

Coby raised a brow, "Parallel?"

"Personal term, don't overthink it. In any case, maybe I wasn't too clear. A Devil Fruit can only control ONE CLEAR ELEMENT. Weather is too complex to fall under the dominion of one clear term. Normal weather relies on air currents, temperatures, pressure, humidity, moisture, and other married of things. Hell, Grand Line weather throws in magnetic forces just to make it even worse. No one fruit can control the weather, just like there is no fruit for everything."

Coby rubbed his chin in thought, "So there are no fruits to create water at all?"

"Water – no. Other liquids and semi-liquids – yes."

"Semi-liquids?"

"There exists a Hachimitsu Hachimitsu no Mi (Honey Honey no Mi) Paramecia class fruit. Also, don't get me started on some of the Charlotte Family Devil Fruit Users."

This actually caught Coby's interests. As a precaution, he studied all he could about the Yonkos, but a lot of information regarding Big Mom's family was classified and/or unpublished. "You actually know them?"

"I caught mentions of them here and there. I only really know about them because of her more… prominent… family members."

"So her children have these liquid fruits?"

"Yup," said Luffy with a pronounced 'p' sound. "Granted, its only for a few of them. I know for a fact that Charlotte Katakuri has the Mochi Mochi no Mi which he can make liquid based on some reports. Charlotte Opera has the Kurīmu Kurīmu no Mi (Cream Cream Fruit) which is self-explanatory. The only one who I nor the Marines are really sure about is Charlotte Galette since she rarely leaves Totto Land: we only have far away witnesses noting that she bounded people with some sort of transparent liquid. Personally, I am putting my Belli on a Shiroppu Shiroppu no Mi (Syrup Syrup Fruit) since it makes sense."

Coby's brow twitched alongside his anime sweat drop, "I think we've gone a little off topic. Are you sure you still plan to meet with Roronoa Zoro?"

Luffy smirked, "Yeah, why? Scared?"

"With good reason. 'Demon Hunter' Zoro… He's like a beast hungering for blood. He lives only for the bounty. He slits everyone's throats. He is a demon in a human body. Why do you want to that man to join your crew so badly?"

Luffy smiled as he crossed his arms behind his head without any worry, "Secret. Besides, I have a bargaining chip that might change his mind. Also, 'Demon Hunter'? I thought he was the 'Yang Swordsman'?"

"Well, actually…" started Coby

"HI-HO! Look Luffy, LAND! We are here."

Everyone looked up to see what Pinky had spotted. On the horizon, they saw an island that at a distance, looked like one layer of buildings and houses with two towers at the very top, one taller than the other, with Marine clearly written on both.

"Good," said Luffy half smirking half serious, "Brain?"

Said snail poked his head out entirely from the shell. Coby noted the Mushi's eyes switching through a variety of colors and dilations. _Guess that's how his Devil Fruit works._

"There's a dock that no one is watching on the south side of the island we can sneak to. Also, I have spotted Zoro, but his current placement is rather… odd."

"Define odd."

* * *

 _About one to two hours later…_

"This is not what I expected to see when I came here," deadpanned Luffy.

"It is rather… odd." Chimed Coby.

The duo – plus a Diddy to Luffy's left – were both looking from the top of a wall into the Marine Base. Took them a while to get directions – despite clearly seeing where they needed to go – but every time they asked for directions, the civilians were scared into hiding.

This set off so many alarms in Luffy's head it wasn't even funny.

Oddly enough, all the Marine's he met were cordials and helpful, if not emotionless and serious. Didn't take Observation Haki – which he did use – to note that they too were afraid of something.

Staring into the field outside the main building, there was Zoro bound and tied to a post. Wearing black trousers tucked inside black boots, a dark green hood that could pass as black, a plain white shirt with three undone buttons at the collar and a green haramaki. He was dirty sure, but it presented an interesting image.

But still…

How did such a dangerous man – one NOT wanted by the government as he was a licensed bounty hunter – end up disheveled, scratched, bruised, and hog-tied like this?

"If we untie that rope, he can escape, right?" inquired Diddy.

"Don't say stupid things like that!" shouted Coby with shark0-teeth to emphasize his rage. "What do you think will happen if we let him go? I am sure he will kill all of us in spite."

Luffy chuckled, "No problem, I'm strong."

"Hey you guys…" shouted Zoro, without bothering to look up. "You're bothering me… Get lost."

While Coby flinched, Luffy was concerned. Both the voice in his head and his haki were telling him that Zoro wasn't being sincere. In fact, on a cursory glance, he was giving off all the wrong emotions and feelings for someone being tied up.

 _There's more to this situation then what's seen. What are you hiding?_

Coby came closer to Luffy, "If you recruit a guy like him, it won't matter how many lives you have."

A ladder clanged next to the group, piquing their curiosity as a young girl climbed up, roped down the wall, and ran toward Zoro.

Coby was going to warn her, but both Pinky and Brain shushed him, both telling him that she was safe.

 _How do they know?_ Though Coby repeatedly while fearing for the girl.

"What?" gruffed out Zoro.

"Aren't you hungry? I made you some onigiri," said the smiling child.

Zoro looked up at the girl as she began to untie the bag, "You're gonna be killed, shorty. Go away."

"You haven't eaten anything though," ignored the child. "Here! This is my first time, but I made it with all my heart."

Luffy caught the huntsman shock.

"I'm not hungry! You're annoying! Hurry up and go home!"

"But…"

"I don't want any. Don't make me hurt you!"

A gate slid open from the side of the field as a trio of people walked through,

"You shouldn't be bullying kids," spoke the 'leader.' Luffy studied him: skinny, lanky-looking, young man, light blonde hair shaped like a sideways oval on top of his head, cleft chin, a dark purple uniforms with white shoes and a rubber band ring on his left hand, and a smirk that could spew disgust. Although…

 _Okay, something is definitely wrong here. The marines he is with are giving off the malice, not him. Heck, his appearance isn't matching what he is feeling! What is going on here?_

"Looks like you're still energetic, Roronoa Zoro," said the boy smuggle as he pulled on his collar.

"Thank goodness. They're Marines, so I'm sure that girl will be fine now,' breathed out Coby.

"I wouldn't be so sure," muttered Luffy. The group was currently hiding behind the wall, making sure the Marines couldn't spot them while they watched.

The man leaned toward the girl while two Marines watched. "Hey, that onigiri looks pretty good," he snatched one and ate it despite the girl's protests, quickly gagging and spitting it out. "Nasty! It's fall of sugar! Onigiri needs salt! Salt!"

"But I thought it would taste better sweet," said the child innocently.

"Give me that," snarled the man, throwing the remaining onigiri on the ground, stepping on it in anger in front of the girl and Zoro. His Marine buddies watched in fascination but made no comment.

"Stop it!" cried the girl.

"What a horrible thing…" muttered Coby.

 _Not as horrible as what I am getting off those two Marines compared to the kid,_ thought Luffy.

"I tried to make it with all my heart," cried the girl, knees on the ground.

"Nah, hah," sighed the boy, hand to his forehead, looking up, "You haven't read this poster yet? 'Anyone who helps this criminal will be executed. Signed, Marine Captain Morgan.' Brat, you know who my father is, right?"

Luffy quickly spotted something about the boy. "Brain?"

"Yes Luffy, the boy did spot us."

The boy looked back at one his Marines, "Hey, toss this brat out."

The Marine smiled, "Sir, Captain Morgan's orders are clear…"

The boy grabbed the Marine's collar, "I'm telling you to toss her over the wall! Are you disobeying my order? I'll tell my father!"

"Yes! Right away!" panicked the Marine. Quickly, he grabbed the girl and threw her from the center of the field over the wall, girl screaming all the way.

Despite her screaming, Luffy waited till she couldn't be seen by the Marines before stretching his arms, grabbing the girl, and landing on the ground to make a noise so that they would believe she fell.

"Thank you," said the girl, breathing in and out to regain her calm.

Luffy nodded and jumped back to the wall while Cony and Diddy comforted the girl, Diddy doing so by giving her a banana.

"You bastard," snarled Zoro.

"Hehehe," laughed the boy. "It seems like you're pretty stubborn, being alive still."

"Yeah, I will live through the entire month."

"Well, do your best," said the boy nonchalantly while waving his hand and walking away with his Marines.

"10 more days left."

"Only if you live that long."

Luffy watched the man leave, confusion raging in his head.

"How could he do such a horrible thing, Luffy?"

"He didn't," said Luffy as a matter of fact. "He had two other directions to toss her, plus under the orders of his father, he should have killed her on the spot. And yet, he picked the one direction where he knew someone would be there to either catch her and/or attend to her immediately? No, there's definitely more here than meets the eye."

"What do you mean?" asked the girl and Coby in unison.

"You noticed that the Marines with the boy didn't try stopping him? Hell, the one who tossed you wanted to execute you before he was forced to toss you. Compared to the Marines in town, these two just feel…"

"I know what you mean. I am Rika by the way. The Marines in town are different than the Marines who work in the base here."

Luffy nodded in understanding, a clearer image forming in his head. He jumped over the wall, slipping a little Shave and Moon Walk to land silently in front of Zoro.

He watched in fascination. Using Observation, he could tell that the swordsman has been tied up for some time now yet with will alone he was surviving.

"So you're a bad guy, huh?" inquired Luffy, almost jokingly as it were.

"You're still here?" grumbled Zoro in annoyance.

"Being publicly humiliated… Are you really supposed to be the dangerous bounty hunter Zoro?"

"Mind your own business!" shouted the swordsman, pride wounded.

Luffy smirked and walked toward the man, "I would have escaped first chance I got."

"I'm different from you," Smiled the man. "I will survive to show them. Definitely."

Luffy smiled a bit more, "Heh, what a stubborn guy."

"Before you go, mind getting the onigiri the girl made?"

Luffy spotted where the swordsmen was looking. "Are you really going to eat this? That faker made it more of a dirtball now."

"Shut up and give it to me!"

Luffy shrugged and tossed the rice ball into Zoro's open mouth. The man chewed before promptly coughing,.

"Told you so."

"It was delicious," said Zoro as he looked down once more, "Tell the girl that for me."

Luffy smiled, _Guess the demon has a soul after all._

* * *

 _Back in town, in a local bar…_

"So let me get this straight, Ms. Ririka."

Luffy, Coby, and Diddy were currently eating some grub at the bar where Rika's mother worked. Pinky and Brain were each eating a small serving of vegetables off Luffy's shoulder – the only time he took them off – with the others as a thank you for keeping her daughter safe.

"This Helmeppo Kire somehow got a pet wolf named Soro, who was for all intended purposes savage. He then took the wolf around town, allowing the said wolf to go wild and basically do whatever he wanted, including but not limited to, trying to bite people and destroying food stands. Anyone trying to stop the wolf would be executed by his command. Said wolf ran into this bar and began eating off people plates. Rika, not aware of who the wolf belonged to nor the edict, tried to swat the wolf away, prompting said wolf to jump her. Zoro, annoyed by all the noise while eating, killed said wolf without even looking. Helmeppo, in a fit of 'rage,' tried attacking Zoro, getting a punch in the face for it. In annoyance, Zoro prepped to cut him, but in retaliation, Helmeppo threatened to kill Rika and Ririka in turn. As such, he made a deal to send Zoro to jail for one month in their place. Zoro accepted, and in turn, you and others have secretly been slipping in some food for him whenever you could. Only this time, Rika did it without permission. Did I miss anything?"

"No, you got it all," said Ririka nonchalantly as she cleaned glasses. "Been that way for three weeks now."

Luffy nodded in understanding, finishing his meal and wiping his mouth clean. He would have asked for more, but luckily, he has used his fruit sparingly, so he wasn't as hungry. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted an orange hair girl – the same one he spotted leaving Alvida's ship with them.

What are the odd's?

He would pursue this line of thought had Helmeppo not barged into the bar with his two bodyguards demanding wine.

Luffy would have ignored it had he not said something of interest during his boasts.

"…Since I'm tired of waiting, I've decided to execute Zoro tomorrow. Look forward to it everyone. HEHEHEHE!"

While the other patrons in the bar were terrified by this, Luffy was thinking of something else. _Why did this guy come to this bar? We saved the girl over an hour ago, and he decides to get a drink and boast about this now? Is it to rub it into the girls and mother's face… or did he purposefully say it here?_

Luffy would have decked the guy in the face had he been less clear-headed and emotional [a Luffy sneezed across the space-time continuum] but he let Helpmeppo boast until he had his fill and left.

He needed confirmation about something.

"Ririka… who is in charge of the Marine base here?"

"Captain Morgan Kire, or "Axe-Hand Morgan" as he prefers. Has been for the last three years since his promotion."

Luffy looked up from his drink, "What for?"

"He captured Kuro, captain of the Black Cat Pirates. His reward was a promotion and being stationed with his crew as head of the base. It was fine at first, but over time…"

"The power went to his head, and now he is building a statue of himself in the base?"

"Made of some good quality stone by the way," muttered Brain, "Can we assume your tax rates have been, how they say, rising over time?"

Ririka ignored the oddity of a talking Mushi for the moment, "Yes. All the Marines that worked in the base before Morgan works exclusively in the town now. They report to Commander Ripper, their de facto leader since he is one the highest-ranking officials on this island besides Morgan and as such, can't be removed."

Luffy sighed, "Absolute power corrupts absolutely… I swear, findings Marines like Morgan is becoming much too easy."

Coby looked up from his meal, "You mean there are more Marines like him out there? I thought Marines were about justice – that's what the Marine who saved me told me."

"That reminds me – I need to make a call," Luffy got up from his stool, "How certain are you that Helmeppo will proceed with his threat."

"Very likely," replied a worried Ririka.

Luffy sighed once more as he put his hat back on and snails on his shoulders. "Guess this isn't time to dilly-dally. Diddy?"

Diddy quickly saluted, "Yes boss?"

"Finish your meals and make your way toward the base again. I got two calls to make with Pinky and a bounty-hunter to save."

* * *

Luffy exited the building through the back door into the alleyway. Looking around making sure he wasn't being watched, Luffy took Pinky and dialed the number of the day.

Took a few 'peros' before he picked up, "Good to hear from you squirt. How you been?"

"Good. Listen, you have anyone you trust near Shell Town?"

"As a matter of fact, I am in that region of the East Blue at the moment. You found something?"

"Let's just say we have another case of a Marine getting too greedy."

* * *

 _Later…_

Luffy stood in the sweltering sun, staring at a sleeping and twitching swordsman, clearly caught in some sort of dream that he couldn't get out of.

His patience wearing thin, Luffy was about to wake him when Zoro beat him to the punch.

"You again? You have too much free time," looked up Zoro.

"I'm going to untie your ropes, and you will become my comrade."

"What did you say?"

Luffy walked up to Zoro, arms behind his back, "I'm looking for people to join my crew."

"I refuse," scoffed Zoro. "I'm never going to be part of a pirate crew."

Luffy raised a brow, "At what point did I say that I was forming a pirate crew?"

"You aren't a pirate?"

"I never said that," Luffy said hands bend at sides, "I just find it hard to believe that I actually look like a pirate."

"Well you don't look like a Marine," smirked Zoro.

Luffy waved his hand almost annoyingly, "Pssh. Who wants to be a Marine when you can travel the seas and live your life freely?"

"So you ARE a pirate?"

"No, of course not – do you want me to be a pirate?"

"Why would I want to be a bad guy?"

Luffy tilted his head, "Why would a pirate be a bad guy?"

Zoro was seething now, shark teeth and all, "Because pirates kill, rape, and pillage without remorse!"

Luffy paused then laughed, "Oh! I think your confusing terms."

Zoro – despite his anger – asked, "And what would you call such people?"

The shock that registered on Zoro's face at the pure look of malice and fury that took on would be something that the swordsman would swear in the future to the end of his days was the most terrifying thing he ever saw.

And he counted all the crazy shit he saw on the Grand Line AND his wife during her first pregnancy.

"Why would I call those THINGS anything higher then diseased parasites and filth?" answered Luffy with barely restrained rage. "Those… _people…_ and I use the term loosely… have perverted the pirate dream and ideal to an unrecognizable level, painting all vessels without a flag or agenda as nothing more than target practice for the _justice_ of Marines."

Zoro actually thought about that, "So… you DO want to be a pirate, just not what the world CONSIDERS pirates?"

Luffy put his hand on Zoro's shoulder, "Zoro, Zoro, Zoro… I don't WANT to make a pirate crew… I NEED to make a pirate crew."

Pause…

"Why?" asked Zoro almost innocently enough

"Because I have PLANS, Zoro. Plans that require the world to pay attention to me and not try and shove me under the rug or out of the tabloid news by the old men in Marine HQ."

"Go on…" inquired Zoro, more out of curiosity than anything else.

"The Revolutionaries stick to the shadows and are intentionally kept out of the press. They are faceless and ever spreading, like a web that stretches, bit by bit, by a Dragon sitting in the center, playing with the strings like a marionette. Me though? I want there to be a bulls-eye on my back. I want people to hear about my exploits. I want people to wonder why someone who hasn't done ANYTHING pirate related is wanted as a pirate. Why? Because then everything I do will start raising questions – questions certain people don't want to be answered or looked into."

Zoro thought about it. As a bounty hunter, he had seen the _other_ side of Justice, one he was noticing was getting a rather lousy connotation and was becoming too predominant as of late. Hell, the only reason he hasn't been arrested for murder YET is that he has been bringing in pirates and hoodlums for bounties.

The YET was somewhat contingent of Marines still considering bounty hunters as subsidiaries of the Marines.

That or if they didn't sell them out.

He had heard rumors of a few too dangerous bounty hunters suddenly being called pirates and suddenly becoming wanted men for no other reason than the Marines said so.

Hell, he had been scouted by…

Wait a minute…

"Your plans – do they involve just getting rid of these…"

"Let's just call them pirates for convenience sake."

"Do your plans involve getting rid of just pirates?"

Luffy smiled, a shadow falling over his face, giving him a devilish appearance, "Why – you interested?"

"Only if you plan to take care of _other_ factions as well."

Luffy nodded, "I have plans for the Marines. Not all of them, mind you, but most of them. Even you should have noticed that the Marines in the town itself are not like the ones in the base."

Zoro nodded in agreement; the two days he spend in town did indicate two different factions of Marines in play.

"I like to think that there are two kinds of Marines in the world: the good and the decent."

Zoro raised a brow, "What's the difference?"

"Good Marines follow their rules to the letter and will sacrifice all for the sake of justice. Decent Marines sacrifice everything for the sake of all. Even justice, if it comes down to it."

Something actually resonated in Zoro with those words. "Sounds like bushido a little."

"How so?" inquired Luffy.

"'Believe in justice, not from other people, but from yourself' – part of the Righteousness Virtue."

Luffy smiled, "A sentiment my Gramps would agree with. But your earlier inquiry made it seem like you were asking about other factions as well."

Zoro nodded, "A while back, some guys attempted to recruit me for an organization called Baroque Works. I declined and killed the men since they worked for a group that instigated civil unrest and most likely assassination for some hidden agenda."

"I've heard of the organization, but I was led to believe that they mostly functioned in Paradise."

"Paradise?" asked Zoro.

"First half of the Grand Line – appropriately named, believe it or not. In any case, yes, my plans would also include removal of said rogue groups. Plus, they would most likely be classified as pirate squabbles or even attacks on 'recognized' Marine institutions, raising my bounty even further, and in turn increase focus on me."

Zoro smirked, "So, just to clarify: you want me to join your group of fake 'pirates' for some plans and schemes you have in the works for notoriety and attention, so that at some point in the future you can start dropping bombshells and screw with the Marines…"

"And World Powers and Nobles."

"Them too. And in exchange, you offer me a chance to continue my desire to kill people who deserve and have it coming."

Luffy raised a finger, "I also include training, a chance to fight enemies stronger then you, food, shelter, a ship, and a chance to travel the Grand Line – and maybe find One Piece, but that's more of the continuation of the whole pirate image if nothing else."

"You DON'T want to find One Piece?"

"I want the TITLE associated with it for no other reason than it would allow me to become the figurehead for the TRUE Pirate Age, not this facsimile that was formed from the bastardized message of Gol D. Roger."

Now Zoro caught on, "You want to reform pirates by becoming the Pirate King?"

Luffy spread his arms, "All hail the king, baby."

That did – Zoro laughed. "Zhazhazhazha!"

Luffy smirked, "Does that laugh mean you're in?"

"Tell you what kid – you bring me the swords Helmeppo took from me, and we have a deal. I want to personally shish kebab the kid for signing my death warrant."

Luffy's smile faltered, "I'll bring you the swords, but I would change my target to his father instead."

"Why?"

"Because I have more than a good hunch that the kid is only pretending to be a douche to make sure his father doesn't _get rid of him_."

"What makes you so sure?"

'Other than the fact he convinced a Marine who wanted to _execute a child_ to toss her toward the wall we were hiding behind? Nothing more than a hunch and some deduction."

Zoro's smile faltered, "I'll believe it when I see it."

Luffy smiled once more, 'Believe none of what you hear and only half of what you see?"

Zoro smiled ones more, "Not with all the shit I've heard."

"Then I guess I'll make a believer out of you yet. Just remember – I get your swords, you'll join my crew?"

Zoro smirked, "Yeah, I'll join your 'pirate' crew."

Luffy smiled ear to ear, "Good."

And just like that, Zoro watched in shock as the boy in front of him – he realized he never asked for his name – **shot** his arm to the top of the Marine base, and propelled himself upward like a rocket.

"Huh. Devil Fruit… Neat."

* * *

 _Top of Marine Base where the statue was being propped…_

Captain Morgan watched as a dozen or so Marines pulled the statue of his visage upwards. It had taken months to bleed the town for the money for this monument to his glory, and another few months to sculpt his magnificence.

"Okay, hold it there," order the Marine to his right. "Make it stand with one pull."

A Marine ran up from the sidelines and saluted, "Captain Morgan Sir! There was an intruder in the execution field."

"Who was it?" asked Morgan.

"It was a child, sir."

"Was she killed for talking to the prisoner?"

The Marine faltered, "Your son order her to be tossed over the wall instead."

Morgan considered this before pointing to a random Marine. "Go to town and make sure she is dead. If not, finish the job. I shall have words with my son afterward."

Said Marine nodded and was about to leave when Morgan stopped him, "Leave after we raise my stature – a testament to my greatness. Make sure to raise it to the highest point to show it as far as the eye can see."

Just as the statue was about to reach its halfway point, an arm grabbed one of the ropes pulling the statue. The Marines and Morgan watched in shock as a kid was pulled upwards from said hand, causing the statue to shift, crack, and brake in half, falling and pinning a few Marines under the half that remained on the roof.

The sound of a giant stone shattering when it landed on the ground followed soon after.

Captain Morgan watched in utter shock as the testimony to his greatness shattered so quickly.

"Huh, what do you know? I broke his stature… Neat."

"Poink! Déjà vu."

Captain Morgan quickly gathered his rage and focused it on the object that instigated it, "CAPTURE THAT KID! I WANT HIS HEAD ON MY EXECUTION BLOCK SO THAT I CAN CHOP IT OFF MYSELF!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"Woah boy! Time to make a run for it."

With a quick application of Shave, Luffy ran down the stairs and locked the door behind him.

"Brain, directions?"

"Keep running down, I'll instruct you which turns to take."

Luffy nodded, "Please pay attention to anything interesting or of value that Diddy can take as well."

"Will do. You should know that the orange haired thief we met earlier is in here as well and that Coby has entered the field to free Zoro."

"Then I guess we got to hustle."

Took Luffy a few twists and turns – and a few Marine beatings – to get to a room that was oddly enough, with a plaque that was entitled "My Room." Luffy barged in, quickly noting the surroundings. It was classily furnished, not too girly, but it definitely gave off a somewhat haughty appeal. The only thing of difference were three swords with black casings in one corner and Helmeppo at a giant desk doing mounds and mounds of paperwork.

The world paused.

"You know, I am no Marine," started Luffy, "but that looks like the kind of paperwork that the head of a base would do."

"It is," said Helmeppo, not an ounce of haughtiness or 'I'm above you' mentality on him.

"Can I only assume that your behavior in town is all an act?"

"It is."

"So you ordering the girl tossed…"

"I spotted you there in the corner of my eye."

"The wolf?"

"A _gift_ from my father in an attempt to toughen me up. I honestly thought that the Marines in town would have shot him, but apparently, they believed my message applied to everyone. Thank Oda Zoro was there."

"So you putting him on the post?"

"Twofold: it would have gotten my father off my back, and I honestly believed that the bounty hunter would have broken away on his own and killed him. Unfortunately, his pride was stronger than I anticipated. The only reason I went to town and announced his execution is because my father had actually ordered it and not me."

"And the paperwork?"

"My father won't do it, and it's the only way I could keep myself safe with a legitimate excuse for being a weak nancy boy."

"So your appearance…" said Luffy while pointing at his suit.

"If I had a chance and not the bad pull behind my father's name, I would have joined another Marine base by now. Unlike him, I want to be a Marine worthy of the name."

"Stick around afterward, I know a guy who can do just that. So you are okay with me getting rid of your father?"

"I prefer you kill him, but sending him to jail is decent enough as well."

Luffy nodded, "Fair enough. So Zoro's swords?"

Helmeppo pointed, "Over there. Don't know why you couldn't grab some other swords – those three are nothing special. I checked. You could get swords of better quality at any weapons shop."

Luffy shrugged, "Maybe he is sentimental. Can I count on you clearing everything up afterward and name names?"

Helmeppo opened a lower drawer and pulled out a bunch of paperwork, "I've been keeping track of everything Morgan and his 'base boys' having getting away with for when the inspector would have in two years time. I have everything: regulations not followed, money fraud, blatant favoritism for the men who work outside of the town. You name it, it's here."

Luffy stared at Brain, "Brain – Scan."

Brain eyes quickly took odd an odd glow as he stared at the patch of paperwork before returning to normal, "The boy speaks the truth: the first few pages alone would get everyone here court-martial at worst. Morgan isn't getting off with a pat on the back and a dishonorable discharge here. If he worked for your grandfather, he would have been killed by this point?"

"Wait, Gramps would have killed him himself? What the hell did Morgan do?"

Brain looked to the bookcases to the side, "I also scanned the census data for the island that Helmeppo keeps track of as well – very good bookkeeping by the way – and cross-analyzing what I just saw makes me think that Morgan had trouble keeping it in his pants."

Helmeppo winced, and Luffy became enraged, "How many?"

"Best estimate? Four gone – for this year alone."

Luffy's fist pierced his skin and bleed a little on the carpet, causing the material to burn and produce fumes.

Helmeppo noted this odd sight, "Odd Devil Fruit ability. I thought the San San no Mi (Acid Acid Fruit) was eaten by a Marine."

Luffy quickly wiped his hand, "Nah – a side effect of me trying to master my fruit. Only happens when I lose control. Otherwise, my fluids are normal."

Helmeppo nodded, not wishing to inquire further, watching as Luffy quickly strapped the swords to his back.

Luffy walked to a window and opened it but starred quickly to Helmeppo, "A monkey is running around the HQ 'acquiring' supplies for me. I had Pinky here message him that you're to be left alone. If you do come across him, stay by his side, he'll keep you safe."

"Will do and Luffy? Stay safe."

Luffy couldn't help but smile, "Don't worry Helmeppo – I am not an easy man to kill."

* * *

Coby was trying desperately to untie Zoro, but unfortunately, knots was just not something he ever got around to learning.

"You have got be kidding me! Who the hell tied these things, someone who ate the Saku Saku no Mi (Rope Rope Fruit)!" snarled Coby.

Zoro looked at the kid in confusion, "Is that an actual thing?"

"After spending three days with Luffy talking about the topic, it's more than likely. According to him, as long as it's not something that has multiple parts or things making it, it can have fruit for it."

Zoro thought about it, "Huh… so a Ken Ken no Mi (Sword Sword Fruit)?"

"You know, I actually asked him the same question. He says that technically, the Supa Supa no Mi (Dice Dice Fruit) turns a person into the blade human and the Buki Buki no Mi (Arms Arms Fruit) allows the user to become swords, but an actual Sword Fruit? I don't think there is one since a sword is forged and all that."

"Good to know," said Zoro nonchalantly. "So I am going to be executed today by the brat's orders?"

"Actually, Luffy thinks that Helmeppo is putting up an act to keep himself safe from his father's wrath. It's more likely that Morgan caught wind of something and decided that you were a liability to his image," answered Coby calmly.

"And where is this Luffy? In fact, how did you meet him?" inquired Zoro.

"We met three years ago after he saved me from a pirate crew who kept me hostage for three years. He and his friends all ate Devil Fruits, and he says he is forming a crew to do… something."

"Something?"

"He was very vague about it, but he emphasized that he wasn't going to be a pirate in the traditional sense."

Zoro chuckled, "Yeah, he gave me the speech. It caught my interests. A pirate crew that doesn't act like pirates and removes corruption where ever it goes; sounds like a plot of a bad romance novel if it had damsels in distress."

Coby looked at Zoro oddly, "You read those kind of things?"

Zoro shrugged as best he could, all tied up and all, "My partner does."

"Your partner?

"Yeah, the…"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Zoro and Coby looked to their right, spotting a line of Marines all holding sanctioned Marine flintlock rifles at them. They then noted an enraged Captain Morgan approach the line.

"By the treason you have committed by attempting to free this man, you will both be executed right here."

Zoro stared angrily at the man, "Treason? You're man who is backing out of his son's deal and attempting to kill me despite me having ten days left. By your own actions, I have the right to leave, you coward! Hiding behind your troops and creating chaos!"

"COWARD!" shouted Morgan, "I am Captain Morgan, my word is law on this island! And if I say you die, then by my orders you will die!"

Zoro smirked, "What, by a firing line? What, too afraid to do it yourself?"

Morgan laughed "Your skill, when compared to my strength, is nothing! AIM! FIRE!"

As both Coby and Zoro saw their lives flash before their eyes, neither managed to hear a particular set of words.

"Gomu Gomu no Rocket!"

Seconds before the Marines fired, Luffy landed in front of the men, spreading out his arms in a protective manner, while his two snails were covered by transparent spheres.

Everyone – sans Coby – watched in terrified shock as the musket bullets hit the boy, stretched through him without piercing… and that's the last thing they saw before dying.

What Morgan managed to see as he dodged what his men couldn't was the bullets ricocheting out of the boy who broke his statue with his own body.

Zoro's jaw dropped, "What kind of fruit did this kid eat?"

Coby smirked at the swordsman, "He is the Rubber Man – no blunt object or bullet can harm him."

Zoro registered this fact and smiled in turn, "Meaning he can still be cut."

"What, getting ideas now are we Zoro?" laughed Luffy as he approached Zoro.

Zoro spotted the snails, "How did they avoid being hit?"

Luffy pointed, "Pinky here ate the Sound Fruit, and he simply created a shield of sound to protect himself and his buddy."

"Zoinks! Hello dangerous swordsman!" replied said snail.

"Huh – neat."

Luffy then proceeded to put his hands on the roped that bound Zoro's arms. Before either Coby and Zoro could inquire, the ropes began to literally burn and smoke away. When they finally got weak enough to be ripped by Zoro, Luffy moved on to his legs.

As Zoro undid himself – while Morgan watched from the sidelines still in shock and confusion – he had to ask, "Since when could rubber do that?"

"Some forms of rubber are rather toxic and caustic before they are refined into forms we are more familiar with in its usage. It took some mental acrobatics to manipulate my fruit this way, but ones the door was open, its pretty hard to close it afterward," said Luffy without looking up.

As Zoro freed himself, Luffy unstrapped the three swords off his back, "So, you practice the Santoryu style?"

"Yeah, something I created as a kid. Still haven't found any decent swords to keep up with it though. Most swords I have break after some fair usage – these three managed to last the longest so far."

"Ah, explains Helmeppo's concerns…"

"DAMN YOU, PIRATES! MARINES, ASSEMBLE!" shouted Morgan as he finally regained his nerves. As if by command, a hoard of Marines emerged waving around swords.

"Zoro?"

"Yes, Luffy?"

"I believe now is a good time as any to… release some tension?"

Zoro took on a devilish smile as he put one of the swords into his mouth, "You read my mind… Captain."

Luffy smiled as he and Coby watched in fascination as Zoro crossed his two swords across his chest and places the blade in his mouth horizontally behind them.

As the Marines were within distance, Coby saw the swordsman flash through them, arcs of blood and screams of pain emerging immediately.

Luffy smiled ear to ear, able to see and understand exactly what Zoro did with his advanced training. He also noted that Brain was watching this with fascination as well, as he had already switched to what was jokingly referred to 'Recording Mode.'

The last sound the Marine's heard before passing on was Zoro clearly stating through the sword in his mouth: "Oni Giri."

Zoro turned back to Luffy, "You know, I should have mentioned this earlier, but I have an ambition of my own, one I plan to keep while part of your crew."

"Oh?" stated Luffy as he raised a brow, "And what would that be?"

"To become the world's greatest swordsman!" stated Zoro with pure conviction.

Only Luffy was able to pick up the Haki behind that statement, released unconsciously by the man in front of him.

 _Interesting. It is as if his very soul believes that it is his purpose in life to accomplish his dream… To I know how to pick them or what!_

"Good to know. Oh and Zoro – one more thing?"

"Yeah?"

Luffy lifted his leg back, "Please duck."

Zoro – now sensing the hoard of Marines behind him approach – promptly did so.

"Gomu Gomu no Whip."

The Marines were all shocked when Luffy's leg stretched out, catching them all of the guards as it smashed and propelled all of them against the wall a few yards away. They weren't dead, but they weren't getting back up either.

Morgan, shocked ones more, watched as the kid's leg stretched back up like nothing was wrong with it. "Who… who are you?"

Luffy slowly began to approach the Captain, his fear making Morgan step back reflexively, his axe-hand up and ready to cut him when he got close enough.

"Me? I am nothing more than the man who will break this world asunder."

Before Morgan had the chance to ask, Luffy flashed right in front of him.

"Gomu Gomu no Bullet: Hollow Point."

In that instant, Luffy's arm stretched back and quickly retracted by the sudden forward motion Luffy created as he Shaved toward Morgan. A little application of Shigan and, well… let's just say that the autopsy report on Morgan will reveal all the organs surrounding point of impact exploded like nobodies business.

Zoro watched in fascination as Morgan coughed blood, rolled up his eyes, and collapsed on the ground.

Coby covered his mouth, but couldn't stop himself from throwing up anyway.

Luffy quickly Shaved to him, "Coby, are you…"

"I'm fine, I'm fine…" whispered Coby as he wiped his mouth, "Never been around so much death before."

"Not even…"

"I was too important to risk losing for Alvida, so I was kept away from such things," spoke Coby as he wiped his mouth.

Zoro undid his bandana after sheafing his swords, "That was an interesting movement technique you just did there."

Luffy nodded, "One of the first things I'll teach you when your leg strength gets to snuff."

"Good," said Zoro as he casually collapsed on the ground, "I'm hungry…"

* * *

 _Inside HQ_

"Sorry," said Nami as she was tying up Marines, "Just hang in there for a bit."

The Marines were not convinced by her words.

Nami smirked as she made her way towards Morgan's office. Rumor had it that he was one of the few Captains in the East Blue who had his hands on a map of the Grand Line.

However, right as she was about to open his door, she heard a shout.

"WHO THE FLYING BANANA PEELS IS CAPTAIN BUGGY AND WHY THE HELL DOES HE NEED THE MAP OF THE GRAND LINE?"

Curiously, Nami peaked the door open slowly, shocked by seeing a talking monkey rummage through Morgan's office.

The place looked ransacked, everything overturned and searched monkey was looking at something he removed from a wall safe in anger.

Oddly, said monkey took two fingers and touched his ear, talking as if someone was listening.

"Pinky? Tell Boss that some goofball by the name of Buggy has the map. Mhh (nod)… Mhh (nod)… Mhh (nod)… the Organ Island archipelago? That's his last sighting? Well… we should have enough food if Boss didn't use his abilities… Yeah… Yeah, I'll meet you in town when I am done."

Putting his fingers down, Nami watched in bewilderment as the monkey put a few more things away into a PORTAL he made using his tail before jumping out the window.

Nami waked in and checked what the monkey was looking at.

 _So the map is with this Buggy character huh?_

* * *

 _Outside_

"Luffy?"

"Yes, Brain?"

"It seems our orange haired associated is after the same map we are."

Luffy smiled ear to ear, "Really? Anything else you can tell me about our little stalker, Mister Brain?"

Said mushi smiled as his eyes began flashing through various lights, staring directly at the HQ.

* * *

 _Next day…_

"You know… I only thought it was me who healed right after eating. Didn't know it was a regular thing," said Luffy somewhat shocked as he watched Zoro eat.

"It is? I thought it was just something I had. Although… my sensei did say that one could mentally train themselves to do weird things with their body."

Luffy calmly ate his meal – fifth portion though compared to Zoro's messy eighth – with some surprise, "Your sensei must have been a well-traveled man. He was referring to Seimei Kikan."

Zoro looked up from his pasta, "Seimei Kikan?"

Luffy put down his utensils and calmly wiped his mouth, "It's also referred to as Life Return or Bio Feedback. It's a somewhat… esoteric technique… which people can learn to have full command over one's body and its functions. One of its supposed abilities is the rapid digestion of foods for nutrients to accelerate healing."

"Supposed?" asked an eavesdropping Coby as he was carrying dishes back and forth from the eaters to Rika and Ririka. It was their small reward for saving the town from Morgan.

Luffy shrugged, "I've never met a user. I hope to though, Diddy could get a lot of mileage from such an ability?"

Diddy looked up from his fruit salad, "Really Boss?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves hear Diddy. We will start hypothesizing AFTER we find some way to do it. You know how it risky it is to use your fruit in such a manner."

Zoro swallowed, "About that… You said the monkey can only store things, right? How can Bio Feedback apply to that?"

Luffy put a finger to his mouth, "Secret."

As everyone laughed at Zoro's reaction, Commander Ripper entered the bar.

Luffy waved at the man, "Mister Ripper, nice to see you again. Have Morgan's supporters been gathered and locked up?"

"Indeed they have, Mister Luffy," nodded the Marine.

"And Helmeppo?"

"The paperwork he has gathered over the years will definitely help sort the mess he left behind. And to think, all he asked was for us to put a good word for him when he applied to join the Marines."

"Speaking of which," said Luffy as he reached into his vest pocket, taking out two sealed envelopes and giving them to Coby, "This is your and Helmeppo's letter of recommendation. A Marine representative should arrive here tomorrow or the day afterward. Trust me, Coby, you'll know who to give it to."

Coby looked reminiscing at the letters, "Huh… I guess… this is it. I mean, I knew we weren't going to last but still… you've changed my life so much, Luffy."

Luffy put his hand on Coby's head, "Don't start thanking me yet, Hana. The man I recommended you to is going to make the next few years of your life a living hell."

Coby smirked at that, "Its still going to be better than being with Alvida!"

Both laughed at their own private joke before Luffy turned to Ripper. "I any case, I guess you came to tell us that Zoro and I got to disappear?"

Ripper sighed, "It may be rude, and you two aren't _technically_ pirates or wanted man, but I am still legally required to take you in for murdering Marines. You understand?"

Luffy waved his hand, "It's all good Commander. Just give us a decent boat fit for a few people, and we will be on our way."

"Actually Captain…" interrupted Zoro, "you mind waiting until the end of the day?"

Luffy raised a brow, "Why?"

"Well… the only reason I didn't bother escaping from the ropes myself earlier is that…"

The bar doors slammed open, propelling Ripper to the opposite wall.

"RORONOA ZORO! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO TRACK YOU DOWN, YOU CONSTANTLY LOST MANCHILD?"

Everyone observed as a woman with short blue hair and a white hilt sword at her side entered the establishment, shark-toothed fury eyed in on Zoro. She wore a purple floral button-down shirt, blue capris, dark pink gloves with white trim, and dark pink boots.

As Luffy watched amusingly as this woman grabbed Zoro by the neck and rung him near death while screaming at him, he finally asked, "Zoro, you want to introduce me to your friend?"

"Well Captain," choked out Zoro, "this is my childhood friend and bounty hunting partner, Kuina Shizukesa, otherwise referred to as, the Yin Swordswoman and holder of Wado Ichimonji. Or as I like to call her, 'woman who literally can't hold on to money.'

"It's not my fault! It always just… disappears from my hands," wept Kuina, "At least it's not as bad as your infamous lack of direction. Also, Captain? What the hell did I miss while I was looking for you?"

Zoro sighed as he pulled down a chair, "Sit down Kuina. This kid here has an offer you may like."

* * *

 _Two days later…_

Helmeppo and Coby both stood at the docks as a ship with a dog for a mast pulled in.

To their shock, a giant of a man jumped straight from the ship towards them, landing loudly but without damaging the ground.

Both quickly realized who the man was, Coby facepalmed himself not realizing the connection earlier.

"So," started Garp. "What's this I hear from my grandson about you two wanting to be Marines?"

A chill went down both teens backs at the smile the old man gave them, suddenly realizing just how serious Luffy was about the training they were about to go through.

* * *

 **Yes, Kuina is alive.**

 **I gave her the last name of 'Tranquility', which goes well with her swords name.**

 **Just to be clear, neither will have a DF.**


	4. Vesti La Giubba

_Some distance away from Shell Town…_

"So let me get this straight," spoke an irritated Kuina on board the deck of the ship Luffy managed to get from Commander Ripper.

[For convenience sake, just imagine a decent size ship that could house four to five people plus all the necessities for sailing in the sea, okay?]

"You," Kuina pointed at Zoro, "SOMEHOW ended up on Shell Town, figured the smart thing to do was to wait for me to track you down, somehow got 'arrested,' and SOMEHOW, decided it was better than staying and renting a room somewhere?"

Zoro shrugged, "I figured it would save money. Speaking of which…"

Diddy reached into his portal, taking out a satchel, "I found your money when I was looting the HQ. You want me to keep it since we are crewmates and all that?"

"Sure."

"NO! I am not trusting a monkey with weird powers with our money. I DON'T EVEN KNOW THESE PEOPLE!"

"Okay – that's Luffy, the two snails are Pinky and Brain, and the monkey is Diddy. There, you are caught up," stated Zoro as he pointed to each individual mentioned.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT BETTER!" shark-teeth shouted Kuina

"Alright, alright, let me explain it better…"

 _One explanation for joining Luffy's Crew…_

"Well, when you put it like that…" pondered Kuina, rubbing her chin in thought.

Luffy smacked a fist into his hand, "OH! I just remembered! Diddy, get the thing I wanted to bribe Zoro with."

Zoro opened an eye, "You were going to bribe me?"

Luffy shrugs his shoulders and arms, "Hey, you were a bounty hunter – I figured it would have gotten me some goodwill."

Kuina watched in fascination as Diddy literally put half his body into a portal made with his tail, searching for something. She worryingly asked, "He isn't going to… you know… accidentally disappear if he falls in, right?"

"Believe it or not, he won't. It happened ones by accident. He got out pretty quickly; won't talk about what he saw inside his Shūnō Supēsu [Storage Space]."

"Found it," said Diddy as he pulled out a sword and gave it to Luffy.

Zoro and Kuina noted the black hilted sword. While Zoro seemed mesmerized by the aura of the blade, Kuina gasped as she noted the blue-colored flame design that covered the hilt intrinsically. As Luffy presented the sword to Zoro, Kuina reached into one of her pockets and started rapidly flipping through a tiny book.

"I found this sword in the north most part of the East Blue about a year ago. I was resting at one of the coldest islands I ever been on when I got an itch to go explore it. As I traversed the mountain, Brain over here, using his fruit, managed to locate some kind of cavern within. After I… smashed my way through… I entered what appeared to be a final battle between some kind of warrior and a dragon."

"Dragon?" asked Zoro, quickly pulling his hand away from the sword.

"Yeah… it wasn't the kind you usually see on the Grand Line, since it was stockier and build for defense over flight, but it had all the tell-tale signs. Anyway, I made a quick prayer to Oda for disturbing the final battle and resting place of this warrior – I couldn't tell which era since his clothes were destroyed – but I figured he needed a proper burial and all."

"What did you do?"

"Made a fire pyre, the same kind that Giants make. Figured a warrior's burial would be a proper send-off for the man who could kill a dragon only to succumb to his wounds."

Zoro nodded, thinking he would have done the same thing, "And the sword?"

"Took the sword and the dragon carcass."

Zoro's eye's bulged as he looked at Diddy as he sleeping while sunbathing, "Just how much can he store away with his fruit?"

"Best we can tell, as long it's not alive, or Diddy has the willpower, ANYTHING, and EVERYTHING."

Zoro pondered those words, "You make it sounds like he can store living things as well."

"Not without great difficulty."

"I FOUND IT!" shouted Kuina excitedly. "I had to go all the way to the Great Grade Meito Section, but I found it! Luffy, how in the world did you find a sword that was lost for more than a century?"

Luffy whistled in appreciation, "A Great Grade, huh? Isn't that the same as the Wado Ichimonji?"

Kuina nodded, "It is. What you found though is the Uchi Honō."

"Inner Fire?" translated Zoro, "odd name choice."

"Legend has it, that the maker of this katana forged it through the use of the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Phoenix. As a result, the blade itself has a unique gloss to it that at times can make it seem as black as night or as bright as day – depending on the angle."

Curiously, Zoro unsheathed the blade, marveling at the artistry. And as Kuina said, the katana did seem to change colors: when held horizontally it appeared black, but when held vertically it practically glowed from the amount of light it reflected.

"The sword also goes by another name: Tamashīnohi, or Soul Flame. For as the legend states, the wielder of this sword shall never fall to weakness, fatigue, or loss of blood, for as long as their spirit and will be willing, they will fight to the end and march through Hell itself."

Luffy smirked ear to ear, "What better blade to offer to an actual demon?"

"Oh Captain," smirked Zoro as he sheathed the blade and strapped it to his side, "you know me so well."

Kuina sighed, realizing that Zoro was hooked for the long haul, "Fine… guess I'll join as well. It's not like we have anything better to do. Besides, sailing with you could be fun."

Diddy woke up, smiled, and took out four bottles of ale, while also storing away one of Zoro's black swords, "Then welcome to the newly formed Straw Hat Pirates!"

"Straw Hat?" asked Zoro and Kuina curiously.

Luffy nodded as he took off his trademark hat, "Let me tell you the story of the man who gave me this hat…"

* * *

 _Four days later…_

"You know, if someone told me a week ago that I would be eating the carcass of a giant bird my Devil Fruit Captain caught with his rubber powers, I would have called said person crazy," nonchalantly said Kuina as she chewed on a giant bird drumstick.

"Just like you called me crazy when I explained Rokushiki and Haki to you?" Luffy said as he calmly cut up a giant piece of the breast from the pink behemoth he caught yesterday.

"To be fair Captain," said Zoro as he munched on a cooked wing, "we didn't believe you about Haki. Rokushiki we accepted; martial artists have been known to do crazy things. But weaponizing will? I mean… until you did the thing with your arm…"

"Yeah, still can't get the hand of Armament. Diddy can actually do it better than me, but most people he fights against aren't dangerous enough to require its usage."

"I am afraid to ask but… snails?" inquired Kuina.

"Don't worry – they only have Observation. Speaking of, Brain? Anything of interest?"

"Just three pirates floating in the water over there."

The crew did in fact quickly note three men struggling to stay afloat after spotting their ship. Pulling up to them, Luffy noted their appearance. One as dark skinned and had a goatee, one as pale and had orange hair, and another wore a weird hat with a symbol…

"Hey, what happened to you guys?" asked Luffy.

"A girl with orange hair tricked us off our boat and somehow summoned a storm to capsize us," said the guy in the beanie.

 _Her again?,_ thought Luffy. "Where were you guys heading to?"

"We were on our way to Orange Town, about half a day's sail that way," said the man as he pointed.

Luffy nodded, "Good, good, just one last question… Do you guys work for Buggy the Clown?"

All three men were quickly surprised by this comment, but before they could say anything.

"Heart palpitations, pupil dilation, sweat production increased… they work for Buggy, Luffy," spoke Brain calmly.

"Thank you, Brain. Pinky?"

"Oto Oto Sickness!"

The three men foamed at the mouth and passed out, slowly sinking without the use of their legs to keep them afloat.

"Was that necessary?" asked Kuina.

"Would you have saved them by bringing them on board?" asked Luffy with actual concern.

"Oh no, I just figured we could have interrogated them for more information. Their Captain is most likely on that island, and it would have been nice to know what his forces consisted of."

"Oh. My mistake then. No, we don't really need to interrogate them. Brain is able to pick up such information from a distance and Pinky can just eavesdrop on people to gather intel. Besides, Buggy is an East Blue pirate which means he's got nothing on me. If anything, his crew would be a perfect test site to see what skills you guys have so Brain can record and make recommendations."

"Record?" asked Zoro and Kuina in synch.

"I should explain. You see, Brain here has eidetic memory. As long as he is awake, he can recall everything he sees and hears with pristine clarity. Now normally, on a vision snail like him, it would be pretty basic: image transmission, projection, pictures and the like. However, because of his fruit, he has additional capabilities that make him uniquely suited for training purposes. For example, if say he watched Zoro fight and use a few of his techniques, Brain can actually extrapolate other potential techniques of your style that you have made already or in the process of making. Brain can also tell you what you are doing wrong and show you how to perfect said techniques and forms via his projections. Finally, through the use of various forms of sight, he can tell where you are injured, what muscles need extra work or are strained, if there's a blockage somewhere in your body, and much more. Basically, Brain is both the ultimate historian, library, entertainment system, and trainer."

Zoro whistled, "That is some ability. May not be a fighting snail, but damn if he doesn't have support skills."

"Thank you," nodded Brain smugly.

"So basically, as long as he keeps his eyes on us, he can make us a perfect training schedule?" awed Kuina.

"And more. He can make you a meal plan, determine exactly how much weight and strain your muscles can take, and so much more. Hell, if it can be used to improve you, Brain knows it."

Kuina chuckled, "You know, we should really sit down at some point and go over all the weird stuff you guys can do."

Diddy smiled, "Trust me, you haven't seen nothing yet. My bro…"

" _HUM, HUM!"_ coughed Luffy 'convincingly,' "Secrets, Diddy."

"Oh, sorry Boss," said Diddy while rubbing the back of his head apologetically.

"Something we should be aware of?"

"Nah, nothing to worry about Zoro. It'll come when it comes up. For now, set course for Orange Town."

Zoro went up and starting adjusting the mast before Kuina interrupted him.

"Zoro, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I am going North."

"That's West."

"How can it be West? It's always North where the Sun is."

Facepalm. "That's for stars you dumbass."

* * *

 _A few hours later in Orange Town…_

"Wait, you bitch!"

Nami was breathing hard, quickly realizing that she would soon be caught by three of Buggy's men.

She made a mistake. Which mistake she didn't know. She was so close to getting away scotfree when suddenly the pirates arrived, saying their Captain told them to check the room.

And now here she was, running through the empty streets of the decrepit town that Buggy the Clown calls home.

Her luck finally ran out, as she tripped on a crack in the road, falling over, tumbling all the way.

Turning around, fearing the worst, she could only stare in shock as the trio of pirates prepared to swing their swords.

She closed her eyes, embracing her death.

"Ittoryu Iai: Hien" [One Sword Style Re-sheath: Swallow]

Nami only heard three thuds hit the ground in strange silence after hearing a woman shout some sort of attack.

Cracking her eyes open, Nami was shocked to discover all three men cut across the chest, blood just coming out, as a woman in purple was finishing in sheathing her sword.

"Are you alright?" inquired the woman as she gave Nami her hand.

"Yeah… who are you?"

"You may call me Kuina."

"How did you know I was in trouble?"

"My Captain said that he sensed trouble in this direction and said that I could take care of it easily. Now, the better question is, why were you chased by those pirates?"

Nami started to sweat as she felt the intimidating aura the swordswoman was giving off despite her smiling demeanor.

* * *

 _A short walk later…_

Nami entered a pet food shop, seeing the same straw hat wearing pirate inside, playing with a white dog happily, with swordsmen and an older man in make-shift armor discuss something.

While taking it all in, the teen noticed her, "Ah – it's you again, my orange hair weather predicting thief."

Tick mark, "My thief?"

"Well, what with this being the third time we met in less than two weeks, I'd think you had a crush on me or destiny has plans for us."

Nami flinched unnoticeably at such a notion, _Working with a pirate, yeah right!_

"What makes you think we are pirates?" asked Luffy innocently.

Shock registered Nami's face, _How did he know? Is he reading my mind?_

"Not at all. In fact, you are very good at hiding your tells. Unfortunately, you have nothing on someone trained extensively in Haki."

"Haki?" asked Nami, "What's Haki?"

Luffy smiled and put a finger to his mouth, "Secret. I can't go blabbing about all the neat little things I know. Not without getting more familiar with our guests," Luffy pulled up a chair, "Here, sit, talk, be merry. Tell us a story of why a pretty little thing like you needs a map of the Grand Line."

Nami watched warringly as both sword wielders watched her slowly approach the chair, apparently working alongside this straw hat wearing kid.

"Good, good," smiled Luffy as he clapped his hands twice, "Now, lets clear out the air. This here is Boodle, mayor of this town until Buggy came along and this here is Chouchou, the pet dog of the man who used to own this store and who was a close friend of said mayor. Over there is Zoro and Kuina, and my name is Monkey D. Luffy. Over there is Diddy, my monkey friend, and on my shoulders are Pinky and Brain. We came to this town because we heard that Buggy had a map the Grand Line which we wanted, which is currently in your hand. However, after running into the mayor and hearing his plight, we decided to assist him in 'running the pirates out of town.' All we asked in return was a few supplies. Now, why do you need the map? Actually, no, that's rude of me. Why don't you introduce yourself first?"

Th question was asked innocently enough, but Nami couldn't help but shiver at the look Luffy was giving her. Casually balancing his chin on his interlocked hands, smiling, and yet, something so unruly about it all.

"My name is Nami… Nami Zephyrus."

"Ahh," sighed Luffy, "the gentlest of winds."

"Right… As you know, I am a thief, and I need to raise a hundred million berry no matter what. Getting a map of the Grand Line in the East Blue is worth a pretty Belli to the right people. I figured I would have made a clean break from this place – I mean, the pirate captain is a clown – but somehow, they knew I was there. I was trying to escape when Kuina there saved me from the pirates chasing me."

"That's not much to go on, Nami. Granted, a hundred million berry is a hefty sum, but you don't seem like the kind of girl who would fall into debt so easily. Now paying off someone's debt, however, is another issue altogether, but I doubt anyone close to you would have such faults, seeing as they raised you. I can accept you robbing the nobles and the rich businessmen, but being desperate enough to rob someone who ones sailed the Grand Line is another thing altogether."

Nami was shocked by this reveal, "Buggy was in the Grand Line?"

"He was mostly a lower tier member of a crew, but yeah, he survived it. He has good reason in hiding in the East Blue, but why he resorts to such methods is beyond me, knowing who HIS captain was. Still, you're avoiding the question as to why you were desperate enough to rob him. There are easier ways to raise money."

Nami, too set in her ways and despite knowing that the man in front of her wasn't a pirate, wouldn't answer and dug her hands into her shorts.

"Oh, well, your funeral. Brain – Detective Mode."

Everyone watched oddly as the white Mushi's eyes took on an odd blue grid-like pattern and as it spoke in a monotone voice.

"Information coalescing started. Cross-referencing given data. Further data required. Scanning. Malnutrition and bone fractures noted. Age estimation: early life, before one to two years of recovery, followed by another year of malnutrition, before steady supply gave time for recovery. Age of callouses and muscle density indicates that she has been a professional thief for at most a decade. Minor accounts matching her description have been made across the East Blue. Zephyrus name found. Reference: Commander Belle-Mère Zephyrus, retired Marine. Reason for retirement: adoption of two children. Honorable discharge to Cocoyasi Village. ERROR. Data anomalies found in paperwork forwarded by one Captain Nezumi, overseer of that region of sea. Checking. Marine intel area during time when Nami damage exasperated indicated that one Fishman Arlong, former member of Sun Pirates and known human racist, was spotted there but never again seen. Checking. Data error located in Nezumi regarding trading of supplies and lack of new population for island. Scanning. Arlong Pirate tattoo on Nami's shoulder. Age of wear and odd pattern indicates that it was forcefully applied after last year of malnutrition. Deduction reached. Arlong and his Arlong Crew have commandeered Cocoyasi Village and are paying off Nezumi to keep this quiet. Belle-Mère most likely killed during the conquest of the island as she was the highest ranking Marine present. Nami was sequestered by Arlong for some skill of value. Most likely possibility: cartography. Deal struck at some point: one hundred million Belli for the village. Arlong will most likely betray Nami to Nezumi, either killing her or forcing her to do so again in a never-ending cycle. Conclusion: removal of Captain Nezumi and Arlong Crew required. Methodology: obliteration. Recommendation: aide her in freeing her village. Reward: infamy primary to the possibility of Nami joining the crew. Analyses complete."

Nami's jaw dropped, and sweat poured out her as the mushis just so easily deduced all this information out of nowhere, and correctly as well. "How…"

"I've been raiding Marine around the Blue for a while now, and bureaucracy has one clear benefit: everything is always in triplicate. All I have to do is spend a decent amount of time on a base or even on a Marine ship, and this guy will know every written word present there at the time. Makes it very useful to spot patterns and things Marine's want to keep hidden. Like in any great con, all it takes is to tug away at one string hard enough, and it all unfurls."

"I'll say it again, Captain: damn useful mushi," chuckled Zoro.

Luffy laughed as he gently petted Brain, "I don't like doing that to people, but sometimes it easier than pulling out teeth. So, anything he said that was wrong?"

"No… everything he said was right. He even said things I wasn't aware of," spoke Nami, resigned to defeat.

Luffy's smile faltered, sympathy shining through, "You know, with the amount of money you must have collected already, it would have been pretty easy to pay someone else in the Marine to go and check the village. Hell, a hundred million Belli is FIVE times Arlong's bounty, so you could have even hired a bounty hunter who was stronger than him. And while we are in the East Blue, I doubt there weren't one or two Grand Line hunters in Loguetown passing through. I get why you didn't go to pirates, but was asking for help from someone been that difficult?"

Nami stared flabbergasted at Luffy, more than half her life just… dissected so quickly. And yet, she couldn't argue with the analyses.

"Zoro? Kuina? Could you have done it?"

"We could have, but a good chunk of that money would have gone to recruiting other hunters to help us out. I mean, a few Fishmen is one thing. A whole crew of them? Even the weakest of pirate Fishmen is at least three times stronger than an average man. So while not IMPOSSIBLE, it would take planning to pull off without risking the town folks." Said Zoro as he thought it through.

"They are still technically a species of Human, so they are susceptible to poisons and the like. Some things they are vulnerable to are actually harmless to humans, so venting something along those lines in their rooms or habitats when they are asleep is viable… unless of course, Arlong was smart enough to set up rotating night shift," added Kuina as an afterthought.

Luffy waived his hand, "All good ideas, but not the issue at the moment. Nami, is there a deadline you have to resort back to Arlong or meet up with him?"

"Why are you asking?" retreated Nami, "Why would any of you try to help me? You're just… hustlers… people trying to take advantage of me…"

Luffy looked at Zoro and Kuina, both nodding subtly, understanding that getting her trust would be a long road.

"How about we show you that we are serious in our attempts to help you and your village. Boodle has a Pirate Captain problem in this town, so me and my crew decided to help him of our own free will. You can stay here with him, or you can go and watch us take care of the pirate problem your choice. Bottom line: end of the day, this town will be free of the Buggy Pirates."

* * *

 _Edged of town, circus tent…_

"Huh," said Zoro nonchalantly.

"I heard that he was called Buggy the Clown but still…" continued Kuina.

"Seems like he took it to a logical extreme," ended Luffy.

The here, with Diddy at their side, and Nami far behind them listening and observing, approached the tent.

This quickly got the herd of the weirdly dressed minions – because common, they all look the same – to stop their partying and note the intruders approaching bosses tent.

The group stopped – Nami still outside the tent, using binoculars – outside what appeared to be the leader's hut. Luffy only saw the shadow of some weirdly curled shoes.

"You kids must have some nerve to enter my base just like that," replied Buggy.

"And you must have lost some brain cells in your travels to be doing what you're doing," countered Luffy.

The hoard panicked slightly and packed away, watching as their Captain got up from his chair and exited the hut.

Luffy studied the man. He wore a striped white and red shirt with short sleeves, white gloves, purple scarf, green sash, light green pants, and green epaulets. He had loose pants, striped socks, and pointy shoes. He wore an orange hat with his Jolly Roger and a neckerchief with the same pattern of his shirt. That still didn't detract from the clown make-up and his big red nose. Quickly checking, Buggy seemed to be 6'3, making him 3 inches taller than Luffy, compared to Zoro's 6'3 and Kuina's 5'8 and Diddy's 3'7.

Hey, reach matters in a fight, not that Luffy was shorthanded in that department.

"Listen here you no name brat, do you know you know who you are talking to?" Snarled Buggy, knifes in between his fingers, prepped to throw.

"Of course I do. I am talking to Buggy… Buggy Pagliacci," smiled Luffy.

Buggy was so shocked by this that he dropped all his knives, "How… how did you… NO ONE KNOWS THAT NAME!"

Luffy took off his hat and spun it on his finger, "Not true. In fact, I still keep in regular touch with the man who told me about you."

Buggy noted the straw hat, "Damn it… your one of Shanks… the red-haired bastard…"

"Wait, Shanks? Your friend Shanks…" started Kuina.

"You're friends with THE Shanks?" finished Zoro with some surprise.

"I did tell you he was the one who taught me for a while when I was younger," said Luffy as he put his hat back on his head.

"WE DIDN'T THINK IT WAS THAT SHANKS!" shark-toothed snarled the duo in synch.

"Anyway… you mind telling me how someone who served under Gol D. Roger ended up becoming a lowlife hiding out in the East Blue?"

Luffy noted the shock of Buggy mooks at this – guess he didn't tell them that.

"It's because I served under Roger – no matter how small I was in the grand scheme – that I had no choice to hide in the East Blue. I mean, what Marine would believe that someone like me from the East Blue would have already traversed the Grand Line?" said Buggy, almost smugly as he raised his arms.

"Don't try intimidating us. Hanks already said that you were picked up on the way back from Raftel like Shanks was, so don't try acting like you know where the One Piece was. You know Hanks is still sorry for making you lose that map right?"

"LIKE THAT MAKES UP FOR THE HELL I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" Snarled Buggy. "Do you know the things I had to do to survive after Roger was executed? I wasn't even on the crew long enough to be taught anything or get to know anything. I was alone, stuck on Loguetown with limited supplies…"

"So what? You were dealt a bad hand and decided to throw your lot with the very things Roger despised – good pirates?" spoke Luffy without his trademark smirk, his anger slowly boiling through.

"And what if I did? Roger's standards were too high for me to match at the time – so what I had to resort to pillaging and stealing? As long as I and my crew live comfortably to the end of days, what does it matter?"

Luffy's knuckles cracked from the strain he was putting into them, the sound echoing around him, "Then I guess removing one of Shank's 'old friends' won't be as painful as I expected."

As if by some unspoken command, all the surrounding mooks lunged at Luffy and his mates.

They died first.

"Tatsu Maki [Draon Twister]" snarled Zoro as he slashed and blew away all enemies from his side.

"Ittoryu Iai: Hachidori [Hummingbird]" whispered Kuina, as with speeds unheard of in the East Blue, she killed an equal number of pirates on her side. On closer inspection, it was noted that all enemies she claimed had one single stab in the chest – straight through the heart – with almost beautiful surgical prediction.

In the commotion, Luffy, Brain, Pinky, and Diddy watched as two people and a lion joined Buggy.

The one on the unicycle, a tall, slender man with an odd green hairstyle – long on one side and parallel shaved on the other – appeared to be the swordsman among them.

Next was a large snarling golden brown lion with a pink mane. Doing quick math, Luffy estimated his weight to be somewhere around 1500 pounds.

Such a big kitty.

Next to them was one of the hairiest men Luffy has ever met, all his white hair covering his torso and head making him appear like a bear.

"Cabaji, Richie, Mohji – take care of them. I have a straw hat wearing menace to dispose of," commanded Buggy as he began to march forward.

Luffy, in turn, commanded his forces.

"Diddy, take care of all the other Buggy Pirates in town. Then employ the usual strategy."

"Take anything not bolted down?" Smirked the monkey.

"That's the one," smirked Luffy.

"You got it, Boss," spoke Diddy as he began jumping over fallen mooks, going further into the base of operations.

"Zoro and Kuina, this isn't me thinking you're weak, but Buggy is the ultimate antithesis to sword users so I will fight him."

"Devil Fruit?" Asked Zoro.

Simple nod.

"Fair enough. Kuina, I get the lion and the wild man, you get the guy who needs a gimmick to be noticed?"

"HEY!" Shouted Cabaji.

"Fair enough," smirked Kuina.

"All right then… BREAK!"

Everyone present broke apart.

* * *

 _Diddy_

A tick mark was forming on Diddy's head as the pirates he found were currently laughing at him.

"You think… (Wheezing) you think a little guy like you can take care of us?" Laughed one fat mook.

"Maybe it's a gimmick… you know, a talking monkey talking big and all that…" laughed a skinny pirate as he wiped away a tear.

"Hey little guy," kneeled another mook, "did you get lost? Should I get you a banana?"

No one noticed said monkey's fist starting to glow brightly, or his arm pull back.

"Yōkō Pistol [Sunshine Pistol]," shouted Diddy as a bright punch actually burned the man he punched, tossing him against the group standing right behind him.

In the confusion, Diddy quilt started spinning on one hand, his tail stretched out.

"Mizu Whip [Water Whip]."

The pirates could only watch in surprise as water literally formed from the monkeys tail, with force – either unnaturally or through centripetal motion – that smacked them all back against the edges of the tent.

Slowly stopping, Diddy regained his balance and adjusted his vest. Noting everyone was down, he quickly started pilfering everything in sight.

Eventually, however, he found a room full of red cannonballs that had the clown's Jolly Roger on them.

"Well, well… what have we here?"

* * *

 _Kuina_

Cabaji watched in shock as the swords-woman in front of him glided across the field, hand at her katana, ready to draw, not one top exploding.

So mystified and entranced by her beauty, Cabaji didn't react fast enough to her upward slash, cutting him across the chest and tossing him far across the street, smashing into a building.

"Ittoryu Iai: Komadori [Robin]." Spoke Kuina as she sheathed he sword, "Maybe in the next life you won't rely on such gimmicks and instead focus on being a swordsman."

* * *

 _Zoro_

A battered and bruise lion and his tamer laid on the ground, twitching and spasming at their brutal defeat.

Zoro frowned, not even having bothered tying up his bandana, "I hope Kuina had a better fight than me – I ma actually have to spar with her afterward to actually work off the adrenaline. Wonder if Buggy is as stupid as he seems."

* * *

 _Luffy_

"Huh, you were right Brain: the Bara Bara no Mi did indeed work on some sort of dimensional basis, what with the lack of blood and the head feeling the bodies sensations."

"DAMN IT YOU COCKY BASTARD! LET ME OUT!"

Luffy stared at a Chibi Buggy locked in a cage, just a head, feet, and arms. The rest of his body was hogtied by Luffy.

That was also the problem with Devil Fruit users who never bothered experimenting with his powers. Thinking his levitating limbs would be all he needed against Luffy, Buggy quickly lost his cool and separated into more pieces as Luffy's use of Observation was allowing him to avoid all of his slashes and stabs.

In a fit of rage, Buggy tried to reassemble himself, but it only made it so much easier for Luffy to quickly Shave, gather the necessary pieces, and toss them into he promptly locked.

"And why would I do something like that?" cockily replied Luffy. "If anything, you should be grateful I kept you alive."

Before he had a chance to rebuttal, the rest of his crew returned. "Any trouble?"

"The swordsmen he had was a joke. Took me all but one strike to knock him against a building. Now I have all this pent-up energy…"

"Oh good, the lion tamer and his pet didn't put up a fight either; we can spar when we are done."

"Wouldn't do it here if I were you guys. I found these bunch of cannonballs, and I just set one up to rig and blow this place and everyone here to Kingdom Come."

"YOU SET UP ONE OF MY BUGGY BALLS?!" Screeched a now panicking Buggy.

Luffy smiled ear to ear, "Guess that means you found something special Diddy. You kept all of them right?"

Quick nod.

"Then let's hightail our way out of here."

Running outside the pirate enclosure, Luffy remembered to grab on to a stupefied Nami.

They all barely managed to get outside the explosion circumference, the rapid air use still managed to propel them forward and causing them to fall.

The last thing they heard was the shouting of the clown, a whistling sound, and oddly enough, a 'ding.'

Luffy laughed as he looked at a nearly comatose Nami.

"So… still interested in our help?"

* * *

 _Sometime later, ship leaving the island..._

"Why did you leave all that treasure behind?" Inquired Nami, some rage spilling through.

Luffy looked up from one of the books Diddy stole form Buggy – one of the many things he took – to answer her. "Nami… the town was desecrated by Buggy. They need all they can get if they want to start rebuilding. Besides, I promised Boodle that I would get rid of the Buggy Pirates, not rob him blind. I keep my promises: I am above the riffraff that passes of as pirates in these Blues."

"So we are pirates?" Asked Kuina, looking up from the equipment she and Zoro were inspecting. Most of it was garbage, useful only for scraps or smelting, but the rest were in decent shape to pawn off.

"After the explosion like that and the fact that Boodle will have to report that his town was overrun by pirates, I wouldn't be surprised if we were: this was _technically_ a squabble between two 'seafaring crews'."

Nami thought about that, "Wait… seafaring? Not pirate?"

"Nope," said Luffy with emphasis on the 'p,' "the Marine regulations are written specifically that way for a reason."

"But… that's so vague…"

"With very good reason – much easier to declare enemies for Marines to find if the perpetrator doesn't display a pirate flag."

Nami gulped, "What did I just sign up for?"

"A crew that will save your island from a deranged and racist Fishman. So, when do you have to report to Arlong?"

Nami sweated a little, "I have a month before he gets curious. I've been gone longer before without reporting when I was stuck in a particularly long con so it won't raise any flags, but he will inquire if you guys want to plan an assassination rather then a frontal attack."

"Doing the right thing is messy. But to do the right thing, sometimes, you have to get dirty," said Diddy almost by reflex as he put things away into his storage.

Nami stared at the monkey, "There's a story behind how you got that powers of yours, isn't there?"

Luffy glared at Nami, "It's his story to tell, and unfortunately, it's not a pleasant one."

Nami raised her hands worryingly, "I wasn't prying, just wondering."

Luffy toned down his glare, "Sorry about that. On some level, Diddy's story is just as bad as your own."

"I apologize, Diddy, it was rude of me," bowed Nami.

Diddy nodded in acknowledgment.

"In any case," spoke Luffy as he checked a map, "we are lucky that the stop I have to make is on the way to Cocoyasi Village."

"Where do we need to stop?" Asked Zoro.

"I need to visit Syrup Village on one of the Gecko Islands. I made a promise to one of Shank's crew-mates that I would stop there on his behalf."

"To do what?" pushed Nami.

"To pick another member of our ever-growing 'pirate' crew," smirked Luffy.

* * *

 **I tried imitating Sherlock Holmes as a computer for Detective Mode, but I think I failed in that regard.**

 **Kuina uses** **Iaidō** **and/or Iaijutsu (not sure where one ends, and one begins, since Iaido seems form oriented and Iaijutsu is combat oriented, but Zoro used Iaido in the manga) since it suited her. A quick google search will show this:**

" **Iaido is a reflection of the morals of the classical warrior and to build a spiritually harmonious person possessed of high intellect, sensitivity, and resolute will. Every kata starts and finishes with the sword sheathed. Notwithstanding sword method, it obliges creative ability and fixation to keep up the inclination of a genuine battle and to keep the kata new."**

 **And just to be clear, yes, all of her techniques will include bird names. In case I wasn't clear, Swallow is a horizontal slash, Hummingbird is more of a fencing pierce, and Robin is a downward slash.**

 **For Diddy, I laid the groundwork for his unique use of the Storage Fruit. I did mention he liked resting and sunbathing. I got the idea for it from Feruchemy (google it, I won't spoil the reference) since it does apply. I'll explain the mechanics later, but basically, Diddy can literally store anything: storing energy/wakefulness, water, sunlight, hell, I am waiting for the chance for him to store lightning (HINT HINT).**

 **I should mention now that a particularly OC moment will occur in the next chapter, one I will defend. And frankly, I thought it was original. It will fit with the characterization of the character and won't deter said character skill set.**


	5. Pinocchio and the Change

**This chapter was beta read by Okiro Benihime.**

* * *

" _Brain?"_

" _Yes, Pinky?_

" _You can see everything with your super eyes, yeah?"_

" _Indeed I can, Pinky, and what of it?"_

" _Well, umhh, just wondering, anything interesting about the world around us that we usually miss?"_

" _So much Pinky… so much that just… goes on in the world that we aren't even aware of..."_

" _Like what Brain?"_

" _I can see the entire electromagnetic spectrum… and atoms, little clouds of possibilities float right on by… , despite all his brilliance, still can't connect the gravitational forces to the other three but if he could see what I see… it would be so obvious. The fundamental forces of our very existences are yoked by consciousness, everything and everyone are connected on a fundamental level. To see the world like this whenever I want is… enlightening."_

" _Why is that Brain, Narf? Seems, you know, all interesting-like."_

" _Ah, but that is the cruel joke of existence. The mechanistic clockwork of reality hinges on a precious impossible defiance of entropy, on life. And the clockwork doesn't care."_

" _Well… If the universe doesn't care, why can't you accept it and just, I don't know, live on despite that? Like, live every day like it's your last or… or… accept the absurdity – yeah, that's the word – ABSURDITY of it all."_

"… _your are wise beyond your years Pinky, and yes, that's exactly what I have chosen to do. And being with Luffy makes each day just a little more interesting than the last…"_

" _POINK! And dangerous to boot! Say, Brain?"_

" _Yes, Pinky?"_

" _What are we going to do today?"_

" _The same thing we do every day, Pinky. Try to live another day. Speaking of which, turn on the translation back on."_

" _Righty oh, Brain!"_

"Captain! We are coming up on Syrup Village."

Luffy had just finished reading a _World Economic Journal_ story about a bombing that occurred in a lab outpost in the East Blue. Sources already tied it to the faceless "Mad Bomber," raising his bounty once more, to the new 25,000,000 Belli, the highest in the East Blue, when he looked up. "Really? Anything of interest we should know?"

"Other than our target running around the village shouting that pirates are coming? No, not much."

Luffy raised a brow, "Either Yasopp's son is clairvoyant, or he uses Observation subconsciously. Knowing his father though, it's probably the later. Guess I'll go wake everyone up."

* * *

 _Later, ship docks at the beach_

"Been a while since I've been on land," yawned a stretching Zoro.

"To be fair, we _have_ been sailing for 4 days," added Kuina.

Nami unfurled her map, checked their landing point and pointed south, "So the village is further down this way?"

"It is but I wouldn't start walking yet if I were you," smiled Luffy as he started doing just that in front of the others.

Before Nami even had the chance to ask, Luffy gracefully – without even flinching or removing his hand from his hat – starting dodging projectiles being shot at him from the forest.

Nami had the instinct to duck, but Zoro and Kuina just used their scabbards to knock back what they noticed were pinballs. Expertly aimed pinballs, but pinballs none the less.

Diddy just stood still and absorbed the pinballs as they made contact with him.

All watched with interests as stereotypical pirate flags began rising on the cliffside overlooking the beach. As soon as that was done, a figure appeared on the cliff, arms crossed, a proud smirk lighting up his face.

Luffy smiled in turn, taking in the kid's appearance. Slim, tan-skinned with medium-length black woolly hair, prominent lips and a long nose that he inherited from his mother, while the rest of his face closely resembles his father's.

Just like Yasopp described him years ago.

Clothing choice was a little on the cheap side though: brown overalls with a white sash and no shirt underneath, an olive green plaid bandanna, a blue and white striped armband on his left arm, goggles, and a yellow satchel.

"I am the leader of the great pirate crew that conquered this village, Usopp! Everyone praises me and addresses me as Captain Usopp! If you're thinking of attacking this village, you should just save your strength. Otherwise, my 80 million men will crush you like a little bug!"

Luffy scratched his cheek and deadpanned, "Woah there Captain Usopp, we don't want any trouble"

Usopp smirked in victory, "Of course you don't! No one is powerful enough to face my armada and live!"

Luffy raised his brow, "Does anyone ever fall for that lie?"

"He saw right through it!" panicked Usopp, hands to head, jaw dropped, eyes bulging.

"Come on, at least try and make it believable. Honestly, 80 million? I don't even think there are that many Marines in the East and West Blue combined."

"You saw through it, this is bad!"

 _Did he really expect that to work_ , though everyone at the same time.

"80 million might be an exaggeration, but I have many strong and powerful companions!"

"All three of them?" spoke Luffy with a wry grin.

As if on cue, three kids' shout of the bushes in a panic – looking like a pepper, carrot, and onion respectively – and dropped the flags they were waving, "He found out!"

Second verse, same as the first – at least thought wise.

"Ru… RUN!"

"Hey you guys! Don't run!"

Luffy finally laughed, "You're an interesting guy, just like your father said you'd be."

"HEY YOU! Don't laugh at me! I'm a man of great pride! I will make sure… wait, did you say you know my dad?"

* * *

 _Later in Syrup Village, in a restaurant called 'Meshi'…_

"You're kidding," asked a bewildered Usopp as they were all eating brunch.

"Nope. Stuck in a chest for twenty years on an island of rare hybrid animals. Was disappointed when he found out the treasure chests on top of the hill were empty and that we couldn't remove him from the chest anymore, but he perked up when he realized that his animals were his treasure. Still, I marked the place for future reference – seemed like an interesting place to come back to if I ever get bored and need a place to hide out."

"Wow, you been to a lot of interesting places haven't you?" smiled Usopp as he ate his soup.

Luffy's eye twitched as he remembered.

* * *

 _Gurneys and surgery rooms._

 _People screaming, arms pushed through cell bars._

 _A colosseum fight going on, people in masks cheering._

 _A crying man, tears glowing and collected while he was prodded and stabbed repeatedly._

 _A bazooka forced to switch back and forth between its weapon and alpaca form._

 _Animals screaming and shouting, being dunked into a pool of water in a room full of various fruits._

 _A large palm slamming on the ground, lines pulsing out, explosions occurring, blood spilling._

 _Luffy's fists smashing through walls, collapsing about researchers and Marines._

 _Luffy looking through notes, spotting a name repeating over and over again._

 _Luffy running out of a castle, cradling something, a giant shadow behind him._

* * *

"You can say that. Still, I think your dad must have done much more interesting things by now, what with him being in the Grand Line and all."

"Yeah," smiled Usopp reminiscently, "He visited a decade ago when mom was still alive. Taught me how to shoot and stuff. Even told about some of the things out there in the Grand Line and to ready myself if I ever followed in his footsteps."

Luffy frowned, "Does he know about your mother?"

"I think he does," faltered Usopp, "she pulled him to the side ones or twice. I think she knew back then that she didn't have long. When it got really bad after he left, I started lying to her every day to make her feel better, saying his ship docked. I think she always knew I was lying, but it made her happy. I've been doing it ever since; the village folk may call me a liar when I scream every morning that pirates are coming, but most know why I do it."

Luffy spotted Usopp frown tilt a little too quick to a smile, "Besides, it more of an alarm clock to people now. I'm like the village rooster."

Everyone politely chuckled at that statement, but it didn't take Brain's body reading to know that it was a complicated issue to bring up around the lad.

"So Luffy, what's my old man been up to?"

"Not much. I haven't been able to contact Shanks as of late, but last I heard, they were traversing the New World since someone has been getting a little too close to the islands under their protection. Either Big Mom is getting greedy again, or she is in the middle of one of her 'munchies' again."

"Munchies?" asked Zoro.

"Don't ask. In any case, I don't know what his situation is now, but he's probably with Shanks. Your father's marksmanship has only gotten better since the last time you saw him. He can actually now shoot antennae off an ant. Still living his dream."

"Yeah, can't hate him for that. To disregard his own life and indulge himself in the vast and endless sea… I feel so proud of my father," smiled Usopp as he looked to a black-and-white painting of a ship in a storm on the wall of the restaurant.

"This makes our discussion much easier then," spoke Nami as she finished her meal. "Is there anyone who can make or sell us a large ship in this village? The boat we have now is nice, but I think its a little cramp, especially since we probably plan to have more members – no offense, Captain."

"None taken. I intend to have more members. Probably need to pick up a chef real soon. I may be a decent cook and Brain may have the nutritional know-how, but a chef is a must at sea."

Everyone nodded at that comment. Ther are only two crew members that every ship needs that you can never piss off if you value your life: the doctor and the chef. Unfortunately, both positions are somewhat difficult to acquire, especially the decent ones requiring years of not decades of practice to hone their skills.

Usopp rubbed his chin with his hand, "Well… there is one guy who fits the criteria, but it's more of a hobby for him if anything else. I mean… he knows people but still…"

"Maybe we can talk to him and ask him?"

"Well, I'm going there anyway so I might as well take you guys there. You don't have any bounties yet right?"

Everyone nodded to Usopp.

"Good. It wouldn't have been an issue, but its little things like that that keep people from asking questions. Make sure you don't have anything heavy on you," added Usopp as he was getting up.

"Why?" asked Kuina.

"Oh, the guy I am taking you to lives in the mansion up the hill," pointed Usopp to said mansion and hill through the window. "He works as a butler there."

* * *

 _Long walk later…_

"I thought you said you know the guy here," asked Nami worryingly after spotting the well-dressed guards watching the perimeter in front of a large gate.

"Yeah, most of the villagers know about me and my lying. These new guys just consider me a nuisance. Besides, they are only doing their job, can't hate them for that. I'm doing them a favour anyway; every time I break in, they take notes and improve the security."

"Who exactly lives here, Usopp?" asked Luffy, somewhat worryingly.

"Oh, the last heir to Pengobat Pharmaceuticals," said Usopp almost nonchalantly as he started sneaking around the perimeter with the crew following him through the hole he premade in the hedge fence.

"Wait, Pengobat? As in the largest provider of affordable medicine in the East Blue, as well as the largest provider of scholarships for aspiring doctors? THAT Pengobat?" incredulously asked Nami.

"Oh, so you've heard of it?"

"Yeah, one of the few companies I couldn't bring myself to rob from. I thought the last heir was hidden somewhere safe ever since Mr. and Mrs. Pengobat died at sea three years ago."

Usopp chuckled, "Well what better place to hide than in obscurity. This was the hometown of Kaya's ancestors. Most people don't know this, but the Pengobat's first products were medical syrups made from the saps of trees found further inland. Hence the village name. Or is at the chicken and egg situation, name first THEN the product? I really don't remember."

"Huh…Neat," replied Zoro. "You learn something new every day."

"In any case," continued Usopp, as they approached a rather tall tree. "Kaya can only become head of the company at 21, so for now, the executives are making the major decisions for her. Kaya would be more involved, but unfortunately, she has rather… weak constitution. She's usually locked in her mansion, reading and studying. She wants to be a doctor, which would fit right in when she takes over the company. It's not really a requirement, but she wants to present the right image when she takes over."

"So, we came to meet her?"

"No, no. You are here to meet the head butler, Merry Domba. I think he used to work with boats before he was hired to be a butler here years ago. Odd job transition, I know, but I don't pry."

"Stop," commanded Brain as they approached a tree right next to a window, "Miss Kaya is currently talking to someone in her room."

"Pinky – Eavesdrop?"

Pinky nodded before his eye stalks vibrated and his face began to morph into the people he was imitating.

" _You want to see Usopp?"_

"Whose that?" asked Luffy.

"That's Kaya's personal butler Klahadore. He was hired a little before Kaya's parents died. Doesn't like me very much."

" _Not this again."_

" _I'll be fine. I just want to talk with him."_

" _You cannot. That man is the number one liar in the village. His lies are too much of a shock for a weak young lady such as yourself."_

" _But…"_

" _Your late parents instructed me time and time again to protect you under all circumstances. Now, I will leave your medicine here. Please remember to take it on time."_

 _Sounds of shoes on marble…_

" _Stingy."_

" _I am okay with stingy. No means no."_

 _Door opening and door closing._

Everyone looked at Usopp, smirking.

"So…" hummed Zoro with a saccharine smile "Just friends huh?"

Usopp panicked, "I've been visiting here for years and telling her tall tales with myself as a character for her enjoyment. There's nothing more than that."

"Sure," chuckled Kuina.

"THERE ISN'T!" whisper shouted Usopp. He quickly started climbing the tree, "Let me talk to her first."

Before he even had to cross his legs on the tallest branch, the window flew open, a happy slim and pale-skinned girl with blonde hair appeared, "Usopp! It's been so long!"

"It's only been a few day s Kaya. You look weak as usual."

Luffy noted no barb in that comment, like it was something that they usually used to defuse the situation.

"I'm sorry. I really wanted to treat you as a guest. Klahadore just won't agree to it. He's not a bad guy – he just worries about me."

"Don't worry about it. After all, I'm a brave warrior of the sea. Being in a small room would probably suffocate me to death."

Kaya clapped happily, getting rid of her melancholy funk, "Then what tale are you going to tell me today?"

"I think I'll tell you about the time I fought a goldfish at the South Pole when I was 5 years old, but first: do you know where Merry is?"

"He is in the gardens, why?"

Usopp pointed down, causing Kaya to do so. "These folks arrived in town looking for someone who works or knows where to buy ships. Merry was the only guy I could think of."

Kaya looked at the waving crew, all smiling.

"Are they…"

"Not _really_. They don't have bounties, aren't known, and they haven't made enemies of anyone. They are just traveling on a boat together."

"Oh, in that case, go right ahead. I'll message Merry through the mansion tube communication system."

"Thank you," replied Luffy.

* * *

 _One hour later…_

"What a nice man," stated Nami. "But what was with those horns? Weird."

"Boss?" asked Diddy from Luffy's back.

"The Zoan Half-form is just what it sounds like. Having hair that looks like a lamb doesn't make the man a Hitsuji Hitsuji no Mi (Sheep Sheep Fruit), Model: Lamb user. Thinking about it though, he would have great defensive capabilities though, especially if he can harden the wool with Haki. Still, completely situational on the user; it's how I would go about it."

Luffy would have continued this train of thought had he not heard the ending of Usopp's story and Kaya laughing.

"… then we threw a huge pinball down from the sky, scaring them away, and that's how we won!"

"We're back! Finish your story?"

"Indeed he did. Did you work out a deal with Merry, Captain Luffy?"

"We did. He says he has a ship in mind based on our specifications, but he needs a few more days to update it. We offered him Belli – despite Nami's resistance – but we got a discount in exchange for the ship we arrived on."

"Well, that sounds like a wonderful deal then. Will you be staying in town or on your ship?"

Luffy would have continued had he not been interrupted so rudely.

"You there! What are you doing here?"

Everyone turned to observe a slim man with slicked black hair approach them from the other side of the mansion. He wore a black suit with two golden markings on it over a white shirt with a curious collar, with spiral-like protrusions on the edges, and a standard black tie. He also sported striped shoes and round glasses.

In essence, there be a butler.

And yet, the voice in the back of Luffy's head said that it was all a lie. The voice has yet to lead Luffy astray, but he kept his silence… for now.

"Klahadore…"

"You're trespassing and causing trouble here," stated Klahadore as he adjusted his glasses with the palm of his hand.

"Excuse them Klahadore, they had…"

"You don't need to tell me now, Miss Kaya," interrupted the butler. "I will listen to your explanation later. For now, I'd like all of you to leave this area at once. Or do you people have something to say?"

Before Nami had a chance to rebuttal, Luffy pushed here back with his arm, "Nope, nothing at all. We finished our business with Merry just before you arrived so we will be leaving now."

Klahadore paused, as if expecting to say something else. "Well then, now that your business here is concluded, please leave. And take… Usopp with you as well."

"That's Captain Usopp to you, Klahadore! That will help spread my name around."

"Captain, eh? I've heard stories about your father."

"Klahadore, cease this at once!"

"You are just the son of a low-class pirate!"

"BWAHAHAHA!" roared Luffy, shocking everyone. Where have you been getting your news from?" laughed Luffy as he wiped a tear. "Usopp's dad is one of the core members of the Red-Haired Pirates! He fucking works directly for Shanks the Yonko! He leads a freaking division in his off-time. Hell, the only reason he hasn't come for his son is that he doesn't want to put a target on his back."

Silence followed. Klahadore was so shocked by this reveal he almost allowed his glasses to slip off and hit the ground had he not caught them.

He quickly regained his arrogance, "Why should I believe the words of such barbaric men?"

"Would you prefer a picture? Or how about a mushi call? Hell, how about I turn into him just for fun?"

"YOU CAN DO THAT?" shouted everyone around him sans the animals and Klahadore.

"Secrets," chuckled Luffy with a finger over his mouth.

"Tch, a liar just like this boy who reaches for things outside his well."

Usopp – hook to tree – quickly dropped down to meet Klahadore's glare, anger barely restrained, "You take that back! My father left to follow his dreams, and my mother loved him for it! And I may be a liar, but you dare insinuate…"

"Kaya is the heir to one of the most profitable companies in the East Blue. You are all intents and purposes an orphan whose only claim to fame is being the supposed son of some high ranking pirate and a voracious liar. Now, if you gave up claims to your birth-father and stopped telling you tall-tales…"

Usopp nearly slugged Klahadore in the face had Luffy not stretched his hand to grab his fist preemptively, surprising the butler but shocking Kaya and Usopp.

"Usopp, it's not worth it. You'd just be proving him right. Be the bigger man, rise above the anger, and let it sink down. Make it a source that fuels rather than burn you."

Considering the words of someone who already promised him a chance to talk with his father – via Pinky – Usopp strength waned, dusting himself before smiling and looking up to Kaya.

"I'll try to come around sometime soon Kaya. Just wait for me, okay?'

Kaya didn't get a chance to respond as Usopp happily walked away from it all, Luffy and his crew following behind him.

Zoro leaned in quietly, "Hey Captain, could you actually you know, change into Yasopp?"

"I can't say that I can't since I have worked out the mechanics for it, but in the long run, shifting my form is a hindrance rather than a benefit."

"Really? I figured shapeshifting is a useful skill."

"It is but shapeshifting is not an inherent skill for rubber or my particular Devil Fruit. Hell, disregarding the time required for more complex shifting, the mental strain of associating rubber in the right terms puts too much strain on me. Simple shapes are fine, but you ask me to impersonate someone? Not worth it, especially since shapeshifting makes me significantly weaker when its full-body."

"How exactly does that work though? I get rubber is malleable when soft, but your rubber body characteristics are primarily for galvanized rubber," added Nami, recalling what little science regarding the topic she knew.

"Ah, you noticed that. Well, the thing is, mastering a fruit is about understanding your Devil Fruits 'word', or its domain. Once you understand the domain, all you have to do is stretch its dimensions as much as possible. Regarding 'rubber,' I broke it down as far as I could without going outside the parameters."

Name stares at the smiling Luffy, "So you did what exactly?"

"First, I learned about the properties that rubber generally has and how to take advantage of them. Then, I spread my understanding of the varieties of rubber out there. Finally, I looked inward, breaking rubber to the smallest conceivable unit, which is a polymer. After that, it's all about mixing and matching and messing around with the combinations."

"So shapeshifting is…"

"Part malleability, part quick hardening, and part plastic."

"Plastic?"

"Plastic is a polymer just not an organic one like rubber, a reason why it's so difficult to use. It's basically a chemical cousin of rubber, so just within my domain to use. Useless in a fight, but handy to make a key for say a treasure chest or a cage from my finger."

Nami's eyes sparkled, "That has so many uses!"

Luffy smirked before turning serious and turning to Zoro, "Hey, you noticed how Klahadore adjusted his glasses?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"That's a conditioned habit, meaning that he used to do something that kept his fingers messy or _harmful_ to his face but not his palm."

"What are you getting at?"

"Not a lot of things require such odd use of hands. So unless he used to paint with his fingers a lot, I think our butler friend used to play with knives."

"What, like a Tekagi Shuko?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of Neko-Te, which for some reason raises more red flags then I like to admit. Oh well, let's just follow Usopp back to town, we are going to be around for a while."

* * *

 _Later that day, in a hotel room when everyone else is asleep, hours before sunrise…_

"Brain, did you just see that?"

"I did Pinky."

"What's wrong you two?" asked Luffy as he quickly woke up.

"Narf! I don't know Luffy. I heard Klahadore talk to some man far out in the coves about some plan to whatchamacallit… claim an inheritance. I had told brain about it and he saw the butler talk with some weird dressed man with heart shaped glasses. Now I heard Merry screaming from the mansion, and Brain saw the butler do it! Then I hear him call himself Kuro instead of Klahadore! What's going on?"

"Kuro?" asked Luffy. "As in Kuro of a Hundred Plans? Captain of the Black Cat Pirates? Isn't he the guy who Morgan killed for his promotion?"

"Apparently," started Brain, "his friend Jango is a very gifted hypnotist. He took one his crew members – if you could even call them that – and made them believe that they were Kuro. Since before that point all they had was a vague description, the Marines didn't bother looking further. I guess that's why it didn't ring any of my alarms."

"Zark! He also said something about the crew attacking the town tomorrow and something about 'getting his inheritance.' What do we do Luffy?"

Luffy thought it through, realizing that his inheritance was Kaya. "Brain, is Merry alive?"

Brain looked into the distance, "Yes."

"Can you locate the pirates?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Close to two hundred, with maybe two being a challenge for most Marines."

Luffy crossed his hands and interlocked his fingers, considering his options. He could easily deal with those mooks instantly, but what would his crew get out of it? There is no benefit for him if they remain as weak – and he uses that term subjectively – as they are now.

However…

"I was planning to test out Usopp anyway, and the crew does need a training exercise…"

"Arfg! Are you sure Luffy? Won't your friends hate you for ignoring this?"

"Oh no, I am not going to leave this alone. Let my team fight the pirates to better themselves? Yes. But let the village people suffer? Oda no."

Luffy woke up Diddy, "Diddy, I got an assignment for you that's right up your alley."

* * *

 _Sunrise…_

Luffy and his animals acted normally, not even bothering telling his crew and Usopp about what was coming in a few moments.

Was it callous of him? Yes. But the crew needed real-world experience against fighting others and taking lives. He had to get rid of the idea of him coming to their rescue early on, or else they would get complacent.

He was many things to them, but being captain was the first thing above all. He led them, he supported them, he comforted them, and he trained them.

But he wasn't their 'get out of jail' card.

A crew exists because individuals with specialized skills come together to get things done. There is no such thing as a crew who have one person doing everything for them. Everyone should be able to help out in their own way and carry their weight, but they all have that one special skill they can claim as their own.

As they continued chatting and eating their breakfast – Usopp's personal crew of Ninjin, Piiman, and Tamanegi from yesterday having joined them – Brain gave Luffy a subtle hint that the pirates have docked.

Not that Luffy wasn't already aware of this because of his Observation.

 _Showtime._

Luffy looked up confused, "Hey Usopp?"

"Yeah?"

"There isn't some big galley or crew that's supposed to come into town or anything right?"

"No, why?"

"Because a ship full of pirates dressed up as cats have just landed on the north shore," chimed Brain.

"Black cats?" inquired Kuina.

"Sound like the Black Cat Pirates and their weird Captain Jango," finished Zoro.

The three kids looked up at that, "Does this guy wear a purple coat, walk backward, and wear heart-shaped glasses?"

"Yeah?"

"We saw him in town yesterday, claimed he was a hypnotist, but it didn't work on us."

"Why would a hypnotist call his crew the Black Cats?" asked Nami.

Zoro took out a bunch of wanted posters and started flipping through them, "That's because Jango is the second captain. The first captain was killed three years ago and was called…"

Zoro froze when he found the crossed-out wanted a poster with a shadow in a _very_ familiar hand pose. "Shit."

"What's wrong Zoro?" asked Luffy convincingly.

"I think your hunch about the butler was right, bastard looks a lot like Kuro," said Zoro worryingly as he showed the poster to everyone at the table to an equal degree of shock.

Usopp was the first to regain his wits, "Kaya! That bastard is after Kaya and her money!"

 _Either he's being paranoid and worrying about his girlfriend, or he really does have an unconscious use of Observation_ , pondered Luffy while faking concern.

"Usopp, wait…"

Luffy didn't have a chance to stop the kid as he ran off and appeared to _Shave_ – which was impossible since he wasn't trained – to the hill, screaming at the top of his lungs that 'pirates were coming, pirates were coming.'

"Zoro, Kuina, Nami – go and assist the village in any way you can! Diddy and I will go the mansion and help out Usopp against Kuro."

"Why am I involved?" screamed Nami worryingly, collapsible staff already in hand already.

"You ARE going to be a part of this crew so you will have to learn how to get your hands dirty. If you can't handle killing pirates or violence, go assist the town folks."

"But…" stuttered Nami.

Luffy grabbed her by the arms, shaking her. "NO BUTS! The town is about to be raided by savage bastards who have most likely been waiting to let loose. Are you really going to tell me that you will allow chaos to befall _another_ island on your watch?"

Nami's memories of Arlong and his crew flashed before her eyes, anger at the situation overpowering her fear of combat.

"Yes, Captain!" Shouted Nami to no one as Zoro and Kuina having already left.

Luffy smiled at the situation, his future navigator with staff in both hands. _Guess I'm getting two birds with one stone._ "Good. Now and vent some pirate fueled frustration. I have a liar to catch!"

The last thing Luffy saw before he Shaved to the mansion was Nami running towards the north side of the town.

* * *

 _Quick skip and a hop…_

Luffy landed outside the mansion, noting the outside guards knocked out by pinballs, expertly aimed at their foreheads and hands.

Luffy was going to wonder why Usopp did such a thing, before noting the weapons near their bodies.

Traversing through mansion revealed something similar: some guards had hot sauce in their eyes, some had alcohol burns, some smelled of pepper spray, and so on and so on.

Luffy had to admit that Usopp was one resourceful bastard. An element that could easily be trained or incorporated into the training methodology. He is never going to be a frontline fighter, but mid and long range fighter? More than likely.

By the time Luffy found Usopp – with the help of Brain and Pinky – he was in Kaya's destroyed room on his knees, treating a damaged Merry.

Luffy also quickly noted his appearance as he came down to a shocked Usopp and started assisting him with the medical aid.

Merry was definitely buffer and taller when they met him earlier. If the wool covering his body and finger-shaped hoof appendages, the extended horns and lamb-human face fusion did

"Dammit, I own Nami money. Guess Merry must have a high synchronicity rate with the Hitsuji Hitsuji no Mi. Never even considered that."

"Synchronicity rate?"

"I'll explain later. What happened here?"

"The guards – they were fine until I mentioned Kaya and Klahadore. They immediately went blank-faced and doe-eyed. They started muttering something about Jango and attacked me. The same thing happened when I got inside. I did my best not to hurt anyone, but I used up all my ammunition and tricks to get through them. I found Merry here in Kaya's roommate. I didn't recognize him at first, but it didn't really matter when I noticed his damages. You got here right after I started."

Luffy sighed as he finished tying up the last gauge. "Jango must have come here in the middle of the night to hypnotize the guards. Merry's Zoan hybrid form must have made him immune due to his animal nature. Kuro, however, must have incapacitated him to get to Kaya. My concern is why he took Kaya away."

"Because that's the only way to get money out of miss Kaya," choked out Merry as he slowly woke up.

"Merry! Please, don't push yourself! Gather your strength," panicked Usopp.

"Mind explaining?"

"Certainly Mister Luffy. Kuro initially wanted Miss Kaya to sign away her fortune to him through a will. Unfortunately, Kuro didn't realize that Miss Kaya's fortune is all tied to the company and locked away until she comes of age. However, Kuro had a backup plan…"

"Hostage," seethed Luffy in rage. "He's going to hold her hostage for a payoff from the company, with the town as an incentive."

"Please Mister Luffy," coughed Merry as he grabbed Luffy's vest. "Please, safe Miss Kaya from his clutches."

"We will Merry – we promise you."

"We?" Looked up Usopp.

"Yes, we. What, you're going to let Kuro hold your girlfriend hostage without a fight?"

Usopp's eyes bulged, "Girl…girlfriend? Kaya isn't my girlfriend!"

Merry smiled, "Please Mister Usopp… In Kaya's mind, you are all but together. She's just waiting for you to ask."

"But…but…I'm…"

"Someone who has been by her side since even before her parents passed away. Someone who has come to her aide to ease her loneliness with tall-tales and stories. Someone who isn't after her money nor concerned with directing her future. You will support her and be by her side no matter what. Your past and family isn't a factor, not when love is concerned."

Usopp listened to Merry, tears gathering at the edge of his eyes. "But…I used every trick and pinball I had to break through the guards. I have nothing to help with… I'm just someone who's good with a slingshot and a liar. How can I possibly fight against a horde of pirates, even with Luffy's help?"

"What if you _could_ help her?" whispered Luffy.

Usopp looked up curiously at Luffy. Only Diddy reacted, seemingly forming a portal with his tail, reaching in for something.

"What if I could offer you a way to save Kaya at a price?"

"What… what price?"

"The inability to swim and the fact you will have to kill to save your love."

Luffy said that at the same moment as Diddy pulled out a fruit. A fruit Merry quickly identified. "Is that…"

"Yes, it's a Devil Fruit," spoke Luffy.

Usopp observed the fruit as Diddy gave to him. It was a black strawberry with odd triangle shaped swirls on it.

"Why are you…"

"You want to save Kaya. I am simply giving you an extra option. The decision is all yours. I can tell you that it will change your life. Some people react negatively to becoming superhuman, some positively. Some fall somewhere in between. I can unequivocally inform you that your strength of will determines how you handle the power… and doing everything possible to save those you care for safe."

Usopp starred back at the fruit, considering his options. "What fruit is it?"

"It's a Zoan. I have others, but Logia wouldn't suit you, and a Paramecia would deter your natural skills. Zoan fruits multiply the user's potential with more emphasis on stamina, physical capabilities, and savagery based on the model/animal used. There are exceptions, as there will always be the minority, but all will make you more than capable of protecting those you care for. So… what will you do?"

Usopp wiped the tears off his face, gathering his courage, and bit into the strawberry.

Disgust registered on Usopp's face, as he swallowed the piece and started to choke. Merry watched in fascination as Usopp body began to change.

* * *

"Tora Gari [Tiger Hunt]!" shouted Zoro as he sped forward, downward slashes incapacitating a few of the pirates as they pillaged the streets.

"Ittoryu Iai: Tsuro [Crane]!" chanted Kuina as she slashed side to side, wiping the blood off her blade every time she sheathed it, over and over again.

While the sword users were occupied with eliminating the Black Cats, Nami was busy assisting in the villages in escaping. She fought back, but a metal staff can only do so much against blades and daggers.

The villagers were putting up a fight as well as many found pistols and swords within easy reach of their premises this very morning, something they never had.

Diddy was a very useful monkey to have around.

In any case, all was going well until the two bastards arrived.

The Nyaban Brothers – as Sham and Bucchi called themselves – arrived soon after and put up a hissy fit.

Sham was a very skinny man of regular height who hunched back to make him look smaller than he actually is. He has green hair that is parted to the side and curls at the end, with two other parts of hair on the sides of his head, growing downwards in a curly-looking way. He also has cat ears sticking out from the top of the head. He has green, cat-like eyes, and is usually seen with a grin. He wore a navy blue shirt, with light grey buttons and a magenta bow tie. He also had light-blue shorts, brown shoes and white socks that stick out of them. He is also seen having dark brown gloves, with claws growing out at the end.

Buchi is an overweight man who wears an outfit based loosely on a black and white cat. He has pale skin, sharp teeth, tiny eyes, wears a hat that covers one of his eyes, that has cat ears on it. His pants are striped black and white, with a yellow sash, and dark brown shoes. He wears a blanket looking cape on his back, that is stripped light purple and dark purple, with a fluffy white brim. He wears a shoulder pad on his left arm, and pale blue gloves with claws at the end.

Kuina fought against anorexic looking Sham and Zoro faced the butch and beefy Bucchi. They put up a decent fight, but a well placed Oni Giri and a properly aimed Komadori knocked the two down, if not severely damage them.

Kuina was initially caught off-guard by Sham's thin frame – his baggy clothes hiding it – as she expected her first Tsuro strike to take care of him. But her Komadori strike did the job as despite his speed, Kuina was faster with the draw.

Bucchi wasn't even a bother for Zoro. His claws may have been able to resist Zoro's regular slashes, but Zoro's brute strength overpowered the chubby bastard, allowing Zoro to properly place a well-recognized x-mark on his chest with his Oni Giri.

Had Nami considered Jango a threat at the time, she would have stopped him from hypnotizing the duo. Unfortunately, she didn't believe in hypnotism, and as such, she was just surprised as everyone else as Bucchi became even more muscular and savage. Sham didn't get up, apparently passing out in the middle of the hypnotism from the one slash on his torso.

Bucchi, in his new found rage, attempted to attack Kuina while her back was turned. She would have been severely damaged due to her being distracted while fighting other Black Cat's.

Zoro, thankfully, was there to intercept the attack, getting new scars on his arms and torso despite blocking the attack.

In realization at this, Kuina was enraged and returned the attack justly. Bucchi smirked as crossed his arms over his torso, expecting his new found strength to protect him from the slash.

Which is precisely what Kuina wanted.

As an Iai user, she developed a technique for every situation, including when people believed they were safe through a blocking, expecting their natural fortitude to secure them.

"Ittoryu Iai: Tsubame Gaeshi [Swallow Return]!"

Through practice, Kuina has perfected a technique to slip through peoples guard via an upward slash. Usually, this wouldn't work, but even the best arm defense leaves a small creak or opening. It may not work on actual shields, but limbs? As long as there was an opening, a vertical slash would come through.

Zoro jokingly said that if it were a boxing technique, it would have been a hell of an uppercut, sleeping through the enemies guard.

Which it did just that, as Bucchi shouted in pain as a perfect upward slash appeared on his chest, bisecting the earlier x-mark. The pain overloaded him, causing to pass out, falling backward.

Jango would have attempted to hypnotize more of the Black Cats had Nami not incapacitated and tied him up.

All was going well, despite Zoro's injuries, but all good things must come to an end.

"What is the meaning of this?" commanded Kuro.

Everyone froze

The townsfolk were happy to see Klahadore until they noticed two things: Kaya tied up and gagged and the pirates panic and literally shake in their boots at the sight of the butler.

Jango used his chakrams to quickly cut through his restraints and push Nami away. He ran and kneeled in front of Klahadore.

"Captain Kuro, we are sorry for the delay. This crew of travelers somehow knew of our arrival and assisted the village."

Kuro adjusted his glasses as he dropped Kaya nonchalantly to the villager's shock. "So the people who visited Merry yesterday were pirates. This is… unexpected."

Zoro readied himself ones more, gasping at the pain he was currently experiencing. Kuina was by his side, hand on the katana, ready to draw. Nami was in front of the villagers, acting as their shield, staff in hand.

Kuro put down his palm, "It was not however outside my expectations."

One Black Cat ran up to his Captain, presenting a pair of furry gloves with katanas for fingers. "Your Cat Claws, Captain Kuro. We have kept them polished and prepped just for this day."

"No need," commanded Kuro as he folded and put away his glasses. "I've come across something right before I began my role as Kladahore. I've practiced in secret over the years, and I can truly say that now…"

Everyone watched in shock as Kuro bulged and grew. Black fur covered his body as a tail popped out of his pants. His feet – shoes now somehow gone – became arched and bend. His appendages gained sharp claws instead of nails. He gained cat-like ears, nose, and a _savage_ smile.

All in all, it was a shocking visage, extended limbs and claws and all, making look like something out of peoples nightmares.

"… I live up to the Black Cat visage."

Nami regained her voice first as she fell on the ground from shock, "What the…"

Kuro smirked as he licked his hand like a cat, "Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Panther. A very fitting fruit, no?"

It all went downhill from there.

Zoro and Kuina were a great swordsman and swords-woman in their own right, their bounty career supporting this.

They were just unprepared for the beast that was Kuro.

Has he been human, his Nuki Ashi [Stealth Foot] technique would have been a hassle, but the duo would have found a way around it by double teaming him.

Unfortunately, they have never fought a Devil Fruit in their entire career. As such, they were unaware just how much Zoan fruits amplify the physical abilities of the eater to an unearthly degree.

They didn't have any experience to work off.

It was a slaughter.

Kuina and Zoro tried tracking Kuro as he vanished, but they couldn't stop him from slashing them all over their bodies. Resistance was futile.

The Black Cats – those that still remained standing – regained their confidence. The villagers and Nami watched in fear as Kuina and Zoro tried their best to get up from the ground, bleeding from all over, clothes ruined, panting out in pain.

Kuro licked the blood off his claws, "So this is all the famous bounty hunter duo have to show for themselves? Pity. I figured the standards in the East Blue would have risen, but _se la vi._ Jango, Pawns!"

"YES CAPTAIN!"

"Tie up the villagers and this ragtag group of seafarers. I'll be contacting the Pengobat executives soon enough to negotiate for their release."

Kaya struggled in her bonds, panicking.

The villagers watched frightened as the Black Cats started to walk towards them. Nami, despite her fear, stood firm and guarded them. One pirate was just about to reach for her when they heard….

" _CAW!"_

Everyone looked up to see what bird made such a loud call. To their surprise, they saw the biggest raven of their lives fly above them…in overalls.

From the back of the giant bird, they saw Luffy jump off and land on the ground, snails on his shoulders and Diddy by his side.

Before anyone got a chance to ask, they all missed the bird morph into what appeared to be a tengu.

It was the closest equivalent in any case.

"Is that…" squeaked Nami.

"It is. Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Raven."

Wearing the same thing as before, Usopp was now much bulkier, with black feathers covering his body from head to toe. His feet and hands were replaced with claws, but his hands still appeared to have their original dexterity. There were some tail feathers, but the most significant change was the black beak on his face – somehow longer than expected due to his nose – and giant black wings.

Before the pirates could register their shock, Usopp raised his arms and pulled his wings, before shouting and pushing both pairs of appendages down.

"Karasu Hassha [Raven Shot]!"

Luffy watched, whistling, as Usopp shot down a hoard of feathers, hitting the pirates, cutting them up or pushing right into them like daggers.

While Diddy went to assist Nami in protecting the villagers and giving them more ammunition – allowing them to realize how they got said weapons – Luffy continued watching Usopp fight.

"You're getting all of this, right Brain?"

"Indeed. I believe you should stop the lad soon Luffy – he is too new to his animal instincts."

Luffy watched Usopp slash through various pirates, his eyes taking on a distinct bird-like visage, cawing all the way.

"Just a little longer…" muttered Luffy.

Usopp kept slashing his way through the pirates, making his way toward Kaya. As he was about to reach her, Kuro reached out to stop him with his own claws.

The sound of talons and claws clashing reverberates, sounding similar to two swords making contact.

"So," chuckled Kuro. "The liar got his hands on a Zoan fruit. Pity you brought bird to a cat fight."

Usopp, minds hazy from his animal instincts, did his best to answer back. "Get… away… from… Kaya… monster!"

"Oh, I am a monster am I? Funny, what does that make you?'

Determination glared in Usopp's eyes that reverted back to their human form, "I'm the one who fights monsters like you. Karasu Kiru [Raven Cut]!"

They always forget the wings.

Kuro did see that Usopps feathers were sharp enough to acts as daggers, yet he failed to account that his wings were covered in them.

With his claws preoccupied, he was unable to stop one of Usopp's wings slash upwards, injuring him and shredding his suit.

Everyone watched from the sidelines – all other prates incapacitated – as Kuro and Usopp fought like animals. Kuro tried slashing and biting Usopp, but the birdman only had to block with his talons and allow his wings to do the cutting for him.

Pecking the bastard also helped.

Unfortunately, Kuro's one advantage seemed to be his rabid regeneration, since his cuts and holes kept sealing up.

Eventually, the staggering Kuro asked, "How…how are you keeping up with my speed? YOU'RE A FREAKING BIRD!"

"No, I am a raven," commanded Usopp, talons at this side, wings on display. "And there are two things you should know about ravens. One, they have great eyesight, allowing me to keep up with your speed. And two, despite their high intelligence, they are also natural empaths."

"Empaths? What does emotional reading have to do with anything?"

"Because while the skill is instinctual in animals, for us humans, it has to be done through watching and observing. As such, that empath skills translates to me as having an inherent skill to read body language and micro-expressions."

"Body language? That means…"

"You got it, _pussycat._ I can actually predict your movements despite your speed. Face it, cats may be able to beat out birds, but today is not your day."

Kuro became enraged. He, a seasoned Captain, Kuro of a Hundred Plans, was loosing to a nobody!

Till he spotted Kaya behind Usopp, still tied up… Kuro couldn't help but smile dementedly.

"Well then," spoke Kuro as he sagged his shoulders. "I guess there is only thing to do when confronting a knight such as yourself…"

"Knight?" asked Usopp confusingly. He only registered what Kuro meant when he spotted his target. "NO!"

"Shakushi!" shouted Kuro, as he vanished, leaving behind purple smoke.

Usopp jumped and covered Kaya with his body and wings as his entire surrounding became covered in slashes, buildings becoming destroyed, and the road chipping away.

Usopp hunkered down in pain for what felt like hours, blood and feathers flying off of him, as Kaya screamed out Usopp's name despite the gag in her mouth.

This went on for a few seconds until…

" **Enough."**

It was a simple command, but the power the voice radiated seemed to spread out like a shock wave.

No one was immune.

The villagers quaked despite not being the targets, some still passing out.

Nami collapsed to her knees, sweat rapidly spreading on her body.

Kuina and Zoro, despite nearly passing out, instinctively grabbed their katanas, ready to go.

The pirates that were still alive but incapacitated foamed at the mouth as their eyes rolled up.

Usopp only shivered slightly, tumbling to the ground, but still protecting Kaya, who was crying tears of worry.

Only Diddy didn't react.

And Kuro…

He stood frozen, mid-swing, right above the pair, ready to deliver the killing blow. Despite his best efforts and the spasming of his muscles, he just couldn't bring himself to move. It was as if every fiber of his being and animal mind couldn't bring itself to obey.

Luffy slowly walked up to Usopp, putting his hand on his shoulder, "You did good Usopp. Your father would be proud of the fight you put up today. Rest."

As if by command, Usopp morphed back to his human form, smiling, and falling forward right in front of Kaya.

Luffy, in turn, focused all his rage and cold fury onto Kuro, "So… what to do with you?"

Kuro had no self-control to reply.

"I should commend you for putting up such a fight. Unfortunately, your so-called _pawns_ were no match for my _ragtag group_. Honestly, I would have interfered earlier, but that would have been overkill. Besides, I knew my crew could have handled you, was it not for your fruit. I mean, I may be a Captain, but I won't fight all their battles for them – they wouldn't respect me for that."

Said crew members were initially furious with Luffy's blunt way of admitting that he did nothing, but they couldn't argue that he was right. Their pride wouldn't let them live it down if they allowed their Captain to fight all their battles for them, making them nothing more then a cheering gallery and drag along.

"Hopefully, today served as somewhat of a wake-up call for them, showing the barest of hints of what's to follow if you're an example of note. They will take my warnings of the craziness that will await them seriously from now on when I start their training. But for now, I think I will indulge in some Captain vs. Captain fighting."

Kuro watched as Luffy stretched both his arms back to a ridiculous degree with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Gomu Gomu no Bazooka."

Both hands slammed into Kuro's torso, shattering most of his ribs, as well as fracturing his arms from the sheer force. As he coughed out blood, he didn't even register the fact that he was shot across the land, reaching the sea, before he began skipping on it like a flat stone.

The shot reverberated through the village, the people quickly losing sight of Kuro, only being able to spot him morphing back, disappear on the horizon as a speck of dust, as well as his glasses somehow falling on the ground, shattering.

Everyone stared in awe of how easily Luffy defeated Kuro, only to sweat drop in a moment after he spoke.

"I may have put too much force into that."

* * *

 _A few days later…_

The village recovery was slow going.

The Pengobat executives still caught wind of what happened and send in a private force to gather the pirates that were held captive by the villagers in Luffy. They would all be given in to the Marines with a proper cover story, as requested by Luffy to the executives.

It was the only thing he asked for – despite Nami asking for Belli – as their reward for saving Kaya and the village.

Only Jango seemed to have somehow disappeared.

Luffy didn't see it as much of an issue. Only the fact that they could find Kuro's body set of a few alarms, but that was an issue for another day.

Kuina, Zoro, and Usopp were all still recovering from their fight, albeit at various rates. Usopp – and Merry – recovered the fastest due to their Zoan fruits, with Zoro being a close second. Kuina was the slowest but she coming along swimmingly.

Nami only had slight bruising and cuts.

While they recovered, Luffy and Diddy were helping the villages with reconstruction, putting everything the way it was before, as well as raiding Kuro's pirate ship.

In the middle of it all, Nami moved their ship toward the bay behind Kaya's mansion, as a payment to Merry – along with some Belli – for their new ship.

And Kaya… she never left Usopp side, before and after his recovery. They were inseparable until the very last day.

* * *

 _Behind the mansion…_

Merry stood proudly, shirtless, and in his hybrid form, having finished putting the final touches on the Strawhats vessel as he called them over,

The crew – as well as Kaya – watched smiling at their new vessel.

"It was something I was building on the side as a hobby. I would have given it to you sooner, but I had to expand it a bit as per your request. I call it… the Going Merry."

It was a proud caravel class ship, with a just mast and plenty of space on it to train, with room to be explored and nooks to be discovered. Something to be done for another day. All that mattered is that it was a beautiful vessel and it was going to theirs.

Luffy smiled as he walked up and put his hand on the ship in appreciation, "She is beautiful, Merry. You must have put a lot of heart and soul into her."

"And sweat," boasted the butler proudly. "Don't forget sweat. Personally, I don't think its enough to pay you back for saving this town, but…"

"No, it's more than enough," said Luffy calmly while raising his hand to stop Merry. "we have more than enough. Just some supplies and food will do."

Mery smiled, "I guess that's fair."

Luffy nodded before turning to Usopp, "Have you said your goodbyes to everyone?"

"I did," started Usopp, before getting a red ting on his face, "except for one. Do you mind if Kaay and I go somewhere private?"

Everyone else smirked, allowing the lovebirds their privacy as they walked back into the mansion.

"What do you think they're going to talk about?"

"What do you think Merry?"

They only had to wait for a few minutes before hearing Kaya scream and shout "I do!" multiple times. They then watched a smiling Usopp and crying Kaya emerge with a ring on her finger.

 _The crew at sea moments later…_

"She said yes then?" questioned Luffy from the ships goat head figurehead.

"She did," smiled Usopp fondly, looking over the side of the ship. "I gave her my mother's ring. There's no date though, more like a promise that I will return when she is of age and finished with her studies. She gave me her mushi number though. You won't mind if I call her from time to time with Pinky?"

"Not at all, just make sure to account for the time difference though. It can be a hassle to call them in the middle of the night."

Usopp nodded before asking, "You going to tell us what you did to force Kuro to freeze like that?"

Luffy smiled while both Kuina and Zoro flinched in phantom pains, "Just as soon as you and Nami pledge yourself to the crew."

"She agreed?"

"After the display in town, she did. All she asked was for us to save her village."

Nami and Usopp both gathered at the center of the deck, Zoro and Kuina stood on the sidelines while Diddy sunbathed from on top of the mast.

They stood straight as Luffy approached them, arms behind his back, serious like a Captain should be.

"I've made Kuina and Zoro make the same pledge, so just remain calm, it's a formality."

Both nodded.

"Do you swear to serve this crew to the best of your abilities?"

"Yes." Shouted both of them.

"Do you swear to never give up on your morals and live life to the fullest?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear that you will never give on your dreams?"

"Yes."

"And what are your dreams?"

"To save my village and create a map of the world."/"To become a great warrior of the seas."

Luffy smirked, "Then you are prepared to undergo any training necessary to keep yourself, your crew, and others alive? Be warned, my training will be gruesome, it will break you, but you WILL come out stronger and better in the end."

Both gulped audibly before shouting "YES CAPTAIN!"

"Then the Nami Zephyrus and Usopp Geppetto you knew and were are dead. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FRANKENSTEINS! You're the Straw Hats Crew Babies now. Now… are you prepared to do whatever your captain asks of you?"

"Yes."

"Can you keep your heads about you when confronted with mind-blowing weirdness at every turn?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready for anything?'

"YES."

"…Are you still ready for anything?"

"Ye…"

"Huh-wrrrooong!" shouted Luffy as he kneecapped Usopp and Nami with a surprise baton.

"AHHH! DAMMIT!" shouted Usopp and Nami in pain.

"Lesson number one in your training: expect the unexpected. The minute Oda crapped out the third caveman, a conspiracy was hatched against one of them. GET UP DAMN YOU!"

Usopp and Nami did just that, albeit in a lot of pain, catching a bunch of tie-on weights.

"Strap those on the kids, your training starts now. When I'm done with you, you'll be a member of the future's most elite and unstoppable crew, not since the last great revolution – the lost one. The crew that will change the world"

Nami and Usopp both sweated as they felt the dark visage of a demon appear behind Luffy, realizing they had both just signed up for hell.

Zoro and Kuina were about to laugh at their plight when Luffy turned to them as well, "What are you two laughing about? This ship is big enough to start your training as well, or do I need to kneecap you two again as a reminder?"

Hell has no fury like a drill sergeant reincarnated as a pirate with rubber powers.

* * *

 _Somewhere else in the East Blue…_

A bicycle was currently traversing the vast ocean expanses only thanks to the ice path being formed in front of it.

The man riding the bike was an incredibly tall, slim and muscular man. He has black, curly hair cut to chin length that fans out at the tips, tanned skin, and an altogether lean, long build. He wore a Marine outfit consisting of a white buttoned-up vest with standing collar over a long-sleeved navy blue shirt, with matching white trousers and black dress shoes. He also wore a yellow tie divided geometrically by black lines and a sleep mask on his forehead.

The man was peddling along until a messenger coo arrived at him, dropping off a sealed envelope before flying away,

Quickly noting the Cipher Pol logo on it, he made an ice pick and sliced it open. After reading the information he was sent, he froze the paper solid before shattering it.

"Arara," muttered Kuzan, otherwise known as Admiral Aokiji, "So troublesome. I guess the boy is heading towards Loguetown. Can I peddle there fast enough? Wonder if I should message Smoker as well? Eh, not my problem."

Aokiji took out a compass, found the right direction, and started peddling.

"The boy should have never stolen what didn't belong to him," muttered the man of 'Lazy Justice.' "Now he's got the big heads all riled up. Still, what could have he stolen from those outposts other than data?"

If Aokiji only knew just what those outposts were hiding, even _he_ would have turned around.

Unfortunately, the situation would only become worse before it got any better.

* * *

 **Yes, folks, I gave Usopp a Devil Fruit, and yes, I didn't make him a coward. Why? Because Oda created Usopp as a representation of an average human being involved in the crazy world of One Piece.**

 **This is not my case.**

 **This Usopp was aware of who his father was, and what he did so he was on some level prepared for that lifestyle. Is this to say he won't have moments of cowardice? No, he will still be afraid since all his life he has only told stories, not live them. But right off the bat, he won't be as pessimistic as he was portrayed in the source material (have to start making plans for Thriller Bark then).**

 **In regards to the Zoan fruit. A Logia wouldn't fit Usopp and I honestly couldn't think of a Paramecia fruit that would suit a marksman like Usopp, since they require contact and he is a ranged fighter. Yes, I will keep Usopp's role as trickster and marksmen at the forefront – the fruit just enhances what's already there.**

 **And before you ask, the terms I use regarding fruits – parallel, synchronicity, etc. – will be addressed later, especially one term in particular will have an effect on Usopp.**

 **In regards to Devil Fruits, I am already laying down the groundwork as to the conspiracy in the background of this story. I will say that Diddy is key to this, as well as the presence of the 'Mad Bomber' and Aokiji. so if any of you are wondering why I'm name dropping or instroducing so many of them, its just to get the point across.  
**

 **Give it time.**

 **By Loguetown, it will all make sense.  
**

 **Trust me.**


	6. Bombastic Badass Baratie Battle Part 1

**My beta and I got into a small argument about the info dump at the beginning of this chapter. I debated breaking it up or putting it in down the line, but I relented and decided to leave it here at the beginning instead of in later chapters where pacing becomes more critical.**

 **I also acknowledge that my views regarding DF are rather… odd and counterproductive. Unfortunately, unless Oda [Goda] admits otherwise, I am striking to my guns.**

* * *

The next few days were hell for the newly dubbed Straw Hat Pirates, for Luffy was a taskmaster extraordinaire.

Luffy did warn them that he would train them to be the best of the best.

It was their fault for not taking him seriously.

Zoro and Kuina were at least somewhat used to such extreme training methods, but Nami and Usopp - even with his new Zoan physiology - were dropping dead at the end of each day, bruised and beaten, but not broken.

They got back up every morning for another round, so Luffy acknowledges that at least they were putting up a fight.

Eventually, they questioned Luffy as to who in their right mind trained him in such a manner, but he just kept smiling and saying, "I've given you all the clues you need to figure it out."

I mean, how many people in the world had Monkey as their surname?

Granted, Luffy's training wasn't as intense as Garp's, not that his Nakama were aware of this fact.

Luffy has long ago realized that his body wasn't exactly standard. Or, at least, not entirely human-vanilla flavor.

His past life knowledge realized that the human genus - or is it family for this taxonomy? - in this world was diverse, at least species-wise. Not race wise - although the six species weirded him out at first, and even that number was up to debate at times - but height wise.

No one questioned why despite all normal humans being born around the same size some ended up WAY bigger than the majority.

Example? Garp is 9'6, Donquixote Donflamingo is 10'0, and Edward 'Whitebeard' Newgate is 18'11.

At first, Luffy thought that such people had giant's blood in them or something, but that was quickly dismissed by Garp when he asked him years ago. Hell, all other size advantages - a la Longarm and Longleg Tribes - can easily be accounted for.

Eventually, Luffy just accepted that maybe Haki was involved somehow, but the likes of Dracule Mihawk (6'6) and Shanks (6'0) said otherwise.

He put a pin in that tangent for a later date.

In any case, Luffy was significantly stronger than the average human found in the Blues. However, his brothers served as beta testers for his training methods, proving that with time and effort, ordinary humans can quickly be brought up to his standards.

If they can handle it, that is.

Zoro was all for the free-training. If Luffy didn't know any better, he would have sworn he was a masochist. From some of the things Kuina joked about, it was possible but unlikely. Why the two weren't at least dating still stumped Luffy. Not that they gave any signals of WANTING to be more than business partners and friends, but he wasn't going to judge.

Out of the rest of the four, Zoro's training was the easiest to implement but hardest to achieve immediate results from. Zoro was a front-line fighter, one of brute force, a savage beast to be unleashed on the battlefield like a monster.

As such, Luffy trained him to fit the mold.

Every party needs a decent Warrior. Although… what would Kuina be then? Usopp seemed like a weird cross of Hunter/Rogue, with Nami being an outright Rogue, for now at least.

He needed a Priest real soon. Or at least a Paladin.

But what would that make Shamans then? The world already has Mages and Warlocks…

Thought though: they need a cook, a doctor, a shipwright, and a musician at the minimum before acquiring anyone else. What roles can they take?

Damn that stupid game. How his former students ever managed to make him play it, he will never know.

To Zoro, strength and endurance were necessary above all else, so Luffy quickly started him on the Iron Body training menu. He was already doing something similar by swinging around a giant steel pole with rock weights on it - something he quickly remade before boarding the Going Merry - so Luffy let him keep at it since the exercise strengthened his muscles.

They would get around to training his lower body at a later point.

Iron Body training involves typically striking a person as they learn to contract their muscles and body in the required manner.

However, it was done while the person was stationary and prepared.

Luffy went about it a little differently. He would just strike Zoro at random times during his own routine with just enough strength to injure Zoro but not break him. While this would be considered a fruitless endeavor, this was a two-fold plan on Luffy's part. One, it would train Zoro to instinctively harden his body when he sees/feels an attack coming, at least to a weakened degree of the technique's potential. And secondly, it was to activate his Armament Haki.

Something Luffy found out about the Rokushiki techniques is how they didn't seem to activate Haki in users. Whether this was intentional on the Marine's part - to keep an ace up their sleeves against their Cipher Pol agents - or an unintended side-effect, he didn't bother looking into it.

In any case, Luffy discovered that the 'easiest' way to unlock Haki was in one of two ways. Either be put into a situation where you needed it from the bottom of your heart or be entirely out of natural energy to use.

The two events aren't necessarily mutually exclusive, and the first option can also apply to life or death situations.

Fight or flight for the win.

As such, Luffy was going to run Zoro dry until he had no choice but to reach for a new source of energy to sustain him. Unfortunately, knowing the bastard, it would take time for Luffy to break him.

Oh well, he's had such cases in the military before. Zoro wouldn't be any different.

Once he figured out Iron Body, Luffy would transition to showing him the Tempest Kick and see if he could recreate it with his swords. Finger Pistol and Paper Arts would be useless to the swordsman, but Moonwalk and Shave would be reserved for later.

Observation Haki was debatable.

He thought about giving Zoro some books on other sword styles to see if he would get any ideas from them, but Zoro seemed like the kinesthetic learner, so better leave him to figure it out on his own.

Luffy turned away from the sweating swordsman to gleefully watch the other three.

Kuina, Nami, and Usopp were all currently kneeling, in various degree of panic, their eyes blindfolded.

All three of them were currently undergoing training to unlock their Observation Haki, which primarily involved predicting and dodging Luffy's 'slow' strikes. At the moment, all three were covered in bruises and bumps - no blood though, no need for that. He knew some primary first aid, but he didn't think he had enough medical experience to deal with an infection due to an open wound.

He would have done individual training with them, but he figured achieving Observation was beneficial in the long-run.

He had individual training menus planned out for them in any case.

Kuina's Iaidō style was definitely powerful, and if not for her Ittō-ryū sub-skill, would be considered too specialized for Luffy's liking. People like her would be regarded as glass cannons: too powerful for their own good. Not that such a weakness has ever come up, but Luffy wasn't someone who liked to leave such openings, no matter how small.

His military experience showed that even the smallest window of opportunity can be exploited to significant effect.

Granted, her techniques were deadly, but only if they made contact though. If their fight with Kuro was any indication, she was just not quick enough 'on the draw' to handle the stronger variety of pirates out there.

Shishishi - sword pun.

Anyway…

Observation would allow her to predict her opponent's movements much more efficiently, at least allowing her to deal with those of higher speed than her. Once she figured it out, he would transition to showing her the Tempest Kick like with Zoro, but would then teach her the Finger Pistol and Paper Arts. The Finger Pistol would teach her how to put all her power into one strike, and the Paper Arts would teach her flexibility to dodge attacks and land her own from a broader range of angles. She wouldn't benefit from Iron Body since she was a technical swordsman - or swords-woman in this case - to Zoro's power style. Moonwalk and Shave would come later, as would Armament.

He figured she needed some aerial techniques and with her bird theme name attacks, it would suit her.

He did consider giving her some books on swords, but instead, he gave her a book on ornithology due to his Voice suggesting it.

Maybe some of them would inspire her. Descriptions would give her ideas.

Nami was a tricky one for Luffy. He really couldn't figure out a niche for her to use. Granted, she was a thief, but that was out of necessity, not of identity. If he was going to train her, he was damn making sure that it was in something that **defined** her. But how do you define a navigator and cartographer?

Luffy debated about offering her one of Diddy's fruits, but two things stopped him. One, he believed that Nami wanted to save her village under her own power, and a Devil Fruit would defeat the purpose of that. Secondly, the Voice in the back of his head kept telling him that he didn't have the right fruit on hand.

The first point he got, it was the second that unnerved him a little. He wasn't going to push it; like Garp's gut, Luffy's Voice has never led him astray.

Luffy just sighed mentally and decided to just show Nami all six techniques and see what piqued her interests.

She said the Finger Pistol gave her some ideas regarding her staff.

Maybe if she gets good enough at Haki and at least one of the techniques, he may show her one of his secret techniques and see where it goes from there.

Seriously, the fact he managed to create them made him really wonder why the Marines haven't stumbled on them yet. Granted, he wasn't a master at them – especially the forbidden one – but that was expected since he was basically creating them from scratch.

That reminds him; he should really ask Brain if he figured out any way to improve them yet. He must have read something helpful by now since they last talked about them.

And then there was Usopp.

Quickly remembering, Luffy proceeded to hit the three for a while. It was a cycle of terrifying waiting with sporadic moments of random focus on one of them. Keeps them all on their toes and focused.

Nami was the closest to achieving her Haki - impressive for three days of work - with Kuina close behind her. Usopp, unfortunately, was covered in bruises and Luffy was the blame.

Or rather, Usopp's fruit was.

Luffy told Usopp straight up that him achieving Haki would be significantly harder as he now had animal instincts to work with. Observation and animal intuition were usually one and the same - when survival was involved. Outside of combat, utilizing Haki is difficult since it's tied to the instinct, which is linked to combat. Until Usopp could separate the two, his entire training menu consisted of being able to master his fruit.

Well, not master - that's too strong of a word - but to separate the two powers - Haki and Devil Fruit - in his mind.

Whenever Kuina and Nami went to do their own personal training - staff for Nami, sword for Kuina - Luffy trained Usopp personally.

Now, Luffy had never worked with anyone who was a Zoan, so it was a learning experience for both of them. For Usopp, it was to be stronger. For Luffy, it was to correct the kinks and flaws in his personal ideas regarding the Zoans.

In his past life, Luffy had to learn biology to become a teacher, and he had gone on enough school trips to zoos to learn about wild animals. As such, he was aware that unlike domestic animals, there was something… intangible to their potential.

Survival was always forefront in the wild, survival of the fittest at its most dangerous. Which was reflected in the Zoan's enhanced physicality and stamina, as well as savagery for some of them.

However, Luffy knew that animals were more than that.

Each animal evolved and adapted in unique ways to combat the world around them. Not all dogs are the same, and cats had advantages over dogs in some situations as well as disadvantages in others.

And yet, the notes he read in the Devil Fruit Encyclopedia seemed to paint them all under the same brush sans the Ancient and Mythical Zoan, and those seemed stupidly overpowered at times. Luffy accepted that for the Mythical ones - Marco a clear example as to why - but Ancient? Dinosaurs are just giant lizards, they fall down like the rest of the larger Zoan variety. Mammoth? Sabertooth tiger? Same idea. Hell, a Honey Badger Zoan could probably kick the collective asses of most of the Zoans out there, and it wasn't even considered Carnivorous. And anyone who ate any of the Kame Kame no Mi (Turtle Turtle Fruit) Models was effectively immortal due to the turtle's naturally long lives.

As such, Luffy was damn well going to make sure Usopp took advantage of all the gifts his now raven mentality allowed him.

The enhanced sight and empathy? Luffy playing high-speed Roshambo with Usopp covered all that. Once he could beat Luffy 4 out of 5 times at his highest pace, he would transition to con-games and sleight of hand tricks until Usopp missed nothing. He knew Usopp's understanding of body language and face reading was instinctual, so he gave him some of his pilfered books on the topics to read on his downtime. Brain helped him out as well whenever Usopp asked

Speaking of which, Usopp spent a long and tearful time reuniting with his father through Pinky, telling him about his life and engagement to Kaya. Yasopp swore he would send a dowry to her as per tradition - Usopp argued against it, but Yasopp was bullheaded. Eventually, Kaya had to get involved. Usopp swore that it was his father's plan all along.

Now for raven's other quirks.

Four things came to Luffy - two strengths and two weaknesses - that were to watch for.

Raven's voice mimicry? Usopp was in fact now capable of copying his crew's voices with some difficulty, although it was only doable in his hybrid and animal forms. The same was for his singing voice. Before the fruit, Usopp admitted that while he wasn't tone death, he wasn't that good. Now? His vocal range seemed to have extended to SIX octaves, and while not perfect, it was a bit above the rest.

All that Luffy did was give him a book on throwing voices - ventriloquism - as well as recommend he try and see if he can copy voices from memory and the sounds of the environment.

Luffy said it would help him build up his trickster repertoire. Onomatopoeia for the win.

Speaking of which - raven intelligence.

Now books were always iffy on this issue, as in his past life, ravens were depicted as being intelligent through experiments. Unfortunately, said tests at times made it seems like ravens seemed to jump to solutions without working them through. The human world equivalent would be of savants being able to solve problems but not explain how they reached it step by step.

Usopp didn't spot anything different about his thought process or intelligence when he tinkered in the lab and workbench that Luffy helped him set up. Admittedly, he had been too busy resupplying his trick ammunition to really test it out.

Now for the detriments. From his knowledge, Luffy was sure ravens had two mental flaws that could be harmful to Usopp. One was that raven's in the wild occasionally like to get drunk or high with certain berries and grasses. Whether or not it transferred to Usopp wasn't clear, but Luffy wasn't planning to offer him any alcohol in the near future. The second was the issue of raven's paranoia. Ravens have been known to hoard food and shiny things, as well as being too cautious in any new situation. Luffy chalked it up to survival mechanisms, but he figured he would keep an eye on Usopp whenever he was in a stressful situation as his training progressed.

As for the actual training, all that Luffy was really focusing on was seeing if Usopp could manipulate what he turned hybrid. So far, all data showed that there was no midpoint between human and hybrid - It was either one or the other. Luffy wanted to see if Usopp could get around that and say, turn his eyes or his hand to raven form.

So far, they were having no success on that front. On the other hand, Usopp was getting better and better control of his transitions as well as better acclimated to his full animal form. Being able to scout ahead was very useful out in the sea.

Plus, flying - who doesn't love that?

And what of Luffy's animal companions?

Same old, same old - Brain monitored everyone's training, Pinky kept his ears open for any surprises, and Diddy kept sunbathing.

All was relatively peaceful until Zoro decided to be smartass and taunt Murphy's Law.

"Hey, does that ship have a lion-shape figurehead made of gold?"

* * *

 _One canonically debatable adventure involving a poorly mis-priced Pirate Woonan who stole 'a third of the world's gold,' an udon chef who was his childhood friend and his grandson, and a lion-faced man who had a fetish for gold and who could scream really loudly…_

* * *

"WHY DID HE GIVE ALL THE GOLD AWAY?" Screeched Nami loudly, her crew-mates trying to hold her down.

* * *

 _I SAID LATER!_

* * *

The Straw Hats were currently enjoying a lovely lunch on the deck of the ship after their little fiasco with El Drago, if it could even be called as such.

Nami was still sulking that Woonan gave away his gold, but that was as bad as their injuries consisted of. El Drago's crew was a joke, and his Devil Fruit? Luffy easily bounced away his sound blasts before shooting him away with his Bazooka.

Which eventually led to this question from Usopp.

"Hey, Luffy?"

"Yes, Usopp?"

"Are you researching Devil Fruits?"

Luffy calmly wiped his mouth before putting his utensils down. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, you're knowledgeable about the topic, you use terms about them we never heard of, and you have that weird journal you take out whenever you train with me in regards to my fruit. I mean, if it's private, you don't have to say anything…"

"No, no Usopp - this was going to come up eventually. Now's a good time."

Everyone gave their captain their full and undivided attention.

"Do any of you know where Devil Fruits come from?"

Everyone shared a look before shaking their heads.

"Well, to be frank, no one knows where they come from - which unnerves me."

Luffy raised his hand, stopping Nami from interrupting.

"Here we are, living in a world where we literally have fruits that grant their eaters supernatural powers. And yet… no one asks how we have them or where they come from."

Luffy took off his hat.

"Devil Fruits are said to be the fruits of the Sea Devil and that the secret to their power is hidden in the Grand Line. That is the one piece of information that seems to be consistent with all the sources I have been able to locate. I may have never left the East Blue, but I have scoured the libraries available to the public and the Marines. I've even searched through some classified material only available to those with clearance. I won't say how or when, but I did, so close your mouth Usopp."

He did as said.

"Under normal circumstances, no human would have noticed the pattern, but Brain here was able to memorize everything I've located, so he was able to cross-reference it all. What he has discovered is… disturbing in its implications."

"Along what lines?" pushed Kuina.

"The largest information cover-up and misinformation spread I've ever had the displeasure of knowing."

Jaw drops.

"I can honestly say that not even the higher-ups in the Marines know where the fruits originate from, although if I was honest, I think the answer lies in the Void Century."

"Why?"

"Too many things line up to make it seem that some great power was involved, Zoro. I may not know the beginning or the middle, but in the end, after what appeared to be a 'great war,' the World Government and the Council of Kings formed, while the Celestial Dragons effectively became the rulers of the new world. It's too convenient."

"How?"

"It's too neat, all the puzzle pieces fit together all nice and tidy. No one questions how the World Nobles gained the right to basically become gods unless they have something to back up their claim. The three Ancient Weapons was my initial belief, but they are no longer in their hands, so that leaves a great power that could be passed on."

"Wait, that sounds like…"

"Yes Nami, a Devil Fruit. Or rather, a few Devil Fruits. A combination of certain ones could definitely allow it, especially if they were conveniently left out of the Devil Fruit Encyclopedia because they haven't been 'discovered' yet."

Luffy made the appropriate finger quotes.

Zoro crossed his hands, "I know how powerful Devil Fruits can be, but still…"

"Knowing what I know about how Devil Fruits work and their parameters, I can think of about five fruits that are and aren't listed in the Encyclopedia that could classify as world breaking in my mind, or at least that allowed the Celestials and the Gorosei to stay in charge."

"Gorosei?"

"Really? You guys know about Celestial Dragons but not the Gorosei? Odd. Okay, the Five Elders are the heads of the World Government, and as such, they essentially rule the entire world. They are the five men who rule above the Marines, Cipher Pol, and the ones who make the pacts with the Shichibukai. They are the final say in any decision, any action, any command carried out under the Marine flag. They are the strongest power in the world, second only to the World Nobles, and even then I think it's provisional."

"Provisional?"

"The World Nobles hold no real powers other than some possible hidden Devil Fruits. The people of the Grand Line and in some regions of the Blues are taught to fear them. But really - what do they do? On the other hand, you have the Gorosei who **literally** run the world. I think the Elders let them think they are in control so they can pull strings in secret. But that's neither here nor there."

Luffy took a swig of his water.

"Two fruits that are cataloged in the Encyclopedia that I consider world breaking are the Ope Ope no Mi (Op-Op Fruit) and the Nenrei Nenrei no Mi (Age Age Fruit). The Ope gives the user complete control over the placement and orientation of the objects and people inside their 'space' if the literature is to be believed. A very deadly fruit in the hands of a surgeon, especially considering the rumor."

"What rumor?"

"The greatest power of this fruit, which has earned its reputation of being the 'Ultimate Devil Fruit,' is the ability to grant another person eternal youth via the rumored 'Perennial Youth Operation,' though performing this feat supposedly comes at the cost of the current fruit user's life. Whenever or not it's permanent or even extends to outright immortality is dubious, but its battle potential is still world-shattering. Unfortunately, the fruit was lost thirteen years ago in the North Blue, but rumors abound in the Marines network that a pirate captain from that region has displayed usage of it. In any case, Trafalgar Water Law is someone to watch out for."

"The Nenrei allows the user to manipulate the ages of anything and everything. For some reason though, the encyclopedia makes it seem like it can only make things young or old - no actual controlled manipulation. Whether or not its purposeful misinformation I don't know. If I were the Gorosei, I would have kept that particular fruit in their control to maintain their power, especially since the methods to select new Elders isn't mentioned ANYWHERE, which makes me think they have used it as their personal Fountain of Youth. Odd thing though, a pirate by the name of Jewelry Bonney appeared in the South Blue with this power. The literature says that the user can manipulate their own age as well, so either she is older than she appears, or there's more to the story that I would like to question."

"Luffy," asked Nami, "both those fruits seemed dangerous when you describe them like that, but what fruits do you think are left out?"

"Well, if they existed, hypothetically... The Genshi Genshi no Mi (Atom Atom Fruit) comes to mind for obvious reasons, although such a powerful fruit would require an unbreakable will, what with even the slightest misuse of power effectively turning the user into a giant energy bomb. The Chikara Chikara no Mi (Force Force Fruit) as well since the four fundamental rules that make the universe run are classified as 'forces' if physics hasn't changed **,** but it too would be difficult to implement since it would require a scientist to achieve its full use, not a fighter. The Inryoku Inryoku no Mi (Attraction Attraction Fruit) would allow the user to become their own walking living magnetic pole, being able to pull and push out anything and anyone they want. It may sound like the Jishaku Jishaku no Mi (Magnet Magnet Fruit), but it affects everything, not just metals. Plus, some psychopath by the name of Kid in the South Blue has it anyway. "

"How is that one dangerous?" inquired Usopp.

"If the user can push anything away from himself, then how can anyone come close to kill the user? Bullets, explosions, poisons - all repelled away."

Everyone gulped. "I am afraid to ask, but…"

"Renki Renki no Mi (Alchemy Alchemy Fruit), Enerugī Enerugī no Mi (Energy Energy Fruit), Bekutā Bekutā (Vector Vector Fruit), Jūatsu Jūatsu (Pressure Pressure Fruit), need I go on? I know they seem very abstract, but that makes them open to interpretation, meaning the users could do a lot more damage with them then like other concepts. I am also aware that those are all scientific terms and principles, but science does make the world turn. That isn't to say that there don't exist fruits in the same echelons that aren't in that category, but they are just the easiest to envision. In any case, I am spitballing here; I am only using concepts found in any physics because they seem the strongest. For all I know, I am missing the most obvious one or the fruits I mentioned may not even exist. I mean seriously, Atom-Atom Fruit? "

"Why are they all Paramecia Fruits?"

Luffy smiled ear to ear, "And for asking the right question, you get one 'Get Out of Training' Card to be used at any time in the future."

Usopp looked gobsmacked as Luffy gave him an actual card.

He did, however, promptly put it away for safekeeping.

" **That** is the conspiracy I seemed to have stumbled on."

Everything starred at Luffy with pure confusion but at least understanding where he was going with this.

Sensing the situation, Diddy somehow pulled out a blackboard with some chalk for Luffy as he started drawing up diagrams and writing some words.

"Everyone **acknowledges** that there are three Devil Fruit groups: Paramecia, Zoan, and Logia. On **average** , Logia outranks the other two in raw power, with Paramecia on the bottom. However, this is inverse when one considers the **potential** power of the fruit. While this isn't written anywhere and refuted by anyone, all one has to do to see the completely contradictory evidence is to check the Warlords. Why? Because most of them are Paramecia users. Donquixote Doflamingo is string, Gekko Moriah is shadow, Bartholomew Kuma is paw, and Boa Hancock is love. For kicks, also add Big Mom since she supposedly has a fruit that lets her control souls. Sure, Sir Crocodile is a Logia, but his bounty is the second lowest of the group, and that's only because the Marines were dicks when they made Hancock's bounty. Granted, they earned their reputation through their acts, but no one can deny that a large chunk of their danger doesn't come from their crews, but rather their skills and abilities."

Luffy turned to his 'students,' "You may have caught my word emphasis. From my research and 'observations,' the Logia – in my opinion - is actually the **weakest** of the fruits. The only reason they seem so powerful because of the legends of power spawned by the Admirals and their intangibility to almost all forms of injury – for those outside the Grand Line. However, anyone who bothers to look into what makes a Logia realizes how flawed they actually are."

"Logia Devil Fruits increase the user's raw power to the limit and keep it there unless they learn Haki and/or Six Powers in the future or figure out the tricks of their fruit. Unless they actually work on them, a Logia user is nothing more than an overpowered hose connected to a nearly infinite supply of water. Unfortunately, because the fruit grants the eater invulnerability, this doesn't really happen. Granted, **some** are inherently more powerful, but they are also the ones that come to anyone's mind when the topic comes up. By the time they meet someone who can use Armament Haki or can get around their fruit weakness, they are so set in their ways that they usually don't come back from such confrontations. Sure, they are powerful, but so are the other Devil Fruits. Plus, unlike the other fruits, they are actually the smallest in number, meaning that they are the hardest to get their hands on. On top of that, they only exist for things that are naturally found in the world, such as fire, lava, ice, smoke, and light. Unfortunately, my parameters had to be adjusted since I have found evidence of a Logia that can turn into syrup and another into paper, meaning that some exceptions exist or I am working under a flawed premise. In any case, unless convinced otherwise, a big chunk of the Logia revolve around metals, even if they aren't seen."

Nami raised her hand, "Why metals?"

"Because most of the known periodic table of elements consists of metals, and while some have real potential – mercury in particular – a big chunk of them are rather useless. By that same token, however, a Logia fruit must exist for each gas as well. Taken into account the revelation I made about paper and syrup, there could be a whole world of Logia out there like ink, sound, Sakura, oil, blood, glass, string…"

"I thought Donquixote has string," interrupted Kuina.

"Donflamingo can only create and manipulate string, he can't become string. However, both fruits are aspect parallels, so thank you for bringing it up."

Usopp reached into his pouch and took out a pen and journal: this seemed like something he should know.

"I've used the term 'aspect' in the past, as well as 'parallels' and 'opposites.' These particular terms of mine apply only to Paramecia and Logia – more so for Paramecia – since one allows the user to become an aspect of something while another enable the manipulation or production of the aspect. For example, Admiral Kizaru is the Logia for light, but by the same token, there must be a Paramecia for one to manipulate and/or produce some variations of light. As such, they control the same aspect – light – but are parallels since they do so in different ways."

Zoro opened one eye, "The way you say it makes it sound like the right Paramecia can control a Logia if they turned into said aspect."

The smile Luffy showed was horrifying, "And that is one of the things that I believe have been covered up. While I doubt there is a Paramecia for lava, logic dictates that there must be fruits for ice and light. Why? Because if there is a Fire Logia, then there must Fire Paramecia. And since each fruit must have an opposite, there must be a Paramecia that can control cold. Seeing as how the Atsu Atsu no Mi (Hot Hot Fruit) and Netsu Netsu no Mi (Heat Heat Fruit) exists, it must be true. And yet… it's not in the Encyclopedia."

At that particular revelation, Nami flipped through the book Luffy conveniently left on the table when he talked about it earlier. "He… He's right. Odd, it's not even acknowledged as a possibility here. Some fruits that are possible but not discovered yet are here but…"

"The easiest way to hide something is to do so in plain sight," interrupted Luffy, arms crossed behind his back. "What better way to do so then give the people something pretty to look at? They don't deny some fruits have been found yet, but at the same time they don't acknowledge certain ones either."

Nami was sweating bullets, thinking about what her captain was saying. The rest were more focused than ever.

"The Zoan don't have this issue since no fruit can directly control them, sans maybe a few specifically tailored for mental manipulation. On the other hand, though, the Zoan are somewhat limited since they only multiply the user's potential power, and only the physical ones in that regard. And while some animals are inherently weaker than others, some are powerful enough to overpower Logia users, the Phoenix being a clear example. However, **most** Zoan are physically stronger then the majority of Paramecia, so they have that coming for them."

"On the topic of Zoan and Paramecia… Usopp, remember how I mentioned 'synchronicity' regarding Merry? Something I noticed regarding Zoan in literature is that at times, certain users are particularly suited for their fruit. As a result, they have access to things that past and future users of the fruit do not. You noticed how Merry had horns in his human form? That's usually one of the indicators for high synchronicity – the users are so in tune with their fruit, that things actually spill over."

"Are there other examples?"

"Indeed there are, Usopp. In the West Blue exists the Canis Family, a Noble Family that is a rarity in the world because they are actually liked. As their name suggests, they are users of the Inu Inu no Mi Family Tree. Due to this, they have made extensive notes on, but not limited to, various dogs, jackals, and coyotes fruits. Unfortunately, during one of the attacks on their island, they lost the Wolf Model Fruit a few years back. In any case, said notes have shown that ancestors of the same fruits have distinct differences. One famous example involves the Coyote Model, in which one family users was significantly larger than past and future users and seemed to have access to some… esoteric abilities. Considering that some Blue's cultures used to depict coyotes as tricksters, and in some cases, messengers of nature gods, it's possible that if the conditions are met, Zoan users can even use the abilities attributed to animals due to beliefs and stories. Unfortunately, since it's impossible to see if one is suited for one particular fruit, it's completely up to chance for one to get a high rate right off the bat."

Usopp rubbed his chin, "Do you think I have this high synchronicity thing?"

"It's not outside the realm of possibility – you did lose control a little when you fought Kura, and I've spotted you taking on bird-eyes when I train you even in human form. In any case, I think that it's plausible to increase ones synchronicity to their fruit with training, as shown by how much easier it has become for you to shift."

Usopp nodded, acknowledging the possibility. "What about Paramecia and Logia?"

"I haven't met enough Paramecia to justify if it applies to them, but I doubt the same can be said about Logia. I haven't really looked into it since I was working under the assumption that no human can ever understand an aspect of nature and the Logia gives them full access to said elements might. I mean, how can a human understand and embody something like lava or light? Being able to embody an animal? Sure. Being able to embody an item or a weapon? Just listen to any weapon users mantra - 'I am the blank…' – to know that it's doable."

Kuina and Zoro nodded in agreement, seeing as that is precisely what they do before using any of their more advanced techniques.

"Finally, there is the Paramecia, which allows the users to produce and/or manipulate whatever their fruit applies to. Unlike the other two, it increases their users' potential gradually or even exponentially, but there is no limit to how far they can go. Unfortunately, there are a lot of silly fruits out there that decrease the value of the Paramecia as a whole. However, just because something is ridiculous doesn't mean that it's not dangerous. The thing that differentiates Paramecia users is not so much what power one gets but rather how creative one can get with what they have and exploit the hell out of it. As such, the Paramecia has the most extensive collection of parallel aspect fruits, based on how the said aspect is manipulated. For example, let's take the Explosion Family. There is the Bomu Bomu no Mi (Bomb Bomb Fruit), an internal aspect user since it allows the user to make any part of his or her body explode, whether it be hair, mucus, or breath. Then there is the Pamu Pamu no Mi (Pop Pop Fruit), an external aspect user since it allows the user to cause their own body or any inanimate object they touch to rupture and explode. Finally, there is the Bakuha Bakuha no Mi (Detonation Detonation Fruit), an environment aspect since it allows anything touched to be turned into types of explosions – even remotely as long as contact was made – whenever they want and controls it from a distance. It also makes the user immune to all kinds of explosions. Supposedly, some Paramecia allows one to produce nitroglycerin, but that opens up a can of worms and implications I don't want to think about right now."

Luffy noticed the raised hands. "Internal means that the user becomes what they control like with my rubber, external means that the user can manipulate their aspect by touching others to activate it or be in contact with their environment, and environmental is a combination of the two to various degrees with actual range to its mechanics. However, they can be easily identified as they only work on the user and the unliving, since foodstuff can be affected. They are usually the strongest of the Paramecia since they give the user a much broader application of the fruit."

"If what you are saying is true, wouldn't the Marines be wary of people who have an Environmental Paramecia?"

"To be fair Zoro, they do, but half the time, people who have such fruit are threatening enough as it is without it, so people don't associate their fruit with their threat potential."

"And the other half?"

"The other half works for the Marines."

"But how? You said…"

"I said they are **usually** the strongest. The word – the aspect – being exploited is still key as to what the user can do. Doflamingo's fruit is external if half the crap I've found about him is true. Gekko Moriah can supposedly eat the shadows of things around him to grow, and that's not considering the theories I have about what the shadows represent. He too is external as he can't control shadows from a distance all willy-nilly. Boa Hancock is external because her power requires her enemy to be alive, but that doesn't make her any less threatening since she is basically the mythical Medusa who can shoot rays of love. The only way around her power is too either be without lust and envy or be in too much pain to consider such things, and even I am honest enough to admit that I can't resist such temptation. Then there is Bartholomew Kuma… they call him Tyrant. I call him the Devil."

"Why?"

"Because Usopp, he has the most exploitable Paramecia I had ever had the displeasure of researching: Nikyu Nikyu no Mi."

"The Paw Paw Fruit? Really?"

"Really. The fruit name makes it seem weak, especially since its only **appears** to be internal, what with giving its user paws and all. And then people realize what the paws can actually do."

"What?"

"The fruits exact power, as written in the Encyclopedia itself, is 'the ability to repel and push anything away that makes contact with the paws.' I reiterate again, hidden in plain sight. Usopp, taking everything I've have said today, can you hypothesize why this fruit is so dangerous?"

"Well… you said that the power of the fruit depends on how creative the user is in the fruits aspect, but in this case, it's the actual ability that's key. The fact you read the description is important, meaning that… Oh dear Oda, the book is being literal, isn't it? It actually means **anything**? He can push islands into destroying themselves."

"As far as I know, the thing he touches needs to be of an at least manageable size, but I like where you went with it. No, as long as Kuma can envision it as a concept, he can literally push anything out of a person he touches. Pain, energy, memories, hell, probably their soul if he felt like it. But then there's his most dangerous application: where he turns his paws on each other and repels air between the two until he makes a vacuum bomb of compressed air. And that's the only the things I've been able to find."

"And those that don't work for the Marine's?"

"Shiki the Golden Lion has Fuwa Fuwa no Mi (Float Float Fruit) which is environmental and basically allows him to manipulate the personal gravity of anything he has touched, including himself. If it weren't for the fact the man led an armada that could have matched Roger's, the Marines would have needed a very good reason to lock up the man without giving away the fact he could possibly levitate **islands**. The only reason they haven't killed him is that his fruit was newly discovered and they have no idea what it returns as, something they aren't willing to risk getting out into the world again any time soon. Byrnndi World was a big enough threat to the world that Cipher Pol resorted working with other pirates to capture the man. I just think they needed cannon fodder against the island destroying cannonballs he could make using his Moa Moa no Mi (More More Fruit) and to slow him down when he made himself a hundred times faster. Big Mom is powerful, but her fruit relies completely on people since she needs souls; she is only threatening due to the armada she has amassed and the number of children she has birthed and given other fruits to. Newgate is actually a good example of powerful on both fronts. Hell, his whole existence is a giant middle finger to the Gorosei with his Gura Gura no Mi (Tremor Tremor Fruit). You ever wonder why his exploits are told by word of mouth? Because as far as "Big News" Morgans of the _World Economic Journal_ is concerned, Whitebeard is too sick to do anything extenuating. Extenuating my ass – the giant bastard outdrinks battalions each day and is still sober enough to alter the New World weather with a flick of his hand."

"New World?"

"Second half of the Grand Line, something you shouldn't concern yourself with yet Nami. In any case, if people knew half the stuff Whitebeard can do, they would give Paramecia a closer look. It's actually why I believe they destroyed Ohara in the West Blue: it was the single largest library in all the Blues and was bound to have information the Marine's didn't want others getting their hands on. I can only assume that they finally caught wind of whatever set them off twenty years ago."

"Wait," interrupted Kuina. "I thought Nico Robin destroyed Ohara."

Luffy gave her the most deadpanned expression imaginable. "Yes – an eight-year-old child destroyed her home island with all her friends and family on it, avoided half a dozen ships, and is actively trying to recreate the Ancient Weapons as the people of Ohara were doing. All with the power of the Hana Hana no Mi (Bloom Bloom Fruit), an External Paramecia which allows her to sprout limbs. Yeah, the World Government propaganda has done its job since no ever questions those little facts."

Everyone stared in silence at what Luffy explained, realizing that what Luffy said was enough to question and think what else they have accepted as gospel over the years just because it was told by the Marines. Such conditioning would take time to drop.

"Let's not forget the second part of the conspiracy I've stumbled regarding the fruit that the Marine's definitely don't want others finding out which clearly proves how powerful Paramecia actually is."

"There's more?" gulped Kuina.

"Remember how I mentioned synchronicity? Yeah, what do you think happens when someone reaches 100%?"

"Umm… perfect control of the fruit?"

"You can only dream Usopp. I only recently had my theories confirmed all thanks to a report I found about an incident that happened two years ago. Some big shot pirates in Paradise – first half of Grand Line – started raiding islands associated with the Underworld, a system of connections, smuggling, and shady dealings which 'eludes' the World Government's control, who, if rumors are to be believed, have Morgans as one of their Emperors. In any case, Donquixote Doflamingo was 'sent' out to take care of it, which he did. But see, Marines were sent in to describe what he did to the island where he fought afterward. Now said Marines, conditioned as they were, without fear or any awareness of its implications, listed how 'the environment was reduced to nothing without any rubble' and 'towers of strings covered the expanse.' Now, can anyone tell me what's wrong with that statement, considering that Doflamingo isn't a Logia and can't produce that much string?"

"He… turned the things on the island into string somehow?"

"Excellent deduction, Usopp. Yes, somehow, Doflamingo turned surrounding material into strings for him to manipulate, thinking no one would notice the discrepancy. I mean, he is a Warlord, everyone knows he is supposed to be powerful… but not powerful enough to override the limitations of his own fruit. Hence, the phenomenon referred to between the lines in the most obscure of books – the Awakening."

"There are no words to describe the phenomenon since anyone who has ever achieved was either unable to write down the feeling or were promptly disposed of. Only second hand, third hand, and myths exist to show evidence for this final form of the Devil Fruit. Awakening supposedly unlocks a whole new tier of power for anyone who breaks through the metaphysical wall within the fruits."

"That… sounds amazing," stated Zoro. "If it's so powerful, why don't the Marine's do it?"

"Ah, for three main reasons. One, if Marines publicly used such powers, even with their level of control over the media, it would only take one rogue reporter for it to be revealed, meaning pirates would be aware of this, which is something they wouldn't allow. Two, achieving Awakening means synchronicity has to be a 100% or possibly even higher, meaning that the user either has to be fortunate enough to get the fruit suited for them or master it to the point where they can achieve Awakening through sheer effort. And finally and most important of all… is the fact that Awakening only works for Paramecia."

Jaw drops. Again.

"Actually, scratch that. It's not that it only works for Paramecia, but rather it's only **usable** by Paramecia."

"Why?"

"Really think about it Zoro. I said mastering a fruit means that for all intense and purposes, one becomes the aspect of the fruit. To be one with the fruit in a way. Now tell me… what would that mean if one is with say fire? Or how about an animal? To Awaken the fruit is to allow the fruit's power to flood and overwhelm you. Unless you have the will of a **God** or a **Demon** , how is one supposed to overpower the whole fury of an element or primal force itself?"

"Impel Down, the most guarded and fortified prison in the world is monitored by the Jailer Beasts, its wardens. Supposedly, they are giant hybrids whose steps shatter concrete and whose aura's intimidated even the bravest of pirate scum. And yet, the rumors never address how smart they are, or how they are controlled. Probably because the people who became the Jailer Beast were Zoan users whose identity got consumed by the animal within their fruit."

"Let's not forget the Logia. I mean honestly, how is one supposed to be one with an element? I wouldn't be surprised if the myths of elementals were people who got consumed by their fruit and went wild. I mean, beings living in volcanoes? Living forests? Winds that cut and kill anyone they touch? Sound familiar?"

"But, but… Paramecia…"

"Are aspects of things, concept, and ideas. Very hard to be consumed by something that only exists in the world because humanity gave it a name, discovered it, or made it with its hands to survive the harsh world. And because they were named by humans, the aspect – the word – of their power is usually very broad, very general, and very open to interpretation. Meaning, they have multiple pathways of mastering/using their fruit to reach their Awakening.

Luffy finally finished writing and started clapping his hands-free of chalk, "As you can see by my argument, the Paramecia have fallen victim to the most extensive and deliberating case of 'judging a book by its cover.' It's so bad that the Marines who get a chance to eat a Devil Fruit will usually wait for a Zoan or a Logia, even if they are of the weak variety. To the world, any fruit other than Paramecia is better than nothing."

Nami thought about it, "Do you think there is a way for a user of a Zoan and Logia to Awaken and keep their sanity?"

Luffy scratched his head, "I have some idea for Zoan but not for Logia."

"How?"

"There exists a Human Human Fruit Family for Zoans, so **technically** , it possible for animals to Awaken into Uber-powerful hybrids. Some Mythical Zoan are benign enough to leave most of the user's mind intact. If anything, the only humans in the world that can Awaken a Zoan and benefit from it are the Mink, but they are hidden within the Grand Line."

"Mink?"

"Anthropomorphic animals living on an island somewhere in the Grand Line. One of Law's crewmates is one, so I know they aren't a legend."

"And Logia?"

"The **only** way I see someone Awaken a Logia without issue is if they spend all their life living in or around the element, but that is too situational to ever perfect. That or be so stubborn that they actually dominate their fruit."

Zoro leaned forward, "So rant aside…"

Luffy chuckled worryingly.

"… what exactly is your plan to bring this information out in the open?"

"Patience, my trusted 3rd mate."

"3rd?" Asked Zoro in shock.

"The 2nd in command is someone who can lead the crew when the Captain isn't around, not the second strongest. So while you are second power wise, Nami is 2nd in command for her natural intelligence – unless, of course…"

"Yes," nodded Nami. "I accept the position."

"Good. Now, I won't start dropping truth bombs yet. First of all, we are nobodies to the Marines. We need notoriety to be heard; notoriety that we will achieve in the most unconventional of pirate ways."

"You mean without pillaging, murdering, raping, and destroying?" Smirked Zoro.

Luffy shook his hand side to side, "Murder isn't out of the ballpark, but everything else is off the table – regarding civilians. But good pirates? We won't leave any stone unturned. I will LOVE to see the Marines put out a bounty for pirates doing their job for them. Once we get enough of a reputation, THEN we begin dropping some small hints of the Marine and their associate's impropriety. A Marine Vice-Admiral taking a bribe there, a civil war started by Cipher Pol over there…"

"That… sounds suspiciously like what the Revolutionaries are doing," interrupted Kuina.

"And what makes you think I don't have a connection to them?" Smiled Luffy ear to ear.

Everyone's eyes bulged out, "You mean…"

"I don't work for them, but our goals… align at times. I may or may not have a contact or two who I give a heads up to whenever I plan to do something particularly… chaotic. They provide me the same courtesy intel wise when they need something carried out without it getting tied back to them. A beneficial partnership, no?"

"So just to be clear," spoke Usopp with a raised hand, "you have a connection to both Shanks the Yonko and the Revolutionary Army. You have received extensive training or self-taught yourself to be ready for anything. You have a monkey who more likely then not has a bunch of fruits we aren't aware of. You have done things you haven't told us yet that you have carried out from which you received your intel. And you have a plan to, for all intended purposes, to turn the Marines on their heads and eliminate the cancerous aspects of pirates. Am I missing anything?"

Luffy sweat-dropped, "I also have a contact high up in the Marine command structure who calls me when something massive is about to happen."

"GARP!" Shouted Zoro as he slammed his hands against the table they were at. "Monkey D. Garp. You're related to Garp the Hero? He trained you?"

"He is my grandfather and yes. I also have his unofficial blessing to clean house as it were."

Zoro collapsed into his chair in shock. "Huh…Neat."

Kuina 'gracefully' picked up the baton. "So… what's the next step, Captain?"

"Well, as promised, we will be making a stop at Nami's home to save her people from Arlong. We do have to make one stop beforehand since it is on the way there."

"What island are we stopping at?" Asked Nami as she took out a map to start plotting their course.

"Not an island – a place. There is an ocean-going restaurant in the Sambas Region called the Baratie that we have to make a pit stop at."

"Why?"

"Because the man who founded and is the head chef is someone who has traversed and survived the Grand Line… and has written an account on it. I don't plan to recruit him, but it would be nice to have some first-hand account of that place."

"Anyone we ever heard of?" Asked Zoro.

"He used to go by 'Red-Leg' Zeff, Captain of the Cook Pirates."

* * *

 _One day later, around noon_

Luffy was slightly annoyed, as evident by him rubbing and pinching his brown.

The reason?

The kneeling duo in front of him, with a pair of dadaos in front of them, sweating up a storm.

Zoro and Kuina were doing their best not to look guilty, while Nami and Usopp watched from the sidelines.

Diddy was in a rare moment of activity, watched the two men like a hawk, while Pinky and Brain were ever present on Luffy's shoulders.

"So… how exactly did you…"

"I'm Johnny, and he is Yosaku," spoke the one man with a tattoo for 'sea' on his cheek.

"Thank you. How did you and Yosaki end up in the middle of the sea on a rock that we wouldn't have noticed if not for Brain and Pinky here acting as radar?"

Luffy watched the two men. Zoro and Kuina already revealed that they were acquaintances with the two, having worked some jobs in the past. The two weren't weak per se, but they spend more time focusing on secondary abilities then swords skills if Zoro's rant were any indication.

Johnny was utterly averaging looking, save for the somewhat tanned skin, sunglasses, black hair and the tattoo. The clothes themselves – purple shirt, beige pants, and blue overcoat – made him appear completely inconspicuous.

Yosaku stood out compared to his partner, what with him being bald and the odd red headgear. Still, the green coat, yellow shorts, and black shirt ensemble seemed to work for the man so who was Luffy going to judge? His go-to choices included a straw hat.

"Well, we caught wind that Zoro was arrested…"

"…So we made way toward Shell Town to save him…"

"…he is our Aniki…"

"…but by the time we got there, he was gone…"

"…but the nice girl told us that he joined a group heading to Syrup Village…"

"…by the time we got there, you have already left…"

"…but someone named Kaya told us that you were going toward Cocoyasi Village in the Conomi Island Archipelago…"

"…but we got caught up in some freaky weather on the way…"

"…and somehow ended up ahead of you on that rock…"

"…our vessel was capsized along with our supplies…"

"…which is why we were suffering from scurvy and dehydration when you found us…"

"…AND WE THANK YOU FOR SAVING US!"

The duo actually performed a dogeza when they both exclaimed that in unison.

Luffy pondered what they said, "I thought it takes a while to build up scurvy."

"We were strapped for cash since we couldn't take jobs while searching for our Aniki, so we made some sacrifices," spoke Yosaku without looking up from his prostrating position.

"We did not, however, skim on anything else, but we were aware of the risks. It was not the first time we have risked our health," added Johnny.

"Brain – Scan."

Brain observed the duo for a while, eyes flashing. "It's actually not as bad as it seems. Some bed rest and lemon juice will get them up to speed. I would, however, recommend seeing a doctor – your bones show signs of breaks and severe malnutrition in the past, especially you Yosaku."

The man flinched at that, but based on the looks Kuina and Zoro were giving Luffy, it was not a topic to bring up… yet.

"Alright, you two can travel with us. We were planning to eventually make way for Loguetown, maybe we can drop you guys there if you want."

"Thank you, Luffy-sama!"

"No sama, just Luffy. In any case, we were making out way toward the Baratie…"

"Oh, you mean the restaurant? It's actually an hour sail that way," pointed Yosaku.

"And you know this how?" asked Nami.

"My family was in the fishing business…"

"…and mine was in the curing one…"

"…both families were friends…"

"…so we traded with many restaurants in the old days…"

"…so knowing their locations and travel routes was a must to plan out business transactions."

"Huh, good to know – we haven't been having much luck catching up some grub, and our collective food knowledge could improve. Johnny, did they just cure fish or did they do other stuff as well?"

"We cured other things as well in a variety of methods. I am a little rusty, but I can still preserve food in a variety of ways, including canning, salting, smoking, sugaring and other ways as well. No nitrates or nitrites though – they ruin the flavor."

Everyone looked at Yosaku curiously, "I can sew, and I am very good at fermenting things."

Luffy smirked, "Interesting. I was planning to get a cook eventually but having people who know how to preserve food is handy as well, even if for a little bit. You guys mind checking our stores for…"

"Luffy, there's a ship approaching us from the bow," intercepted Brain.

The crew instantly became alert, catching sight of said vessel.

A standard Marine vessel – which was about four times the size of Merry – started to approach them, its blue wood shadowing them due to the size of its mast.

"It didn't come to attack us did it?" Asked Usopp. He quickly spotted all the cannons were out of their hatches, and the ship was slowly turning to aim all of them at their vessel.

Luffy spotted a hoard of marines aiming their guns at them, only for a pink-haired man wearing a pinstriped suit walk forward.

"I've never seen your pirate mark before."

Luffy looked up and realized that Usopp had hanged up the skull-and-bones that he drew up. "Huh, would you look at that – we have a pirate flag."

"Oh? Are you not pirates?"

"Oh, we are," replied Luffy smugly. "It's just the first time we have raised the flag as it were. We have gotten so used to sailing without, we honestly couldn't figure out why you approached us, Mr.?"

"I'm the Marine Lieutenant, Iron Fist Fullbody! Why are you pirates here?"

Luffy shrugged, "Hey, folks got to eat. We were making our way to Baratie for a meal."

Fullbody scoffed, "Well, it matters not. I have a date planned there and crushing some newbies is just the pick me up I need to get lucky."

Sweatdrop. "Really? How desperate are you do get laid that you're going to sink a pirate ship? What, don't you have a wingman to help you out?"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH PIRATE SCUM! Ready your weapons men!"

"Everyone, cover our eyes! Diddy, NOW!"

By Luffy's command, despite everyone's confusion, they did just that. Only Diddy was moving, having jumped right in front of Luffy, palms open and touching his forehead.

"Taiyōken [Solar Flare]!"

All of Diddy glowed brightly, blinding the screaming marines and Fullbody, all who were reaching and covering their eyes in pain. In the confusion, Luffy slingshot himself into the sky – using their mast to propel himself – reaching an apex above them.

"Gomu Gomu no Yari." Putting his two feet together, Luffy stretched his leg downward like a spear, going straight through the ship, all the way to the keel, poking through it. As his legs stretched back and he pulled himself back to Merry, the sheer force of his attack began cracking the Marine ship, his hole serving as the fracture point.

By the time he landed back, and the Marines regained their sight, the ship was already done splitting in half.

Fullbody didn't even get a chance to scream for the crew to abandon ship.

"So," spoke Luffy as he turned back to a sunbathing Diddy, "how much did you spend for that distraction?"

Diddy lifted two fingers.

"Only that much? You really have been stockpiling, haven't you? Oh well, Nami! Set sail for the Baratie!"

* * *

"It looks like a fish… Neat."

"Succinct as always Zoro."

"Oh cut the snark, Kuina."

Luffy chuckled at the 'couples' antics. To be fair, as they were docking in, one had to agree that the restaurant vessel did look like a fish: the rudder was a tail, the wood was painted with a fish scale motif, and the front had a giant fish head.

Who was he going to judge?

The crew entered the restaurant. They were quickly awed by the ships lower deck. All the tables were full of various dressed people, the smell of food from the upper kitchen deck waived through the air, and the ambiance was… inviting.

A man quickly walked out to meet them. He had a shaved head, large lip, a short black beard, and the most massive forearms Luffy had ever seen. Combined with his blue short sleeved shirt and shorts, he looked like some long-lost cousin of Popeye.

"Good afternoon! My name is Chef Patty and welcome to the Baratie! Table for seven?"

"Eight please," spoke Luffy pointing at Diddy at his side.

Patty smile didn't falter, but he gave him a slight glare. "Do you have money?"

On command, Diddy pulled out a bad of Belli from himself, not even surprising the chef, who only smile more. "Then welcome aboard! Please, let me take you to your table!"

They traveled all the way to the back of the ship, passing by a dozen patrons, slowly realizing they might have been underdressed for the occasion.

"Please, your waiter will be here momentarily, so enjoy our three-year port!" Smiled Patty as he finished pouring the red wine for Nami before leaving.

Luffy smelled the drink, "I would say its more like two years, but it smells nice. NONE FOR YOU USOPP."

"Aww," frowned Usopp as he just drank his water.

Kuina swished her wine around while sipping, "So how exactly do you plan to talk to this Zeff?"

"The most direct way. He is the head chef here. I'll just ask to thank the one who made my meal."

Zoro chuckled, "You expect him to make all the dishes that leave that kitchen?"

"No, but we can raise the odds by ordering the most expensive dishes on the menu."

"Luffy…"

"Don't fret, Nami! Even if I pig out and order everything, it won't make a dent in our reserves."

Nami actually stared in awe. "Just how much did you pilfer before you met us?"

"You would be amazed at what strange places Marines leave their money lying around," smiled Luffy.

"Yeah, don't start. I've been to some nasty places for some of my scores," smiled Nami.

"And why would such a beautiful creature such as yourself be forced to traverse such dreadful places?"

Everyone turned to face the man who spoke that to Nami.

The man who spoke to them wore a black, double-breasted suit with a tie and a long-sleeved, buttoned shirt. He was slim, yet muscular, long-legged young man with blond hair that was brushed over the left side of his face. His only revealed left eyebrow was also a swirl.

Luffy swore he had seen something similar ones before. It slipped his mind as to when.

"Bonjour and how do you do. I am Sanji, and I will be your waiter for today. What would such beautiful dames like yourselves like to order?"

Having gotten a carte blanche command to order the most expensive menu items, Nami smiled.

"I'll have the Halibut with Citrus Beurre Blanc. Can you make it with tangerines though?"

"Of course milady. And you, my bewitching dark-haired mistress?"

Kuina couldn't help but chuckle. "I'll take anything with Bluefin tuna – nothing fried though."

"Of course," smiled Sanji, before turning to the men and scowling slightly. He was still smiling, but it was clearly an effort on his part. "And for you gentleman?"

"You know, for some reason, I don't feel like eating anything meaty today," mumbled Usopp. "Would it be alright if I leave the dish decision to you?"

This caught Sanji off guard, "And why would you do that?"

"Because you are a chef."

"Oh? How can you be so sure?"

"I guess your hands. I mean, they have calluses from holding and using knives for years, you have some oil burns, and… you smell like a kitchen? I really can't say: you just don't give off a waiter vibe."

Pondering for a moment, Sanji actually gave a genuine smile. "You are correct. I am filling in for the usual Maître D' – boss man kicked him real good for screwing up the shipments. We still got them on time, but you know, examples have to be made. Anything in particular?"

"Something vegetarian, with emphasis on berries, nuts, and corn – maybe cornbread?"

"I'll see what I can do. And you?"

"Sashimi and sake."

Everyone looked at Zoro. "I've always wanted to try sushi, but I doubt this place has the rice for it – sashimi seemed like a decent compromise."

"Fair enough. And you two?"

"Something that goes well with beer," said Johnny and Yosaku.

"And the monkey?"

"Fruit salad or parfait."

Apparently, the talking monkey didn't surprise Sanji. "Seeing as he can talk, what would the snails like?"

"Salads – no salt," spoke Pinky and Brain in unison.

"And you, my straw hat wearing customer?"

"The face of your best chef."

Sanji paused his writing, "What?"

"You heard me."

Pause. "You are aware that it could be something that doesn't agree with you?"

"Doesn't matter – I want something that I can associate with only the best chef here. Something that only he – or she – can make in all the Blues. Something that defines him."

Sanji thought it other, nodded, and put away his pad. "Your order will be with you in approximately half an hour."

Zoro waited for Sanji to leave before leaning toward Luffy, "Something you plan to tell us, Captain?"

"A hunch and a feeling I want to test out. Something tells me we won't be leaving this place any time soon."

"Any reason why, Captain?"

"Not sure, but I haven't been led astray by them yet."

Just like he advertised, Sanji came back pushing a cart with all the dishes on them.

Nami and Kuina got their fish, Johnny and Yosaku got something that Luffy could have sworn looked like bratwurst and sausage, Zoro got his sashimi, the snails got their salads, Diddy got his parfait, and Usopp his vegetarian meal.

Luffy's meal was the most surprising.

Because it looked like something a caveman in a cartoon would eat.

Luffy raised a brow as he looked at Sanji.

"It's called Primeval Meat Brazenly Done."

Luffy decided to indulge the waiter and held the meat from both sides by the bone and bit into it.

The umami overpowered his palette.

"A large serving of pate covered in beef marinated in sauce and bacon slices. I'm tasting garlic and ginger in a soy sauce and Mirin base, but I can be wrong since the harmony brought upon by the chicken liver stock and vegetables is performing a symphony that I can't discern from a first hearing."

I took another bite as Sanji smirked while the crew paused in their eating.

"Even the injection of gelatin deep into the pate to gradually change the flavor of the dish is inspiring."

Luffy quickly finished the dish and wiped his mouth as he smirked at Sanji.

"My only regret is that I didn't get to see the face of the chef I wanted to meet and give my thanks to."

"Oh, and why is that?"

Everyone turned to direction from where the sound originated, finally noting the sounds of a peg leg hitting the marble floor.

Before them stood a chef with the biggest – or longest – toque (chef hat) they have ever seen.

It was so long that it actually distracted everyone from his extraordinarily long and braided blond mustache.

Luffy smiled ear to ear, "Because how often does one get the chance to talk to one 'Red-Leg' Zeff, former Captain of the Baratie Pirates, and a recognized Master Chef?"

Luffy looked at Sanji, "You've trained a good apprentice and sous-chef here, Chef Zeff. How come he hasn't been stolen from you yet? This dish alone is something a royal would pay a fortune for."

Sanji, while shocked by such a statement, was more surprised by Zeff smiling and laughing.

"Believe me boy, I've tried to push this bastard out these doors so many times, but he keeps coming back from more!"

Luffy – and the rest of the crew – couldn't help but laugh at that comment.

"You know, our crew has an opening for a chef if you're interested."

Sanji paused to regain his composure before taking a deep drag, "Sorry kid. While the fact you could appreciate my cooking raised your standing a little, I am afraid I can't leave the Baratie – not until I pay back the boss for what I owe him."

Luffy's smirk didn't falter, but he was observant enough – even without Haki – to spot the tension in Zeff's composure. As well as the unintentional look to his peg leg.

' _Interesting. But what could he have done that lost Zeff his leg?'_

"Well, in that case, we will just have to stick around until we convince him otherwise. Besides, our original objective was to meet and talk to Zeff about his adventures in the Grand Line."

Zeff smiled broadly, "Oh? Is your ragtag little team planning to traverse into that hellmouth? You seem a little underprepared."

Zoro chuckled, "Trust us, old man. If half the things our Captain said he has done are true, then he's actually overprepared."

"Captain?"

Luffy presented his hand, "Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates."

Before shock could even register on Zeff's face at that reveal – seeing as he knew who Garp was, both being of the old guard – someone slammed the Baratie front doors open.

Everyone present paused and stared at the man who entered.

The man was thin and of average height, wholly drenched in seawater. He had short, scruffy hair, a scruffy beard, and a slight mustache. He had dark circles under his eyes, as though he lacked sleep. He wore an open white jacket with a red sea-serpent design on each side with a green shirt underneath, gray pants matching with his jacket, a gray headband with blue stripes design, and two spherical earrings on each ear.

Everyone stared as the clearly bruised and bleeding man walk and sat down at an empty table, putting one of his legs on it.

"I don't care what it is… Bring me some food. This is a restaurant, isn't it?"

Patty – the Popeye knock off – smiled broadly and rubbed his hands together, "Welcome, near bastard."

"Bring me some food," repeated the man. Luffy and his crew noticed some of the people in the restaurant whispering the words 'Gin', 'Demon,' and 'Krieg.'

"I'm sorry Sir, but we'll be expecting you to pay for a meal here. Do you have enough money?" Chuckled Patty as he rubbed the back of his head.

The man just glared at Patty before promptly putting flintlock to his head. "Is a bullet okay?"

Patty's – bless that man's greed – smile faltered into a scowl without a hint of fear. "So I take it that you don't have any money."

Before the man could even register the comment, he was slammed through the table into the floor by the force of Patty's double arm back slam.

Patty stood straight proudly with his arms crossed, "If you can't pay, you can't eat."

While the patrons and chefs present cheered at Patty's actions, only a few heard the noise that the man's stomach was making.

"Oh, your stomach's growling there, you filthy pirate."

The man looked up at Patty."That was just gas, you jackass. Hurry up and get me something to eat."

"You're no customer, so get the hell out of here!" shouted an enraged Patty.

Only Zeff and Luffy – and ironically enough, Usopp – spotted Sanji enter the smaller main floor kitchen and turn on the stove while Patty continued to kick the downed man until he passed out.

"Alright everybody," smiled Patty as he pirouetted. "Please, continue with your meal."

Luffy gave his crew a look to stand down while he followed Patty outside as he dragged the man out.

He observed from on top of the entrance – out of sight – as the man attempted to get up despite his apparent injuries and hunger.

Before Luffy got a chance to talk to him, Sanji put down a dish of stir-fried rice with seafood and a glass of water in front of the man to his shock.

"Eat it," commanded Sanji as he sat down, back to the railing, taking a drag.

"This is worse… I won't accept charity. Take it away!"

Sanji looked at the man, some form of empathy evident in his eyes by Luffy's Observation. "Don't be so tough, just eat it already. To me, any hungry person is a customer."

"I… I can't pay for it."

Sanji looked to the sky, "The vast ocean can be very cruel. It's awful to not have any food or water. Just awful… I understand starving people more than anyone."

Sanji stared at the conflicted man, "I don't care if you want to die with dignity. But if you eat up, you'd be able to look forward to a new tomorrow, won't you?"

Something finally gave in the man, as he stared to rapidly eat the meal before him, crying tears of joy.

"This is so delicious," said the beaten man as he tried to rub away the tears. "So delicious. It's too delicious! I thought I was going to die… I thought I was a goner."

Neither spoke until he finished his plate. "I've never had such a good meal in my whole life."

Sanji only smiled proudly at that comment.

"Shishishishi."

Both men looked up in shock at their voyeur.

"I knew my Voice wasn't leading me astray," smiled Luffy as he tipped his hat upwards. "To think, I only came here to listen to the old man's war stories, and yet I stumble upon a decent chef."

"Decent?" Asked Sanji – and the man – almost in shock at such a statement.

"Of course," smirked Luffy as he hopped onto the railing that Sanji leaned against. "A good chef only cares about the ingredients and the food he prepares. A decent chef cares about what his customers need and want from their food."

That got the two to back off.

"And what makes you think I am a decent chef and not a good chef?"

Luffy gave Sanji a glare, "Because only a man who has starved – _truly_ starved – the point of emancipation can display such sympathy for a man who has starved for at best three days."

Sanji flinched at the statement while the other man looked at Sanji in a new light.

"How…?" grumbled out Sanji in a mixture of rage and pain.

Luffy crossed his arms as he tilted his head, "No one really knows why Zeff retired as a pirate and decided to open his restaurant."

This apparently was not what the two men expected to hear.

"Oh sure, the Marines watched him like hawks for the first few years. But after a while, they decided that he wasn't a big enough threat – especially in the East Blue – to warrant such scrutiny. That, and they figured with him crippled now he wouldn't be a threat. He's been on the up-and-up ever since, so they decided to just simply take his bounty out of circulation and classify him as 'Retired.' Some old-timers can still get his bounty since its active, but he's a rarity in our world – an unwanted man."

"Oy, the old man isn't crippled."

Luffy opened one eye, "I know that, you know that and the old guard knows that, but do you think your average customer does? Hell, even at his age, his one leg is good enough to deal with most mooks in this Blue."

Sanji, understanding where the kid was coming from, nodded as he breathed out another drag.

"Still, I have at best half a picture as to what happened to make you owe a debt to the man… cannibalism aside of course."

That clearly wasn't what the other man expected to hear.

Sanji took an unusually long drag, "… I didn't eat the leg if that's what you're thinking."

"I wasn't suggesting it, but it's a damn good reason to stick around and repay a debt you can never pay back."

Sanji flicked the cigarette over the railing before he started walking back into the restaurant. "Then it's a debt I will die trying to repay. So sorry, but despite your intentions, I can't join your pirate crew."

Sanji was about to enter when Luffy interrupted him, "Sanji… your life was clearly worth more to him than his leg. Do you really think you staying here to pay him back is worth sacrificing your whole life to work under him?"

Sanji paused. "It's better then what my life used to be worth before he found me on the Orbit."

Sanji smiled at the man, "Hope you enjoyed my meal."

Luffy and the beaten man stared as Sanji entered the restaurant.

"You were on the Marine ship I broke in half weren't you?"

"I was."

"That means you actually swam here, despite your injuries and hunger?"

"…Yes."

Luffy stared at the man, almost like he was judging his soul. "Then you are a stronger man then I thought, Gin the Demon."

Gin looked up, "How did you…"

"Don Krieg is rather well known in these waters. My only question is what the hell you are doing out here? Last I heard, his armada was making their push into the Grand Line."

Gin actually looked down in shame. "We did. We had 50 ships under our flag, with 5000 men serving the Don."

"Had?"

Gin gulped, shaking in fear. "On the seventh day of that… hell… we crossed paths with that… monster."

"Monster?"

"He traveled by a lone ship, with green flames and a small mast. I don't know what we did to set him off, but one swing of his giant sword and… the flagship only survived because a storm actually managed to propel us through the Calm Belt back into the East Blue. We would have made a clean break if it wasn't for the Marine ships that started following us. I disguised myself as the Don so he and the rest of the remaining men could escape. As you guessed, I was starved for three days while being transported to the East Blue HQ. And well… here we are."

Luffy listened to Gin's story intently. "The man with the sword… did he wear a fedora with a feather in it?"

"He did, why do you ask?"

Luffy's mind flashed back.

* * *

" _Wait, so is he or is he not a Shichibukai?" asked Luffy as he was talking to Shanks through Pinky._

" _It's complicated, Luffy. Even I don't know the whole story. All I know is that the only reason Marine's give him so much slack for the fact he rarely takes up in his duties is that he has something on them. That or he has some sort of ace that they don't want him to use. Granted, he does his job from time to time, but at his strength level? I think his title was more of a deterrent to make sure he didn't piss off the wrong people unintentionally. Hancock is in a similar predicament if I recall, only taking the position to protect her home island from poachers and slave traders."_

 _Luffy sighed. Of all the Shichibukai, Dracule the biggest unknown in his eyes. The man was never a pirate unlike the rest, his strength wasn't known well enough to compare to anyone, and his motives were iffy at best._

" _Do you at least have any guesses?"_

 _Shanks paused for a moment, thinking. "The Old Man might know."_

" _You mean Pop's?"_

" _Yeah, Newgate might know the whole story – his old enough to probably have seen him being sworn in. What I can tell you from our drinking binges is that Dracule had to offer some form of collateral to the government so they would get rid of as much information about him as possible – they succeeded. Unless you can find someone who actually knew Dracule as a kid, you are fresh out of luck."_

" _What did he offer?"_

" _Don't know. All that Newgate would tell me is that it had something to do with Gekko Moriah. Knowing that bastard, it could be anything, from a person to an actual island, seeing as that abomination supposedly has one as his ship."_

* * *

Luffy breathed out. "That was Dracule Mihawk you faced. The fact you made it out alive at all is a small miracle unto itself."

"Dracule… as in the 'Greatest Swordsman in the World' Dracule Mihawk?"

"The very same."

Gin got up rapidly. "I got to warn the Don. If what you say is true, he's probably searching for us to finish the job - his reputation demands it."

"Most likely," said Luffy as he tilted his head to the side. "There is a small dingy there you can steal. Go gather some supplies that you may need. Don't worry about the price – we will have it added to our lunch bill."

Gin looked at Luffy in shock. "Because dedication and loyalty like yours is to be rewarded… regardless of who you serve."

Gin paused at that as he looked at the ground in shame, "Don... he used to be a better man."

"No one just stops being a 'good man'… they only stop following whatever rules they set for themselves to get others to trust them. Whatever tragedy made him the man he is today is no excuse. I've seen and done some horrible things in my life, but I am still the man I was before then… with a little extra darkness."

"I still owe him."

"And that is the only reason I am not stopping you from going to help him. But remember… if we see him in the open seas, we will be enemies."

Gin nodded, "I can live with that."

Gin started to walk away before pausing. "Please tell Sanji… that it truly was the best meal I have ever eaten in my life… He truly did save me. I owe him in a way I can never repay."

Luffy took his hat and used it as a fan. "At least you understand what a life is worth better than him. And yes, I will pass it on."

Gin nodded before jumping off the ledge.

Luffy waited for some time before he picked up the plate, fork, and glass that Sanji and Gin left behind. He smirked as he tossed it overboard into the waters.

"No proof of meal means that no form of payment is needed."

Luffy laughed as he walked back inside.

Inside, however, he was preparing for the hell that was going to unfold upon the Baratie in days' time.

Gin may be a decent man, but Don Krieg…

Don was the epitome of a good pirate.

Someone who was on Luffy's list.

* * *

"Luffy?"

"Yes, Usopp?"

"Not to interrupt our training or anything…"

Both were currently fighting each other on board the Merry. Usopp in his hybrid form trying to master his wings and Luffy with his Haki covered hands.

He wasn't good with Armament, but he could still use it.

"But?"

"We have been docked here for two days now. Maybe we should… I don't know… sail on? Nami is getting worried."

Which was true.

Luffy put down his hands and undid his Haki, indicating that their spar was over.

"I am aware of the time parameters Usopp, and I would never put my desire for Sanji as a chef override the promise I made to our navigator. However, Johnny and Yosaku still need a little more time to recover if their desire to assist us in our endeavor to crush Arlong. Plus, I want to make sure that the Baratie isn't attacked."

"Attacked?"

"The man they refused service to? He was 2nd in command on the Krieg Armada."

"Krieg? As in the King of the East Blue Krieg? I thought that monster left to go and try to conquer the Grand Line?"

"He did. He failed. And knowing him, he might be pissed that the Baratie didn't try to feed his second-in-command. He thinks his name actually means something out here."

'True," nodded Usopp. "So what, we stick around for a few more days to make sure?"

"By that point in time, the Baratie would have moved on from this area, and the duo recovers enough help us out – counting in the extra days they will get as we sail to Nami's home island."

"Even if we don't get Sanji?"

Luffy sighed, "It would be a loss, but there's nothing I can do about it. He and Zeff share a history, and despite fighting like cats and dogs, I can't just kidnap him and force him to join our crew. We are decent pirates, not good ones."

"Fair enough. You mind if I go help Johnny for my break? He's curing the fish we caught, and I want to see how he does it."

Luffy spotted the seagull flying in with the weekend news. "Go ahead, I'll just veg out and read up on the 'news' of the world."

Usopp smirked as he went down into the deck.

Luffy paid the seagull and gave him a decent sized tip. "Anything of interest not in the paper?"

"Not really," answered the seagull.

Word has gotten around wherever the seagulls live that Luffy's snail gave them the ability to talk in its vicinity. Throw in the fact he was kind to them and tipped well, they were more than willing to provide him with whatever gossip they herd on their grapevine.

Hey, when you realize that animals simply lack the skill to show off how intelligent and vengeful they can be, attitudes about the supposed 'animal stupidity' get thrown out the window real fast.

The crew got on to that fact real fast when one particular seagull solved a crossword that Nami was struggling with by just glancing at it over her shoulder.

Funny enough, turns out Usopp could talk to them even without Pinky helping him out. They pinned it on the fruit.

"Nothing at all?"

"Well… only in the East Blue. Heard some whispers of a gang war in the West and some sort of technological discovery in the South, but otherwise, its quiet. My cousin hears whispers of something going on in Alabasta, but it's mostly hearsay. Most of us aren't acclimated to their climate, so we rarely get any word from deep within their lands."

Luffy nodded in understanding. "Thanks for the heads-up. Pass along a message to your boys that there might be some chaos in this area real soon. Don Krieg is probably going to pass through, and he is on my list."

The seagull tilted its head, "Should I inform the Marines nearby?"

"No need. It's just a warning."

"Okay then," saluted the seagull, before flying off.

"Nice bird."

Pinky always needed to get the last word in.

Luffy chuckled as he and Brain started leafing through the news.

As the seagull said, nothing exciting was published in the _World Economic Journal_ this time around. Eventually, he flipped to the end to read the 'Sora, Warrior of the Sea' comic.

He needed to see what daily dose of propaganda they printed this time.

Oh look, they are fighting the Germa 66 again. I mean seriously, Luffy understood they were based on the real organization that originated in the North Blue but was it necessary to draw the villain's main henchman with curly…eyebrows…

Luffy froze.

"Brain. Was the cruise ship Orbit ever in the North Blue?"

"No."

"Oh thank Oda…"

"It was however almost destroyed in a Germa 66 attack eleven years ago."

"Oh, crapbaskets…"

"Before being lost at sea in a storm two years later alongside the Cook Pirates."

Luffy froze ones more. "Goda dammit. Do I know how to pick them or what?"

* * *

 _That night…_

Zeff was sitting in his room going over the bills and supplies, planning out what they would need to order.

It was only due to his rusted but aged honed instincts that he felt someone sneak behind him… despite the fact his door was locked as were the windows.

He reached in for the gun on his holster before a _literal_ flat black hand grabbed it.

He watched in fascination as something that appeared to be a 2D shadow inflated into a colored 3D hand.

He turned to face the boy who has been responsible for the restaurant's dwindling food supplies but increasing treasury.

"How did you get in?"

"Made myself flat enough to get in underneath the door."

"Explains the lack of snails."

"Oh don't worry, they can hear and see everything just fine from the ship. It's why they know that your so-called troublesome son is currently asleep alongside the rest of your chefs."

Luffy sat down on the chair opposite Zeff, unintentionally releasing some of his Haki as he interlaced his fingers and balanced his head on them. "You mind telling me what the hell is a Vinsmoke doing on this ship as a cook?"

Zeff was paralyzed. "How did you…"

Zeff saw Luffy toss today's Sora comic on his table, the eyebrows on the henchman of the Germa 66 circled.

"Sanji let it slip about the Orbit. Brain remembers everything he ever read. I managed to make the connection by accident."

Zeff struggled but sighed in defeat. "What do you want to know?"

* * *

 **Few things to make clear about certain things in this chapter.**

 **I wrote the beginning - at least the draft - long before a certain reveal in Manga Chapter 906. So I am currently having a 'wait and see' approach regarding ODA's plans for Im** **and the Empty Throne.**

 **Not saying it's going to affect my story, what with my character not being an SI and aware of the cannon, but it's nice to see what ODA is planning.**

 **Secondly, my beta - Okiro Benihime - is busy enough as it is and has politely retired from being my beta, so my search for one resumes ones more.  
**

 **Third and most importantly is my story.**

 **Me and Okiro, while we worked on the first half of this chapter, threw around a lot of ideas as to where this story can go. While he tossed around some possible story threads and names for techniques I may or may not have dropped hints of already, I worked on DF ideas.**

 **Initially, I figured a simple google search would be sufficient. Unfortunately, DF ideas seem to be a boring topic as it's usually variations of the same fruits over and over again.**

 **So I had to buckle down and think up some original ideas (or at least be inspired by other works for some). I was initially somewhat restricted... until Manga Chapter 904 came along.**

 **Two big reveals:**

 **1) Im name was translated as 'Imu' by Viz, which is 'Umi' spelled backward, which means 'ocean' in Japanese. Knowing Oda, this was intentional, meaning that I have to give my water controlling DF some more consideration.**

 **2) The Kobu Kobu no Mi (Pump Pump no Mi) revealed that there exist DF that affect people like an AURA.**

 **(Lean back into chair, crack fingers loudly)**

 **And that alone opened the floodgates.**

 **You see, in the Superhero genre, like in 'My Hero Academia,' there exist classes of superpowers. They generally fall under MANIPULATION, EMISSION/GENERATION, EMPOWERMENT, EMBODIMENT, AURA, and OTHER.  
**

 **DF covers most of them, but unfortunately, due to how the three classes are described, there's a bit of overlapping. While not necessarily a significant limiting factor, ones I started using AURA, all the other Ideas came out.**

 **So, drum roll, please...**

 **[I should premise by saying that these are ideas and not necessarily things I will use now or in the future but exist as something of an idea sheet.]**

 **For Zoan, I have 195 possibilities. This includes birds, amphibians, lizards (+ dinosaurs), mammals, insects, and a few mythological creatures.**

 **For Logia, I have... 34*. (Note the mark)**

 **And for Paramecia I have... 209*.**

 **[*While it's true I mentioned the Periodic Table of Elements, I have only managed to weaponize only a handful of them. And since each one is pulling double duty - Logia and Paramecia - I can't include them in the figures.]**

 **So as you can imagine, I have A LOT of stuff to work with.**

 **Some of the DF I made with certain characters/figures in mind, but for some I need inspiration.**

 **So if anyone is interested, please PM me a character and/or DF idea. If you make a character that I consider interesting (doesn't matter for what - Marine, Pirate, Cipher Pol, other race, Royal, Revolutionary, etc.) I will message you for more details and ask to use it if it fits the scenario.**

 **The same applies to any DF. If its something I have, I'll ask you for some more ideas about it and credit you if it comes up. If it's a DF I don't have [and I honestly swear on this], then I will find a way to incorporate it into a story or at least have it in the story in some way.**

 **And just to show that I am not bluffing, here's three Paramecia ideas that I know for a fact aren't up on any Reddit or group chat somewhere out there (trust me, I checked)**

 **1\. Ana Ana no Mi (Hole) - the user can create, shape and manipulate holes, regardless of the surface, material, size, etc. This is only limited to real world material/substance until a higher level skill is achieved. One can also perform the reverse function, i.e., seal a hole in anything open.  
**

 **2\. Gamu Gamu no Mi (Gum) - allows the user to create and manipulate a gum-like substance [a lot of my ideas came from anime characters, so the inspiration for this one is pretty apparent]**

 **3.** ** **Yōyō**** ** ** ** **Yōyō no Mi - allows the user to become or manipulate something akin to a yo-yo. The user can also choose as to what becomes the end point (the user or the yo-yo end). Meaning, the user can set himself as an end and use anything akin to a yo-yo or set up a return point elsewhere and serve as the yo-yo itself, returning and attacking from the set point.  
********

 ** ** ** **I think that's all I have to say.********

 ** ** ** **The second part should come much faster than this section.********


	7. Bombastic Badass Baratie Battle Part 2

**Alright, so far, I've had people send me DF ideas for the following:**

 **1\. Death Death Fruit – does it need an explanation?**

 **2\. Time Time Fruit - commands time**

 **3\. Holy Holy Fruit - purges other Devil fruit powers**

 **4\. Lock Lock Fruit – lock/unlock anything**

 **5\. Letter Letter Fruit/Word Word Fruit - ability to give letters or words power. Like Levi and Freed from Fairy Tail, or like Fuinjutsu from Naruto.**

 **6\. Reflect Reflect Fruit - reflect attacks coming at them, reflect air to create air blades, reflect light to create invisibility or illusions, etc.  
**

 **7\. Sin Sin Fruit - to control the seven deadly sins.**

 **8\. Sea Creature Zoans (unless clarified by ODA, I am working under the assumption that they don't work in water, so I don't bother with them).**

 **9\. Life Life Fruit - able to drain the life force of plants and living beings to heal himself and others even as far as regrowing limbs if enough life force is used.**

 **10\. Draw Draw Fruit - able to draw one thing from another. E.g., ink from paper, water from plants or the ground, nutrients from food, poison/venom from people, animals or plants.**

 **11\. Counter Counter Fruit - able to absorb all damage done to them within the past 5 seconds and return it back at his enemy.**

 **12\. Aura Aura Fruit - able to create an Aura around themselves to scare, seduce or enthrall people. E.g., the aura of a king, a murderer, lover, fighter, etc.**

 **13\. Memory Memory Fruit - Grants the eater an eidetic and photographic memory while also allowing them to remember everything they have seen previously. It also allows the user and/or others to look at the memories of someone, rewrite their memories, remove their memories and create false memories. [This one was actually already used by Oda]  
**

 **14\. Fate Fate Fruit - see glimpses of the fate of people and objects when they touch the person or object.**

 **15\. Inanimate Object control – the guy wasn't specific about this one, but I have three separate DF that revolve around this based on Big Mom's fruit (ironically, all three are much more dangerous despite being a weaker tier than hers)**

 **16\. Vertigo Vertigo Fruit – exactly as advertised**

 **17\. Bend Bend Fruit – exactly as advertised**

 **Unfortunately for the readers, I already had the fruits written down on my list or a variation/sub-power of them.**

 **So far, only the following has slipped through my net and as such, will be mentioned in a future chapter**

 **1\. Copy Copy Fruit - The user will have the knowledge to recreate something he or she has seen. E.g., If they see a ship, a blueprint of the said ship will appear in their mind for production. If they see a martial arts move the fruit will create a scroll depicting how to do it. [unfortunately, due to its support function, it will only be used in the background. Credit will go to SoSlimShady]**

 **2\. Language Language Fruit - the power to speak [understand] all forms of language. Admittedly, I had to kick myself for forgetting this one since I am a fan of Douglas Ramsey [Cypher]. When nagiten [credit goes to him] suggested this one, he was only thinking about the literal applications of it, like reading Poneglyph and speaking to animals. Now that I have been reminded of it, I may have to get particularly creative with this one. Feel like giving it to a Revolutionary for kicks.**

 **Back to the story.**

* * *

"Man… It's already been four days. I'm getting fed up with this place. You can only eat so much high-class food before the impact starts to weaken."

Zoro was resting on the side of the Merry, trying his best to get his daily nap.

Unfortunately, the humidity caused by the massive fog that came in the morning wasn't making it any easier.

Damn weird weather patterns.

Kuina was inside the Baratie since she wanted to read the news in peace, while Nami and Usopp were topside chatting since the weather wasn't conducive to training.

They did find out that the moisture screws up Usopp's feathers in hybrid mode.

Johnny and Yosaku were working in the lower levels of the Merry, prepping the unused rooms for food storage and preservation. Odds were leaning heavily in them joining the crew.

They didn't know where Luffy was, but he was probably chatting with Zeff again. The man said outright that he wasn't going to give Luffy his log, but he decided to regale him with his past experiences instead.

Luffy claimed that his stories were informative and enlightening as to what they would encounter in the near future.

Oh well, still informed.

Zeff enjoyed it though – been a long time since anyone ever asked him about his past exploits besides Sanji, and even he has heard them all already.

Zoro looked at Nami, "How soon before we can leave?"

"Luffy said two more days is all he can spare before we move on, then the Baratie chefs are on their own."

Usopp suddenly felt the sensation to go on the higher level of the ship, which he decided to indulge. Zoro and Nami didn't notice this.

"You think Luffy will just up and abandoned the restaurant?"

"Not personally, but you can't blame him. I mean, I heard some of the stuff this Zeff guy did. And if he taught that Sanji guy that Kuroashi no Waza [Black Leg Style] of his, then they should be safe… right?"

Zoro pondered this, "While it's true that they have chefs who either used to be criminals and/or pirates who can use weapons, it still only leaves two front-line fighters against a crew of hundred, with Don Krieg as captain. I don't care how weak that guy is going to be when they arrive, he was still a Captain of a giant flotilla, and he terrorized this Blue for years. He's bound to have a surprise or two up his sleeve."

"Ah, guys…?"

The two looked up to see Usopp in his full animal form. "I know I haven't gotten the hand of Observation yet, but unless my eyes are deceiving me, isn't that…?"

The three stared in the distance, seeing something vast and decrepit approach the Baratie.

* * *

Luffy awoke suddenly from his meditation.

"So… he has arrived."

"Indeed," added Brain. "Like Gin said, 100 men."

"Well then," stated Luffy as he dusted himself off. "Time to get to work. Pinky."

"ZARK! Yes, boss?"

"Open the com-links."

* * *

" _Oto Oto Communication established. Usopp, Zoro, and Nami linked."_

The mentioned trio flinched a the sudden sound in their ears.

" _You guys spotted the ship yet?"_

Recognizing their captain's voice, they caught on to what was happening.

"Pinky?"

" _Yup. Den Den Mushi normally communicate with each other using radio waves. Pinky takes the same concept and using his fruit, piggy-backs on airwaves through vibrations. Limited range but handy in scenarios such as this."_

"Any commands or plans, Captain?"

" _We're playing the reconnaissance game here, Zoro. Krieg doesn't know us, so he doesn't care about us. You guys observe what he has going for him from the outside, and we will take stock on the inside. I'll give you the command to when you can let loose."_

"What's the command?"

" _Oh trust me Nami, you'll recognize it."_

* * *

Kuina flinched in shock from her reading as a wine glass shattered on the floor.

She spotted every customer next to the windows looking outside, trembling with fear.

Kuina observed the shape that formed into a ship, if it could even be called that.

Despite being three times the size of the Baratie, with how severely it was damaged and wrecked, it could barely qualify as a ghost ship.

The saber tooth tiger mast was a nice touch.

The people panicking and mentioning Don Krieg's flag over and over again seemed a bit much.

Sensing a ping in her Observation area – she only recently unlocked it, so she still wasn't used to the sensation – she spotted Luffy calmly sitting on a beam above them, nonchalantly observing what was happening.

She gave him a look, but he merely waved in a clock-like motion, telling her to take a wait and see approach. He also quickly pointed near the entrance, where Diddy was hanging from the rafters, ready to jump down on anyone entering – or leaving.

She nodded in understanding.

Despite everyone panicking and scampering around like rats on a sinking ship – chefs and customers included – only Zeff and Sanji seemed to be steady and calm.

The fact they spotted Luffy's commands was not a factor in their behavior.

Everyone hid in whatever corner or shadow they could find as a behemoth of a man slowly walked outside, chains rattling with every step. The door slowly opened before they got the full image of man… being carried by Gin.

The man was tall, that was a given. Muscular, with short gray hair and long sideburns, gauze wrapping his head from some sort of injury. He was covered in a regal attire consisting of a fur-lined coat over a yellow vest with black spots-like motifs. Around his thick neck, there was a big gold chain.

"Can you give me water… and something to eat?"

You could literally see the people's minds trying to comprehend what they were witnessing.

"If it's money, I got it... As much as you ask. I don't know how long it's been since I've last eaten… Please… give me water and something to eat."

Kuina and Luffy spotted the pained look on Gin's face. She thought it was because he was ashamed of his Admiral [Don] having to beg for food.

Luffy knew otherwise – he heard Gin's opinion regarding Krieg. Clearly, he didn't want to do what Krieg was planning.

While everyone was questioning themselves as to what was happening and if it was really Krieg, Sanji walked away to the kitchen.

"Captain!" Shouted Gin, catching the collapsing Krieg. "Please! Just give my Captain something to eat! He's starving to death! I have money!"

While everyone looked at arch other conflicted, only for Patty to begin boastfully laughing. "Oh, this is great! _This_ is the notorious pirate Don Krieg?"

Kuina mostly tuned out afterward when they started shouting. Something along the lines that it was the best chance for the Marines to catch him and that he would probably attack them all anyway after he finished eating.

She only turned back in when she heard someone slam Patty's head against the wall and spotted the begging Krieg.

Everyone watched in shock as Sanji gave them the same thing he gave Gin before. "Take it, Gin. Give it to him."

The man stared in shock, before nodding in thanks and giving his Captain the food – despite the pained look he was trying to hide.

As the man started eating with his hands, one of the older chefs – Carne - finally gathered his nerves and shouted at Sanji. "Take away the food! Don't you know what kind of person he is? How his career started? He's the King of the East Blue, the sneakiest pirate of them all! It all began in prison, where he pretended to be one of the marines so that he could kill the captain of his ship and take over it! Sometimes he'd raise a Marine flag and enter a harbor; then he'd attack the city and other docked ships. Or he'd pretend to surrender, and then make surprise attacks. He'll do anything to win! That's how he got to where he is now!"

"So a snake? Big surprise," mumbled Kuina to herself.

Everyone continued arguing until Don finished eating… and lariated Sanji across the room with his arm.

Honestly, who didn't see that coming?

Apparently, Gin, since he practically froze in shock.

As the chefs watched in shock at their fallen comrade, the restauranteurs shouted and ran away.

"Don Krieg, what are you doing? You promised that you wouldn't hurt anyone as long as they fed you. That man saved your life!"

Don Krieg grabbed Gin by his shoulder and lifted him with one hand, pressing on, causing Gin to scream in pain. "Yeah, it was good. I feel re-energized and refreshed."

"So… that's why you came…" coughed Sanji as he started getting up.

Don Krieg smirked as he tossed Gin aside. "My ship's ruined. I need a new one. You all leave after you've got your things."

"Don Krieg," chastised Gin as he held on to his shoulder, "you don't need their ship."

"Silence Gin. There are a 100 men still alive on my ship. All starving like injured beasts. First, everyone here is going to prepare food and water for them. Some probably starved to death by now – weaklings."

"Are you insane? Why in the world should we help you if you're just going to attack us afterward! We won't aid you – WE REFUSE!" shouted one of the braver chefs.

"Refuse? Don't misunderstand. I'm not ordering food. I'm giving you an order. Nobody… ever… DISOBEYS ME!"

Everyone looked in fear sans for Sanji, Zeff, and Kuina.

"Sanji… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

Despite Gin's plea, Sanji stood up proudly and began walking to the kitchen as if nothing happened.

"Sanji, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING!?"

'The Kitchen. I've got to prepare food for 100 men."

"Yes, that's how it should be," stated Don Krieg egotistically over the shock of the chefs.

"Don't get any ideas, Krieg," commanded Sanji, surprising the pirate. "I'm aware of what I am doing. I know that you are a hopeless degenerate monster. BUT… I don't care who you are, and I don't care what happens after the meal. I'm a chef. When people are hungry, I offer them food. That's all there is to it. For a chef, isn't that enough?"

As everyone registered what he said, Sanji gave Krieg a vile glare. "But the moment they are done eating… I will personally deliver them all a course of pain for threatening my home."

"Good answer, boy."

Everyone registered Chef Zeff as he dropped a giant sack in front of Don Krieg. "Here's food for 100 men. Now get out."

"Chef Zeff, what are you doing? He's a killer!" asked Patty as Zeff began to walk away from a shocked Krieg.

"No… he is a pittance. Isn't that right, Mr. Couldn't-Get-Through-The-Grand-Line?"

Zeff crossed his hands as Krieg shook in anger, "What? You think you're the only one who has ever tried going through that hell? I've seen bigger and stronger men than you pale at the mention of it – what made you think you were so special? What, you thought having a flotilla of a 100 ships was good enough? A squadron of 5000? News flash, Krieg – the Grand Line eats mooks like your for brunch. I should know, I was one of the lucky few to get anywhere in that place."

Hungry curiosity on Krieg's face quickly replaced the shock of being belittled by a simple chef. "You're… You're Zeff the Red Leg! The man who fought Garp to a standstill!"

This… actually even shocked Kuina.

Garp the Fist was a legend, no doubt about it. The feats he 'supposedly' did in his youth were pinnacles of power, strength, and as Zoro liked to joke, manliness. This was a man who could end fights with his presence, campaigns with his fists, and wars with his rage.

Hell, half the stories about him seemed like propaganda to regular folk. For Oda's sake, there was one where he took out three Sea Kings with one punch.

Unfortunately, when they asked Luffy about it, he admitted that the stories were in fact watered down at best… since it was actually six Sea Kings… with his bad hand… while he was asleep… and hung over.

Usopp made a small altar for Garp in his room after that, praying for even a smidgen of whatever made Garp the MAN he was.

Johnny and Yosaku joined him in prayer daily while Zoro just intensified his training.

Luffy liked to joke that Garp may have secretly eaten a Chikara Chikara no Mi (Strength Strenght Fruit) in the past, but since he taught him how to swim before he ate his own fruit, he just chalked it up to Garp being Garp.

And drinking Sea King blood daily.

Again, joking.

But that's neither here nor there.

He never did figure out what was in Garp's silver flask.

"So you're still alive, eh? The cook-cum-pirate, one of the greatest pirates in history."

Zeff stared down a hungry looking Krieg. "I'm alive, so what? Do you want a cookie for that? As you see, I make my living as a cook now, so it's not your concern as to who I was in the past."

"That's a nice way of saying it, but from the look of things, it's not that you choose to be a cook, but it's the only thing you're able to do," spoke Krieg gleefully as he stared at the man's peg leg. "I've heard some of the legends about you. An expert at fighting without his hands. His legs so strong, they could break rocks, bend steel, and leave an indent in iron. You earned the name Red-Leg from your shoes being dyed red with the blood of your enemies. But it seems that you've lost that ever-so-precious leg of yours. I've heard rumors that it happened at sea, an accident of sorts. For a man like you to lose a leg meant you could no longer do battle."

"Why would I need to fight? I don't need my feet to cook, as long as I have a pair of hands. Just quit yodeling and tell me what you really want to ask."

"I know for a fact that you're one of the only people in the East Blue who has come back alive from the Grand Line. You must have kept a journal of your voyage. HAND IT OVER!"

Zeff stared Krieg down, "Why? Even if I did keep a journal – which in fact I did – why would I give it to someone like you?"

"Because I need more than you. If I had more information to work with when I entered the Grand Line, I wouldn't have been…"

"I'm going to stop you right there. The journal isn't just mine; it's the pride of my entire crew. It's far too valuable for the likes of you. I wouldn't have given it to you regardless of what you could have offered me. But what you just said solidified that you entered the line without a smidgen of info as to how it works."

"WHAT?"

"If you bothered doing anything other then gathering up your armada, you would have known that no crew ever traverses the same path in that hell. Every crew experiences the line differently – its impossible to plan for it. Only your wit, skill, and dedication to survival can preserve there. Throwing hoard after hoard of people at it won't do you any good."

"BULLSHIT! I am the great Don Krieg, King of the East Blue! I had enough men, enough ambition… The only thing I lacked was information – THAT is the only reason why I failed. I must have that journal and organize another pirate fleet to get One Piece. Then, _I'll_ become the Pirate King!"

Kuina and Zeff - and strangely Sanji and Gin - felt a disturbance in the air. Only Zeff recognized what it was: temporary loss of control of Conqueror's Haki.

As the proverbial saying goes, 'someone pressed the wrong button.'

" _So… the kid really does have it. Interesting."_ Though Zeff.

"And as such…"

Krieg tree off his coat, revealing his famous golden wootz steel armor, which is fur-lined like the rest of his attire. His Jolly Roger was painted on the shoulder guards. Consisting of a chest plate, shoulder guards, and elbow guards, it was loaded with a variety of weapons.

And everyone present only learned this because he opened up the machine guns and aimed them at Zeff.

"…IT IS MY RIGHT TO TAKE IT FROM YOU OVER YOUR DEAD BODY!"

All at once, a burst of bullets was shot at Zeff. But before anyone got a chance to react or protect him, the old man swung his peg leg across in front of him. As if by some divine force, the kick generate enough force not only to stop some bullets in their tracks but send some of them back directly at Krieg.

"Tempest Kick?" Shouted Kuina in shock.

"Nope," smirked Sanji. "That was just one of the boss's soft pats. The hell is Tempest Kick?"

"Something I would have taught eventually if you stopped being such a rapscallion, you eggplant" replied Zeff, staring at a raging Krieg. "In any case, that was the second mistake you made in the last minute."

"Oh, and what is the first?"

"Claiming that you will be the Pirate King."

"HAHAHA! Says who? Who here has a better claim to it in this room but me?"

Zeff pointed up to the ceiling, "The kid above you does."

And as one, everyone stared upwards, spotting Luffy looking down upon Krieg, barely restrained rage evident in his shadow covered eyes. It was the kind of look you received when you fucked up so royally, that no amount of pleading and begging was going to get you out of your punishment.

But as the saying goes, 'No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold can satisfy Death but your soul."

Only Zeff had ever seen that look before… on Garp's face.

Anyone on the receiving end of it didn't survive.

Luffy jumped down, landing on the floor without a sound, even his snails unshaken.

"I don't know what barnacle covered rock you crawled under from Krieg, but you are the last person alive who should be making a claim for that title."

"OH? And who are you to question my right to it?"

"Monkey D. Luffy. Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. Future Pirate King."

A tic mark developed on Krieg's face. "What did you say, boy? I'll pretend I didn't hear that…"

"You don't have to," interrupted Luffy. "I'm just announcing the truth."

Krieg continued to glare. "This is no game. Your kind of humor is the kind I hate the most."

"This was never a game in my mind – it is my mission, my goal in life, to gain the title. I will travel the Grand Line, I will find Rafael, and I will claim One Piece as my own. Your very existence is an antithesis to its message, and I can't allow you in good conscience even a chance at it."

"THAT ISN'T FUNNY BRAT!" Shouted an enraged Krieg. "It may have been misinformation on my part, but even my fleet was defeated in seven days in those waters! What makes you think you can make it?"

"Because like Zeff, I don't plan to throw a horde of people at it and hope everything works out. Only the best of the best can survive the Grand Line – its very existence a test of dedication to their dreams. Everyone who I plan to gather for my crew will be judged not by their strength of body and mind, but by their convictions. You are nothing more than a glory hound seeking narcissist who can see what's in front of you and admit that you were not ready and that you will never be ready. Had you listened to your crew LIKE A CAPTAIN should, you wouldn't have been kicked out so soon."

"Kicked out? You speak as if the Grand Line is a being!"

Luffy glared at Krieg, "I have traveled all of the East Blue. I have prepared myself for ten years to enter that stretch of ocean. I have seen things that would make you question your sanity and give you nightmares for days to come. I have read accounts of people facing the most savage of depravities in their quests for power, and I have studied just what can and will probably try to kill me once I cross Reverse Mountain. I have stood in the presence of what could only be described as the living embodiment of nature more thaen ones, which is more then most people get in a lifetime. So don't you go telling me that the Grand Line or the Sea itself isn't alive! Like the stories of Calypso, she a fickle and dangerous mistress, one that should be respected if you choose to traverse her waters. Your arrogance is not only your undoing but the undoing of the nearly 5000 men you lost to her and Fate's whims. Those souls will drag you down in chains when you have to repent for your sins in Davy Jone's locker."

During Luffy's entire speech, Krieg became only more and more enraged. "Oh? And who do you think will send me to the great beyond to meet my maker?"

Luffy stretched his fist back as he prepared himself, "If it is meant to be, then it shall be by my hands."

"Well, then…" starred Krieg as more guns rerelease themselves from his armor, "…prove it."

Luffy couldn't help but smirk. "Gladly. Gomu Gomu no…"

In less than it took to blink, Luffy Shaved right in front of Krieg, leaving his fist right where it was, shocking and confusing the man.

"…Bullet: Full Metal Jacket."

Don Krieg had just enough time to put his arm shields in front of him to block the stretched incoming fist, but just barely. The sheer force of the fist catching up to where it needed to be, propelled the man straightforward, shooting him into his ship into Oda knows what.

Every chef present gained a shocked face before they ran outside to see what happened, Zeff and Kuina included.

As Sanji was about to leave, his leg was grabbed by a still shaking and damaged Gin. "Sanji… please… I swear… this isn't what I wanted... I made him promise…"

"I believe you."

"Thank you."

Sanji nodded before running outside and meeting the group, spotting the smoke on the ghost ship.

Diddy was with Kuina standing by the chefs, hand on her sword, ready to go. The rest of the Straw Hats had joined the group as well.

And Luffy…

He stood proudly in front of them, waiting for Krieg to emerge.

"Well," shouted the man atop his ship. "That caught me off guard, but it was still not enough to damage the great Don Krieg!"

On command, all his man arose cheering for their captain, hands loaded with guns and swords.

Luffy raised a brow.

"Did you really think that we would come here hungry to capture the ship? I just wanted free food from you, so I put up the act. Now, my men and I will raid the Baratie and kill everyone present, your puny pirate crew included!"

Krieg then realized that Luffy wasn't paying attention to him but instead looking somewhere in the distance.

"Hey, I am talking to you!"

"Do you believe in karma, Krieg?"

"What?"

"Because I think yours has just caught up to you."

Before anyone got a chance to ask, a rush of air came across the entire ship, followed by a slicing sound. Everyone on Krieg's looked around in shock until the familiar sound of a sword being resheathed was heard. On command, Krieg's ship was slashed into three parts.

Everyone on the Baratie except for Luffy and Zeff watched in shock and awe as Krieg's ship began to sink and flood with water, the men aboard screaming and panic as the sea submerged them.

All that could be heard over the Baratie shaking due to the sudden water displacement and savage waves was Krieg shouting 'impossible' over and over again.

It was only after the mists cleared and the largest chunks went under when everyone spotted the green flames of the one-person ship.

"That son of a bitch… he followed us... he really followed us," spoke Krieg in fear on one of the smaller floating chunks that he and what few of his man did.

"It's him…" spoke Kuina and Zoro in unison.

Even sitting, his appearance was unmistakable.

He was tall and lean, with black hair, mustache, and sideburns that point upwards. Even at a distance, they still spotted his famous red eyes that gave him his nickname for resembling a hawk's. He wore black and red ornate clothing with a crucifix pendant, attire consisting of a wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume, and a long, open black coat with no shirt underneath, with red, flower-patterned sleeves and collar. He wore white pants held up by a decorated belt and tucked inside overly large boots in comparison to his leg size. And finally, displayed proudly on his back, was Yoru.

Yoru [Night], one the 12 Saijō Ō Wazamono [Supreme Grade Swords], was _literally_ one of the greatest swords in existence, if not the most famous in no small part due to its current owner. Displayed proudly for its notable lack of sheath, the sword was longer than its owner, stretching easily over seven feet. It's ornate crossguard easily spotted above his head, the legendary black blade sticking out slightly due to its curve.

Everyone stared in shock, fear, and anticipation as the calmly sitting Dracule gently drifted toward the restaurant.

Only Zoro seemed to gulp in anticipation.

"Bastard!" shouted one of Krieg's surviving men. "Why did you attack us?"

"To kill time," shrugged Dracule.

"BULLSHIT!"

As the man reached for both his pistols and fired, Dracule in the same span of time reached for his sword and pointed it at him.

As the bullets approached him, he only needed to tilt his sword slightly to redirect the pellets elsewhere.

"What? I'm sure I was right on target!"

"It deviated."

Krieg's men looked behind them in shock and recognized the famous pirate hunter standing with them, somehow having done so without anyone noticing all the way from the Baratie.

"He redirected them with the tip of his sword."

As Dracule nonchalantly put away his sword, Zoro walked forward to the shock and blubbering the men.

"I've never seen such graceful skill."

"A sword with power alone is not powerful," replied a glaring Dracule.

"So you slicing this ship into three chunks was what, technique?" joked Zoro.

"Of course. My full might would have destroyed the ship behind it as well, even part the seas for some distance."

Zoro whistled while sweating in anticipation, "Damn it… so I am that far behind. But it's clear now. You truly are the strongest. I've been searching for you for some time now."

"And for what reason would that be?"

"To be the best!" replied Zoro proudly as he tied his bandana.

Dracule couldn't help but smile. "Fool." His smile did falter slightly into interest when he saw the sword he pulled out.

"You've got time to spare, don't you? Let's duel, shall we?"

Dracule looked at his sword. "I was led to believe that the Uchi Honō was lost a century ago."

"It was a gift from my Captain."

"Your Captain must have high expectations from you."

"Me and my partner," said Zoro as he tilted his head toward where Kuina was standing, hand on her sword. "Both of us dream of becoming the greatest sword users in the world. Only fitting that we both have swords that can live up to such expectations."

Dracule – blessed his eyes – actually looked at Kuina and then her sword. "The Wadō Ichimonji as well. Truly, your Captain was fortunate to find the two of you… or foolish beyond all men's pleasure."

In an instant, Dracule appeared on the chunk of the ship that Zoro was standing. "Only a fool challenges a man without being able to judge their chances. The moment you drew your sword proofed that you have no idea of who you are talking to. Tell me… Are you that brave? Or simply reckless?"

"Neither. This is for my ambition." As Zoro went into his three-sword style, he turned facing Kuina. "Remember Kuina; you get him next time."

"Fine… stupid bar bet. One time we wager who faces Dracule first, and suddenly he gets the luck of the devil…" grumbled the swordswoman.

As everyone whisper and spoke and shock, Luffy glared at Krieg as he prepped his weapons. "Krieg, if you dare interfere with this match, your life is immediately forfeit. You know how the Umi no Rūru [Rules of the Seas] work… and the price for breaking them."

That alone caused Krieg to stop. The Rules were an unspoken and unwritten abiding codes that all sea travelers lived by. Breaking even one of them – regardless of intentions – immediately gets you a black spot. Somehow, everyone finds out that you broke the rules, and will actively try to kill you. Getting the black spot immediately turns you into a lepper, one to be removed by any force and anyone who sails the seas.

Interfering in a match or fight for honor and skill is a big no-no. For sport, game, and battle is another matter.

Dracule stared for a moment before taking off his cross necklace. Taking off the cap revealed it to be a tiny kogatana. "Unlike idiots who use their all to hunt their prey, this will be enough. Though you're famous enough to be called a swordsman, this is the weakest of the oceans, a place where you have lived and fought all your life. Unfortunately, I'm carrying nothing smaller than this."

Zoro glared at the man before signing. "You know, if we had met before I met my Captain, I would have believed that you were mocking me."

That got a reaction out fo Dracule. "Oh? And now?"

"Now, I know I at least warrant enough interest from a swordsman of your caliber to at least make you take some sword against me."

That…was not what Dracule expected to hear. "And tell me, what could your Captain possibly have shown you that expanded your worldview to such a degree?"

"Haki and the Rokushiki techniques," replied Zoro nonchalantly.

Dracule tried, but he couldn't help but chuckle. "So, even in this sea, someone is aware of those techniques. Yes… being shown those techniques WOULD show how far away you are from my level. And yet, you still face me."

"Well, you are the pinnacle which sword users try to reach and emulate. Seeing how I rank up against someone like you is not a chance I could forgive myself for passing on."

"Then show me what you can do, swordsman!"

"I shall!" shouted Zoro as he ran toward Dracule, "Oni…Giri!"

Dracule kogatana connected to where Zoro's three swords met, but while he expected the attack to stop, he had to shift his position as he was actually pushed back in shock by the sheer force of the attack.

While Zoro was surprised by how far away he was from Dracule regarding power, he couldn't help but smirk seeing as he did catch the man off guard.

So he pushed onward.

Everyone present watched in a mixture of shock and awe as Zoro swung his swords and fought against Dracule's minuscule one. Granted, he was putting up a decent showing of skill in the fight. But even the most plebian of swords user could understand their difference in ability.

Eventually, after what felt like hours to Zoro but what was actually minutes at best, he made an error.

"Tora… Giri!"

In an opening he didn't think he had, Dracule lunged forward, stabbing Zoro in the chest, a decent if minuscule distance away from his heart… but the message was clear as to WHERE Dracule could have actually stabbed.

Everyone was frozen as a light blood spatter formed underneath Zoro.

Zoro panted heavily, all but defeated. And yet…

"Why do you smile, swordsman? Do you wish for this sword to go through your heart?"

"While it would be a fitting end to die by your hands, I can't help but laugh at the fact that it took fighting you to get it down…"

Dracule raised a brow and attempted to move his sword, before realizing that it was firmly stuck in Zoro's chest.

Zoro smirked at Dracule as he raised his swords ones more, "Iron Body really is a handy technique."

Dracule managed to get away from Zoro's swing. Unfortunately, he felt the sweat on his brow and the slashes on his clothes. He realized that if it weren't for Zoro talking, the swing would have actually…

Dracule stared at the man before him, his kogatana still in his chest. "Kid, announce your name."

Zoro smiled as he removed Dracule's sword from his chest and prepared for another technique, "Roronoa Zoro!"

"And your compatriot, is she as skilled as you?"

"Her name is Kuina Shizukesa, and her father taught me everything I know about the sword."

Dracule smiled as he reached for the black blade. "I'll remember those names. It's been a while since I've seen such a strong will. As a reward, a gesture to a fellow swordsman, I shall face you with Yoru."

"I appreciate your offer."

Both men faced each other in silence, waiting for the other to move first. Both got into positions, all their focus going into the moment.

"Santoryu Ogi…"

Dracule rushed forward, Yoru at his side. Zoro blades, spinning in his hands in preparation.

"…Sanzen Sekai! [Three Sword/Blade Style Secret Skill: Three Thousand Worlds]"

There was a gust of air, followed by silence as all waited for the first to react.

Only Uchi Honō remained unbroken in Zoro's mouth. The other two swords shattered into pieces, a cut developing on his chest.

" _I lost_ ," thought Zoro as he started to put away his one good sword, not knowing how it remained unscratched.

Only Dracule – as he wiped the small cut he got on his cheek – was close enough to see the thinnest of **black** sheens form on the sword in Zoro's mouth. The very same that managed to nick him and not cause it to shatter.

" _Losing wasn't something I'd ever imagine possible to anyone other then Kuina,"_ pondered Zoro as he slowly faced Dracule. _"So this is what it is to possess the greatest power in the world?"_

Zoro spread his arms and presented himself to a shocked Dracule. "What are you doing?"

"Attacking from behind is a shameless act among swordsmen," smirked a still proud Zoro.

Dracule smirked in kind as he slashed. "Well said."

Everyone stared in shock as blood shot out of the man as he toppled backward, only Kuina's shouts were heard as she rushed toward her closest friend.

No one knew about the mental debate going on inside Sanji's head, as he pondered why Zoro would so callously throw away his life for one's ambitions. Was death genuinely preferable over one's dreams?

He flashed back to a point in his life… when all he knew was the iron mask.

As Kuina stood over Zoro, using whatever she had on her to tie up the wound, Dracule put away his sword. "Don't worry… he managed to avoid the worst of it. He will live to fight another die."

As if on command – but still in pain – Zoro managed to open one eye. "Damn.. straight… I'm too young to die after just facing you."

"Then this is a message for both of you," commanded Dracule to Kuina and Zoro. "Find your true self, true world, and become stronger. No matter how long it will take, I will await you both in my strongest form! Surpass the sword! Surpass me!"

Zeff smirked, "For that eagle-eyed bastard to declare such words…"

Dracule looked behind himself, "And you boy, what is your mission in life?"

Everyone registered that Luffy somehow got behind Dracule without ANYONE – even Zeff – noticing.

"Shishishi… why, Pirate King!"

Dracule smiled, "That's a difficult path, harder than surpassing me."

Luffy flicked his hat, "Shanks said something similar… right before I nearly shattered his shoulder with my fist."

The dam finally broke, and Dracule laughed at the sky. "So you are the reason that drunk was nursing a broken arm so long ago after visiting this sea all those years ago! He was pouting for days – his doctor told him no booze the entire time he was healing!"

Even Zoro couldn't help but chuckle at that, "Looks like we both have someone to strive toward for Captain, eh?"

"Indeed we do Zoro. How are you feeling?"

"Shitty, tired, bleeding… proud."

"Good," stated Dracule. "Remember that feeling… remember this experience…strive for better… wouldn't want to make the next Pirate King unhappy for not having the greatest swordsman in the world?"

"Dammit, I was just about to make a whole speech about that. Now I can only promise him that I shall never be defeated by anyone else ever again – except Kuina."

"Wouldn't that have been rather cliché, boy?"

"We are sword users – we live in a world of clichés."

"True," smirked Dracule. "Keep the kotagana – I have a spare somewhere. Let it serve as a reminder of this day."

"I shall."

"Good." Dracule turned and started walking toward his boat.

"Wait!" shouted Zoro

"Yes?"

"You've seen some weird shit in the Grand Line, so maybe you can answer this question for me… Is THERE such a thing as a Ken Ken no Mi (Sword Sword Fruit)?"

Dracule paused. "You know… I actually asked myself that once. As it turns out, no there isn't…"

"Good, no cheap knock-off sword users…"

"There is, however, a Ha Ha no Mi (Blade Blade no Mi) somewhere out there."

"DAMN IT! Luffy!"

"I was wrong, so sue me. Besides, you don't need it."

"I know that, but still, can you imagine fighting someone like that?"

Before the argument could get anywhere, someone had to interfere.

"Hold on there, Hawk Eyes!" shouted Don Krieg. "Didn't you come for my head? East Blue's greatest, Don Krieg?"

"That was my initial intention. But I've had more than enough fun. I'm heading back to sleep."

Don Krieg smirked. "It may have been enough fun for you, but I haven't done my bit yet."

"Really? REALLY? How big of a fool are you Krieg? Did we not just see him fight?" chastised Luffy.

"I care not…" shouted Krieg as he armed his weapons ones more. "… FOR I AM DON KRIEG!"

As he fired his weapons again, Luffy just sighed in resignation before standing in front of Dracule. Said bullets? Richochet in every direction but the one Krieg was aiming for.

"What the…"

"Rubber human, dumbass. Did I not demonstrate that when I punched you earlier?"

Krieg ground his teeth in anger.

"You mind if I take care of him, Dracule?"

"Go ahead, he is no longer of my concern," stated Dracule as he jumped back onto his ship, sitting down, preparing to watch the fight.

Luffy got curious and smelled the air before smiling viciously. "You might want to restock on your boric acid – your flame is running low."

A sheer wave of cold pressed down on everyone present, actually knocking some of Krieg's weaker mooks out. " _ **WHAT?"**_

"Just saying – the flames are flickering. I think the Baratie has some they can spare."

The cold lessened. "Thank you, Strawhat. But do not worry. I have enough… fuel… to last me for some time."

Luffy laughed before looking back at a seething Krieg, "Oh, I am sorry, were we ignoring you?"

That was the last straw.

"MEN! CAPTURE THE BARATIE! A SHIP LIKE THAT WILL BE A PERFECT DESCEPTIONFOR OUR USE WHILE WE REPLENISH OUR RESOURCES AND FACE THE GRAND LINE ONCE MORE!"

"SIR, YES, SIR!"

A hoard of men closes to the ship shouted as they ran and jumped toward it.

The chefs aboard were prepared for them – weapons in hand and all that – until they spotted something flying.

"Karasu Hassha!"

A murder of feathers hit the first wave of mooks closest to the Baratie, shooting them back into the water.

"If you lot think you can just go and capture this ship, you have another thing coming!" cawed the hybrid Usopp.

While frozen in shock at the changed man, Johnny and Yosaku attacked the man trying to board the ship from the side. "FOR OUR NAKAMA!"

Nami stood by the chef's side, bo staff ready, having already figured out how to apply the Finger Pistol principal to the tips of her staff. "Bring it on you mooks. I dare ya."

While Luffy's crew was defending the Baratie from three sides, the fourth was were the strongest of Krieg's crew was coming to – the ones who managed to kill others on deck for the meager scraps of food they had.

Too bad that it was the side with Sanji.

Krieg and others stared in shock at the force of the suit-wearing man's kicks. "So… Zeff did teach you something other than how to cook…"

"Indeed the shitty man did."

Krieg couldn't help but smirk as he spotted a familiar figure swim toward the Baratie. "Well then too bad, because my third in command is more than enough to deal with you."

Sanji and others watched curiously as a giant of a man lifted himself on to the Baratie, actually causing it to shake slightly. He truly was a tower of a man, cover in giant metal plates front and back, including his knees, elbows, and fists.

"It is I, Krieg Pirate's Invincible Iron Wall Shield Man, the great and dandy Pearl!"

Before Patty and the others got a chance to react, they were all backhanded across the deck, landing right at Sanji's feet.

"Patty, Carne, you okay?"

"How could they be OK? They were defeated by my killing punch, Pearl's Present."

"Please, they are prouder men than that. They are cooks, the proudest of men in the seas."

"Psshsh, who cares about a bunch of useless cooks?"

That… was not the right thing to say around Sanji.

"What do you mean useless cooks?"

"Please! No one is greater and prideful then me, the great Pearl!"

Pearl had just enough time to put up his hand to block the kick from connecting with his face. "Are you so arrogant that you can only kick, chef-boy?"

"A cook's hands are his life," angerly spoke Sanji. "They are too valuable to be injured in battle, EVEN WITH THE LIKES OF YOU!"

Sanji shouted as he pushed Pearl away, keeping his leg in the air. "These feet alone will be enough to defeat you."

"Impossible. In my last sixty-one battles I have won them all completely unharmed. Not even a single drop of blood has ever been spilled from me. This justifies how strong I am."

Pearl clanged his encrusted pearl shield proudly, "I'm the strongest of the strongest! No Marine cannon can harm me! No man can touch me…"

Pearl never got around to finishing that statement as he was clocked in the back of the head with a roundhouse kick.

"You were saying?" smiled Sanji smugly, leg poised in the air.

Pearl touched his face, noticing the blood coming from his nose, causing all the Krieg pirates who saw this to get into a teasy and shake in fear.

"Blood… is this… my blood…?"

All of Krieg's men – to the confusion of others – started shouting for Pearl not to take it so badly.

Until the pearly bastard started hitting his shields together and SET HIMSELF ON FIRE!

And shot out pearls SET ON FIRE!

Usopp had to stop fighting and hold Nami back from running into the blaze and grab the pearls herself.

[On average, a pearl's value ranges from $300 to $1500 for a small one.]

Sanji could only stare mockingly at the panicking man. "Really? Is this the best you got? Setting yourself on fire?"

"BURN! BURN! BURN!"

Sanji backflipped over the circle of blue fire that formed around the man, dropkicking him into the neck. "Don't you dare burn this restaurant!"

"You dare to attack Fire Pearl, someone who is even feared by beasts!"

"You baka. A chef worth his salt isn't afraid of getting burned by a little fire." Sanji was saying this while lighting another cigarette using Pearl's flames.

The enraged Pearl kept fighting Sanji until out of nowhere, a mast crashed on top of Pearls head, knocking him out.

Everyone starred to see a spiked mace on a chain broken a giant mast.

Said chain was connected to a shocked Krieg.

Said Krieg was looking at an annoyed Luffy.

"What? Did you lot think that we would just stay on the sideline and watch you fight? Captains fight each other as well in real time."

[Yeah… never understood why some shows just have people standing on the sidelines while their friends fight. Granted, later on, they emphasized that fights were occurring at the same time as others but shown through separate episodes. Figured I should point this out.]

 _CLICK._

Everyone on the Baratie stared to see Gin hold a sawed-off shotgun to the back of Zeff's head.

"I'm sorry Sanji… this should have gone so much differently…"

Sanji stared at the shaking man. Be it from rage or grief, hard to say – a conflicted man is a conflicted man.

"You want to save this man, don't you, Sanji? So heed my words and stop fighting. I don't want to have to kill this man."

"Stop fighting? Not a chance, Gin."

Sanji glared down at Zeff. "You look pathetic, old fart. In that state, you can't even order the cooks around to fight, can you?"

"I don't want to hear all this crap from a small eggplant."

"Who are you calling puny, asshole! Stop treating me like a kid!"

"Then stop following me around like a kicked dog!"

Sanji chauffed before glaring back at Gin, "Aim that gun at me."

Gin looked even more perplexed. "Why?"

"Does it matter Gin," smiled Pearl as he got up. "If he is so eager to die, let me do the honors. Don't you dare move now – I owe you one for my nose. You move, the old man gets it… right, Gin?"

Gin could only look down in shame as Pearl went on a bludgeoning spree that no chef – or Straw Hat – could stop.

"Why are you doing this, Sanji? If you'd just abandon this restaurant, everyone will be saved!"

A bleeding Sanji – fire still in his eyes – looked to Gin. "This restaurant is the old man's treasure. I'm the one who took everything from that old fart. His power. His dreams. That's why I don't want that old fart to lose anything anymore!"

 _It all came back to Sanji._

 _The Orbit._

 _The storm._

 _The Cook Pirates pillaging them._

 _Him falling overboard._

 _Zeff jumping in to save him._

 _The storm eating both ships, leaving them as the only survivors._

 _Them stuck together on that accursed rock for 47 days before a ship passed them by._

 _Zeff being forced to eat his own leg while Sanji got all the food._

 _Them nearly dying, meeting the Reaper more times then would like to admit._

Sanji stood up defiantly, despite his injuries. "If I don't place my life on the line as well, I won't be able to repay the old man!"

Gin could only stare in shock. "Why… why are you standing up, Sanji?"

"Even if I can make this restaurant last for just one moment longer, I will stand proudly… for that is the promise I made to this man."

Gin hand was already shaking in hesitation, his promise to Sanji ringing in his head…

"GIN! As your Captain, I order you to shoot the man!"

[For convenience sake, just believe that this all happens really fast, and Luffy and Krieg haven't really started fighting yet. Shots and weapons have been fired though.]

"I… I can't… he the one who offered to feed our men!"

"Gin, you bastard! Why are you trying to save these weaklings? You want to die with the rest of them just to pay back that chef for saving your life?"

That was too much for Gin at his point. "It's not about death! Dying isn't paying him back! That's not how it works. He saved my life so I can live another day – how is sacrificing it supposed to be the same? Only a weak person would act like that!"

Sanji was flabbergasted by such a response, but Luffy and Zeff smiled fondly. At least someone understood the message.

Pearl, in anger, set himself aflame once more. "Then if you won't kill the man, then I shall!"

As Pearl ran forward, Gin made up his mind. He dropped the gun and took out a pair of tonfas with ball weights on the ends. He spun and swung it with enough force to stop Pearl in his tracks and smash right through the giant shield on his chest.

The force was enough to propel the guy straight into the water, from which he didn't emerge.

"Woah!" awed Johnny and Yosaku in unison.

"Woah indeed," added Nami and Usopp in turn.

Gin looked up and pointed his tonfa at his captain. "There is only so much I can tolerate, Don Krieg. I can tolerate pillaging. I can tolerate murder. Hell, I can even tolerate an expedition into the Grand Line and the misfortune of facing Dracule. But this? This is too far. These people have shown me nothing but kindness despite what I have done in the past and were willing to feed our crew no problem. Consider the debt I owe you… revoked."

Gasps were heard all around from the remaining Krieg man.

"YOU… YOU DARE?!" shouted Krieg as he pulled off one of his shoulder shields, terrifying all his men into reaching for something on their side. "YOU DARE DEFY ME!?" as he put it on his hands, the front opened up, revealing a cannon, as all the remaining men put on gas masks.

"IF YOU CARE SO MUCH FOR THOSE DAMN WEAKLINGS, THEN SUFFOCATE WITH THEM! MH5 BOMB!"

"No!" shouted Gin, as he took out his own mask and ran toward the still weak Sanji, seeing as the rest of the people got the message and started running inside the Baratie or into the water.

But it was too late.

The Krieg pirates were either underwater or wearing masks by the time the cannon was fire.

In the panic, only the calm and collected Dracule – who everyone seemed to forget about – managed to watch in shock as to what transpired.

Luffy – who was standing by Krieg's side – Shaved in front of the cannon… and ate it.

Que everyone's mouths dropping to their knees – even Zeff's – at the sight of it all.

They watched a boom occur, and Luffy expand to giant proportions, pink smoke coming out his nose, ears, and mouth.

"You fool!" shouted Gin, mask forcefully on Sanji's face as he tried pushing it off to watch what was occurring. "MH5 is lethal to anyone that… breaths it…"

Gin stopped talking in shock as he watched Luffy deflate, shrinking to normal size. And yet, he wasn't releasing any of the gas. His form however looked… off…

[Probably should have mentioned that Pinky and Brain were currently on Diddy, who were collectively watching the whole thing from the highest point available.]

"You know… I keep having to remind people today that I am a Rubber Man far too much for my liking…"

Kreig watched in shock as the boy stood proudly before him, only smiling and sweating profusely as he dusted himself off. It was only when he heard the burning sounds as his sweat hit the wooden floor that he dare ask.

"What… what the hell?"

On command, Luffy spits out a solid purple cube. "Pleh. That was one impure bomb you made. Any good doctor would have probably treated the symptoms without problems if they had the necessary meds on hand."

"How are you…"

"Do you know how durable and insulating rubber is? I mean, you would think a material made out of only carbon and hydrogen would be easy to deal with, but no, rubber is damn tricky stuff to work with. So guess my surprise when I found out that one of the most common ways to vulcanize rubber is with sulfur. When I looked into it more, I realized that even certain types of rubber are fundamentally resistant to all forms of acids, bases, chemicals, and even poisons. So that got me thinking. If I can insulate certain parts of my body – like say my mouth, esophagus and stomach – with a hybrid rubber composite of my design, and seal in a gaseous or liquid chemical inside my stomach, and put it under extreme pressure and heat, what would happen?"

Luffy smiled evilly as he shook his hands and sprayed more of his acidic sweat around him. Hell, even his skin looked a little deformed as small smidgens of gas escaped from his pores. "Took me a long time to figure it out. Got myself acclimated to a lot of things thanks to small dose exposure; doubt there is but a handful of things that can actually poison or harm me now. But in any case, I figured out how to use my stomach and my powers to break down any harmful chemical and compound before it becomes harmless and inert."

Everyone was flabbergasted by this reveal.

"Damn handy thing in our line of living. Unfortunately, it has a small side effect. It's not a perfect process so unfortunately, some stuff manages to slip through."

Luffy stated this nonchalantly as he observed his body. "I brake it down eventually, or I just find a way to store it somewhere in my body until it breaks down. I jokingly refer to this state as 'Acid Trip.' Get it? Because I am carrying harmful chemicals in my body around until…"

"BULLSHIT! That's absolute and total bullshit! No fruit can do such a thing!" shouted Krieg.

"Really? Are we playing this game? This would be considered average for people in the Grand Line, dumbass. We live in a world where people get superpowers from eating a fruit that tastes like a jockstrap that was cooked in sewer water and left to dry in the sun for three days. Who are you to say what I can't or can do with my abilities?"

Krieg only continued to stare in anger at Luffy.

Dracule still sat watching at the sideline in shock at what Luffy just did. Kuina and an awake Zoro were of the same emotion as well.

"By the way," spoke Luffy as he pointed behind him. "Since Gin is no longer part of your crew, you mind if I steal him from you? That sort of loyalty and honor is to be rewarded."

That broke the camel's back.

Kreig shouted and ran toward Luffy, forming his famous exploding Battle Spear, as he prepared to kill the smiling boy.

Too bad he never realized that it was too late.

By the time he felt the blood enter his throat and noticed he was frozen in the air, he saw the black fist going directly through his body and his spine.

As his weak hands dropped his Battle Spear – which was caught by Diddy and quickly stored away as he joined Luffy by his side – Krieg heard the last words as the light left his eyes, and listened to the rattling of chains in the distance.

The last thing he saw was the shadowed demon face of Luffy.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot - who bothers asking for permission from a dead man?" Luffy leaned to his ear. "Say hi to Death for me – he'll give you an express ride straight to Jone's locker. Trust me; we're good friends, my credit is good."

Everyone stared stupefied at what just happened. Before any of the remaining terrified Krieg Pirates had a chance to swim meekly away, Luffy released a targeted Conqueror Haki at them all.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said dementedly as he wiggled a finger back and forth. "Did you lot think I forgot about you all?"

Everyone watched as the pirates all collectively fainted, passing out in the middle of the water. While everyone expected them to remain floating on the water – as physics dictated – they were all shocked when the water seemed to pull all the floating pirates deep below into its depths.

They continued to stare, as when the last men finally disappeared, Luffy walked up to the edge of his wooden chunk, and threw in a few pieces of Belli before putting his hat to his chest and made a prayer.

"I offer tribute to the goddess Calypso, so that she may ferry the spirits of the dead lost at sea to where they need be. Let them be judged as they should be, and may they suffer pain for all eternity serving aboard _The Flying Dutchman_."

To finish it off, Luffy made a three-finger slash – looks like a trident - over his heart before he put the hat back on his head.

Zeff, the first to regain control over his body form shock, stared directly at Sanji. "Boy, if you don't join that man's crew, I swear to ODA, I will kick your head upside into your own ass until you forget your name."

"No need to tell me twice, pop," gulped Sanji in fear. "You mind getting off, Gin?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

Luffy lifted the body of Krieg before he Moon Walked – which shocked a lot of people – to Dracule's boat and dropped him on board. "Think that will be enough to convince the Marines you did your job?"

"More than enough." Nodded Dracule as he strapped the body down so it wouldn't move. "Before I forget, what is your crew name? I will have to make a report for those in HQ."

Luffy smiled, "My name is Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates."

Dracule twitched at the name, "Monkey… as in Monkey D. Garp?"

"Yep," stated Luffy as he leaned forward to whisper to the swordsman, "he's my grandfather."

Dracule sweated a little, "Then your father…"

"Is busy and not information that should be tossed around willy-nilly, no?"

Dracule smirked, "So you're the kid Shanks put his hopes into? You know he always talks about you – never by name. Just calls you the rubber boy who's going to change the world."

Luffy laughed to the heavens, "Well who can blame him? It's true!"

Dracule joined in Luffy's laugh before calming down, "You realize this will put a target on your back?"

Luffy smiled savagely, "Good – let them. I want them to keep their eyes on me."

Dracule smirk disappeared. "If you become an enemy of Marines, I will be obligated to stop you."

"You said the same thing to Shanks before he accidentally figured out your weakness."

Dracule unleashed the full blast of his own Haki straight into Luffy, "And you better be aware that only you and Shanks know this secret, meaning I will have a very short list of people to go after if it ever reaches the wrong ears. Kapish?"

"Crystal," saluted Luffy as he Moon Walked back to the Baratie. "Well Mr. Mihawk, we have a restaurant to fix up, so I believe our business has concluded."

Dracule nodded, "Indeed. Until we meet again, Monkey D. Luffy." As Dracule's ship began to sail away, he gave a quick look to Kuina. "Remember girl – you fight me the next time we meet. Hope you're a better match then your boyfriend."

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" shouted Kuina in denial.

"Sure…" smirked Dracule as he disappeared in a mist that came out of nowhere.

Everyone watched Dracule disappear until Zeff turned and faced everyone else.

"Well, what are you idiots waiting for? You heard the kid! Get your collected asses and start cleaning up this mess!" shouted Zeff.

Luffy turned to his crew. "Nami, Johnny, Yosaku! You guys can swim – see if there's anything of value that still there on Krieg's ship. Kuina, get Zoro's bruised and bleeding ass back on the Merry and make sure he stays there and heals up. Gin, help her. Sanji, get cleaned up and start preparing a meal for us all."

"Oy, since when was I part of your crew?" shouted Sanji.

"The minute your pop's gave me his blessing to take you with me! Welcome to the party!" cheered Luffy as he started helping out as well, tuning out Sanji's shouts.

* * *

The repair and clean up of the Baratie took the rest of the day and lasted into the night, which led to a party.

It was officially for the fact the Baratie still stood against the might of the Krieg Pirates. Unofficially, it was a celebration for Sanji's upcoming departure with the Straw Hats.

He argued and fought back, but eventually, he gave in to his true feelings. Combined with what Gin said earlier, Sanji finally thank Zeff in tears for everything the man has done for him and that he would never forget what he had done.

Zeff and everyone on Staff – Patty and Carne included – cried as well and toasted to Sanji's prospects as a pirate.

The same toast was going on on the Straw hat sides as well, as they toasted to the reluctance of Gin, Johnny, and Yosaku.

Gin joined since he honestly had nowhere else to go and he figured he better chance at figuring out what he wanted out of life traveling with the Straw Hats.

Sanji was already a given.

Johnny and Yosaku decided to join seeing as how Kuina and Zoro were already part of the crew, so what else were they going to do in the East Blue without them? Besides, what better way to get stronger then traveling with a crew such as this.

Everyone was merry: they drank, they ate, they played strip poker…

Well, tried to – Nami kept winning.

As the party went, a smiling Sanji managed to make his way outside for a smoke break. As he enjoyed a drag, he was met by a smiling Luffy, with Pinky and Brain back on his shoulders once more.

"So… not how you expected your week to go, huh Sanji?"

"You're telling me," smirked the new Straw Hat Chef.

Luffy raised his hand, "Mind if I bum one?"

"Sure. You smoke?"

Luffy borrowed his lighter as his lit the cigarette and took his own long drag, taking advantage of his rubber lungs. "Try not to. Got into the habit due to someone I know. I prefer stronger stuff though."

"Really?"

Luffy knocked on his chest. "Rubber lungs – very low chance of carcinogens actually doing anything to me. You?"

"Did it to look cool and be an adult. Too late to drop the habit now."

"Yeah… damn habit," spoke Luffy silently as he gave Pinky a look. Sanji spotted the snail start vibrate, and the noise around them died down and mute.

"Pinky made a dead zone so we can talk without anyone overhearing us," said Luffy seriously.

Sanji stared, waiting for his new Captain to say what he wanted to say.

"I spoke to Zeff about where you came from after you slipped about the Orbit."

Sanji froze.

"Normally, most would ignore it as a simple slip of the tongue. I mean, who actually knows what the Orbit actually was. Unfortunately, Brain did… as well as who attacked it in the past."

Sanji gulped. "How much do you know?"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. Zeff only confirmed what I suspected. What I want to know is why someone like you ended up all the way up here. Don't worry; I won't tell the crew – that's your business and yours alone. Everyone has their secrets, me included. But as a Captain, I have to know my Nakama."

Sanji took a long drag of his cigarette as he considered his words.

"Dad was… is… a megalomaniac. You have to understand; the Vinsmoke Family once ruled all of North Blue. Granted, it was for 66 days, but the Germa Kingdom still exists. To Judge, it doesn't matter how much control and power they actually have thanks to their Underworld dealings: all that ever mattered to him is to gain back the rule that he believes is rightly his with military might. It's kind of why he is so dedicated to science and technology – he always wants to be ahead of everyone, the pinnacle of modern warfare. He unintentionally became so technologically advanced even in the minor things that even the likes of the Yonko and Marines want a piece of his tech. When I was still around, espionage was always a big issue. In any case, his hunger for science is what got Dr. Vegapunk arrested by the World Government."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The two were part of a rogue science group that discovered the Lineage Factor, the blueprint of life itself, present in all living organisms. They figured out that by manipulating it from a young age, you can change the growth of life forms. Hell, they figured out that even eating a Devil Fruit changes the damn thing."

[In Oda's Universe, Lineage Factor is basically DNA. My Luffy knows this but simply not commenting on it.]

"Okay… kind of get why that's a big deal. But what does that have to do with you?"

"I don't know why my mother married my father. My mother… she was kind, caring… she had a strength to her, compassion that transcended beyond mother to son… I don't know, maybe she truly saw something in Judge when they were in love, but after my sister was born, something changed. Judge wanted to modify my brothers and me – we were quadruplets, by the way – with the knowledge he gleaned from the Lineage Factor research. He wanted to give us power, even though it would have made us into emotionless psychopaths."

"So what did she do? Seeing as you are here means he got his way."

"Mostly. I think around the seven month, she managed to consume a drug to counteract whatever the hell Judge did to us as we were developing. However, it only affected me and bedbound her. As you can imagine, the fact my brothers showed signs of enhancements while I didn't did not… alleviate… my father's opinion of me. Especially when he discovered what my mom has been teaching me in secret."

"She taught you how to cook?"

"No – she taught me what it means to be human. Cooking was just a way for us to bond and get closer. All I ever wanted to do was make her smile, hoping that by eating my cooking she would get better."

There were bitter tears on his face as he put out his cigarette. "I never got a chance to see that dream come true. Judge had enough of the 'son' he considered a failure. Eventually, he just locked me up deep within his castle dungeons. He put an iron mask on my face and 'erased' me. He even let my brothers come in and beat the crap out of me, hoping that somehow, the enhancements would awaken within me. Eventually, mom died, and he decided to finalize my removal. He staged a state wake to 'mourn' my passing sometime after my mom's, informing the kingdom that I had died in an accident. Soon after that, he decided to stage a war in the East Blue. After the Germa Kingdom crossed the Red Line into the East Blue, Judge ran into me after I managed to escape my cell. He allowed me to go – to leave the kingdom - on the condition that I never tell anyone about my relationship to that man. Oops."

Luffy snickered. "So that's how you managed to get on the Orbit."

"Not alone. My older sister – Reiju, bless her soul – was born before he perfected his research and didn't have as many mental modifications as my brothers. She still superhuman, but she pretends to be more emotionless then she really is to make sure Judge doesn't catch on to her real feelings. She helped me escape to the Orbit in the confusion of whatever battle they had that day. The rest, as they say, is history."

They paused for a moment. "What was your mother's name?"

"Sora."

Luffy just stared at Sanji, "Wait, did your father…"

"Yes. What better way to taunt me and the ideals my mother preached by having them personified as the hero that constantly faced off Germa 66 but never manages to defeat them?"

"Wait, wait… your father, used his power, to create a comic, just to taunt you with your mother's name and beliefs?"

"It came out right around the time I escaped, so I am going with a definite yes."

"Oda dammit, your father is one sick…"

"I know, I lived with the man. Still… that's my story."

Luffy finished his cigarettes and threw it overboard. "Thanks for telling me. I am not going to force you to tell it to the rest, but someday… the issue will come up. There will be a wanted poster for you. Your dad will realize you've gone active."

"Probably, but I don't care."

"Shishishi. Good enough for me. Pinky, turn it…"

"One moment, Captain."

Both men were interrupted by Brain. "Yeah, Brain?"

"Tell me Sanji, what exactly did your mother drink to counteract what they did to you? Was it to stop the changes or undo them?"

"I don't know – not something I ever asked. Why?"

"I am currently scanning your body and based on what I am seeing, what she took was not so much a counteragent, but rather – and mind my euphemism – a lock."

That was not what Sanji wanted to hear. "What?"

"Based on what you said, I managed to find what your father did to you with his knowledge of this… Lineage Factor. I compared your being – what makes you 'you' - to Luffy's – who has eaten a Devil Fruit – and the rest of the people on board, and I managed to narrow down what Judge did to you."

"So wait, I WAS changed in utero? But how…"

"The body is a very, VERY complex organism. Even if the modifications in you are inactive, they are still _in_ you, locked away by whatever you mother took. I don't know why only you were affected – maybe you were the first it managed to reach before your father stopped its progression, I don't know. There is a good chance that if you ever fathered a child, he or she would inherit those modifications."

That shocked both of them. "Really?"

"It seems so. I don't know how to go about it, but it is the realm of possibility to undo the lock."

Silence.

"What exactly would happen… if the seal is undone?"

"Other than the usual enhanced abilities and recovery rate? Hard to say, I don't know exactly what your father wanted from the modifications. I see some spattering of what appears to be an exoskeleton in your skeletal structure that would probably grow and expand like he intended. I can only assume that there be some form of a muscular and neural overhaul. But otherwise? Unknown. What I can tell you that it will most likely be sudden, very draining on your body's nutrient and fat deposits, and painful beyond all reasons."

"So… nothing new."

Luffy looked at Sanji. "Are you actually considering it?"

Sanji shrugged. "Not really. Lived all my life without the enhancements and I still became the badass I am today. I know I am above normal human strength what with pops training me. But come on, what are the odds that we will run into someone with the know how to undo the lock?"

"POINK! I sense adventure, great danger, and a reindeer!"

"What?"

"Ignore the snail, Sanji. He does that sometimes."

Luffy faced Sanji, "So… anything else?"

Sani took a drag. "Not really. Feel better though, like a weight has been lifted."

"Good," smiled Luffy. "Come on; we have a party to get back to."

Sanji nodded before pausing. "Oh wait, one more thing. What did you mean when you mentioned boric acid to Dracule?"

"Oh, that? Boric acid is a common ingredient in roach killer."

Pause.

"Wait… why does he…"

"Sanji. I need plausible deniability here. I didn't say anything other than what boric acid is used for, so Dracule can't go for my head. Whether or not someone knows what katsaridaphobia is another matter altogether."

Sanji froze. He smiled. He tried covering his mouth. He failed. And he laughed straight to the heavens.

* * *

 _Next day, after the crew has woken up said their goodbyes to the Baratie, and set sail…_

Sanji, Gin, Johnny, and Yosaku were all wincing, silently swearing up a storm as Luffy stood above their kneeling forms, baton in hand.

"We did warn you that he would do it," smirked Usopp. "It's basically your initiation into the crew."

"Indeed it is worm-eater, so shut your beak!" shouted Luffy, causing Usopp to go ramrod straight.

Luffy was in - what everyone like to refer to - 'Trainer Mode.'

Screw them, Luffy was just channeling Hunter Gathers.

"Now, you square lot have been drafted into the shit storm that is the Straw Hat Pirates. HOWEVER! Unlike Zoro and Kuina who have the cohones to keep up with my warmups, and Nami whose not ready yet, I have a proposition for three of bastards. DIDDY! Bring out Numbers 106, 105, and 37! Also, get me the thing!"

"What thing?"

"You know the thing, damn you! The one Belo gave me for that shitstorm a few months back!"

"YES CAPTAIN!"

On command, Diddy reached into his portal to the remaining crew's confusion and took out four small chests. Three had numbers on them, but the fourth seemed more personal – it had hearts drawn on it.

"Before anyone asks, Belo Betty helped train me so get your minds out the gutters!"

Everyone sat up straighter while the rest of the crew watched.

"Now… I have made my opinions to the crew regarding Devil Fruits rather clear, so if you want to know them, just ask and they will tell you. In any case, I have resources, and only a fool doesn't use what they have. YOSAKU! JOHNNY!"

"YES CAPTAIN!" shouted the pair.

Luffy kicked two chests to them, opening them from the force. Everyone looked inside and saw that both have a single cherry in each one with swirls on them, except one was white, and the other was black.

"Don't know why, but those two always come as a pair. In any case, the white one is the Keiryō Keiryō no Mi (Lightweight), and the black one is the Hebī Hebī no Mi (Heavyweight). I don't care which one eats what. I saw you bastards yesterday, and neither one of you can swim if your life depended on it! GIN!"

"YES!"

Luffy smirked, "You get a rather nifty little bugger."

Kick-reveal repeat, displaying a rather odd looking blue-green pineapple that seemed to twist onto itself.

"That is the Kaiten Kaiten no Mi (Rotation). I have high hopes for that fruit, and based on how you wield those tonfas, even its basic abilities will be a boon to you."

"Basic abilities?" inquired a confused Gin.

"Again, ask the older crew members. They will explain everything.'

Luffy kneeled down and opened the lock on the last chest, taking out what appeared to be a black mask.

"I have connections to the Revolutionary Army, so from time to time, they threw some assignments my way. This here is something special that the South Army Commander whipped up."

Sanji stared at the mask his Captain gave him. As he lightly touched it, it morphed under his hand. However, the hand holding its inside didn't feel anything.

"Think of it as a twisted Hannya mask. The inside will form to your facial contours, but the outside can be manipulated to make anything one wants. However, the bastard made it so that the holes will always connect to where they need to be. Basically…"

"One can alter the distances and dimensions of ones face without actually affecting your real face or hindering it in any way. This is… this is genius. It's not imitating anyone or the likes, but for espionage and counter identification based on things like eye distance and mouth placement, this is…"

"The eye holes also have a lense that can alter eye color and it comes with a voice modifier. Like I said, Hannya masks."

Sanji smirked and smiled. "This will do Captain."

Usopp raised his hand, "Umm… Captain Luffy…?"

"Its Sanji's story to tell, black beak. But in simplest terms, Sanji doesn't want certain parties to know that he is going active when his poster shows up. Also, for everyone's benefit, eggplant, act out of character when you wear it. Knowing the people after you, they probably have similar quirks."

Sanji twitched at the eggplant comment but took the rest in stride as he breathed out calmly. "In that case, we might want to add another level to that by giving me a false name."

"What do you have in mind?"

Sanji stared at the black mask in his hand, memories beating at his skull. He smirked at the irony. What was ones his greatest shame and fear is now something that would be the source of his power and fame… the last thing people would see before passing out or dying.

"For some reason, I am thinking Prince Philippe."

Luffy caught the laugh before it managed to escape him. 'The Man in the Iron Mask' didn't exist in this world so for Sanji to reference it in such a manner...

"How about… Prince Zeff Noir?"

"Zeff Noir…" spoke Sanji, tasting the words. "Has a ring to it."

Luffy nodded, smiling. "Good. You three make up your minds about the fruit and test them out. The rest may give you ideas as to how to work them."

As Luffy went inside and locked the door, he heard someone outside scream out how disgusting the fruit was.

"Pinky, contact Bomber."

Pinky nodded. _  
_

_Ring Ring Ring._

" _What's with the sudden call, Captain? Did something happen to Diddy?"_

"Diddy is fine. I'm calling in to check on you. Read your bounty went up again."

" _Yeah… the operation went south real fast, Captain. Still got everything done. Revolution East HQ gave me the all clear."_

"In writing?"

" _Of course in writing. Pinky wasn't there to translate like he is doing now."_

"Good. I gave bro the heads up that we will soon be in the Grand Line. I think he's checking the backlogs to see if there's anything left we got to finish in this Blue before we transition to the higher stake missions."

" _Good, I've been getting bored. Loguetown?"_

"Make your way there. With the gang war going on there, you should be able to sneak in easily enough. Look for the Barto Club – I heard they had some dealings with the Revolutionary's."

" _Righty-oh Captain. See you there."_

"See you soon."

* * *

 _Somewhere in the Grand Line._

In a dark room surrounded by mushis linked to television screens and hordes of paperwork. At the desk under candlelight sat one "Big News" Morgans going over reports.

Sitting proudly in all his white feather glory was one tall humanoid bird. With his blue top hat with a large striped feather in it, a light blue button-down shirt with a yellow bow on the top, red and white checkered pants, a dark cape, and shoes that fit his bird-like feet, he looked like some bizarre college professor or reporter.

Rather not that far off considering he is the president of the _World Economic Journal._

What most don't know is that he is also one of the Emperors of the Underworld.

Even fewer people know about a particular little organization he runs on the side to aide in his… business ventures.

He heard someone land behind him. Knowing who it was, he just commanded. "Report, Seagull."

In the shadows behind him stood a giant seagull hybrid, dressed in what appeared to be a messenger gear with a blue 'Flock of Seagulls' haircut.

"The News Coos have confirmed the rumors: Raven has been found."

Morgans put down his pen. "And?"

"It has been consumed. Currently, it is in the marksman of a newly formed pirate crew in the East Blue called the Straw Hat Pirates."

"And that person is still alive why?"

Seagull gulped. "Three reasons sir, all justified, I assure you."

Morgans slowly swiveled his chair around. "OH? Please, enlighten me."

"First, a suitable location for the fruit to reemerge is not anywhere close by. Strawberries are rather rare in the East Blue, and the Devil Fruit requires that the fruit is not harvested at the time of emergence."

"Fair enough. What else?"

"The one who ate the fruit is one Usopp Geppetto."

"Geppetto? Is in Yasopp Geppetto of the Red Haired Pirates? His son?"

"Yes sir," nodded Seagull. "They are in communication with each other, meaning that Usopp is aware of his standing."

"Damn it. That will make things trickier. Don't want a Yonko after us. And third?"

"The Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates is one Monkey D. Luffy."

Morgans froze. "I am sorry, my ears must be clogged. Did you just say that the CAPTAIN of a PIRATE VESSEL is a MONKEY?"

"Yes sir. He is his grandson."

"How the hell did that Marine's bastard grandson become a pirate?"

[Oh right, should specify. In the anime and manga, it always seemed like that Dragon's identity as Luffy's father and his connection to Garp is only known by the highest of highest positions in the Marines and World Government. I can't for the life of me remember if Dragon was ever a Marine, but I doubt he would have lasted long enough for a) for someone to write down about him for someone important to spot or b) become synonymous with his father. That or he just used his organization to remove all mentions of him. In any case, people not knowing who Luffy's father or Garp's son seems to be a theme in the source material, so I'm sticking with it.]

Morgans rubbed his head wearily, "This… complicates things."

"Your orders, sir?"

Morgans cuffed his chin in his hand in the traditional thinking pose. "Inform the Court, that's priority one. Who do we have in the East Blue?"

"No one I would trust with this mission sir, even if it is Peacock and Swan."

"True, true, they aren't suited as fighters. Condor?"

"With Emu, sir."

"Falcon?"

"He is currently involved in the war with Capone Bege."

"I thought we were losing?"

"We are sir, but Falcon wants to at least weaken and damage Bege as much as possible before he pulls out."

"Smart – never thought Carmine had it in him."

"He has Duck and Goose with him."

"Oh, never mind. Those two know how I think best. (Sigh)… guess we leave them alone for now. Worry not, Raven will be in my hand's ones more, and in the possession of the Court in turn."

"Yes sir. Shall I take my leave?"

"You may. I have work to do – the Underworld has deposited many jobs the 'Consultant of Crime' must resolve for them."

"Shall I have Turkey bring in your thinking food?"

"You may – now go."

Seagull nodded before jumping and flying off elsewhere. Morgans stood up from his chair and walked up to a wall, revealing a giant map of the world, with news articles and notes connected to pins and markers by string back and forth across it.

Morgans cracked his neck and hanged his hat elsewhere. He opened his eyes, which while once yellowish and bird-like, were now black with a splattering of red within them. "Time for the Gaizensei Gaizensei no Mi (Probability) to get to work. For Moriarty Worth Morgans is on the job!"

* * *

 _Somewhere in the East Blue…_

Kuzan was getting of tired of peddling. The cardio benefits were fruitless at this point. He should have really taken the Marine vessel that was offered to him. But he was so used to riding his bike everywhere that he didn't even consider it.

 _Ring Ring Ring._

"Ara Ara… what?"

" _Don't what me, Aokiji. You're taking your sweet time in the East Blue. Have you tracked down your target?"_

"Would be easier if I had more then a description to go off, boss."

" _You have what you need to find the perpetrator, Aokiji. I was more concerned about the weather reports I've been getting. Just what the hell are you doing, flaunting your powers like that? This isn't the Grand Line where the constantly shifting weather undoes your fruit for you. There are repercussions to your power in the East Blue."_

"Sorry boss, I'll try restraining it."

" _Good. I have some good news for you. I have reports that your target is probably heading to Loguetown in the near future. If you peddle there now, you might cut him off before he gets into the Grand Line."_

"Wouldn't it be better for us if he does get into the Grand Line?"

" _Negative. With the information and cargo he has, he has to be cut off before we lose him in the chaos of Paradise."_

Kuzana sighed. "Will do boss. I am on my way to Loguetown."

" _When you get there, make contact with Smoker. He'll tell you everything you need to know about the town."_

"Sir Yes Sir, Fleet Admiral."

* * *

 **Took some time to write this up, but I am somewhat proud of how I handled the addition to the crew. Some things to address.**

 **1\. Umi no Rūru [Rules of the Seas] and the whole Calypso thing is just something I made to give the world more 'mystical' elements to work with. Besides, pirates were always a superstitious bunch, it kind of works.**

 **2\. The fruits I mentioned in this chapter are all originals as well.**

 **a) Chikara Chikara no Mi (Strength Strength Fruit) – pretty self-explanatory**

 **b) Ken Ken no Mi (Sword Sword Fruit) – didn't even bother thinking anything up for this one**

 **c) Ha Ha no Mi (Blade Blade no Mi) – Blade Works and Erza will live on!**

 **d) Keiryō Keiryō no Mi (Lightweight) – more will be added with time**

 **e) Hebī Hebī no Mi (Heavyweight) – more will be added with time**

 **f) Kaiten Kaiten no Mi (Rotation) – more will be added with time**

 **g) Gaizensei Gaizensei no Mi (Probability) – Xanatos Speed Chess and** **Accelerated Probability** **is all I am going to say.**

 **3\. A few people have been bitching saying that Pinky, Brain, and Diddy aren't necessary to the story and are in fact making it worse. I can only partially agree with the statement since I see Pinky and Brain more as accesories to the story with no real impact (unlike Sounbite) other then acting as Deus Ex Machina to skip certain bullshit as it were to progress the story. Diddy on the other hand is important to the story since his very presence is a key part of a plot thread I have going (other then the obvious one where he is carrying around DF). That's all I am going to say on the matter.  
**

 **That's all for now.  
**

 **P.S. Still looking for beta. PLEASE PM!  
**


	8. Let The Bodies Hit the Floor

Of the trio that ate the Devil Fruits, Luffy could honestly say that he DID NOT expect Johnny to be the one to get so far ahead of the others.

Granted, the Heavy Fruit was the most straightforward of the three, but still.

In summation, the Fruit gives the user the ability to increase the weight of anything they want.

That's it.

There were some nuances to the power. Like the fact that contact has to be established first, but after that, the ability could be activated or negated at a distance.

Had to be reapplied afterward to increase the weight again, but that was a non-issue for now since contact wasn't needed after the first time.

Unless user was knocked unconscious.

Johnny decided to talk to the others about my 'fruit and power' discussion before progressing: clearly, it showed.

The first thing he confirmed about his power? It only affected mass.

For some odd reason, density was a non-issue when it came to his ability, as he indicated when he made a piece of ham weight five hundred pounds and had Zoro cut it no problem. Same for clothes and pieces of wood.

Oh yeah – his power works on anything that isn't technically alive. Plants being the apparent exception, but not pieces of fruit once off said plants.

Everything else was affected by it: clothes, weapons, books, bullets, cannonballs.

The last two gave him ideas.

He also realized that the power affects him as well when he accidentally increased his own weight by rubbing the back of his head.

Took him some time to figure out how to undo it.

And to lift his hand to do so.

So far, he's been trying to figure out how to manipulate his power at a distance. He says increments are hard and as far he could figure, there was some unwritten rule about how heavy he can actually make an object before his power no longer allowed it.

Makes sense on some bizarre level: no one wants to accidentally create a black-hole, primarily since he isn't affecting density.

Pretty sure that bypasses a few hurdles.

Huh, there's a thought. Quite a few scientific phenomena are restricted due to laws of physics. Wonder if he can get around a few of them now? Questions for later, my physics is pretty rusty.

Luffy asked what he planned to focus on afterward. Johnny smiled and lifted his sword, "Channeling it through my weapon to make my opponents clothes ridiculously heavy."

Bless my soul we have a lateral thinker.

Luffy decided to leave Haki and Rokushiki training after he figured out how to manipulate his power mid-swing and in action. Carefully managed weight control is damn useful when you consider the weapon coming at you can suddenly shift in weight.

That and for dodging; it's amazing how suddenly making one part of you heavier can shift your direction swiftly enough to avoid a blow.

His partner was a different story, and it showed since Yosaku was apparently the more 'gung-ho' of the pair.

Until he decided to listen to the others, he struggled to grasp the benefits of his fruit. He did pick up on its uses rather quickly after observing Johnny's attempts at it, so he was just probably a kinesthetic learner.

His fruit was basically Johnny's opposite: he made things lighter - but not weightless as it turned out.

Admittedly, not very harmful sounding.

But with time, the knucklehead figured out the nuances of his ability – and its support capability.

When he realized that using his fruit indefinitely on items didn't drain him in any way, he went on a spree and touched everything on board – except for a few things, like Zoro's weights.

Wearing clothes and shoes that are almost weightless isn't much, but when you consider swinging swords that maintain density? Even Zoro eventually relented when he felt the benefits in his hands.

In the middle of combat, a second matters.

Making Merry lighter took a little longer and actually drained the guy, but he jumped back rather quickly. We began making great speeds after that, especially when he got to the cargo.

After that, Yosaku started experimenting combing his ability with weight lifting. Turns out, from an outside perspective, Yosaku appeared to have herculean strength.

Luffy had to admit it had an intimidation factor to it: ripping up say a chunk of land or building and casually tossing it at an enemy made one hell of a statement.

For now, Luffy observed Yosaku getting used to his now almost weightless body by practicing moving without crashing into anything.

Hey, he was using leg muscles trained to carry around hundreds of pounds, not grams – give him a break.

Shishishi… pun.

He decided to leave the man alone for his devices for now.

It was Gin who needed his undivided attention right now.

Suddenly transitioning from normal human restraints to outright puppet limbs can throw anyone off their game.

Okay, maybe not puppet, but its damn close to the description.

See, the most apparent effect of the Rotation Fruit is that it gives almost every part of the user's body the ability of independent rotation. Meaning, while the user gains an impressive range in all body rotations, they also gain the ability to rotate parts of their body in ways entirely against nature. Joint points are the obvious example since it's easy to envision them being able to turn full 360 degrees. But the fruit goes further than that, making every conceived 'slice' – like with Buggy's chunks but even in thinner sections - of the body rotatable. The user can literally have half the arm below the elbow rotate one way, and the remaining ¾ of the arm rotate the other way, without hindering the rest of the torso. Hell, the only rotational restraint is rotating horizontally (i.e., down the body center).

Luffy really wanted to have Gin toy around with what else the fruit was capable off, but frankly, until he got the hang of his new unrestrained biology, he wasn't getting anywhere. It was hard enough for him to walk without focusing on his leg not to collapse on itself – and he means it literally.

Still, the 'Spinning Top of Doom' incident was pretty funny.

Sanji was easy enough. Luffy made Johnny turn straps of leather into weights for arms and legs for everyone to use, but he made an unusually heavy set for Sanji to walk around and train with.

Zeff already covered the basics of what Luffy had in mind for Sanji. All that was left for the Captain to do was to try and unlock one of his Hakis.

He didn't really see Sanji with any preference for one over the other: compared to Zoro strength-focused approach and his own speed-oriented one, Sanji looked more like a balanced fighter.

And while the lack of arm usage may be a hindrance to most, the ungodly leg strength made up for it.

Out of everyone on board, Luffy had high hopes for Sanji since he was the best candidate to learn all of the Rokushiki techniques. Too bad he wouldn't be able to use the Six King Gun – that needed hands.

Pause.

Wait a minute…

Who says that it needs arms?

Shishishi… scratch that, Sanji WILL learn all of the Rokushiki techniques, this I swear!

[At the moment Luffy had that particular thought, a cold shiver went down Sanji's back. Had he turned around and observed Luffy, he would have spotted his evil smile. He already had enough tort… I mean training, from him. And he had the nerve to believe that Zeff was a tough bastard when he trained him.]

As Luffy sat on his spot upon Merry's ram head, he was meditating and pondering on his current crew and their new additions.

Sanji was a mess at first. His… amorous… nature was NOT something beneficial for unit cohesion. One can appreciate women at a distance and make a joke without acting on it, but Sanji's behavior was a little too close to outright perversion.

His chivalry and creed against even injuring women is one thing – something that Luffy couldn't really refute against him considering his history – but his distaste against serving men was something else altogether.

So… three birds, one stone: if Sanji couldn't restrain himself, then the crew would do it for him.

Luffy gave everyone on board a baton – yes, he had extra – and just told them to smack Sanji if he was acting too much like an 'ero-cook.' [Zoro's words]

When Sanji got angry and asked why no one else was getting such treatment, Luffy stood and commandingly stated.

"Everyone had vices and character flaws, even me. But there's the notion of being in control of them rather than them in control of you."

Everyone had to agree with the statement, especially Nami. She – and everyone on board – knew how great her greed was, but she didn't let it control her actions. Did she slip up? Yes. But that same greed is what kept her alive all these years and made her so good at money management, something that every pirate and crew needed.

Same for Zoro's drinking. He drank yes, but only when he was sure nothing was going to happen. While that sounds like an oxymoron considering that they were at sea and storms could occur at any time, this was the East Blue, not the Grand Line.

So, reluctantly, Sanji lived with the beatings.

There were A LOT of beatings.

He was getting better, if slowly and in increments.

That and he was too good of a chef – not cook – to lose.

Yosaku and Johnny got along well with everyone. They were admittedly a little guarded against Gin, but they were like peas in a pod with Usopp.

Calling them the Tinkerer Trio was not exactly out the ballpark with the discussions they have had in Usopp's workshop. A lot of gadgeteer possibilities were suddenly unlocked, what with Yosaku's fruit applications, especially when layered with Johnny's fruit.

The crew heard evil cackling coming from that section of the ship one many times in the last few days.

Luffy shrugged. Everyone has their quirks.

Gin felt like an odd man: he wasn't used to being part of such a light-hearted and stress-free environment, but Luffy was making an effort to make the transition more comfortable for him.

For now, he spends most of his time getting used to his fruit or driving the ship.

After a few days passed, a certain discussion came up as they began approaching Nami's home.

It all began during lunch when Nami got the blackboard out.

"Alright everyone, we're only a day away from the Conomi Islands, so I think its time you guys get up to speed about who we will be facing."

On cue, Diddy flipped the board around, displaying a few hand-drawn posters with only Arlong's being a wanted one.

Nami gathered her breath slowly, preparing herself for the story she was going to reveal to her crew.

"My earliest – or rather first memory – is waking up in a battlefield in a village that no longer exists, being carried by a girl only barely older than me, covered in blood and bruises."

That caught everyone's attention.

"I don't know why the village was at war or why the girl and I were in danger. All I remember is a Marine Commander by the name of Belle-Mère Zephyrus finding us, protecting us, and later taking us in as her own."

Breath in… Breathe out…

"Nojiko and I went to live with her in Cocoyasi Village after she retired from the Marines. Those were the happiest days of our lives, living in our small little house, growing and selling tangerines. Nojiko cleaning mom's guns, me drawing maps, and mom cooking us lunch…"

You could practically feel the shift in emotions when Nami continued the story.

"Till HE came to the island ten years ago…"

"It started off like any other day, save for a small childish spat I had with my sister about hand-me-downs. I was in the village when his ship docked out our port when those… SAVAGES… ran into the village and started capturing everyone."

"Once they gathered everyone in town, their Captain – Arlong – came in front and basically told us that he owned us and every other island around us. Then… he imposed a fee. A 100,000 belli for every soul… every month."

Splinters shot into the air, as more than one crew member crushed whatever wooden thing they were holding on to by their rage.

"Many fought back… they were removed. Some just resisted… they were made examples of, like the sheriff. They thought they got everyone in the village… until one fishman spotted the smoke coming from mom's house since we lived a little away from the main district."

"She fought back when they came for her, being a former Commander and all. She even managed to take a few out… permanently. That wasn't in her favor. Eventually, Nojiko and I were captured, and she had to stand down. And in front of the whole town, Arlong… made his final example… by shooting her."

Silence.

No one should ever see their mother die in front of them.

"It would have ended there if Arlong didn't find one of my maps. See, despite them being 'masters of the seas,' none of Arlong's crew could draw a map to save their lives. And here I was, an eight-year-old who could do something… useful for them."

"The next two years of my life was me, a candle, hordes of clear paper, and a stack of books, in a locked room without any windows. I was a prisoner in Arlong Park, constructed with the blood money Arlong and his men drained from the islands, month after month, year after year. Eventually, the inevitable happened – I charted all of the East Blue for him. Fearing for my life, I pleaded for any other way to show my worth. Arlong, in a rare moment of 'kindness,' made me an offer: 100,000,000 belli for the freedom of my village."

"I was young and feared that if I didn't do what he asked, he would kill the people that were left in the village. My tunnel-vision is probably what prevented me from going to the other Marines in the Blue or even hiring mercenaries to save the village. My drinking to forget the pain probably didn't help, but hindsight is 20-20."

Breathe in… breathe out…

"Before I ran into Luffy, I was finishing up my last job. The map of the Grand Line would have been worth a pretty belli, enough to finally reach my goal."

Despite the situation, Luffy had to admit, stealing that much money in eight years is no small feat.

"Honestly, I don't know what I thought was going to happen when I gave Arlong the money for my village. Frankly, Luffy's notion that Arlong would have just 'lost' it and make me do it all over again seems damn probable at the moment."

Nami quickly regained her wits and took charge.

"So instead, we are all going to free the village and not lose a belli over it. Whose with me?"

The jackal smiles and gnarls were all that Nami needed to hear.

"Good. Here's what you need to know. Their base of operations is Arlong Park. It's mostly a place where the Fishmen live and lounge around, but its where they are all primarily located throughout the day. It's on a coastline, so the option to attack from the sea is available but not advised. My recommendation? Frontal assault."

"While an average Fishman is about ten times stronger than your average human, the higher-ups are particularly savage."

As she described each person, name pointed at their picture on the board.

"At the top, we have Arlong. While he has a giant saw-like sword called Kiribachi, he prefers to fight up-close and personal. You would think it because of how much stronger he is compared to everyone he faces. In actuality, its because it would bring him close enough to bite his opponent. Most don't know that he can dislocate his teeth and regrow them almost immediately, using them like them castanets to bite his victims via his hands. But even without any of those things, he is still dangerous, more so for his savagery and for his endurance. Luffy, when you fight him, you can't let him get into the sea or the pool in the park."

"Don't worry Nami, he shouldn't be a problem. I have long surpassed normal human strength, as have most on board this ship."

Nami nodded. "The next guys don't really have a higher since they all answer to Arlong, but they are the strongest members of the crew."

"First up is Chew. Don't let his lips fool you. This guy's primary form of attack is firing bullets of water so fast that they shred anything they make contact with."

"A marksman, eh?" smiled Usopp. "Even looks like a whiting. I'll take care of him when he shows up."

"Next, we have Kuroobi. Don't let his demeanor fool, he is in some regards even crueler and haughtier then Arlong as he sees all human to be useless. He is also a level 40 practitioner of Fishman Karate. While strongest underwater, even on land it's not something one should ignore. Plus, his arms are particularly suited for the devastating punch based techniques that make up the style."

"So take out his arms, and he's basically useless, right? One good kick should do him in. I'll take care of him for you, Nami-Swan."

Nami nodded to Sanji.

"Next is Hatchan. He's… an oddity."

"In what regard?" inquired Zoro.

"He's sort of the outlier of the crew. In all the years I've been around him, I've never ones seen him attack or injure a human in any way. Do the grunt work and obey Arlong he does no problem, but he is unequivocally the 'nicest' Fishman I have ever met."

Luffy leaned forward, "Elaborate."

"He was more often than not my caretaker when I was making maps. He fed me, took care of me, and even snuck me out some days just so that I could get enough sunlight to function. It was like… he related to me on some level…"

Luffy paused for a moment. "Nami… did Hatchan have a tattoo of a sun anywhere obvious on his body?"

Nami thought about it. "Well, yeah, but so did everyone else including Arlong. Except his is more noticeable since it's on his forehead."

"That's because it's not a tattoo," Luffy grumbled.

Everyone looked at Luffy in confusion.

"I am willing to bet that only Arlong and Hatchan – and maybe the other two you mentioned – have the sun mark BURNED into their skin while everyone else has a tattoo."

Usopp eyes bulged, "Burned?"

Luffy sighed in resignation.

"Two famous figures in Fishman history fought for their betterment: Queen Otohime and Fisher Tiger. While the Queen had a more passive and political approach, Tiger was more… proactive. Long story short, Tiger was captured by the Celestial Dragons and branded as a slave. He was abused, tortured, and humiliated by his masters. Years later, Tiger managed to escape, but after seeing all the slaves left behind, he could not bear the thought of their suffering and decided to return to free them. Thus, he committed a taboo so… so… magnanimous, that his name is spoken in sheer awe even by the older generations."

"What did he do?" asked Sanji with some fear, his cigarette in ashes as he forgot to breathe in its nicotine smoke.

"He broke into Mary Geoise, home of the Celestial Dragons… by climbing up the cliffs of the Red Line with his bare hands."

Silence. Pure and utter silence. There were no words to describe the sheer will and strength necessary to do such a feat. When Garp told Luffy the story in his youth, even he hastily admitted that probably couldn't do such a thing unless he was in his prime. And not due to lack of effort, but more because he didn't inherit the 'Luck of the D' as he called it to pull off such a middle finger to Kami.

THAT was how difficult the climb was.

"When he got there – weapons and all – he attacked the holy land to free the slaves from the World Nobles. Due to understanding them as fellow slaves, Tiger did not discriminate against the humans and freed slaves of all races there. Among those human slaves was someone who I know personally high up in the Revolutionary Army and a Shichibukai."

Zoro did a spit take, "A WARLORD was a slave? Who the hell was it?"

"This is actually top secret since Shanks learned it from Mihawk who heard it from another Warlord who was close to Tiger. The slave who became a Warlord was Boa Hancock."

The sheer aura of rage that originated from Sanji even caught Luffy off guard. Everyone swore he was actually on fire. " _WHERE?_ "

"There's a reason her and her sister lieutenants backs are never shown in pictures. But you didn't hear that from me."

Sanji glared, the aura of flames barely restrained. " _When I get the chance… they will burn… no woman… NO… no one deserves to experience such horrors…"_

Say what you will, but Sanji had his priorities straight.

"In any case, with the Fishmen slaves he freed, Tiger changed the shameful dragon hoof mark brand into a symbol of a sun by burning them once more. He also took them in as part of his pirate crew, creating the Sun Pirates. Among their members were two rather well-known figures: Arlong… and Jinbe, better known as "Knight of the Sea" Jinbe… a Warlord."

Nami stared, individual pieces of information finally connecting in her head, "How famous were the Sun Pirates?"

"So afraid were the Marines of Tiger's people retribution for his death after the battle fo Foolshout Island, they did what they could to appease them, making Jinbe a Warlord a part of it. With the broad powers he got, he managed to single handily to destroy fishpeople and merpeople human trafficking to almost nothing in the following years. Unfortunately, as a consequence, the few that get captured are sold for ridiculous prices and forced him to be stuck in the Grand Line to carry out his duty to protect his people. Considering that Arlong was 'technically' under Jinbe's protection – crew and race wise – but had a total hatred of humans, he did the smart thing and left Jinbe's sphere of influence. The rest is history…"

Nami stared at her Captain as did everyone else. "So Jibe's role as Warlord is why no Marine has yet to interfere?"

"I doubt it. Arlong would never dirty his ego by using Jinbe as a shield. It's more likely that he is bribing whatever Marine is monitoring this section of the East Blue, who is probably using his Sun Pirate status as plausible-deniability."

Nami turned to Brain. "Brain, whose in charge…"

"Paperwork lists one Nezumi, a Marine captain of the 16th Branch. He has whiskers befitting his moniker. If the schedule is still the same, he should be making a discrete pass around the islands in a few days for his… donations."

Yosaku and Johnny looked at each other. "Bronze bull?'

"No, the people need to see him suffer."

"Lingchi? Water torture?"

"Too slow. Needs to be more poetic."

Everyone looked at Usopp in shock as he only shrugged, "They have historical interests, who am I to question their hobbies?"

"Unfortunately, they made need to change targets," interjected Luffy to the duo's horror. "Oh, don't get me wrong, Nezumi will pay his pound of flesh, but he needs to report back to his bosses after we are done. The Fishmen besides Hatchan, however, are fair game. But leave Arlong for me."

"So Hatchan…"

"He gets ONE CHANCE Nami," stated Luffy as he raised his finger for emphasis. "Regardless of how long Hatchan was free, some slave behaviors are hard to get rid off – answering to a master is one of them. Especially one of his own people who may have been directly responsible for saving them."

Nami breathed out, "We aren't going to be subtle, are we?"

"Nami, that ship sailed a long time ago…"

Before he got a chance to say anything else, the boat shook violently, catching everyone off guard.

Turning around, everyone spotted the thing responsible. A giant sea cow with a gold nose ring stared at the ship in confusion and interest.

"Nami?" asked Luffy. No Sea Beast should be in these waters, meaning that he belongs to someone.

"His name is Mohmoo. He is Hatchan's personal pet, but he obeys Arlong's order out of fear. He is a coward at heart."

Luffy nodded and walked to the sheep head mast and stared the cow straight in the eyes.

Then he unleashed his Haki.

The cow started sweating and shaking in pure fear.

"Nami vouches for you. You stay out of our way, and your owner – the good one – will live after we are done with his 'crewmates.' Do you understand?"

The cow nodded rapidly, it's life flashing before his eyes.

Luffy nodded in turn before turning off his Haki, calming the sea beast down. The fact he reacted to his Haki meant that Mohmoo indeed was a coward, regardless of his youth.

"Zoro, Sanji – get me some rope. We just got ourself an express route to Arlong Park."

* * *

Arlong sat at his throne, a nagging feeling at the back of his head not going away.

He's been feeling twitchy for days now, and it showed, as not even sake seemed to soothe him anymore.

He would typically ignore such an ongoing thing, but Nami was due to return soon, and with the last of the Belli to boot.

That mouse Nezumi is bound to come today or tomorrow for his payments, so she is cutting it close.

He could only sigh and wait out such a feeling.

Said feeling quickly went away when the front gate of his park exploded inward, crashing into his abode.

In the midst of the confusion – and his rage – he managed to run outside as the smoke cleared.

What he saw made him go apoplectic.

* * *

"NAMI, YOU TRAITORS BIT…."

That was as far as Arlong got before Luffy released SOME of his Haki. Didn't want anyone passing out and missing in their punishment.

"Shut your mouth, Arlong. You crossed the line first. Like you really weren't going to betray her first."

"Silence, you human! Do you know who you are speaking to?"

"Depends. Do you want me to call you a traitor to both Tiger's and Jinbe's message of ending the cycle of hate, or do you want me to admit that looking at you reminds me that I haven't had shark fin soup in some time?"

Clearly, neither was something the shark wanted to hear.

"Oh good, silence – excellent choice. Everyone – go wild. I want Arlong to myself."

"Don't you look down on me you pathetic…"

"Gomu Gomu no Bazooka."

Arlong didn't even get a chance to say anything before he was shot back into his throne room.

All hell broke loose after that.

* * *

"So, you're Hatchan?" asked Zoro calmly as he slashed his way towards the octopus man, ignoring the mooks suffering from nonfatal injuries.

Luffy was very clear on that.

"And what if I am?" asked the man holding his six swords.

Zoro calmly tied up his green bandana on his head. He feared that the fighting would exacerbate his wounds, but Luffy warning him not to train and Kuina taking care of him, Mihawk's chest slice was mostly sealed up.

Fighting with one sword – even it is the Uchi Honō – did make it slightly more challenging.

"Nami put in a good word for you. I was ordered to leave you alive."

The Fishman paused, a conflict of interest clearly shown in his eyes. "I am sorry… I have my orders."

Zoro silently readied his sword. "What does Arlong have on you?"

Hatchan readied his swords, "A debt I can't repay."

"Is any debt worth what he has done to the people in this village?"

"Any debt is better then the alternative to the death I would have endured."

Zoro frown deepened. "Understood. Our Captain informed of your… potential past. He has plans for the Nobles, you know?"

Hatchan paused slightly. "Do you think he has a chance of actually accomplishing them?"

"Indubitably," smirked Zoro.

Hatchan hesitation stopped wavering. "Make it good – if anyone suspects otherwise and manages to escape, Arlong's people will know."

"Arlong has more people?"

"More then you know."

Zoro smirk becomes demonic, "Then it's a good thing Luffy wants to make an example of all of your crewmates."

"So be it," spoke Hatchan earnestly as he pointed all his swords together out in front of him with their back edges all pointed to each other and arranged in a circular array over his chest to block an attack. "Takotsubo no Kamae!" shouted the man as he charged.

Zoro quietly readied his sword. "This will be good."

The swords clashed, sparks flying, a creature of the sea facing a demon on the field of combat.

* * *

As she kept re-sheathing her sword, Kuina thought that she would be off sushi and sashimi for some time.

The sight of so much blood was really disconcerting when faced with screaming men in pain.

Either the accounts about Fishmen strength and durability were wrong, or Luffy's training was more intense then she realized.

 _SHIVER_. Rule 1 of Luffy's training: Don't talk about Luffy's training.

Granted, her meager understanding of Observation Haki was more than enough to anticipate the enemies attacks in a short circumference around her.

But to a swordsman, the length of the sword was more than enough.

In any case, her Ittoryu Iai Bird Style got a workout.

She didn't even remember why she decided to name her techniques after birds.

Maybe it's because of her fascination with them that her techniques were named on the behavior of birds that inspired them.

Hien was meant to represent the downward descent of a swallow, as she slashed down her sword.

Tsubame Gaeshi reflected the swallow's ability to return high into the sky, as she bypassed another Fishman's paltry defense.

Komadori was meant to swing side to side like a robin in flight.

Komadori Jōshō was for the robin rising ones more after blown down, as she pretended to finish her swing, before quickly reversing and catching the enemy unprepared.

Hachidori was for the rabid movement of a hummingbird in motion, her sword as swift as the bird's beak, leaving stabs in everything her gaze fell upon.

Hachidori Nemuru was for the bird resting and savoring the nectar in a beautiful flower, reflected in her catching a fool off-guard and slashing after he thought he had caught her blade.

Kanaria was for the beautiful singing of the canary, heard by all, reflected in the circular slash that mowed down seven without fault.

Kanarī Chinmoku was for the silence followed when it stopped. A defensive technique, done by her quickly spinning the blade in front of her, useful for blocking projectiles thrown or fired.

The fool won't live long.

Tsuru, such a beautiful and peaceful bird. And yet the Crane technique named after the long-legged species was her more brutal attack, reflected in the direct upward stab that was currently felt by the one who dared throw daggers at her.

He was going to lose that arm.

He dared risk scratching Wado Ichimonji.

Kurēnkyatchi – the 'Crane Catches,' to reflect the birds long neck as they reached for fish below them. She usually preferred using it to stab enemies in the feet, catching them off-guard.

Too bad his head was in the way.

Luffy will make an exception.

* * *

"So," smirked the long-nosed liar. "You're Chew."

"Oh? You recognize my greatness even at a distance?" spoke the big lipped freak haughtily.

"Nah. I can smell bullshit a mile away. I should know – I lie for a living."

The man's smile disappeared. "Know your place, filthy human."

"No Fishman," spoke Usopp commandingly as he shifted seamlessly into his hybrid form, thanking Luffy's training. "Know your place. Birds eat fish. So come on blow-pop," Usopp raised his wings at the ready to fire. "Make my day."

"Hyappatsu Mizudeppo!" shouted Chew as he started minigunning bullets of water.

Usopp – still a coward despite the hellish training of his captain – did the smart thing and used his one universal advantage over everyone: he went to the air.

Indeed, air superiority was worth any price to experience the feeling of flying.

Too bad he couldn't really enjoy since chew had the nerve to shoot a giant ball of water he called 'Mizu Taiho.'

"Karasu Danmaku [Raven Barrage]!"

If shot was a pistol, then barrage was a shotgun that fired a flurry of arrows straight down at Chew. At least the Fishman had enough skills to evade them over, and over, and over again.

So clouded was he in keeping his attention on the bird, he didn't even notice that all of his other crewmen were in the ground covered in sharps feathers like some BDSM inspire porcupines.

Chew finally managed to reach higher ground and fired a constant stream of water." Mizudeppo!"

Usopp expected something like this. Luffy may have taught him how to hone his animal instincts, but he didn't need anything like that to see that Chew landlocked himself to a higher platform to reach him with his water.

Avoiding the singular stream, Usopp dived down toward the stuck Fishman like a bird-of-prey (which ravens were not), unknowingly – at the time – using Observation Haki, something that Brain would mention later.

(Yes, Brain is watching and recording everything for later.)

"Karasu Jūmonji [Raven Cross]!" shouted the raven man as he landed on the ground, only hearing Chew scream in pain and fall while a bloody X formed on his torso.

The marksman in him wanted to finish the fight with a ranged attack, but the coward… I mean the pragmatist in him just wanted the fight to be over as soon as possible.

Besides… looking around at all the other Fishmen, all hit in noncritical but crippling targets, more than made up for this lackluster finale.

Usopp couldn't help but laugh (or caw in this case). If you asked him a year ago if he ever expected to end up in such a situation, he would have laughed at the person for believing in his lies.

Come to think of it… he told Kaya a story in the past of being a samurai, ending a fight similarly.

Weird…

* * *

As the fighting was going on around them, a standoff was occurring, between a chef and a karate master.

"So," growled Sanji as he lit a fresh cigarette. "You're Kuroobi."

The ray Fishman got into a standard karate pose. "I am, you bug. How do you know of me?"

Sanji took a drag, "Nami was rather… descriptive about you. Especially in the hardness of your arm blades."

Kuroobi had the nerve to smirk, "Ah yes, I had to make examples of the town mongrels on occasion. She would be very informed of my mastery of Fishman Karate. You filthy human…"

"Just stop talking already, I don't need to hear the words of a dead man."

Pause. "What did you say?"

Another drag. "I am many things. A great cook. A chauvinistic bastard at times. A pervert that's at least trying to reform. But above all, I am a knight. Or at least to believe I am one…"

"Oh?"

Sanji reached into his jacket, taking out the mask Luffy gave him, staring at the face he made beforehand. "You know, Luffy told me when we were training that there would be times that I would be forced to do things that go against my moral code. He figured that I would be too honorable in combat, expecting the best out of anyone I would fight. As we started to talk, we realized my only real issue was hitting a woman. Everything else, well…"

Sanji put on the mask and glared at Kuroobi, who flinched. The mask appeared to give him a visage of a traditional knights helmet, but on closer inspection, the curvature and lighting gave it a much grimmer appearance… of a skull.

"And who are you supposed to be?"

Sanji dropped his cigarette and raised his leg, "You may call me Zeff Noir, the Fallen Prince of a Kingdom in the North."

Kuroobi laughed, "Such pretension. Prepared to be put in your place, you filthy human."

And they met with a resounding boom, fish fist to a human leg.

What followed was a fight worthy of two masters, which thankfully Brain recorded for future reference.

As the battle progressed, Kuroobi's smirk faltered little by little. His fist, which he was proud to say could shatter a hundred tiles with his Hyakumaigawara Seiken technique was getting blocked again and again by this… this… human!

For every punch of his that was avoided or blocked, he was hit with a kick as the human nonchalantly kept his hands in his pockets, his face hidden behind that ridiculous mask.

Sanji just kept all his focus on the fight, making sure he didn't lose control. An Épaule (Shoulder) here, then a left Gigot (Leg), followed by a Poitrine (Chest) and Selle (Lower Back).

Sanji couldn't help but the recall the days when Zeff taught him how to tenderize meat.

Eventually, Kuroobi's rage got the best of him. Here he was, bruised and bleeding, while his human opponent was standing in front of him, not an injury in sight.

In a fit of desperation to turn the tide, Kuroobi twisted his head, shooting his hair and tying it around Sanji's leg, smirking as he dived into the pool.

What he expected was to drag the human into the water, in which his strength would be enhanced even further.

Unfortunately, he could not, as his head literally snapped back.

As he tried pulling forward, above the water surface, Sanji watched curiously as the Fishman repeatedly tried to drag him into the water. In a fit of his own annoyance, Sanji pulled his leg, dragging Kurrobi back onto the tiled floor, actually ripping the hair in the process.

"What the … how heavy are you?"

Sanji stood proudly, looking straight at the Fishman in front of him as he raised his pants, undoing the leather belts on his lower legs and ankles, tossing them behind him.

When they hit the ground, craters formed underneath the two straps.

"How the…" shouted Kuroobi in shock and anger. "Why would you fight with such weights on you? Are you looking down on me…"

" _Flanchet (Stomach)."_

The rage behind the voice would be the last thing Kuroobi would hear, as Sanji underestimated his own strength and actually punctured the Fishman through and through.

Pulling out his leg slowly and shaking it at least partly dry, Sanji looked down on Kuroobu who at the moment, was looking up at the man. His mask, while still black, shimmering in red from the blood on it.

"Why….."

Sanji glared, " _Because I wanted it to last longer... so you could suffer…_ "

"Honorless… bastard…" were Kuroobi's last words before collapsing,

" _Coming from a hypocrite, I'll just ignore that. Had you had any honor yourself, I would have treated this fight differently._ "

Sanji looked down on his shoes, thinking about Zeff's old moniker.

"Huh… guess I'll be inheriting your title as well, pops." Sanji glared around, spotting the quivering Fishmen around him.

By the end of the massacre, he would genuinely live to Zeff's old title of Red-Leg.

* * *

While all the fights were currently happening outside, Diddy was fulfilling his job as Reconnaissance/Infiltrator by doing just that.

On his shoulder were two snails serving as a lookout, with Brain monitoring everyone's fights.

"POINK! There sure are a lot of maps here, Brain."

"Indeed Pinky. Nami is more gifted then she lets on. All her maps are geometrically and topographically sound, and I can only state this because I have the necessary reference to verify. The fact she managed to do the same with limited resources and intuition alone is staggering."

Diddy paused his storage of all the years of Nami's work. Luffy told the trio that Nami only had terrible memories of the room. He wasn't about to let all her years of work go to waste.

He will ask for forgiveness rather than permission in such a situation.

"Brain, are you saying she extrapolated the map features such as altitudes, mountain ridges, and ocean currents from accounts and past atmospheric data?" inquired Diddy.

"That is the only thing that makes sense. She combined her prodigy-level intuitive understanding of meteorology with past events to design the maps you are storing away. If I weren't aware of the bad blood in these pieces, they would be considered works of art in certain circles."

"TWIK! Really Brain?"

Brain gave Pinky a look. "Everyone needs a hobby. Some people collect books, some collect elephant figurines, and other collect maps."

Before Pinky could reply, Diddy interrupted. "ALL DONE!"

"Good. Let's go join the others."

"Umm… before that…"

"Yes, Pinky?"

"Don't you both think we should also pick up THAT?"

Brain and Diddy looked to where Pinky was pointing, both shocked they somehow missed it, Brain most of all.

On the wall in what appeared to be Arlong's room – considering it was opposite of Nami's – was a giant black pole with six saw-toothed patterned black blades, resembling a shark's saw-like teeth. Its handle is that of a katana's, but without a guard.

"Is that… Kiribachi?"

Diddy went up to it and lifted it off the wall despite its size. As the three looked it over, they noted that the thing was ridiculously dirty. Whatever original color it had was hidden by the black smudge and rust that pervades it.

"Sheesh, you'd think Arlong would take better care of his things," muttered Diddy as he took out a cloth from his storage.

"My concern is how I didn't see such a thing…" started Brain before Diddy shouted in pain, dropping the sword on the ground.

"ARG! What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I removed some of the smudge and rust, and I felt pain when I touched the metal underneath."

Brain looked closer to what Diddy was referring to before his eyes bulged and a smirk appeared on his face, "Diddy, you've hit the proverbial motherload. NOW I understand why I didn't spot it."

"Brain?" asked a confused Diddy.

"Take that thing by the handle and drag it outside. A certain someone needs it more than its previous owner."

"The previous owner?" asked a confused Pinky.

"You know what they say Pinky: finder's keepers."

* * *

As she swung her staff around and avoided all of her 'crewmates' attacking her, Nami couldn't help but have a few thoughts going through her head.

' _Were they always this weak?'_ and ' _Thank Kami Observation Haki is so useful'_ being the predominant ones.

The other thing going through her mind was catharsis by proxy and a release of the guilt and pain she has been carrying for nearly a decade.

For every Fishman she knocked out, she felt relief for a lie she committed.

For every Fishman she stabbed by applying the Finger Pistol principle through her staff, she felt forgiveness for every Belli she had stolen.

For every drop of blood that they spilled, she felt a sensation of thanks for every blood they spilled from people she grew up and had to push away to keep them safe.

And in all of that, she couldn't help but let tears to fall down her face as she brought vengeance upon the Fishmen that terrorized her village for all these years.

But she wouldn't be complete… not until she had her revenge… not until _HE_ fell.

* * *

Johnny couldn't help but regret the fact that he wasn't as skilled with his dadao sword as Zoro and Kuina were.

He honestly felt that he wasn't suited for the bounty hunting job like Yosaku was. Yosaku was always the fighter among the duo – he was just the guy making sure they survived any way they could.

But as he fought the Fishmen, putting up less and less of a fight, he couldn't help but recall the reason as to why the two got into the business.

He remembered the days when their families ran a simple shop, one part fishing and the other part specialty product preparation of what they caught.

As their ancestors did before them, Johnny became friends with Yosaku, both the next inheritors of the family legacies.

Until that day… the day the two kept trying to forget…

It seemed ironic when he later recalled the fighting. It was when one particular Fishman swung a crooked sword at him that Johnny got his second wind and parried.

Then, in a moment of instinct, Johnny used his fruit power. He focused his ability, channeling it through his sword and into the enemies. By chance, the Fishman's clothes were also touching the sword at the moment, causing his clothes weight to increase rather then the swords, making the Fishman collapse onto the ground, the weight cracking the tiles underneath him.

As Johnny was catching his breath –he wasn't currently surrounded by enemies – he noted the blade the Fishman was going to use on him.

He couldn't help but chuckle as he lifted it up and looked at it, smirking at the failed product that some foolish blacksmith made.

It was beaten up and slightly dented, but the shape was unmistakable. Instead of a traditional curved or straight blade, the forger made two 90 degree angles in the process, forming three sides of a square on the ned, and in the confusion, somehow made the cutting edge on the inside of the angles.

Johnny laughed at the shape - for which he would blame the adrenaline - because he swore it looked like a… hook.

As the bizarre notion entered his mind, Johnny could help but look down at the struggling Fishman, too weak to remove his shirt, laying struggling stomach down… and neck exposed.

Johnny's mirth has long since dispersed.

Johnny would swear up and down that he didn't know why he did what he did, but he walked up to the immobile Fishman… and put the sword beneath the Fishman's head… like a reverse guillotine.

Johnny would never forget the panic and fear that appeared on the Fishman's face as he put the sword to his neck.

Johnny couldn't help but giggle at the odds that he would find such a fitting sword for his fruit.

He needed to immortalize the occasion.

Before he lifted his blade, he took in the moment. "You may be rusty and dented, but I'll fix and shine you right up when this is over. I don't know if whoever made you even considered that you needed a name for such a 'failure,' so to mark the occasion, I'll give you one. So raise your head… Wabisuke [The Penitent One]."

 _SCHING!_

Wabisuke would later become as well known as Meito sword, if not for its appearance, then for its horrifying usage by its equally infamous user.

Its victims would curse to the end of time in hell the nameless blacksmith who dared discard such a sword and who had the idea to even forge it.

For there were just ways to die that were considered too cruel – Wabisuke being at the top of the list.

* * *

Yosaku was seriously regretting the fact he didn't train with his fruit more.

Sure, he was faster then everyone else around him, but he kept overshooting his distances and nearly falling. He managed to get a few with his sword, but in his opinion, his dadao just too short to take advantage of his speeds.

As if hearing his plea…

"YOSAKU, WATCH OUT!"

Registering Diddy's call, Yosaku jumped back before looking at what he tossed him. Unfortunately, he didn't get a chance as crater formed around A GIANT FREAKING SWORD.

"That's Kiribachi!" shouted a random mook.

"They had the nerve to take bosses sword!" added another.

"Kill him before the human gets his filthy hands on it!" commanded a third.

Taking the suggestion offered, Yosaku grabbed the blade handle. Realizing how heavy the thing was, he applied his fruit ability, thanking Kami that his power didn't affect structural integrity.

He noted that it was a little difficult applying it to the blade itself – he felt as drained as when he used his power on Merry – but he managed to lift the damn thing, freezing everyone in shock.

As the Fishmen tried registering the human lifting their bosses weapon, Yosaku rushed in, using his new reach to bisect quite a few Fishmen as he zipped by.

He underestimated the swords sharpness.

As he observed the carnage, he noted that the blood on the blade seemed to be acting as a detergent on the smudge on it. Yosaku walked to the pool and washed the sword in it, revealing not metal as he expected, but rather a blueish-grey stone underneath, with the teeth just being the sharpened parts.

"What the hell?"

Diddy landed next to him and smirked, "Either Arlong didn't know what he had, or he never bothered learning what his sword could actually do!"

"You know what this stuff is?"

"Indeed," answered an equally smirking Brain. "What you have in your hands is a weapon made entirely of Seastone."

Yosaku eyes bulged, "Seastone? You mean the stuff that drains Devil Fruit users power on contact? But I made it lighter!"

"Devil Fruit powers can still affect Seastone – as long as it isn't directly touched by the user, that is."

Yosaku looked down at his hand, which was holding the handle, which was directly connected to the stone.

Yosaku stared at Diddy.

Diddy stared at Yosaku.

Both gave each other shark-like grins.

"Wanna fricassee some Fishmen?" stated Yosaku as he heaved his new sword over his shoulder.

"Frankly, I prefer my fish grilled," replied Diddy as his fists started glowing and giving off heat.

Both turned to another incoming horde of Fishmen.

"This will be fun," stated both hungerly in unison.

* * *

Gin smirked enjoying the rush of the fight as he progressed through smashing another Fishman in the face with the iron ball on the top of his tonfa.

He finally figured out how to apply his fruit in combat situations.

As if asking for another demonstration, another contender approached from the side.

It took him forever to learn to coordinate his body's rotation individually, but eventually, Luffy figured out how to trach him to think two different things at the time.

He didn't know where his Captain got the idea to make him draw a square with one hand and a circle with the other, but it worked.

Now, he had enough skill to pull off his trick.

He still didn't settle for a name, but it was effective in its simplicity since it was a basic fighting technique.

First, his whole leg rotated.

Then, as the leg stopped, his torso continued.

Finally, his whole arm rotated as well.

The whole process looked near instantaneous but required a multitude of steps to pull off, as well maintain accelerated roational speeds in the arm compared to leg and torso.

The result? If the math was right… about twenty times more force behind his swing if the transfer of energy and momentum was right.

The Fishman's head didn't stand a chance – it exploded like a ripe fruit.

Gin smirked as another one bit the dust.

Unfortunately, Gin was still having some problems, so he accidentally overstretched and tripped, falling down to the ground.

On reflex, Gin put his hands outward, catching his fall. Upon making contact with the ground, however, Gin forgot that his fruit was still active since his arm was still spinning.

What happened next surprised him. As he touched the ground, his arm stopped spinning, but in exchange, sections of the tile floor around him started rotating in turn in various directions and speeds.

As a consequence, a lot of Fishmen were caught off-guard, some in midswing of their weapons, injuring their crewmates.

Gin stood right back up, looking at his hand in shock.

Thinking it over, he realized that Luffy had never actually told him that his fruit was internal.

As if to test a hunch, Gin looked around, quickly spotting what he needed.

He picked up the nearly round piece of stone and on a whim, applied his fruits power to it.

It didn't take much as the stone started rotating on its axis, spinning… and spinning… and spinning…

Gin didn't know why the thing didn't stop, but rather than question it, he shot it with his thumb like a marble at the closest target before it started burning its hand.

He didn't not anticipate the damn thing shooting out of his hand like a bullet, going through not one, but three different Fishmen before it made contact with a wall… and continued rotating.

Gin couldn't help but smirk, realizing that never fathomed appling his fruit in such a way.

He looked down at his tonfas, particularly the balls on them.

Applying the same principle as his limbs, he closed his eyes and focused. Almost immediately, the balls – while still attached to the tonfas – started spinning.

Eventually, the contact between the stationary metal bars and the metal balls started producing an ungodly amount of friction, which thankfully centered all around the balls.

The Fishmen stared in shock at the human who now had glowing burning balls of metal at his disposal making a horribly distracting screeching sound as well.

"So… who wants Daddy's belt?" smirked Gin.

* * *

"Shishishi! Gin finally figured out how to apply his fruit outside his body! Knew he would get it!"

"DAMN YOU HUMAN!" growled Arlong.

Luffy continued ignoring the Fishman.

Honestly, the way Nami described him, he figured he would be more of a challenge. To be fair, he was stronger than most Fishmen, but he was beyond his level with what Garp put him through.

Still, looking around at the remains of their fight, it was depressing.

Hordes of shark teeth littered the shattered tiles, as well as what would probably add up to be pints of blood…. all Arlongs.

Arlong, in turn, looked like some ragdoll that got dragged around by a savage dog. He was black and blue – well, dark blue considering his skin tone – with a nose broken in three palces, a shattered knee, fractured ribs, and an arm twisted in the wrong direction.

Luffy stood in front of him, clothes a little cut, but otherwise, no worse for wear.

Didn't even need to use Armament Haki when the fool tried bitting him.

How you may ask?

What most didn't know – or forgot - is that all of Luffy is made of rubber. So when he was younger and messing around with the Gomu Gomu no Rifle, he asked himself a question: what else can I twist?

Since his Rifle got its power from the twisting his arms did, Luffy started wondering if he could do the same thing internally.

He couldn't think of anything until years later when he managed to strain a muscle and had an idea.

Muscle is made of muscle fiber, which if he remembered his biology, was basically like a rope made of myofibril, which in turn is made of myosin, which when observed through a microscope, appeared like strings wrapping around each other to make a larger coil.

So Luffy took the concept and stretched it to the limit, turning his muscle fibers into rubber springs with how tightly wound up they were.

It was because of how long he has been doing this technique that he could do it passively at this point. As a result, while he appeared to be a scrawny kid, all of his body was one giant wound up spring coil of power, waiting to release all the pent-up energy.

Granted, he had to redraw them everytime he released too much energy at once, but otherwise, he was loaded. As a result, he was unintentionally walking around with what appeared - to the uninformed observer – to be a continuously active Iron Body.

But back to the 'fight.'

"And to think… you used to be a threat to the Marines."

Arlong would have responded, but Luffy shattered his jaw a while ago so he couldn't talk – even if his teeth grew back already,

Luffy sighed in resignation, "Still, it was a nice warm-up for what is to come."

Something pinged on Luffy's radar. He quickly Moon Walked, spotting what triggered his Observation Haki.

"HEY NAMI?"

"WHAT?" shouted said navigator as she finished dispensing some rage.

"You may want to get to the front gate – the villagers are coming up to see the commotion, and they're being led by some man with a pinwheel on his head."

"That's Genzo, the town sheriff!" shouted Nami as she ran to the gate, stepping on fallen Fishmen along the way.

Luffy observed his surroundings, spotting that everyone was finishing their fights.

"DIDDY!"

"YES CAPTAIN?"

"Do you still have the thing you stole from Buggy on you?"

Diddy reached into his storage, taking out a cannonball with a clown face on it.

"Okay good. EVERYONE! START ROUNDING UP SURVIVORS IN A PUDDLE ON THE DOUBLE!"

"YES CAPTAIN!" shouted everyone in response.

"I WANT THIS PLACE CLEARED OUT FOR THE SHOWSTOPPER!"

* * *

Nami ran outside the gate, stopping right in front as a horde of people stopped their approach.

At the helm was Genzo and…

"Nojiko!"

"Nami," replied an average-sized young woman with light blue hair, tanned skin, and tattoos, in a voice mixed with concern and happiness. "What is going on inside the Park?"

"Well," Nami started off, rubbing her head in worry. "Let's just say that Arlong has finally been taken care of."

Nako – the town doctor – was first to recover from the shock. "How?"

"I… found some people who helped?" stated Nami with a sweat drop forming on her head.

Nojiko looked at Nami accusingly, "Which people?"

As Nami was about to reply, someone beat her to it.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

Everyone turned to the sound of the shouting man. He wore a greyish-blue button up marine coat, but with rat, ears attached to the cap, which fit his rat whiskers rather well.

Genzo looked rather perturbed. "Captain Nezumi, you came earlier than expected. Any reason why?"

Nezumi and his cohorts sweated a little, but he regains his fluster quickly. "The 16th Branch received reports that there were pirates in the area, so we came to investigate. Are you questioning the integrity of this Marine?"

"I would," interrupted Luffy as he walked out of the park with everyone else, still in battle mode. "Considering that A, there are no such reports for pirate activity in this area and B, Arlong has lived in this place for years now and you've done nothing about it ever since."

Nezumi looked for any way out of the situation before looking up and smirking, "I don't know what you are talking about. All I see in front of me is a nameless and decrepit little mansion."

Everyone looked up, realizing that the sign for 'Arlong Park' has fallen off some time ago in the ensuing battle.

"Oh?" smiled Luffy a little too wide. "In that case, I guess we have to remove this little eyesore then. Usopp, will you do the honors?"

Usopp – still in his hybrid form – reached out for one of his tailfeathers. Unlike the feathers of his wings, the tail feathers were more extended, thinner, and much sharper.

Grabbing its end like a throwing dagger, Usopp turned around and spotted his target. "Karasu Sasu [Raven Snipe]."

The feather traveled long and true, striking the Buggy Ball dead on in the center of the destroyed structure.

What followed was a boom so powerful that everyone sans pirate was blown back and knocked down.

Nami looked at Luffy, "The Fishmen…"

"Diddy can store live things as long as they are knocked out without any issues."

"And Hatchan?"

"He put up a good fight," answered Zoro, with a dozen or so small scratched on him now. "Really couldn't figure out how to fight against arms without bones till the very end."

Kuina looked at him somewhat annoyed, "You just finished recovering from your last injuries. Did you have to get new ones so soon?"

As the pirate crews kept talking, the town looked as the source of their fears and nightmares disappeared in smoke and fire.

Nezumi and his crooked crew looked at their source of easy money burning away.

He had to blame someone.

Unfortunately, before he got the chance, someone grabbed his mouth and kept it closed, lifting him up one handed.

"So," growled Sanji. "You're the one who allowed Arlong to live on this island for so long uninterrupted? _Nami-Swan suffered because of you_ …"

An aura of rage and fire started to come off Zeff.

"Zeff, we need him alive."

The aura dimmed as the marine was dropped on the ground. "As you wish Captain."

"Good," glared Luffy. "Everyone, tie them up. _I want them to witness what I am we are about to do._ "

* * *

 _Some hours and preparation later…_

"You know, I really have nothing against you personally," muttered Nado as he was finishing Hatchan's injuries. "But why are am I hiding you away from everyone else?"

"Because I can't risk being spotted and reported by Nezumi and his cohorts. Luffy told me some of the things he planned to do to my old crew, and it's better if I don't see it."

Nado replaced the gauze, "That bad?"

"Plausible deniability."

"But can't Nezumi claim he saw you as part of you Arlong's crew?"

"But doctor, I WAS part of Arlong's crew," smirked Hatchan as he pointed at his head. "We were both part of the original Sun Pirates. Nezumi can shout to the heaven's that I was at Arlong's side for nearly a decade. I will rebuttal that I am simply a traveling Fishman perfecting his takoyaki recipes by experimenting with East Blue fish. Who would you believe?"

Nado laughed a little. "Takoyaki? Really? If that's your dream how did you get topped in with Arlong?"

Hatchan smiled faltered. "Arlong was literally the one who dragged me out from hell. Tiger may have been my Captain, but my life-debt was owned by Arlong. He held that over my head for a long time."

Both sat in silence. "How bad is what's about to go down really going to be?"

Hatchan only gave Nado a haunted look. "He told all the kids and of the weak constitution to go home, he tied all the Marines who conspired with Nezumi up and in the front, and he set up recording equipment. It will be nothing short of the 7th Circle of Hell for them."

"Remind me again, is that the one with the acid rain or burning dessert?"

"Luffy said he wouldn't be that shortsighted."

"Ah, so all of the above. And Arlong?"

Hatchan started quaking in fear from that, "It will be nothing short of horrendous ESPECIALLY for a Fishman."

* * *

All the Fishmen who were still alive after the destruction of Arlong Park were rounded up into a huge pile.

Very few of the townfolks were still present, their figures only revealed by the glowing fires in the dead of night.

Nezumi and his crew were all tied up to the side with the cameras, away from everyone else but with the clear vantage of what was about to happen.

Arlong was kept separate from everyone else as well, covered and bound in chains rather than special rope, unlike his crewmates. His mouth was gagged open for some reason, wound up so tight that he couldn't even move his jaw to talk.

He had a clear vantage view as well.

Luffy and his crew stood in line, looking down with a vengeance upon the Fishmen.

The townsfolk just glared like hungry wolves with a mixture of uncertainty.

Finally, someone's patient's broke.

"So what are you waiting for you human pirate filth? Are planning to starve us to death or something?"

Luffy continued to glare. "Brain. Pinky. Is the camera rolling?"

Said snails smacked the Marine's Recording Mushi awake as it started rolling. "It is awake. It has enough memory for a few hours."

"Good. Gin? What don't you show our friend what we have in mind for them tonight?"

Gin nodded and walked up to the Fishman, grabbing and dragging him front and center to the empty clearing in between all the groups.

The Fishman smirked as he got up, thinking he was going to fight to the death since his restraints were removed.

Oh, he was so wrong.

Before he knew what was happening, Gin grabbed his arm.

All that followed was shouting of pain.

Everyone – sans crew – watched in horror as the Fishman began to spin, rotate, and twist onto himself from where Gin grabbed him. Limbs and bones collapsed into themselves, and the Fishman twisted and contorted himself like a pretzel.

No… he looked more like he had gone through a bloody blender.

It lasted for less than a minute, but it would haunt people for years.

Some of the town civilians dry heaved or threw up. The Fishmen and Marines watched in horror.

Gin, covered in blood, released the hand he was still holding on to, the only part of the Fishman that didn't have the tell-tale rotational marks.

"You were right Captain – this is a powerful fruit. Now… _what was the order we settled on?"_

Like Luffy said, everyone was getting their pound of flesh.

He offered the civilians the chance to enact their revenge, but only Genzo was willing to do the killing.

Everyone else did stay though.

BUT EVERYONE on the Straw Hat Crew got a chance.

One… by one… by one…

There were a lot of Fishmen who were kept alive for this particular purpose.

Zoro and Kuina practiced some of their more risky moves on the ones they got.

Usopp decided to see if he could actually peck someone to death and how far his claws reached into someone. Turns out, rather far.

Nami went through half a dozen staffs from the force she was putting into them as she smashed her 'sacrifices' to death.

Gin… well, Gin needed to perfect his technique. That and practice aiming his spinning pebbles of doom. He didn't try bullets… yet.

Even Diddy got a shot in. Like he said, he liked his fish grilled. He did prefer starting with tongue though.

There would be a lot of sunbathing for him in the future.

Yosaku wanted to test if his new blade actually worked as a saw. It didn't – too many shards of remains spilled out.

Johnny was probably the one who got the most creative.

Sometime he would see if one could die from their clothes crushing them to death.

Sometimes he put a tile on their restrained torso, slowly making it heavier and heavier until their ribcage collapsed.

Out of curiosity, he put a pebble on top of one to see if it can go through a skull if heavy enough.

It can.

Usually, he just guillotined them with his new sword.

Zoro and Kuina promised to show him how to fix it up.

Luffy just laughed at the fortune of finding such a perfect weapon.

Sanji – I mean Zeff Noir – showed a rather in-depth knowledge of nerve clusters and anatomy, particularly the kind needed to prolonge pain and torture during interrogation. He even finished up a few by killing them via Lingchi, or more commonly known as 'death by a thousand cuts.'

And Judge had the balls to say his son learned nothing from him.

Luffy however… Luffy just watched. He stood by Arlong's side making sure he didn't close his eyes and watched as his crewmates were killed off one by one.

Until he was the last one remaining.

THAT's when Luffy finally entered the field, with Arlong at his side.

No one even registered Diddy dragging something covered in a blanket.

"You know, I twisted my brain trying to figure out how to break you. I wondered, what form of punishment could I do that would horrify a Fishman to his bones? Then, when I gave my new crewmates their Devil Fruits, I had my epiphany."

Diddy dramatically unveiled what he dragged in. A glass box just large enough to contain Arlong… filled with water.

Said Fishman looked at Luffy as he was the stupidest man on the planet.

His eyes gained a terrifying degree of fear when he spotted Diddy giving his Captain an odd looking fruit.

Nami was first to catch on, "No… that's just…"

"I wonder," grinned Luffy as he started pummeling the fruit into a juice and pouring the juices into Arlong's open mouth. "What will happen to a Fishman when dropped into water… after he has consumed a Devil Fruit?"

What followed is something that was the stuff of nightmares.

Arlong, tied up in chains and repeatedly dropped into the water, almost looked reminiscent of Chinese Water Torture Cell.

No one knew this however except for Luffy since escape artists weren't a thing in this world. Its why this little innovation of his was such a surprise.

It was fascinating watching, however. Arlong's gills tried to work and let him breathe underwater, but all that did was prolong his suffering. To have all your energy and even possibly your life drained out of you while your body's natural breathing mechanisms kicked in and kept you alive in your natural environment.

It was befitting of poetic justice if any deserved it.

Finally, after what felt like an hour, Luffy finally stopped and threw the shell of Arlong back onto the ground.

A shell because by this point in time, Arlong's mind was long gone.

Like Luffy said, he wasn't going to be the one to end it.

He reached behind his back and presented something to Nami that Genzo kept after all these years.

Nami stared at the pistol and then back at her Captain.

"It's the same one he used."

Nami slowly lifted the gun and walked up to a kneeling Arlong.

The last thing anyone saw that night before the shot… was Nami holding the pistol to Arlong's head, the same way he held the gun to her mother's head.

* * *

It took a week for everyone to recover.

Luffy spend the first two days making sure his crewmates were okay after all the lives they claimed.

Usopp had it the worse. He spend a lot of time talking with his dad and Kaya via Pinky to get his bearings.

Johnny and Yosaku were better, but they weren't used to it as well as Gin, Zoro, and Kuina.

Sanji had no reaction to it. As soon as he took off his mask, he went back to his original womanizing and suave personality. Luffy decided to pay his chef extra attention from now on – wouldn't want to risk Dissociative Identity Disorder.

Nami… recovered in her own way.

She gave the village all the money she had stolen over the years to help them in rebuilding. She and her crew – she loved the sound of that – spend the next few days fixing up the town.

In her downtime when everyone else was talking, she spent time with her sister Nojiko. They prayed at Bell-mère grave, they took care of the tangerine garden, and Nami had Nojiko cover up that vile Arlong Pirates tattoo of her shoulder that got damaged in the fight.

It's a pinwheel now – a homage to Genzo, the closest thing to a father figure the two had.

Hatchan left the island as soon as he could, not willing to push his luck with the people after what he was forced to do while in the village.

He did, however, gather all the Marines and delivered them to the closest base, with evidence compiled by Brain at hand.

As he expected, his Sun mark gave him some leeway despite what Nezumi kept screaming. He was long gone before the Marine's managed to confirm that he was actually part of something bigger.

But unfortunately, the storm came over the horizon.

The storm being that Messenger Coo delivering the days paper as the crew was waving goodbye to Cocoyasi Village.

As Nami paid money to the greedy rat – her words – a horde of wanted posters fell out of the news.

Everyone on crew reached for their own and stared.

Johnny's poster had him holding up Kiribachi over his shoulder, covered in blood, the visage of a madman clear through the picture.

Yosaku's poster had his sword held in front of him, solemnly staring directly at the camera, as if daring the person to insult it.

Both of their bounties were the same – 28 million Belli.

Gin looked at his poster. His image was only slightly updated, but it was his regular appearance and without any part of his body rotating. The only evidence that something was off was his tonfa balls being glowing in the picture. When they took it was beyond him – he considered Brain – but he liked his new bounty – 33 million Belli. Higher when he was part of Krieg's crew.

Usopp's poster was him in his hybrid form, floating proudly in the air, arms crossed, wings opened to the sides. No picture of him in human form though. The name was right, even the family one. 24 million Belli… a decent start.

Nami had herself fighting with her staff, smiling all the way. 16 million Belli – smallest of the crew.

Kuina had herself possing hand on the sword ready to strike and priced at 30 million Belli.

Zoro's picture was older since it had him with three swords rather than his current one, but at 50 million Belli, who was he to complain?

Sanji's poster had his name listed as Zeff Noir, black knight mask in all of its glory, his eyes giving a red glow. Shame he couldn't cover his blond hair. His 45 million Belli bounty was the third highest.

Monkey D. Luffy was the only one to gain an epithet among the crew – 'Straw Hat.' He would have been smiling, especially with his new 65 million Belli bounty, but unfortunately, he couldn't.

His entire focus was on Diddy's bounty poster. It may have been only 18 million Belli, but it was the 'WANTED ALIVE' part that solidified the fact that things were about to get messy.

"Game on, Marines. Game on."

* * *

 _Earlier in the week_

Sentomaru, Captain of the Marines' Science Unit, was carrying a folder as he traversed the labyrinth of the base he was currently in, as he approached the last room he ever wanted to see.

He knocked before entering, shivering at the cold of the room. He always hated the man for leaving his fruit power on as he staggered forward, dragging his massive frame forward.

The man sat behind the desk doing paperwork, his visage covered by darkness, as he looked up at the man. "Yes?"

Sentomaru gave him the file, "This came in from the East Blue. I came as soon as I confirmed the findings."

The man opened up the files, quickly spotting the picture of Diddy.

"Did he have the scar?"

"Unconfirmed sir. But Nezumi's reports before he was disposed of were verified by a recording delivered with him."

The man waved his hand to continue.

"The Captain of the newly dubbed Straw Hat Pirates, one Monkey D. Luffy, gave Arlong a Devil Fruit before proceeding to water torture him. After he was killed, said fruit was quickly found and given to the monkey, who _stored it_ away."

Silence passed, the sounds of a clock ticking the only thing present before it suddenly stopped and shattered.

" ** _I want that monkey brought to me… alive and whole. Is that understood?"_**

"But sir, I am just the commander of the Science Unit, I don't have the authority…"

" ** _Did I stutter?_** "

"N…no sir."

" ** _Then figure it out Sentomaru._** Dismissed."

* * *

 _Same time, Grand Line._

Moriarty Worth Morgans stared at the poster of Usopp that Seagull had just delivered to him from the East Blue.

"Seagull."

"Yes, sir?"

"The East Division Head is Roc, isn't he? Is he handling the issue?"

"Yes, sir. He can't attend the issue himself, so he send in Pelican and Ostrich to head him off at Loguetown."

"Good. Dismissed Seagull."

As Seagull left, Morgans stared at the picture of Usopp in his hybrid form, crumbling the picture. "I don't like things that don't go as planned. No, I don't like them at all."

* * *

 **I desperately need a co-author - not just for this story, but for my others as well. If anyone has the time for it, please PM me. I need someone to keep me on track and help me write this stuff out and bounce ideas off of.**

 **This chapter was re-written TWICE before I finally settled on this much shorter piece. What was once about 29K words is now 14K.  
**

 **The first one had a whole section where the crew meets up with Nojiko as they sneak into town and still meet Nezumi.**

 **The one after that had a bunch of OC's I wrote for everyone's fight, but I decided to write them out since apparently, I suck at writing fight scenes. It's kind of why I didn't write one between Luffy and Arlong.**

 **Arlong eating the Devil Fruit was always going to happen, however.**

 **The hardest decision I had to make was deciding to not make Nojiko part of the crew. I figured I had enough things going on as it is and with what I have in store, she was just one too many.**

 **So to my displeasure, I had to not include her.**

 **Here's the fruit I had planned giving her – I don't see anyone else in the future getting it.**

 **FRUIT: Sunpō Sunpō no Mi (Size, but in regards to dimensions and measurements)**

 **Weakness:**

a. **Can't affect density (can be overcome by applying Haki to weapons or with Johnny's help) but qualities still remain (i.e., A sword is still a sword, a bullet is still a bullet)**

b. **Can only effect non-organic materials and substances, with food being the exception**

c. **The material must be solid – user can't enlarge a liquid, but it can enlarge its frozen form or a semi-liquid**

d. **Any damage applied to object scales with size (i.e., If the object was damaged while enlarged, the damaged is shrunk with the object and vice-versa)**

e. **Same as with many alteration fruits: if knocked-out or incapacitated without consent, it deactivates**

f. **Standard DF**

 **Application:**

a. **Storage – can shrink large items to a smaller size (Yosaku then makes said items lighter since density would have been same)**

b. **Same as Heavy & Light can be activated at a distance as long as the item was touched and distance is compensated with energy**

c. **Size alterations are near instantaneous, meaning that measuring distances between fighters becomes a challenge**

d. **Daggers can stretch and shrink (frailty overcome when Haki is applied)**

e. **A piece of metal/material can be flattened to make an impromptu shield (again, Haki)**

f. **Touching the ground can apply for a short perimeter, but it allows one to alter the environment, as long as enough energy is applied. For example, a complex command would allow the user to form steps from a wall or remove a floor entirely by compressing it or stretching it through the building into frailty.**

g. **Guns and Bullets – tricky, but doable as long as the physics behind bullets is understood. Enlarging cannons and cannonballs is pointless due to density nature, but workable with Johnny**

h. **Most benefits come with the application of Haki and Heavy/Light Fruit, so collaboration techniques are a thing.**

 **TILL NEXT TIME.**


	9. Loguetown, I Hardly Knew Ya

**AUTHOR NOTE**

 **Good news everyone! I managed to find co-author. Everyone, say hello to El Pirato.**

 **We are still figuring out the ropes for writing together, but we managed to hit a stride.**

 **Now to the story.**

* * *

To say the last few days haven't been sobering for the crew would be an understatement.

They all had an equal share of both pride and joy in defending Nami's town from the Fishmen.

But that positive feeling was deeply overshadowed by the bottomless pit of… shame… being the closest word for it. They were all aware of what they were doing as well as why they were doing. But to see the end results of their… carnage… written on wanted posters, seems to have removed the rose-colored glasses from their view of the event.

Everyone recovered from the event in their own little ways since Luffy decided to give them a few day reprieves. Being aware of what being in a combat zone could to soldiers, Luffy didn't want the crew to think that taking lives was easy and warranted – no grieving – nor did he want them to overthink about what they have done 'in the line of duty' – never forget and mourn forever. There's a thin line in the middle, a sort of clarity in which one understands why they took a life, how they did, and the repercussions behind it. Bottom line: don't let the killing dehumanize you but at the same time, don't let murder become the new norm for you.

Zoro, Kuina, Sanji, and Gin recovered the fastest - for obvious reasons.

Zoro just trained with his metal bar, one he had Johnny make especially for him. It was honestly so much easier to train since he no longer needed giant rocks to lift when all he needed now was a simple katana-sized bar of steel and Johnny's fruit.

Kuina spends a lot of time meditating, be it for organizing her thoughts or pondering how to progress her style. Luffy didn't ask.

Sanji just went back to the way he was – flirty and romantic. The timing between baton whacking was getting further and further apart, so silver lining. That could, however, be because he has been spending more time either in the kitchen doing some odd task or training with his new weights. For some bizarre reason, he also asked for arm weights. Thankfully, he said it was more for training his arms for pushing power to give his kicks more force when doing handstands. Luffy was just worried that Sanji may have been considering breaking his 'no hands' fighting policy. Something to watch out for, especially since he hasn't bothered washing the blood off the shoes he used. Granted, it was the one pair, but the symbolism isn't to be ignored.

Gin… just kept driving the ship. There was no change in his behavior other then him being more open with everyone. He has gotten too used to this shit in his short life – before or after the Don got involved in it was hard to determine. Luffy knew a guy like that; he killed so often that it just became the new norm for him. The guy could never transition back to civilian life completely. He was thankfully one of the lucky few who avoided getting PTSD, and even that was a small mercy; thinking about what a man with his skills could have done if it flared was terrifying to consider.

The animals – Brain, Pinky, and Diddy – were already used seeing lives end, Diddy more so, so Luffy had nothing to worry about.

Johnny, Yosaku, Usopp, and Nami had various reactions.

Johnny and Yosaku are… were bounty hunters, so ending lives wasn't anything new. Still, they decompressed in their own little way. Yosaku spends a lot of time fishing off the deck and Johnny preserved the fish caught. Thank god the Merry had a room which they managed to convert for food prep – using a smoker is a bitch and a half on a ship at sea. Still, tasty fish to eat and Sanji wasn't complaining about the extra food options.

Nami was a mixed back. Luffy never asked what lines she had to cross in her thieving past, but he didn't push anything either. Everyone just sort of left her alone as she tended to the tangerine garden her sister helped her set up.

Usopp… took it the worst. Out of all them, he was a civilian. His first 'cherry' was going to be a doozy no matter what or when it came. It should have popped during Kuro's attack on his hometown, but that was more in defense for his villagers.

The Fishman battle was cold-blooded murder.

It was justifiable murder – Yasopp's words – and it saved lives as well – Kaya's words – but there is just something about the first kill that… breaks people in their own little way. He hadn't been seen leaving his lab at all for the last few days except for meals, night watch rotation, and sleep.

They were long days.

But eventually, enough was enough, and Loguetown was approaching fast.

So a meeting was called – blackboard and all.

Except for this time it was covered in a tarp and Brain was set up on a table in front of it.

Everyone looked at Luffy in confusion as he started off the meeting.

"I did tell you I would have Brain record and analyze your fights," shrugged the captain. "Considers this the post-battle analyzes."

Luffy nodded to Brain, whose eyes started to flicker before projecting an image the fighting they did at Arlong Park.

Everyone watched in fascination as Brain kept switching vantage points, from different places in the park to different fights, all occurring at the same time. They never before doubted Brain's ability to, well, 'see.' But to watch just how much was under his purview due to his powers was both enlightening, and somewhat horrifying, ESPECIALLY when one remembers that Brain could see through walls.

"Let's start off with Zoro." On command, the projection switched to his fight with Hatchan. "I would say that you weren't fighting at your full power, but Hatchan did say to put on the show for others, so am I only going to consider your chest wounds as a deterrent. Now, while you are known for your original Santoryu style, you were forced to resort to Ittoryu after Hawkeye destroyed your two crap swords. Still, you showed skill, even with the one blade, despite your limited repertoire of techniques for it."

"I leave the one sword style and quick-draw to Kuina. It was just dumb luck that I ran out of spare swords to use as a backup."

Luffy nodded in acceptance. "Well we will be in Loguetown soon enough, and a place like that is bound to have a shop that sells swords. Nami, how are our coffers?"

Nami – the official ship treasurer – did some mental math. "I was worried about it at first, but after combining what Diddy had on him and what I stole from Arlong, we are good." She smirked and looked at Zoro like a predatory shark. "Now, if you need a loan, I have excellent interest rates…"

"Nami… what did I say about turning people into your unwilling bitches?" Luffy deadpanned.

Collective sweatdrop as Nami tapped her index fingers together, "Ummm… everyone but the crew?"

"Good girl, and only with a strap-on. Now give Zoro his cut of the action."

Everyone just skipped over the strap-on comment.

Zoro looked up curiously. "We have shares?"

"We are a crew. All money gathered – unless done by one person or pairs specifically – is divided among each other. Some of it is set aside for ship repair and maintenance, but the rest is divided. Some favoritism comes into play if someone performed a particularly dangerous task or found something unique to claim as their own, but otherwise, all is fair in war."

Everyone nodded, accepting the explanation, as Nami sighed and started noting how much each person would get in their spending bag. All that shiny and pretty Belli, disappearing…

"Now, back to the analyzes. I reserve my judgment on your skills for now, and I have already noticed that Johnny has increased your bar weight again. Have you considered using leather straps like Sanji? Shave and Moonwalk are convenient techniques to have under your holster."

Zoro pondered this. While it is true he figured out Iron Body, he hasn't yet made any progress in either Hakis. He has seen moments where he thought he activated Armament, but they were too far apart to confirm or be of any use. He opened one eye, "I'll start wearing them, but I prefer to wait out on the techniques till I get one of the Haki's down. Plus, I am more interested in that Tempest Kick of yours."

"Ah yes, that ranged attack that you and Kuina need. Fair enough. Johnny, four more pairs please, one pair heavier for arms, another for legs."

Zoro and Kuina nodded. Zoro was getting the heavier arm pair, but Kuina needed the leg speed and strength.

"Speaking of Kuina. Techniques were solid and refined if a bit straightforward for anyone who can actually keep up with your speed. Congratulations of using your Observation Haki though. The method was a little unique but not unheard of. I've seen something similar done by martial artists who fight using the Sei Philosophy of Fighting."

"Silence?" Kuina asked in confusion.

"A Sei-type fighter hides his intention and emotions during the fight, instead focusing on sensing his/her environment, then releases it quickly in response to danger, fighting with skill. Sounds familiar?"

Kuina nodded in acceptance of the notion. "So they would 'produce' an area around them to note their opponents?"

"It's called Seikūken and yes, but you performed the weapons variety of it, in which the range was the length of your weapon rather than your limbs. I've heard of a whip user whose range was ridiculous because of it – I think her name is Ivy Valentine. In any case, keep working on making it larger by practicing your Haki."

"How?" asked a bewildered Kuina. Not like she could make her arms grow, or her sword extend.

"Have you considered dashing before striking? There's a reason I want to teach you Shave. Besides, with your style and Haki preference, I may one day teach you something… unique… to mix them together."

Kuina stared in the captain, her curiosity winning out. "How DOES one perform Shave?"

Luffy smiled stood to the side, before disappearing and reappearing all over the deck, before returning where he started. "Supposedly, Shave is the easiest technique to grasp. Technically, its only taught first because it trains the person reaction speed, muscle strength, as well as the ability to avoid tunnel vision."

"Tunnel vision?"

Luffy nodded. "Usopp, remember your fight with Kuro? How he reached speeds so fast that he disappeared from sight and slashed everything around him? That was an incomplete Shave since his eyesight couldn't keep up with what he was doing, hence tunnel vision. Him slicing everything around him was just a way to obscure his weakness."

The ones weren't at the fight were quickly caught up to speed about Kuro – their opinion of Usopp rising for his bravery – before turning back to Luffy. "So the technique?"

"Simple. The principle of this move is to kick off the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye."

Everyone just stared dumbly at the captain in disbelieve. "You saw me use Haki and seen Devil Fruits can do. Is this really what breaks you lot?" Luffy deadpanned.

Sanji, finishing his cigarette, stood up and went to the side, before tapping the ground slowly, testing out the motion. Everyone watched the chef curiously before he gathered his breath, and disappeared. He, unfortunately, reappeared after only three jumps, grabbing his legs in annoyance and trying desperately to stop himself from swearing up a storm.

"That hard, Ero-cook?" Zoro smirked.

"No, I have the strength for it even with the weights, you Moss-Head. But Oda damn it, the cramps!"

"Yeah…" Luffy said worryingly as he rubbed the back of his head. "There's a reason I said you would be first to get it and it ain't because of your leg strength. The physical motion to pull off this technique can literally rip your leg muscle and dislodge the tendons in your ankles. Kind of why I want to get a doctor sooner rather than later."

Everyone nodded with fear on their face as Sanji sat back down. "And you want ME to learn this technique? I like the ability to walk, thank you very much."

"Hence why you are LEARNING. I am not some idiot who throws people into the deep end of the pool to make them learn something. Hell, the only reason that worked with my Gramps is because of my fruit preventing such injuries and because I was already outside the bell curve."

Silence as everyone registered that. "So weights?"

"Yes, weights. Also Sanji, the ten-step thing is just a minimum requirement."

Sanji registered the phrase before looking at his feet ones more – they were still spasming.

"To Sanji now. Your… execution of Kuroobi was not something I expected."

Sanji had the nerve to look miffed about that comment. "I underestimated my strength."

"You forgot to practice without the weights and get used to your new speeds, huh?"

Sanji sighed, "Yes. To be fair, I didn't think that my weights were that heavy."

Luffy nodded in understanding. "The legs are the strongest muscle in the body, and with you, they would adjust to the weights faster then most. Granted, you did ask for Johnny to increase them every day."

"Speaking of which, " interrupted said weight master. "We may need to reconsider the leather strap approach soon – I think I am reaching their weight limit for Sanji."

This caught Luffy's attention. "How much?"

"They are almost at a ton – each."

Silence.

"Well, that would explain how Sanji literally kicked through Kuroobi's sternum – Fishman or not. It also answers two of my questions."

"Which ones?"

"That Sanji already has enough leg strength to pull off Shave and Moonwalk but not the muscle conditioning, and your power limit."

"What limit?" Johnny asked curiously.

"Well, a ton is approximately 907 kilograms. The leather strips, if I recall, weight about 0.9 kilograms. Doing the math, you multiplied their weight by 1000."

Johnny agreed, accepting the logic. To increase the weight of something by 1000 times is not something to be underestimated.

"Back to Sanji. Out of everyone here, your body is the most evenly conditioned and honed. I have shown you how to do Shave, and you can learn Moon Walk on your own – it's the same principle but applied in the air. Are you SURE you don't want to practice honing your Haki?"

This was a point of contention between the two. Well, not so much contention, but close enough. Luffy seemed to have placed Sanji on a higher pedestal than most, claiming that unlike everyone else, he could learn all of the Rokushiki techniques. At the same time though, Luffy wanted him to be even rounded by learning Haki as well. He started using a weird passive-aggressive taunting approach against the cook, not telling him what to practice over the other but not denying him the training in either field as well.

It was starting to get on Sanji's nerves – it reminded him too much of Zeff's old training methods before he began to see their results. Damn masters and their bizarre teaching styles.

* * *

Coby and Helmeppo both collectively sneezed as they paused in their cleaning.

Garp stopped eating his cookies, "Did I tell you two maggots to stop?"

"SIR, NO SIR!"

"Then continue cleaning. Remember, wax on, wax off."

* * *

"No thanks Captain, I am good. I think I am close to figuring out Observation on my own."

Luffy smirk got wider. "Shishishi… Good, good. I knew giving batons to everyone would work out. You are one step closer to inheriting my techniques, disciple."

Everyone shivered at Luffy's tone of voice. Him rubbing his hands evilly didn't help matters,

"In regards to the straps - Diddy."

Said monkey reached into himself, taking out straps made off a unique material with little metal sticks in the side pockets.

"These are the weights I used as a kid for conditioning. The pockets are for the metal bars on the side. Each one weights ¼ kg, so with ten, came to about 4 kg total for each leg. With Johnny's power, you could make each stick 250 kg, meaning each leg can carry 2500 kg or about 2.75 tons in the end – not counting the additional weight from the strap itself."

Sanji had the decency to whistle. "That's a lot of weight."

"We will start off easy. Besides, its good practice for Johnny."

Johnny and Sanji nodded in understanding.

"Next, Nami. You handled yourself quite well engaging the mooks. Very effective application of Observation Haki and the Finger Pistol principle with your staff. For now, just continue honing your weight training and Haki."

"Wait, that's it?" Nami asked bewildered and confused.

"Do you want me to train you in something else?" Luffy inquired in a sort of sage way, almost questioning her outburst.

Nami considered the loaded question. "Well… no, not particularly. I now that I am in no way strong enough to pull off any of the technique you have shown us, nor do I have any other particular skills to bring to the crew other than navigating."

"Eh'nt, wrong on both accounts." This was not something Nami expected to hear.

"I am not showing you anything else because you currently don't need anything else. Yes, your body condition isn't up to par to take advantage of anything I have shown, but I still plan to teach you the Paper Arts technique in the future to complement your fighting style. Which, I may add, is a speed based combat style which prioritizes precise and crippling strikes, which meshes perfectly with Observation and the flexibility granted by using Paper Arts. Also, you forget your most important skill set."

"I am?"

"Nami, you spend almost eight years gathering money to save your village. You really going to tell me you haven't picked up ANY skills in that whole time?"

Nami thought about the statement, before smiling. "I understand, Captain."

Luffy nodded before turning to Usopp. "Usopp… I know your issues are still not completely resolved, but can you handle watching the footage?"

"I can, Captain," spoke the man, putting on a brave face.

Luffy nodded to Brain who did just that. "Your transformation speed is progressing spectacularly, and you took great advantage of the environment – was getting Chew on that platform intentional?"

"No, coincidence. I was more focused on sniping out everyone else. I just took advantage of the situation because it felt right."

"Good, keep listening to those instincts. I also note that you dodging that water barrage was using Observation, so a plus there. While you ending the fight close-quarters is not a minus, I would like to remind you that I took you on as a marksman, not a fighter. Your skill set is more valuable at a distance as shown by the targets you took out before finishing Chew."

Usopp nodded in understanding before placing a bag on the table. "I thought about that, which is why I have been working on a few things to enhance that skill set of mine. I… would prefer not finishing my enemies that close in the future."

Luffy opened and looked inside the bag, noting the beakers and bottles with solutions and powders in it, before looking back at Usopp.

"It turns out, my feathers are somewhat porous despite their hardness. They can easily carry powders and liquids on them for some distance, even at the speeds I fire them. Some stuff in there are things you can mix up with some household chemicals. Some eye irritants, a noxious gas to gag enemies, hot sauce, strings, gunpowder…"

"I get the string, but gunpowder?"

"The feather would leave a trail behind it or cover people in it. One wrong spark and…"

"Gotcha ya. See me afterward – Brain can help you with the chemistry."

Usopp nodded as he put his bag away and the projection switched to Gin.

"Congratulations are in order, you seem to have figured out how to manipulate centrifugal force with your fruit. I didn't expect you to apply it to the ground or people but using it on the pebbles, and your tonfas gave me ideas. Hence…"

Luffy reached his hand out for a bag that Diddy gave him, before presenting the items inside, one by one.

"First, a jar of marbles. Cheap and small enough to carry and replace, these things can easily be used as projectiles like you did with the stones. Next, a long metal link chain. You can spin your arms around to take advantage of this thing like a lasso. Transfer your spin through the thing as well, and you got yourself a piercing attack to latch on to your enemies and drag them to you. That's not even considering the friction causing the end to heat up in the process."

A whisper in the wind was heard, with a clear shout of 'Get over here!' being heard only by Gin.

"And finally, new tonfa attachments."

Gin stared dumbly at two large hand-held drill tops. He proceeded to smack his head on the table not realizing this sooner.

"It's only obvious in hindsight Gin, trust me on this. You do NOT want to know how long it took me to figure out that I could weaponize my bodies ability to suck in an outrageous amount of air."

Everyone let that comment slide as they focused on Gin repeated bashing of the head.

"So, Johnny, did you get your new sword fixed up?"

Johnny smiled and proudly presented his shiny and straightened out Wabizuke. "Zoro showed me how to hammer it out, and Kuina gave me the perfect sharpening stone for it."

Funny story behind that sharpening stone, as it turned out. When Zoro was younger and trained in the same dojo as Kuina, he kept losing to her again and again. Eventually – after 2000 fights – they fought with real swords, and Zoro lost ones more, but she didn't appreciate the win. In anger, he confronted her, in which she revealed that she had come to the conclusion that Zoro would soon pass her in skill and strength. This is because she believed that boys grow up to be stronger than girls, and she noticed just how much Zoro had already caught up to her current skills. So, when she started growing breasts, she became discouraged.

Zoro, in a rare moment of insight and clarity, went to her father – and his teacher – Koushirou, and told him, in so many words, to straighten his daughter out of her preconceived notions so they can continue fighting to the fullest.

Koushirou – after smacking both their hides red and blue for using real swords – sat his daughter down and explained that strength wasn't the critical factor in swordsmanship. As evident in the fact that neither have yet to figure out his lesson about swordsmen who can cut nothing yet who could cut steel.

When Kuina confronted her father about him saying to his colleague that a woman can't be a great swordsman, her father deadpanned that he was being literal – a woman can't be a great swordsMAN.

Zoro almost died from laughing when he heard that

In any case, their friendship was restored, and their training continued. However, when Koushirou went to get the sharpening stone, he almost tripped down the stairs to his death. Luckily, he avoided the more grievous injurious, but warningly claimed to both in private that he felt the universe trying to correct an 'oversight.'

Being a firm believer in the Old Ways and figuring out how the situation could have played out differently, Koushirou thanked Zoro for possibly averting his daughter's death and warning him to NEVER push his luck in changing fate again.

A life was supposed to be claimed that day, and the universe prefers to keep a balance.

In any case, both Zoro and Kuina kept the stone as a reminder, for their friendship, a promise to become stronger, and to not challenge fate without reason.

Anyway, back to the main plot…

"Good. That sword was a hidden blessing for your power. Still, seeing as Gin was able to apply his fruit to the environment, try doing the same thing when you get the chance. Otherwise, keep getting stronger."

Johnny nodded as Luffy turned to Yosaku, who proudly held the Kiribachi on his back.

"So, enjoying your spoils of war?"

Yosaku smiled, "Yes I am. I also finally figured out how to take advantage of my fruit to the fullest."

"Pairing it with Johnny's fruit."

"Pairing it with… was it that obvious?"

"To be fair, your fruits were intended to be used in conjunction. Plus, your fruit is designed to work with heavy ornaments and armor."

Yosaku nodded before presenting an armored glaive he found along with some spherical pebbles. "I had Johnny increase the weight of these to the fullest before I applied my own power on top. I finally perfected deactivating at a distance fully or in increments."

Luffy nodded, "Probably going to have to teach you Moon Walk to take full advantage of the stones, but otherwise, good job. How heavy is the glaive?"

"Well, the glaive itself – with all the metal – weights about 4.5 kilograms which Johnny increased to 4500 kilograms, or just short of 5 tons before I made it as light as a feather."

Everyone sans Luffy looked at the glaive with fear, imagining a 5-ton punch coming at your face.

"And the Kiribachi?"

Now everyone just paled.

"The thing weight just short of 70 kilograms. Did not think Seastone was that dense."

Nami waved her hands, "Wait, wait, wait… if my math is right, before you applied your own power on top of Johnny's… the sword must weight about…"

"Just short of 80 tons."

For comparison sake, the Going Merry – before Yosaku altered its weight – was at most 60 tons.

Yosaku was literally carrying something that could cause the ground to collapse under it at full weight.

"Shishishi… when we get a chance, we are so getting you a full suit of armor and the biggest gun we can find."

While everyone still recovered from Yosaku's reveal, Luffy's demeanor changed as he looked at Diddy, who was rubbing at his chest, the vest covering something.

"How much sunlight did you spend?"

Diddy waved his hand side to side.

"You're down a quarter huh? Looks like you're going to have to use your other stores in the meantime. How's the stamina tank though?"

Diddy smiled at his captain. "Enough."

Luff nodded, staring at the coast as the island finally appeared on the horizon.

"Alright everyone, we're approaching Loguetown. You all got plans and things you want to buy, so let Nami divide your shares from Diddy the Treasury. We meet up again at the end of the time after we restock."

* * *

 _Sometime later after docking…_

"So this is it?" smiled Luffy as he and the crew looked up at the sign for Loguetown. Everyone observed the hoard of people walking around them, of various appearances and colors. If you really knew what to look for, you could spot the pirates being incognito as to not get the Marines attentions.

Luffy was just thankful that the culture of this new world was more western than. The architecture and crowds reminded him of Paris, save that instead of the buildings being aged or in the process of being renewed, these were absolutely pristine. Still, he got whiffs of some eastern influences, more in the merchandise and foods than anything else. As for the mass of people and sound, it was just comforting to hear something other then seagull squawks and ocean waves.

Well, that and the mannerisms. Luffy's only exposure to people behavior in this world was Gramps crew, Dadan and her 'family,' the Revolutionaries, and the inhabitants of Dawn Island.

So yeah, his expectations were somewhat skewed.

Still, everyone acted within his understanding: nothing too different, nothing too extreme. Could be because he was just used to the weirdness of it all – makes it easier to expect the unexpected, but unprepared for the mundane and obvious.

Something to remember.

Thankfully, the crew's bounties have yet to start circulating, and since they didn't look like your stereotypical pirate, they were in the clear, at least for now.

"Well," Luffy stretched. "You guys go do your thing. I have.. business to take care of."

"Personal business or pirate business?" Zoro inquired.

"A little of both and neither. It shouldn't really take that long – I am only really needed as more of a courtesy. After that, I want to see the execution platform."

"Well don't take long, captain," chided. "Marines are supposedly always monitoring that place for people like you who want to pay their respect to Roger."

Luffy smirked as he began to walk away from the crew. "Don't you worry Nami, I won't be looking for trouble."

It was after Luffy disappeared from sight that Nami registered the full meaning of that phrase and swore.

Well reasoned and intelligent her Captain may be, but he drew trouble to himself like honey to bees.

* * *

"It looks wonderful on you, miss!"

"OH! Elegant, miss!"

"Elemental, miss!"

Those were the words Nami has been hearing from the man desperately hoping she would buy all the clothes she was trying on.

Not likely.

"Will you be purchasing all of them today?"

"Nope, none of them," smiled Nami. "I'm looking for something more casual."

You could see the man's soul leave his body with Nami's honest brutality.

It was only after she walked a fair distance away from the store that she reached into her short's pockets and took out the jewelry and money she managed to pilfer from the store.

"Man, I've gotten rusty. I used to get away with much more in my youth. Maybe Luffy is right… perhaps I should refocus on the skills that made me… well, me. I mean, pickpocketing, lock-picking, sneaking, infiltration, disguising… that's how I made my bread and butter, not my navigation and staff."

As she walked down the street pondering this train of thought, she paused when she happened to come across a particular little shop.

While the name and appearance of the said shop were rather… discreet, you didn't have to be a genius to know exactly what was sold inside.

If the fluffy handcuffs and whips didn't give it away, the waiving smell of black leather and oils did.

Nami stood outside the store for a good minute.

"Fuck it, not like anyone on the crew is going to give me release any time soon. Wonder if they have regular handcuffs as well."

* * *

Johnny and Yosaku were caught in a life and death struggle between the road and whatever the hell they were trying to drag from the waters. Hopefully, using Yosaku's powers would be  
enough to change the tides.

* * *

Usopp was walking through the isles of the curio shop after having finished his shopping in a few specialty stores, making sure his giant green bag wouldn't hit anything.

He particularly enjoyed the one that sold chemistry materials in bulk, even the few rare ones. The hobby shop had a rather wide assortment of tools as well.

Looking around, however, he couldn't really see anything of note. That and every instinct in him warned him that the male shopkeeper smelled like a 'fake-carnivore.'

Yeah, that took some time to get used to.

Seemed like his animal side classified people as either 'herbivores,' 'omnivores,' or 'carnivores.'

To his understanding – so far – was that herbivores were weak, carnivores were strong, and omnivores were the strong appearing weak.

So far was because sometimes the instincts didn't match. For example, Nami and Kuina registered as herbivores, but he knew that neither was anything of the kind. Zoro was a carnivore, but so was Kuro when he recalled meeting him after he got his fruit. Gin and Sanji were Omnivores, which made sense to Usopp. Luffy… Luffy just read Alpha.

End of discussion.

Anyone who was 'fake' was pretending to be something else to disguise their intentions, usually rather poorly.

For example, a 'fake-herbivore' was someone strong trying to appear weak, and a 'fake-carnivore' was someone weak trying to appear strong. In the shopkeeper's case, it was someone putting up a false front to get someone gullible – like him – to buy a bunch of junk.

Being the creative type, however, he didn't see junk, but parts of a greater whole. Innovations in the making. Ideas yet to be made real.

He noticed some old Marine sniper goggles on one of the shelves and decided to test them out. Usually, he would only consider how well the lids would prevent light from interfering during his shots. Now, however, he had to consider how far it could stretch when he shifted.

Luffy still couldn't figure out how the Zoan fruits granted the eater's clothes the ability to change in dimensions to a certain degree, with some obvious exceptions such as footwear. He heard of a captain from the North Blue who could transform into a giant dinosaur thanks to his Ancient Zoan, but his clothes still managed to fit his frame – hat and mask as well. Unfortunately, nothing about the footwear was known.

Odd coincidence.

Not liking the guy trying to weasel his way into his pockets, he went straight to the elderly matron clerk, one who read 'omnivore.'

"Excellent choice. You got good eyes," the matron commented as she put everything in a bag. "I got these from a group of Marines before they left on some urgent mission. Why the paperbacks though?"

Usopp smirked as he counted the Belli. "Well, some of them are for me. I'm a tinkerer, but my skills are getting a bit rusty for my tastes. The books are just references and guides."

"And the science fiction?"

"Good source of inspiration. Science fiction is just ideas that our current methods and understandings haven't caught up to yet."

The matron smiled. "Good for you." DING. "Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you."

As Usopp turned around and started to leave the store, he spotted a girl pass him by. Large blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a dark green bow at the top of her head and a light green dress. And a giant screaming of 'fake-herbivore' on top of it all.

"Excuse me, I was reserved a pair of Marine goggles earlier today. I came to buy them."

The matron frowned, "I'm sorry child, but this store has a 'first come, first serve policy,' regardless of how cute you are."

"But the man said…"

"My son forgets himself, and he didn't tell me about that. I'm sorry, but I just sold them to that nice boy with the long nose," pointed the matron.

The girl frowned.

 _Outside…_

Usopp finished adjusting his bag and goggles and was just about to set out when…

"Hey… Hey you!"

Usopp turned to see the same girl from the store approach him in a huff.

"Yes?"

"I want those goggles. How much for them?"

Pause.

"Pardon?"

The girl frowned further. "I want those goggles. How much do you want?"

Usopp rubbed the back of his head worryingly. "Sorry little girl…"

"Carol."

"Carol, but I just bought these, and I kind of need them."

Carol glared at him some more. "I'll give you twice as much or else."

That… was not something she should have said.

Blame Usopp's fruit, but compared to his self before, he couldn't take such a challenge for dominance without a fight.

He allowed some of his Zoan to bleed through just enough. "Or else _WHAT?"_

Had Carol looked around to the people listening to them argue, she would have spotted the older ones flinch and back away, sensing the animal in Usopp.

Carol clearly lacked that survival instinct.

"Or else I'll make my daddy shoot you up for them."

Usopp eyes actually bulged. "Girl, there are currently [Usopp quickly counted his fingers] SEVEN people who actually frighten me, my fiancé and captain at the top of the list."

Carol blinked, "What girl would marry an ossan [middle aged man, 30's/40's] like you with that nose?"

You could hear the whiplash in how fast a tick-mark formed on Usopp's head. "Yeah… no. No goggles for you."

Usopp turned and started to walk away before he would accidentally hit the girl for insulting Kaya.

Carol was about to shout at the boy before spotting… "DADDY!"

Usopp turned around to see just what kind of man would raise such a spoiled child.

A 'carnivore' apparently, a top tier one based on Usopp current standings – bound to change in the future with more references.

He was very tall, seemingly lean, had large sideburns, mustache, and a goatee style beard. He had on a signature cowboy bucket hat and the usual gunner theme that most outlaws and bounty hunters in the West Blue were known to possess. He also wore fingerless gloves and a poncho that covered his whole body.

Didn't fool Usopp though. He quickly spotted all he needed to see. Calluses on both hands, gunpowder burns on both from mostly handheld firearms, aged burns on face and right eyes associated with snipers setting up their shots. Slight hunching in right shoulder and gait indicated long-ranged marksman who transitioned to firearms after a point. The wedding rings are worn but on the neck via chain, no tan line on the finger, possible dead wife and only child. Considering the child's behavior, spoils her rotten as compensation or guilt… or she acts like an angel in front of him.

"Oh, what a kind, angel child you are!"

Yep, fools her dad too.

"By the way. Carol, Uncle Smokey said hi."

"Oh, that's nice of him. Means you got paid the easy mil for that rag-tag group." Carol smiled. "Daddy, I am sorry, but I couldn't get you your present."

Her father stood up from his kneeling position. "Oh? How come sweetheart?"

Carol turned and pointed at Usopp – where those demon eyes? – "He brought your gift before I got the chance."

The man paused and looked at Usopp, seeming to focus on his face. Odd.

"Tell me, you wouldn't happen to know someone by the name of Yasopp?"

"You know my dad?" asked a confused Usopp.

The man's eyes widened marginally. "Your dad is Yasopp Gepetto of the Red-Haired Pirates?"

Usopp nodded, "Yup."

The man stood up, "I met your father a long time ago."

"Did you now?"

The man nodded. "Years ago, he and I engaged in a duel. However, I lost to him and, rather than being killed, was spared by him. When I asked him why, he only responded that he would feel horrible depriving a child of a father. My Carol's mother – my wife – had just passed away at the time, leaving only me to take care of her. Afterward, I resigned from the Marines so that I would be able to remain safe and watch over her. As such, I believe I owe your father… a debt of gratitude as it were."

"Enough of a debt that you can accept the fact that I got these goggles first fair and square?"

Daddy turned serious, his reminiscing over. "Unfortunately not. You see, I love my sweet angel child, and what she wants I get. Now, normally this would be wrong and callous of me, however, with you being his son, we are rather in a particularly unique situation."

Usopp raised a brow, "What kind of situation?"

Daddy raised his arm, unveiling his poncho and all the guns he had attached to his body. "A rematch for the honor I lost to your father. As his son, I have the right to challenge you to a duel to regain said honor, asking for the goggles as a price when I win."

"Win?" inquired Usopp, adjusting the bag on his back, straightening up.

"Not to the death, mind you – I am many things, but I don't kill unless I am on the job. Say… disarming each other?"

"Seems fair… just disarming or incapacitating?"

Daddy shrugged, walking to the side and setting up a distance, "Either or. Do you accept this duel on your family's honor?"

Everyone on the streets – sans Carol – ran inside the buildings. They still managed to look outside through cracks in the doors and paneling in the windows.

So it was, on a hot and muggy day, two marksmen faced each other, near a clock tower.

The wind blew, a whistling was heard.

And for some strange reason, a tumbleweed blew through.

"Where did THAT come from, daddy?"

"Don't worry Carol, those always show up in duels."

"Always?" Usopp asked worryingly, hands at his side.

"Always – even on ships in the middle of the sea. By the way… are you armed?"

Usopp just smirked wider, adjusting his hands as if he had a weapon to draw. "Don't worry Daddy, I am always armed."

Daddy just smiled and got his hand ready over his favorite pistol. "On the count?"

"We shall."

And so they stood, drops of sweat forming on their brows, as they waited for the clock in the nearby shop to tick away.

Eventually, the hands moved… It was high noon.

Daddy reflexes and time-honed skills kicked in. In a second, he drew his weapon, cocked the hammer, and managed to aim his gun at Usopp.

But that was already too long.

When he released the hammer and fired, nothing came out. It was only in confusion he noticed a black feather in the muzzle of his gun.

Looking up at Usopp, his eyes bulged, realizing what Usopp meant when he said he was armed.

In full hybrid form, wing extended, stood Usopp. He reared it back, pointing at his head with one of his clawed arms.

Daddy looked up, noticing that his hat was shot off, attached to a building behind him by a similar feather. Around said hat was a vague outline of his body done with similar feathers.

"Like father, like son – neither of us want to deprive a child of their father."

Daddy smiled. "I underestimated you, Usopp Geppetto. I would have called Zoan bullshitery, but your marksmanship skills are bar none. You are your father's son – he trained you well."

Usopp shifted to his human form. "Sorry Daddy, but my father only trained me for one week. I haven't seen him in years and only recently got in contact with him ones more. He left me on my home island to keep me safe. Unlike you, he never really got a chance to know his kid and raise him. Don't waste the chance my father gave you."

Usopp adjusted his bag and turned and walked away, "Also, you spoil your daughter too much."

Usopp laughed as he heard Daddy admonish his daughter, her trying got to defend herself.

"So, acting all tough and noble, are we Usopp?"

Usopp turned to see Nami. "You saw everything?"

"Yup. So did Brain most likely. Boy will the both of us have a story for Luffy when we meet up."

Usopp sweatdropped. "Oh, crap."

As both started to leave, neither noticed two figures in a shadowy alley watch Usopp leave. All that could be made out was that the punchy one had a bloated throat while the taller one had long legs and an equally long neck.

* * *

The duo had finally managed to sell the freakish fish they caught that looked like an unholy lovechild of an elephant and a tuna. Fresh with more spending money, the two decide to find the rowdiest and seediest bar to spend their new loot. They found one in 'The Sickbed of Cú Chulainn.'

* * *

Chief Petty Officer Cordano was currently going over the reports coming in from headquarters, narrowing down the main points that the Captain should be informed about.

As he was finishing up the summary when the printer turned on. Spotting the codes for the harbor on it, he quickly surmised that a pirate ship was located docked at the bay.

As he started reading and realized what flag was on it, he gulped in panic.

Straw Hat Pirates.

The rookie team made a 'memorable' first impression in the quaint East Blue when they butchered the Arlong Pirates. Granted, the reports showed that said pirated held a whole archipelago hostage for nearly a decade, so the reactions were a toss-up.

It was all hush-hush since it was due to Arlong bribing a now deceased officer. Since the Marines wanted this thing buried, they never mentioned in the posters as to WHY the Straw Hats did it, only that it was a fight between two pirate crews. Rumor has it that the captain send them recordings of EVERYTHING the crew did to the Fishmen. It was the only explanation among the lower ranks about their oddly detailed poster information, pictures, and bounties.

Unfortunately, it was the pictures that caused the base's current headache.

When Master Chief Petty Officer Tashigi saw the wanted poster for one Kuina Shizukesa, she did a spit take. The two could have passed for twins with how uncanny their resemblance was. Granted, Tashigi was slightly paler and wore glasses, but it was enough to get the higher-ups on her ass.

She had only returned from a week-long interrogation in which her entire background and history was searched, all to be summed up as to her repeatedly telling them that she was an only child.

The pounding her father received via his wife's frying pan on the suspicions of cheating were refuted when it was revealed that Koushirou Shizukesa was confirmed alive and well.

Now it was her mother's turn to be questioned for relatives since the patrilineal end was dried up.

The base went to hell and a handbasket without Tashigi to rein in the Captain during that week.

Cordano opened the Captain's office, eyes quickly watering and sweat accumulating on his brow from all the smoke inside. Damn the man's cigar habit and reluctance to open windows.

"Captain Smoker! There's an alert!"

The smoker started to recede, Coradon realizing the Captain was probably using his fruit to do so. As it began to clear up, he saw the visage of the giant man stacking sauna stones surreptitiously.

Not good. He alliterated.

"Reports from the harbor have come in. Docking of a pirate crew has been verified and confirmed."

The Captain's shadowed visage turned to look at him.

"The ship has been confirmed to belong to the Straw Hat Pirates, led by one Monkey D. Luffy, bounty at 65 million Belli."

The man paused, putting down the rock in his hand. "How did they confirm this?"

"The flag, sir."

"Not the ship?"

"The ship for the crew has never been identified nor described in the reports after the fiasco in Conomi Islands."

"Then go congratulate the idiots pretending to be someone they are not."

Cordano flinched a little, "Sir?"

The smoke nearly cleared as the Captain got up, causing his tower of stone to collapse. "Monkey D. Luffy and his crew single-handedly destroyed a fortress that housed Fishmen in the triple digits before proceeding to kill every one of them. There are also rumors they were responsible for disposing of the Krieg Pirates as well," muttered the Captain as he put his jacket on. "Clearly, this crew is dangerous and wanted, and their captain is intelligent enough to know this. No crew would be crazy enough to dock in this town of all places before proceeding to the mountain with such fresh notoriety."

"But sir, this town is the most well-stocked and closest point to the mountain. Is it so hard to believe that a crew this dangerous wouldn't dock in town?"

Captain considered that a moment. While it's true his reputation proceeded him, pirates did still dock in this town. Seeing the logic behind Cordano's words, the Captain began leaving the office.

"I'll check the town over at my own pace. Tell Tashigi when she turns up that I am on patrol."

"Sir," interrupted Cordano as he tried giving the Captain the posters. "Don't you need to know how the Captain looks like?"

"It's a man wearing a straw hat, what more do I need to identify him?"

Captain Smoker would regret those words later.

* * *

Johnny and Yosaku were enjoying their shepherd's pie and ale as they started chatting up with a gruff looking man in a brown duster and a tattered Stetson hat with two western style swords on his back, and a revolver on the side. They really started to hit it off when they ordered him a McDaid's Football Special. As Johnny and Yosaku continued to sing of merriment and spread their joy around by ordering drinks for fellow bounty hunters, they eventually caught the eye of a local back game dealer who 'invited' them in. Too indulged to care, the two went in the back, hoping to enjoy a nice change of pace, while the dealer awaited to empty their pockets of all the Belli they had.

* * *

If someone saw Zoro and Kuina, they would have thought that Zoro was the gentleman husband handling the wife's purse, but the truth is stranger than fiction.

"Just give me the money Zoro."

"No."

"Come on, I won't lose it this time…"

"You said that the last time… and the time before that… frankly, I lost track of how often you said it as it is."

"But I got better," pouted Kuina.

"The day you manage not to lose a single Belli is the day I can walk in a straight line and not get lost."

Kuina looked at her partner in shock.

"I can acknowledge my flaws - can you?"

"Touché."

Zoro smirked. Point for him. "So where's this store anyway?"

"Right here," spoke Kuina proudly as she pointed to a store proudly dubbed 'Arms Shop.' "Been around for over 200 years. It sells antique swords, new swords, and those in fashion. It also sells clubs, axes, flintlocks, rifles, armor, daggers, spears, and everything else. The shop also takes polishing and restoration jobs."

Zoro spotted that the shop exterior didn't shine as much as he expected it to. Kuina spotted the look, "Supposedly, ever since the Captain was put in charge of this place, pirate visitations have dropped to zero, legally that is. The smart ones remain incognito and buy his wares under the table or through a middleman. Can't do it too often since he can't fudge the books that much, but it keeps them out of the black and red if you know what I mean."

Zoro nodded. Not the first time they met a businessman who had to work around local laws to make a living. Thank god it was just a merchant - blacksmiths and weapon forgers have it worse at hiding less-than-legal profits.

Dam World Government taxes.

Both entered the store and looked around. Weapons and armors of all kinds were on display either on the walls, glass cabinets or in the buckets.

The sleeping owner at the counter deterred from that.

If he was actually asleep.

Zoro and Kuina just assumed that the man wasn't asleep. They would only learn later that they had unknowingly used Observation to determine if he was focusing on anything or not.

A hidden test of the owner to determine if the customers were worthy of his 'real' wares. As Luffy said in the beginning, Observation Haki is useful in determining things about another that even the subject isn't even aware of, one of them being potential. And despite living in the East Blue - the weakest sea - Loguetown was the filter of the best to the Grand Line, the mouth to the entrance of Hell. People from the Blue might be weak, but still saw enough to get smart real fast. As such, Ipponmatsu - the owner - has learned how to pick out the talent, even if he presented himself as an idiot.

Both had the auras for it. The girl was more restrained and honed, like an edge of a delicate yet deadly blade. He couldn't help but think it occasionally molded into a large bird of prey, with the chirping of a thousand birds behind it. Almost sounded like lightning to the uninformed.

The man, on the other hand, was so much more. His aura like an untamed menagerie of beast and predators. Tigers, lions, and bears, oh my! There was even a dragon in there as well. But behind it all, he could see a visage of multi-armed beings. The one with the weapons seemed the most dominant, but there seemed to be others forming behind him as if only created recently. They looked… defensive in nature. Protectors, guardians even. For someone as powerful and unruly as him to start developing such things meant that whoever is training him was unintentionally rounding him out.

 _Interesting_ , though the shop owner through his one open eye.

Zoro approached first. "I want to buy a katana."

"Yes, yes, yes - Welcome! Please take your time and have a look around!"

Zoro and Kuina nodded before going for the buckets with the cheap swords. Ipponmatsu had to control himself when he spotted the two swords that they were carrying. The girl clearly had the Wado Ichimonji - the white sheath was a giveaway - but the man… He didn't recognize it off the bat, but the flame aura it gave off made it a Great Grade sword easily.

"Pardon me for asking," Ipponmatsu inquired while still in his persona as the two went through the bins. "But why are you checking the 50,000 Belli bins for swords? Do you not have money for something more reflective of your skills and standing?"

Kuina smiled, "Oh, we have money. But you see, Zoro here always breaks his practice swords, so we are going to first get a bunch of training swords for him to hone his form with before settling on two permanent swords for him to use in combat."

Ipponmatsu connected the dots in his head. A Santoryu style user, which made the green haired one Roronoa Zoro. Which made the woman his partner Kuina Shizukesa.

So… The Yang and Yin Swordsmen have finally visited his store. One known for his savagery and power, the other for finesse and speed. Indeed, a match made in heaven or hell depending on who's asking.

"Oh, well then carry on. If you need anything, just ask." Ipponmatsu smiled.

He observed the two pull out some swords out of the bin, before noticing Zoro freeze when he picked one out.

 _Ah, he found it._

"Zoro, what's wrong?"

"This katana… it feels… alive, I think… but, the wrong kind of life."

Kuina reached into her shirt pocket and took out a tiny book, flipping through it, before landing on the right page. "Deep red sheath that continues into the design of the hilt, two golden clasps in short succession around its middle, and the _kojiri_ end cap also being golden. Yup, this is the Sandai Kitetsu, otherwise known as the Third Generation Oni Piercer. Also called the 3rd Demon Splitter based on regional translations."

"You're kidding me? A sword made for killing Oni? Considering my favorite technique, I call that damn coincidental."

Kuina slowly turned to the store owner. "And I call it weird. This sword that made by the Kitetsu, making at Grade Sword. The lowest rank, but a Grade nonetheless. WHY is it in the cheapest bin?"

Ipponmatsu kept his silence. Kuina kept pushing. "This sword is easily worth 1,000,000 Belli, not a measly 50,000. Why would you sell it for so cheap?"

"Because it's cursed," Zoro stated with conviction as he finished testing out the sword.

Ipponmatsu looked at Zoro. "You can tell?"

Zoro nodded.

Ipponmatsu turned to Kuina. "Starting with the Shodai Kitetsu, they are all excellent katana. But they are all cursed. The swordsmen who have used the Kitetsu over the years have all come to tragic fates and mysterious deaths. You won't find a single sword user in the world nowadays who will use a Kitetsu. Mainly because everyone who does is dead. I want to get rid of the damn thing because of its curse, but no true sword user is stupid enough not to get it. Those who do usually return it a few days or weeks later when they cripple themselves."

During the whole thing, Zoro raised the sword straight up and observed it, dare he say it, judge it. Whether or not the sword was doing the same was debatable.

Finally, Zoro smiled like a shark catching the smell of blood in its waters. "I like it. I'll take it."

Ipponmatsu beat Kuina to the punch, albeit without shouting. "Are you daft or just plain stupid, boy? I just told you what the sword does to its owners. If I sell it to you and you die, then won't it be like I killed you?"

Zoro just kept smiling, undeterred. "Then a test. My luck… and this thing's curse… Let's see which is stronger!"

To the stupefying shock of both Kuina and Ipponmatsu - and his wife, who came to smack him from trying to stop a sale - Zoro TOSSED THE SWORD SPINNING UP INTO THE AIR.

AND EXTENDED HIS ARM STRAIGHT OUT UNDERNEATH IT.

Ipponmatsu - Haki be damned - did not see this coming. "Stop, you fool! Its sharpness is the real thing! You'll lose your arm!"

Everyone else watched in horror as the sword spun in the air, as Zoro calmly closed his eyes, dulling his senses to the world.

It was just him, the spinning katana, and the void.

And the demon of the sword hovering over him, one hand at his neck holding him, another with the katana it possessed, ready to slice his arm off when the moment came.

The sword kept spinning, suspended in the air, before it started making its slow descend downward, swirling straight for Zoro's arm. And as if by some divine providence, the blade did make contact with his arm - the back end of it, that is. The sharp end didn't even make any contact with the skin, as its back gilded seamlessly around Zoro's arm, before falling straight into, and THROUGH the wooden floor.

Like a bizarre sword in the stone - except it was a katana in the floor - but with the hilt at least, with how far it went in.

Everyone was frozen in shock, odd combination of horrified and stupefied on everyone's face.

Zoro's smilingly cockingly broke the silence "I'll take it."

Ipponmatsu fell to the floor as Kuina smacked Zoro in the back of his head. "YOU FOOL! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU FUCEKD UP?!"

"I kept Iron Body on just in case."

"TIGHTENED MUSCLES DON'T DO SHIT AGAINST SWORDS THAT SHARP, YOU MOSS-HEAD!"

"Hey, only Sanji gets to call me Moss-Head! Go pick out another good sword for me, will ya?"

"Wait," Ipponmatsu commanded, his facade completely fallen at this point. "None of the swords in that bucket will do you any good."

Kuina and Zoro watched the store owner - demeanor and stature changing completely with each step - go in the back and return moments later with something covered. As he put it down and removed the cloth, they were presented with a propped sword.

"The sheath, a black-lacquered long inlay. The blade, an unraveled edge with a small 'T.' One of the Fifty Ryo Wazamono [Skillful Grade Swords], the Yubashiri [Snow Step]. It complements your friend's 'Straight Road of Harmony' by grade and your 'Soul Flame' by style."

Ipponmatsu glared at Zoro. "This may not be a big store, but it's the best katana I have."

Zoro frowned. "I don't have the money…"

"Screw the money. I just saw you do something that will haunt me for the rest of my days." Ipponmatsu then smiled. "It's been a long time since I last saw a true swordsman, the last time being when I was a child, and my father sold a sword to a red-headed man in a straw hat."

That got Zoro's and Kuina's attention, seeing as the only one who met the criteria was Shanks of the Yonko's.

To be fair, considering he was the only semi-normal human among the Yonko's, it made sense that he made his name as a swordsman.

And why he was considered close friends with Mihawk of all people.

"They say 'A katana chooses its master.' I'll pray for your good fortune."

Zoro smiled and put their haul, which included a couple of books on swordsmithing and forging, on the table before proceeding to pay the man for everything sans the Yubashiri.

Plus a little extra on top.

They weren't savages - the man needed to make a living, and he just LITERALLY gave away something worth millions of Belli. His wife's reaction clearly gave away her anger at such a thing.

Ipponmatsu argued with his wife long after the duo has left his establishment. It was the dinging of the bell that made him return to the front of the store.

"Welcome to the… Oh, it's you. Figured you would want more practice swords. When did you get the time to change?"

Tashigi looked at the store owner in confusion, adjusting her glasses. "Umm… it's my first time in this store today, sir. Have we met?"

Now Ipponmatsu was confused. Her aura was similar to the girl with Zoro. Well, nearly but still…

"Don't try to make a fool out of me. You were just here with Zoro buying swords…"

"Sir," commanded the girl. "My name is Master Chief Petty Officer Tashigi. The person you speak of - Roronoa Zoro - is a pirate, who I would never associate with. The woman you are referring to is one Kuina Shizukesa, a woman I bare an uncanny resemblance to."

Ipponmatsu gulped. Resemblance my ass! It was only now that he paid attention to her aura that he could tell the difference between the two. While Kuina's aura was littered with birds, Tashigi's was littered with… sea creatures of all things. It was like staring at a bizarre mirror reflection.

"Now, would you mind telling me what exactly you sold to two recognized pirates?"

 _Shit,_ though Ipponmatsu. Oh well, he did the paperwork for everything they brought, so it was all above board, and he did give away the Yubashiri. Sans probably some Marine's watching his store for a few months, no skin off his teeth.

Besides, Bartolomeo build his secret entrance just for such occasions for his bulk purchases.

"I was told Shigure was going to be finished today, so is it?" Tashigi demanded with a surprisingly even tone.

Still, going to be a hassle to worm his way out of this situation. So he took a smoke, and started adding his services to Smoker's tab.

Tashigi left a few minutes later with her new sword in hand and a mission in mind.

* * *

In a room lit only by a loosely held lantern right above a circular table sat the oddest collection of individuals one would expect to find outside the Grand Line.

A man named Ash with a chainsaw for a hand.

Brock who was – if the rumor was to be believed - one-half Yeti, one-quarter Giant, one-quarter Winnebago.

A short annoying looking fellow affectionately named Claptrap.

The emotionless Glados dressed finely in a black and white ensemble as she acted as the dealer.

And the unfortunate sweating duo, sitting in front of a large stack of Belli that they won, currently on the receiving end of the remaining player's ire.

To be fair, neither Johnny or Yosaku expected to make it this far on sheer luck. They won one round with a freaking pair – OF FOURS!

Peaking at their cards and the spread, Yosaku had the unfortunate pleasure of revealing their hand.

"Ro… Royal Straight Flush…"

Already seeing where this was going, Johnny acted fast.

* * *

"Captain, please request backup," recommended the officer following Smoker.

"Don't need it."

"Sir, every member of the Straw Hat Crew has a bounty, even the monkey."

Smoker paused mid-step at that little tidbit. "A monkey?"

"Devil Fruit, sir."

A Devil Fruit would do that. He turned around slowly to the scared officer. "Don't tell me how to do things, officer!"

"I'm very sorry, sir!" saluted the man in a panic.

"Damn it… where's Tashigi when you need her?"

So consumed with his thoughts, Smoker was, that he didn't spot a little girl run toward him before it was too late. She didn't stop in time, and her ice cream spilled all over his knee, staining his pants.

Everyone around him froze, wearing expressions of horror, foreboding, and anticipation.

Smoker glared down, the shadows giving him demonic visage.

"Captain Smoker!" shouted the panicked father. "I'm so sorry! My kid…"

Everyone around started to slowly back away, while the blond girl looked at Smoker, tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! Sorry! Sorry! SORRY!" shouted the father in panic as Smoker leaned toward the girl in question.

The girl closed her eyes in fear as Smoker put his hand on her kid.

"Sorry, kid."

You could feel the weight disappear from the environment, the situation wholly diffused by said response.

"Looks like my pants ate your ice cream. Here," Smoker said smoling as he got a golden Belli from his pocket. "Go buy yourself five scoops."

The girl blinked up at the captain in stunned awe as she took the money. "Th-Thank you, mister."

The girl's father was quick to grab her by her shoulders and hold her close. "Th-Thank you so much, Captain Smoker. I'm so sorry, I'll make sure this doesn't happen again."

"Make sure it doesn't," Smoker ordered firmly. "Not everyone's dry cleaning is paid for by the World Government."

"Y-Yes, sir!" The father nodded hastily in agreement.

"Good." He then gestured at the soldier who was following him. "Let's go."

Had he been paying more attention, he would have spotted a man in a black top hat frowning at what he just witnessed.

* * *

 _Docks_

A man dressed as a stereotypical pirate was laughing while his crew was working in a line to transfer the belongings of a warehouse on to his ship, while the civilians were tied up as hostages.

"Clean the place out, m'hearties! Leave not a bloomin' belli that! For ye see, that these provisions be necessities, for Gary of the Crescent Moon to become the Pirate King! So make sure you get it all!"

"Oi…" Smoker commanded behind a line of mooks listening to their captain, catching them all of guard. "Are you really supposed to the boss here?"

Why they never smelled his cigar smoke was beyond him. He always had two in his mouth, and he never bothered using his power to regulate the smoke.

"Who the hell are you?" Gary shouted as his men drew their weapons

"Oh wow, you REALLY didn't bother checking who is in charge of this place, did ya? Well, let's see how tough you are since you're stupid enough to show that ugly face in my town."

"What? You've gotta be kidding me! Your town? Screw you! Get him, lads!"

Smoker sighed in resignation as he placed his hand on his Seastone-tipped jitte and began to circulate the smoke around him to set up a perimeter. "Ya plum done gone dad gum did it now boys."

"Who in the wha...?" were the Captain's last words before all hell broke loose

* * *

 _About… a minute later…_

All of the Crescent Moon pirates were beat up, bloody, and hogtied.

"A job well done Captain," saluted one of his men as Smoker dusted off his jacket.

Smoker was about to respond to the man when he heard someone slow-clap. "Well done indeed, Captain Smoker."

Smoker turned to the direction of the sound. First thing Smoker noticed was the giant scar on the kids left eye. He had round eyes, a tall physique, and short curly blond hair. He wore a large black top hat with a pair of blue goggles wrapped around it, a long black jacket with a buckle on the left sleeve, with a blue shirt and vest, a frilled cravat, and a simple belt holding a pair of loosened light-blue pants with black boots. He also wears a pair of brown gloves and the same top hat with goggles over the band.

He also strangely had a long metal pipe slung over his back.

Smoker quickly recalled that he spotted something on the back of his eye sparkling ever since he started his patrol.

"You've been following me."

The kid waved his hands and smiled, "GUILTY!"

"Why?"

"I was curious, Captain Smoker. I wanted to observe something I'd thought I'd never see in Loguetown of all places."

Smoker cocked an eyebrow in flat curiosity. "Oh, yeah? And what would that be?"

The kid closed his eyes and smiled. "A decent Marine."

The onlooking Marine soldier tensed furiously as he glared at the man with the pipe, but Smoker's reaction was downright savage.

His jaws clenched down hard enough to nearly bisect his cigars, his control over his smoke slipped, and the air actually cooled and heated up at the same time. "Would you care to qualify that statement?" he growled.

"PSH! Like you care," scoffed the kid as he put his hands behind his head and started walking on the edge of the railing.

Smoker continued to glare at the kid.

Smoker fumed for a moment, both figuratively and literally, before whipping his glare at his accompanying. "Petty Officer!"

The marine hastily snapped into a salute. "Y-Yes, sir!?"

"Have the men patrol the docks. Keep your eyes peeled for Monkey D. Luffy."

"B-But sir!"

"You have your orders, soldier."

"Y-Yes, sir!" the Marine yelped in agreement before swiftly taking off.

The kid looked at Smoker in confusion. "Plausible deniability when you kill a civilian for insulting you. FOR SHAME Captain, for shame."

"Keep your mouth shut. I let him go because he isn't up to snuff to survive when I let loose."

The kid rolled up his sleeves comically, "Well then if it's a whopping you're wanting, come here and prove my point."

"What point?"

"That the Marines are an unscrupulous, morally corrupt military organization that is feared by civilians the world over."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Smoker shouted.

"No..." the kid drawled as he looked at Smoker coolly. "It's a legitimate fact. One that you proved earlier."

"WHAT."

"The girl, man, the girl. The one who ruined your pants."

Smoker slowly receded his hand from his weapon, looking at his knee before focusing on the kid again. "I didn't do anything to the girl."

"You didn't have to. That girl, her father, and everyone who saw you were scared. Not of you, not of your powers, but of your uniform. Of what you represent. The only difference between you and those pirates you arrested? You're well-funded. You're organized. You have weapons and Devil Fruits. There's more of you than there are of them, ESPECIALLY in the Grand Line. And you're always there. And if the civilians try to stand up and get rid of you, then the World Government will crush them like ants. Which I find kind of paradoxical, you know, civilians standing up and defending themselves. Marines interfering with that prerogative is like declawing a cat and throwing it back into the wild thinking that the owner will always be there to protect it."

"I am nothing like that."

"Hence my comment - and nice Freudian slip by the way. Do you know how rare of a butterfly you are?"

Smoker paused for a moment trying to process that backhanded compliment. "You called me a decent marine."

"Because it's just so much better than being called a GOOD marine," corrected the kid.

"And what difference is that supposed to make?" asked a confused Smoker.

The kid jumped off the railing as he began to walk away. "If my brother talks are any indication, a huge one. Maybe you'll run into him one day, and he will explain it to you. Or better yet, maybe one day you'll come to the realization of what it is on your own. On your head your actions be."

Smoker frowned in confusion. " _Good marine? Decent marine?"_

"Hey, who's your brother supposed to be?"

The kid paused right before he would have disappeared from Smokers view by the corner, smiling and looking at him. "Don't worry, you'll run into him soon enough."

Smoker watched the kid disappear and finally noticed his cigars were burned out and in half.

"Damn it… Now I need a drink."

* * *

Sanji was experiencing an odd sensation.

Here he was, surrounded by beautiful and lovely woman all around, and yet… his 'urges' weren't showing.

He wasn't bleeding even a little, his cheeks weren't blushing, he wasn't smiling like a pervert.

He knew he was attracted by the full course meal around him and he knew he was a hound dog, but there was a lack of… something that he usually had when he met such tasty females.

Luffy claimed that his urge's controlled him. If that was the case, then the beatings he received from his crewmates really did help him out.

But that couldn't be the case. Zeff has beaten his ass black and blue before for his behavior, but it never changed. How was his crew's treatment of him any different?

He was so consumed by this contradiction that he walked straight past a beautiful and lithe woman who wore a white cowgirl hat with a large red plume and was covered in a pinkish coat with hearts on it. One that would have set him off so badly his eyes would be hearts, his nose would be having a menstruation, and his legs would start dancing something called the Gangnam Style had Luffy been there to comment on it.

Truly, the world was ending.

So with that out of his mind, Sanji proceeded to the market where he swore up and down that he spotted Nami walking out of a shop that looked like it sold sex paraphernalia.

He would have confirmed it had it not been for the flamenco dancer.

What a world he lived in that he could say that with a straight face.

"I've been looking for you, Sanji… For ten years." commanded the tall woman with pink hair and eyes. She was dressed in a dark red flamenco dress with white frills, a green sash she for a belt with a large red rose on her hip, and hot pink shoes. She wore a gold headband and a silver-emerald necklace to match her diamond-shaped emerald earrings.

The ladle in her mouth and fan kind of ruined the image though, in Sanji's mind. Her entourage duo didn't help.

"Her name is Carmen."

"The Greatest Culinary in all of the East Blue."

"They call me the Woman of Passion, the Burning Five - Alarm Carmen!"

By this point, Sanji tuned everything out. It was amazing how clearly he thought now that women did not consume his every thinking thought.

Ten years ago he was just starting out in Zeff's kitchens, when he was still consumed by his obsession for the All Blue. He never left the kitchen's to talk with his patrons nor did he ever spot anyone in the kitchens - that he was aware of.

Odd's are, this woman was a girl who must have spied on him while he was cooking and became inspired. Not a stretch per se, but seeing as he was already cooking professionally at that age, it's not out of the realm of possibilities that there was someone else with an equal amount of skill at the time.

It took Sanji a moment to realize that everyone had stopped moving and talking, all looking at him for a response.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Everyone around him facefalted.

* * *

In an anime-verse one reality over, a silver-haired ninja with one eye covered by his headband sneezed loudly.

* * *

"Did you not hear what I said? Me being the greatest cook in all of the East Blue?"

"I thought that was Chef Zeff?" Sanji spoke nonchalantly. Really, it was freaking him out as to how odd it was talking to a woman without any romantic overtones. He would be waxing romantics and kissing her hands on his knees at this point.

"Fool! Take a look," commanded one of her followers - Leon, he believed - as he presented Sanji with a deck of cards. Sanji flipped through said cards, realizing they were pictures of famous chefs he has met or Zeff has talked about. "They are all pictures of cooks."

"YES!" Jose shouted to his face - seriously, no man should have nostrils that large - smiling. "They are of course the most revered chefs in the East Blue. All who were crushed by Carmen."

"So as you can see," Carmen spoke as she fanned herself. "I am East Blue's #1 Cook."

Sanji just stared at the woman. "I don't think it's a number's game. You also have to beat my pop's before you get that title in the East Blue."

Carmen pointed her ladle straight at Sanji. "Not true. While you were still working at the Baratie Restaurant, a special article was published. It exalted the assistant chef of the Baratie as the greatest cook in the East Blue, claiming how you have long surpassed the head chef in skill. The head chef, of course, being Chef Zeff."

Anger formed on her face. "Losing my title to some nameless cook? It was absurd! After that, I set out to find you and reclaim my title!"

Sanji just stared and deadpanned. "Okay, first of all, I never asked for the title - I am thankful for it, but I never asked. Second, I still consider Pops a better cook than me, regardless of whatever the critics say. Third, WHY do I have to challenge you for a title I neither have claimed to or want?"

"But… you are a chef! YOU HAVE TO DEFEND YOUR HONOR!"

"An honor I have no legitimate claim to. It was given to me - by word and masses mind you - and as such, I did not earn it from the lips of the man who I believe has dominion over it. Also, I quit working for the Baratie to go into the Grand Line. Being called the greatest chef in the East Blue is really small potatoes when you enter that Hellmouth."

Carmen's rage ticks just grew larger and larger with each point, eventually causing her to knock out her two associates with her spatula. "IT MATTERS NOT! Face me, Sanji! Come to the #1 Cooking Contest this afternoon at 1 o'clock! I will skillfully defeat you there! Prepare yourself!"

Sanji and everyone watched in shock and confusion as she began to spin around so fast that she became a small tornado, creating enough lift via spinning to float away.

Sanji didn't really know what to say in such a situation. A short man turned to him asking the question on everyone's mind. "You really plannin' on entering that contest?"

Sanji shrugged as he lit up another cig. "Nah, that kinda thing doesn't interest me."

Sanji proceeded to spend the rest of his day shopping at the fish market.

He couldn't help but smile the whole time. "Now this is what Loguetown's all about! The quality and selection are incompatible!"

Sanji would have spent the rest of the day talking to the local fishermen about how other Blues fish ended up in the East Blue - confirming his All Blue theory - had he nor heard and spotted the gathering of people.

Sanji managed to force his way to the front before spotting the catch of the day.

Blue-Finned Elephant Tuna. The Jewel of the Sea, the 'Miracle Ingredient.'

A South Blue fish that was caught earlier this very same day - sold by two guys who somehow reeled it in with one fishing line - as was told by the man who bought it for a steal.

Sanji would have brought it right there had the man not admitted a second later that he would be making it a prize.

In the #1 Cooking Contest.

Honestly, the universe was conspiring against Sanji. When he sought out women, they couldn't get rid of him fast enough. Now, a woman was interested in him when he wasn't in her, and the universe was making it happen for him. Someone must really have a twisted sense of irony up there.

* * *

 _Sometime later…_

"It's finally time for the All East Blue Cooking Contest!"

Sanji leaned back in his chair alongside all the other chefs, realizing that Carmen may have gotten the name of the contest wrong.

"The greatest cooks from all over East Blue have gathered here today!"

Sanji looked at the audience. Surprisingly, he spotted Usopp alongside Nami. He waved to them when they spotted him. Nami looked like she was going to berate him for something before she heard what the prize was. She gave him a look that said 'you got lucky the prize is worth something.'

"So… you did come. I'm so glad you didn't decide to run away, Sanji."

Sanji turned around to see Carmen sitting on a literal throne being fanned by her entourage. "Nevertheless, the title of the Greatest in East Blue will be mine."

Sanji just continued to stare, confused. "I am just here for the fish."

Sanji kind of tuned everything else out after that.

It was something he picked up while under tortu… I mean, training with Luffy. Something akin to a Zen state of focus but without any thoughts in his heads that he picked up while trying to achieve Observation Haki - which he did, mind you.

Batons hurt.

Luffy just called it being 'in the Zone.'

Sanji would have called bullshit on it, but before he even realized what was happening…

"And now for the final round!"

Sanji snapped out of his head and looked around and checked his watch. Hours had passed before he realized it…. and he somehow managed to make it all the way to the finals to face Carmen.

Either his muscle memory was that good, or there really was something to the whole Zone business. Took him a second to recall what he cooked in the previous matches - no one wants a repeat dish.

"The man of prominent sense and skill, coming through without the faintest hint of danger… Sanji!"

"The woman of dazzling dance and technique, consistently overwhelming all her opponents… Carmen!"

The gong rang, and the match began. Sanji focused mostly on his own work but couldn't help but catch what Carmen was doing.

Frankly, nothing fancy. All the cheering from the crowd was because of how dramatic she made everything.

Washing the carrot sensually. Singing extravagantly while peeling vegetables. Pirouetting between each burner and station.

Granted, she wasn't a bad chef per se. Sanji could clearly spot all the spirit and professionalism in the dishes themselves which earned her the wins. If anything, he would say she was very passionate rather than dramatic.

If he were ranking her with Zeff being S-Class, she would be a good B, maybe B+ class to his own A class. Granted, he had a tiny pool to compare it to, but it worked.

Still, the announcer and audience were getting WAY too into it. Anymore cheering from the males and this would be considered soft-core porn.

Sanji actually froze. Dear Oda, what the hell was happening to him that he could actually think to himself that it wasn't time for a hot chick to dance around and get him aroused?

Hoping to deter that self-reflecting train of thought, Sanji went back to his cooking.

It was only half way in that he realized he forgot to do something and slapped himself in the head. "Stupid!"

"Oh?" turned the announcer. "It seems like Sanji forgot something important. He is rolling up his sleeves, and… are those weights?"

Everyone - even Carmen - turned to look at Sanji as he removed his arm straps. Most would have made nothing of it - a small hindrance to a cook - as he tossed them over his shoulder to the stone pathway outside the competing range.

The laughter stopped when they saw the dent and cracks the two bands left in the ground.

"HOLY…!' shouted the announcer as Sanji's chopping and slicing became a blur. "Clearly, Sanji was taking it easy on Five-Alarm Carmen. I don't know where he got those weights, but clearly, he is now in overdrive!"

The crowd went right back to cheering, now focusing more on Sanji.

Sanji didn't notice this since he was cooking as he always did, but with how fast his hands were, even the most normal of actions, such as whisking eggs or cutting fish in the air, were being performed in super speed and with such efficiency, you would think it was being done by a Devil Fruit eater.

Something the judges actually check for to ensure some level of fairness. Some fruits were just not fair for chefs to have.

* * *

In Totland, a short old man lightly sneezed while he was turning a piece of large gravel into a creme-puff with his Cook-Cook Fruit.

* * *

"TIME'S UP!"

Everyone cheered as the two finished, but the differences between the two were as clear as night and day.

While both presented an equal amount of dishes, all beautifully displayed and crafted, the two chefs themselves couldn't appear more different.

Sanji was nonchalantly applying his weights back on as he unrolled his sleeves and put on his black vest.

Carmen, on the other hand, was leaning against the table trying to catch her breath. She had to stop all her theatrics and focus all her energy on cooking just to keep up with Sanji's speed, and even then she nearly collapsed from exhaustion.

"And now! Who will receive the prize?"

Everyone watched as the judges were presented and ate both sides dishes and began tallying up the points.

Didn't take a genius to realize who they favored more if the orgasmic faces weren't a giveaway.

"I shall now announce the result," said the main judge as he got up. "For this year's Cooking Contest, the winner is…"

Carmen - trying to save what little 'face' she still had - attempted to get up and 'surrender proudly,' when all of a sudden…

A presence surrounded her. She dug her nails into her legs. It was cold and burning at the same time. It was dark. It was overwhelming. She even heard the sounds of scrapping iron and a command to sit still. She had just enough strength to turn her head and look at the source of the feeling.

All she could see was one of Sanji's eyes - not covered by a shadow or his hair - glaring at her, to keep silent and accept her lose with dignity.

She swore that she could see a visage of a demon behind Sanji, prepping a knife, as if to cut her if she dared dishonor the match between them in such a way.

So she sat in silence, the only giveaway of her staredown with death being the amount of sweat she was producing.

"… is Sanji!"

The crowd cheered widely as Sanji simply smiled and took another drag.

While he waited for his tuna to be wrapped up, he approached Carmen. "So, good match."

Carmen looked at the chef, unable to correlate his nonchalance appearance with what she felt from him.

"You know, I thought back, trying to figure out when we could have met. I mean, I would have never angered a lady in such a way as I did to you. Competition is one thing, but I almost felt insulted in not being able to remember as to how I could have wronged you. So tell me, what have I done for you to display such hostility against me?"

Carmen stared before she stood up. "I've wanted to have a match with you for so long. That's why I worked desperately to get better. I wanted to share the same title as you. Since that day, for 10 years… when you inspired me with your unwavering belief in your dream."

Sanji's open eyebrow was raised. "So you did spy on me in the kitchen. I wondered how you were inspired to become a chef."

Carmen smiled fondly. "Yes. You inspired me to become a chef that day with your dream to find the All Blue… that and your skills with a knife. ME in my arrogance actually believed I could have beaten you today!"

Both laughed at that. "Don't give up Carmen, you'll catch up to me one day!"

Carmen smiled once more. "Fine. I'll concede to you today. But I won't lose again. Next time, I will be victorious."

"If it's a challenge you want, I'll take it any day. However, it's going to have to be in the Grand Line, Carmen. So get better before deciding to chase after me."

"SO I SHALL! TILL WE MEET AGAIN, SANJI!" and on command, she spun around ones more, flying off ones again.

Leaving her two followers behind… again.

Sanji just stared in confusion as he hefted his tuna. "How does she do that?"

"Lady does have a right to her secrets Sanji," Nami spoke calmly as she approached the chef. "Nice to see you not acting like a horndog anymore."

"THANK YOU SO MUCH, NAMI-SWAN!" shouted Sanji as his eyes turned to hearts.

WHACK!

"Thank you, Usopp."

* * *

Running with their hard-won loot, the duo ran as fast as they could, hoping to lose the enraged and now nude Brock chasing after them.

Hey, he agreed to play by Tijuana Rules. Not their fault he offered almost all his clothes. Johnny had no other target to make heavier other than his pants. The fact he took off his undergarments as well was just overkill.

Thankfully, with Yosaku ripping off chunks of the road and tossing them back at him – reverting their weight in the process – they finally managed to escape. Having nothing better to do, the two decided to head for the execution platform to meet up with the rest of the crew.

* * *

Sometime after finishing the contest, Sanji, Nami and Usopp were walking across the town, Sanji rubbing the bulge on his head, swearing up a storm at Usopp.

"Now that was fun!" laughed Nami. "For some reason, there seems to be a lot of duels today."

Nami ignored the two argue between each other as to who was carrying more weight of the tuna before looking up at the sky.

"Something wrong, Nami"?" asked Sanji.

"We better find the others soon. The air feels different – it's going to rain."

"Oh, is that what it is?" asked Usopp for confirmation. "I keep feeling likes it's going to rain, but I couldn't see a cloud in the sky."

"Another footnote to tell Luffy about your fruit. Let's get going - hopefully, we may meet up with him at the execution platform."

* * *

Luffy was walking through one of the older sections of the town, one in which the buildings were so tall and close together that almost no light filtered through.

Now this definitely reminded him of the old European cities and towns he visited in the past. Streets and corners too narrow for groups or vehicles to pass through. Architecture old enough to house secret passages and remodelings. Too many possible vantage points for sniping or surprise attacks.

Honestly, he felt like a mob man going to meet the Capo.

Good movies. Except for the second. The third had some redeeming qualities.

Luffy finally managed to track down what he was looking for – a bar called 'Gold Roger.'

Going down the stairs into the old and worn out place, you would think you entered an abandoned business, sans for the old man wearing a white, red-hemmed shirt, earrings, necklace, hat, and glasses sitting in the corner.

To the unobservant that is.

You needed to note the little things to realize the bar was frequently in use despite its appearances.

While the furniture was shoddy and cracks where everywhere, the place was clean and without a hint of dust anywhere.

The liquor bottles on display were of the younger variety and full.

The posters on the wall – while predominantly of the older generation – had a smattering of more up to date and active pirates as well.

The most critical tell-tale sign that the bar was still active was the shrine in the back to the deities and beasts of the sea.

Calypso, in her dark-skinned visage – depicted nicely despite the small golden statue – was the most prominent and apparently the most prayed to if the incense and small offerings where anything to go by.

Luffy looked at the other figures, trying to determine which were included initially and which were brought from other Blues.

Davy Jones was present and old, of black iron and untouched, the Devil of the seas a reminder to all.

Neptune, King of the Sea, was present as well, probably brought in by a Fishman sympathizer, since they and Merpeople seem to worship a mixture of Roman/Greek pantheons. You could tell by the surrounding figures of Ceto [goddess of the dangers of the ocean and of sea monsters],

Kymopoleia [goddess of giant storm waves], Galene [goddess of calm seas], and Nereus [god of the sea's rich bounty of fish]. Ironic that the later ones have been adopted by the community at large without realizing they were initially part of the beliefs of a people most humans hate.

Freyr [god of rain, sunlight, fertility, life, and summer] and Njord [god of the sea, particularly of seafaring] were present as well. Small sized indicated that the Giant's Norse Pantheon was brought in by a human follower. Or someone with very diluted giant blood.

A black and white statue of Tiamat [goddess of salt water and chaos] was present as well. Most likely from the North Blue, they have more tropical regions, and she is a Mesopotamian goddess back in Luffy's old world.

It's kind how he knew that the Mokosh [lady of waters and goddess of moisture] was from the more Slavic oriented South Blue.

Odd the dichotomy of the seas. East was rural and peaceful, West technological advanced and with unrest. North was warm, South was cold.

Weird.

The figurines of Ebisu [god of fortunes and fishery], as well as Watatsumi [dragon king and ocean god], were a recent addition, an odd one for sure. The Easter deities were reserved for the inhabitants of the Grand Line. Guess a visitor left them.

The figurine of Danu [goddess of primordial waters] was a clear indication of someone from the Old Generation, since those supposedly only came from the New World, seeing as that's where the Mink lived. Made sense to Luffy in a twisted sort of way. In his world, the Indian region was filled with deities and figures of myth who were part animal or outright hybrids, it would make some sense that the Mink would worship them. Plus, not eating meat from anything with fur due to their own mammalian appearances would complement their beliefs nicely.

The figures of Nephthys [goddess of rivers, death, mourning, the dead and night] was a nice Alabasta touch.

Then were was a splattering of figurines he didn't recognize outright or was unfamiliar with. The small dangling Rainbow Serpent carving was a nice touch though.

Luffy just shrugged, lit a stick, and offered a Belli before praying.

" _To the goddess Calypso, I beseech Thee,_

 _An offering of Belli and humblings, hear my plea._

 _Safe journey by the Blues I ask for,_

 _To enter your doors at death required, not before._

 _Against storms and monsters,_

 _We are merely your wanderers._

 _To journey, adventure, and good times for all,_

 _Hear my plea, to prevent a pirate's downfall."_

The old man looked up from his bottle, "Haven't heard that version in some time. The younger whipper-snappers always just give a coin and quick prayer before moving on."

Luffy turned, "All of them?"

The man shrugged, "Some are like you, aware of the Old Ways but not necessarily the proper prayers. Some have distinct ones for certain gods. Met a young lass some time ago who gave a prayer to that little Wirnpa statue in the native tongue."

Luffy whistled at that. "Damn. That's dedication to history," Luffy approached and sat opposite of the man. "I only know everything because of my sponsor and his friend."

The man looked at Luffy's hat for confirmation. "Who's the friend?"

Luffy smiled and finished the coded response. "A big drunk who takes in more strays then he can handle."

The man smiled and presented his hand, "Raoul."

Luffy shook his hand. "Luffy. So are the others here yet?"

Raoul tips his head to the side at the glass lantern. "When the light fades, means he's here."

Luffy nodded before finally registering the giant skull on the table with a sword hole in its forehead. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep. It's the skull of a man known as the 'Killer Giant,' a man who killed hundreds of pirates. He was a devil," Raoul took a drink and smirked. "And Roger's first confirmed kill as a pirate before he left town."

Luffy smirked. "Shishishi… quick fight?"

"DAMN RIGHT IT WAS!" Raoul shouted as he raised his hands up and laughed. "Bastard was as tall as most houses and had a sword to match. Roger killed him before he even noticed the fight had started. Know what his last words were?"

Luffy leaned in.

"Roger. No one can touch me."

Luffy laughed at that. "Famous last words indeed."

Raoul joined in the mirth as he poured himself and Luffy a shot. "You should hear some of the stories that passed through this bar in its heyday. King of the Eric Pirates, the famous gunner Silver-Silver, the devilish Kung Fu Brothers, the Crimson Fucker…"

Luffy shivered, "He's still alive right?"

"Last I heard, he was hired by some organization in the South Blue to take care of some crazed cannibal reich down there."

"Oh, those poor bastards."

"The cannibals or the organization?"

"Yes."

Raoul drank his shot, "Don't worry. If you know that old trolling bastard, you know that he is a mercenary to the core."

"He's only a mercenary because the Marines aren't stupid enough to give him more leeway and a 'get out of jail' free pass by making him a Warlord – or Oda forbid he ever decides to become a Yonko."

"Bound to happen eventually with his age and boredom."

Luffy finished his shot. "AND THAT is a secret that stays firmly in the minds of the Old Generation and anyone they trust. Thank god the bastard can change his face."

"Amen. No one needs to know his fucked up version of immortality. Who knows what the Nobles or worse, Marines would do with that power."

Raoul nodded. "Thank Calypso that he was friendly with Roger who kept him in line."

"Roger kept everyone in line back in the day, Raoul. Even the Marines."

"They had Kong for that."

"Pshh!" Luffy sputtered. "Right. Roger gets killed in the same week Kong is promoted to World Government Commander-in-Chief, separating him from his control of the Marines. Granted, Sengoku's doing an excellent job of it, but having the likes of Sengoku and Z replaced by Kuzan and Sakazuki just brought more headaches then its worth."

Raoul raised a brow. "And what about Borsalino?"

"The bastard is calm and lazy as hell, but he is neutral at best and doesn't raise any issues when his orders are given," Luffy replied nonchalantly. "He's too powerful to ignore or piss-off but not active enough to warrant much fear from him outright. He's more likely to drink with a pirate then arrest them on sight."

"Thank Oda for small mercies." Both chinked their glasses before finishing them off once more.

"So what are the numbers at?"

"Not good," replied Raoul. "Fewer and fewer people are daring to go into the Grand Line. Not to say there aren't pirates around, but nothing major has entered that damn place in large enough numbers in some time."

"So infiltrators and Revolutionaries?"

"The best way to get any form of adventure these days. Roger was a true beacon, drawing in the similarly inclined to go and explore. One Piece is but a candle to his being – only the truly worthy hear its call. Everyone else gets lost in the darkness and fall. The world needs some sort of shakeup to get rid of the stench of stagnation permeating it."

"You don't have to remind me," growled Luffy. 'I made two offerings to Calypso so far, and I doubt Krieg and Arlong can satiate her hatred of such deplorable beings."

"A toast then," Raoul raised his glass alongside Luffy. "To the Eternal King."

"To the Eternal King."

Both finished their shots – at the counter since Raoul needed to get a new bottle – when someone entered the business.

"So it's you, huh?" Raoul chided.

"The usual greeting, eh?" replied a smirking Smoker. "Not a nice way to treat an old customer."

"You ruined my business. I don't feel like joking around with you."

Smoking sat down – ignoring Luffy who was keeping his silence – and continued to smile at Raoul. "You shouldn't think of me as someone who betrayed you. It's not my fault this is the business you're in. The pirates today are all weaklings. That's the real problem."

"This bar had more than just pirates in it, Smoker. Your presence scared all the traders and explorers off as well."

Smoker frowned, "Pirates. Those 'traders' and 'explorers' were pirates. They flew flags and ignored Marine commands. That makes them pirates."

"Tsch. Dog."

Smoker turned to the boy with the black hair as Luffy had left his hat back on the table behind them. "What?"

"I said you are a dog. You heard your Marine masters give an order and you obeyed. Probably never bothered getting the full story until AFTER the guns and artillery have been fired."

Smoker turned facing Luffy in whole. "Watch your mouth boy. They avoid Marines and ignore any ordinance issued by the World Government."

"No, they ignore listening to the World Government dogma and being restricted by all the crazy regulations and travel routes set up by them. You know that about half of the East Blue alone is off limits to anyone not a Marine? And that's the known half, not the parts that haven't been explored, catalog, and documented. Or how about people who want go out and discover and research new things? Ever since the Tree of Knowledge was lost from Ohara, there hasn't been a central hub of knowledge anywhere else in all the years since."

"That is done for a reason."

"Right, giving people who aren't even decent pirates bounties for bailing on paying the money the Government is due or avoiding Marines is SUCH a better option. What a dystopian society we live in. No wonder people have stopped caring about the government."

Smoker frowned further, "Those are dangerous words there boy, dragging the World Government through the mud."

Luffy snorted and looked forwards defiantly. "I'm no Revolutionary, Jarhead, but I'm not an idiot either. I keep up with the maps and history books – those that aren't burned or deemed illegal to own by your precious World Government. Islands disappear, never to be heard from again. People vanish, their histories are forgotten. Events are worded differently in the news, reactions altered to suit the winners. Some events are just outright forgotten to the savage waves of times. For Oda's sake, the Old Ways are for all intended purposes considered a taboo at best, illegal at worst in certain parts. The World Nobles are allowed to run roughshod over the rules that their so-called bloodlines established. Hell, I've heard stories of the Marines hunting down and capturing civilians all because they bear brands. Very specific hoof shaped brands." Luffy tilted his head back and let out a sardonic laugh. "The great and powerful Marines: enforcing the laws they don't follow and protecting civilians from all but themselves."

Smoker steamed darkly for a second as he contemplated my words. "I trust you have proof to back up these claims."

"I can give you three," Luffy deadpanned. "Captain Axe-Hand Morgan, who ruled over Shell Town like it was his own little fiefdom until a pirate deposed him; Captain Nezumi of the 16th Branch, whose pockets are very open from what I've heard; and Admiral Bunta 'Akainu' Sakazuki, who doesn't give two shits about protecting civilian lives, merely killing all pirates in his path, decent and good alike."

That drew a derisive snort out of Smoker, but only to cover his shock of hearing something like that a second time today. "The hell you talking about boy?"

"I just mentioned people who do nothing but explore and have fun who are stigmatized by the World Government. The people who don't want to get involved in the pillaging, the murder, and the raping – those are the pirates who become pirates for the journey, the adventure, the freedom. THOSE are the decent pirates. Those weaklings you mentioned? Those bastards on the REAL wanted posters who make even the most hardened of men puke at the shit they have done? Those are the good pirates, the bastards who have twisted the life and message of being a pirate as simply living without rules and indulging in humanities darkest vices and indulgences. They become no better than common criminals, psychopaths, and the damn World Nobles."

Smoker continued staring. "And you can give me examples of decent pirates as well?"

"I can give you two examples off the top of my head," Luffy held up a finger. "I don't know about you, but I'm fairly certain that Whitebeard protecting Fishman Island is a distinctly good thing to do."

"Neither King Neptune nor any noble of the Ryugu Kingdom has asked for support from the Marines, nor has the World Government ordered us to send troops to provide support," Smoker defended swiftly. Too swiftly. It sounded rehearsed. As though he were justifying it to more than just Luffy.

"Oh, I get it!" Luffy piped up in a sickeningly sweet tone of voice. "So the long and short of it is that the Marines won't do their jobs and give a flying fuck until they're ordered to, and the World Government won't order you to, I reiterate, do your jobs and protect the civilians of a member nation, because they couldn't give a crap about pirates and slavers raiding their personal aquarium. How am I doing so far, am I in the ballpark? Was my early comment about calling you a dog on the mark?"

Smoker growled darkly beneath his breath.

Luffy snorted and rolled my eyes. "You know, I can't see why people call the Warlords 'government dogs'. After all, from what I've seen so far? The Marines are the World Government's bitches. And you had the nerve to get angry at me for calling you a dog – at least I made you male."

"Didn't you say you had two points?" Smoker spat rather quickly.

Luffy chuckled humorlessly before moving on. "Well, as for the second..." He shot the Captain a cocky grin. "You've seen the wanted poster for the new pirate crew coming into town?"

The Captain glared intensified, "The Straw Hats, what about them?"

"You bother actually reading what they are wanted for?"

"They killed people. End of story."

Luffy shook his head. "No Smoker. They killed wanted pirates – good pirates, not the decent ones. If you bothered reading their posters, you see they are wanted for exterminating the Arlong Pirates. You know, the pirates who paid off Captain Nezumi? There are absolutely no mentions of looting, plundering or pillaged in their recognized travels and as far as I can tell they haven't ever hurt any civilians, period. All they're doing is flying a Jolly Roger and potentially stocking up before going to the Grand Line. But hey! None of that matters to you. Doesn't matter to the Marines. The flag is black and has a skull and bones, so they must be evil! Would be the same if it was pink or dotted with polka-dots! The government says they are pirates, they must be the most depraved and vile individuals on the planet! So, come on! Lock them up! Toss them in Impel Down to be tortured far more cruelly than any human should everbe conceived of! Toss in those wrongly confused and unprepared for that hellhole and leave Oda to separate them from the sinners. I mean, that is your job, right?"

Smoker looked at the boy, pondering his words about pirates. Despite his efforts, he couldn't help but recall when the pirates began to deluge into the world en masse. It was a hot, muggy day just like today…

* * *

 _On his way to the execution platform, even though his hands were bound, Roger carried himself with pride._

 _At least that's what it looked like to Smoker when he watched him walk toward the execution platform._

 _Knowing what he knew about the people from the Grand Line, Smoker never understood why Roger didn't bother escaping._

 _He had so much to live for._

 _Wealth, Fame, Power._

 _The Man who had Everything in this World._

 _Gol D. Roger._

 _And yet, he walked toward his death, holding himself high, like a proud warrior._

" _Inherited Will, The Destiny of Age, The Dreams of its People… As long as people continue to pursue the meaning of Freedom, those things will never cease!"_

 _Those were Roger's first words spoken when he was allowed to make his last words. Yet, they were lost to the time, overcome by what he said soon after…_

 _He stood smiling looking at the audience, asking for his manacles to be removed. He was denied this request, so he just sat down, still smiling, just… ASKING… to get the deed done._

 _The people… the island… the WORLD… watched in silence as the two spears were readied. There were Yonko and Warlord's in that crowd that day – future, present, and past ones alike – just waiting for the nail to drop._

" _HEY PIRATE KING!" shouted one desperate soul. "What did you do with your treasure? It's somewhere on the Grand Line, isn't it? You have it don't you – the greatest treasure in the world?!"_

 _Roger just outright laughed. "My treasure?"_

 _The Marines readied their spears._

" _I left it all behind… for others to find, to explore, to seek…"_

 _The spears were in motion._

" _I left it all behind…"_

 _STAB! STAB!_

"… _in One Piece."_

 _His last words… that SMILE…_

 _What should have ended in resignation and shock… what should have ended the Pirate Age right there and there…_

 _Was instead met with cheering and joy, but for all the wrong reasons._

 _As his blood pooled on the post and stained it forever, never to be used again, that's when it was marked._

 _That was the beginning of everything._

* * *

Smoker just continued to glare at the boy.

He turned back first and finished his rum bottle in one go, slamming before he decided to leave, the argument apparently over.

Luffy just faced away from the delusion Marine, while Raoule wiped the stall.

"Tell me, boy…"

Luffy looked at the man, whose back was still turned.

"You distinguished between good pirates and decent pirates. What about Marines?"

Luffy froze. This was… not something he expected someone as dogmatic as this Captain to ask. A chink perhaps? An actual conscious beneath all that exterior? Or was he honestly just parroting conditioned responses?

"I believe that a good marine…follows his orders to the letter, and will sacrifice all for the sake of Justice."

Smoker flinched, his hand unconsciously scratching his chest. Luffy caught the motion… perhaps this Captain is worth another look when they are done with this town.

"A decent marine, however…will sacrifice everything for the sake of all those whom they swore to protect… even Justice, if it comes down to it."

Smoker said nothing. He just stood there.

"Have a good day Raoul. Your rum was just as good as I expected it to be. We had a nice talk today you and I, _and only us._ "

Raoul and Luffy watched as Smoker went up the stairs and left the bar to them alone.

Raoul turned to Luffy, "You got lucky boy. Captain Smoker is as tough as they come, and his Logia doesn't make him a slouch either."

Luffy raised his hand, turning it black with Haki. "I may not have a perfect command of Armament, but I have enough to land one good surprise strike to his face."

"Good man," Raoul nodded, before spotting the lantern. "His is ready."

Luffy went up to get his hat as Raoul pressed a button behind the counter, causing a hidden trapdoor to open up.

"Don't wait up," Luffy said as he put on his hat. "I'll take the other exit when the meeting is over."

Raoule nodded, waiting for Luffy to disappear and his footsteps to die down before closing up the door and returning to his business.

"Well, Roger… it seems like your successor has finally arrived. Give them hell… D."

* * *

Took awhile for Luffy to walk down the fire lit corridor, but eventually, he made it to the hall hidden underneath the island town.

All secret passages in the town intersect in meeting points like these, but this one was particularly special, as it only had three entrances and exits to and from.

As Luffy approached the table in the center – food, drinks, and paperwork all set up – he noticed the two who appeared to have been waiting for him.

One was is a slim man with his top front teeth missing. He has jaguar spot tattoos on his upper arms, along with a cross tattoo on his chest. He has light colored hair in a beehive style with sideburns. He sports a headband with goggles and wears sunglasses. He also has a dark-colored vest, and shorts that go to the middle of his thighs. He has high boots that start above his knees, and dark elbow pads. He also has nunchucks sticking out of his shorts.

If Luffy remembered his briefing papers, this was Gambia, the second in command of the Barto Club.

Which made the other guy Bartolomeo.

Light-skinned, tall, lean yet muscular man, sporting light green-colored hair in a wild rocker-like style and no eyebrows. He has a demonic looking face, sharp fangs, and a ring piercing on his nasal septum. There are two lines tattooed under his right eye that curve towards his ear. This matches the dark tattoo on his chest of a thick ring with an opening on the top, wings on the sides, and long fangs on the bottom. He sports a yellow and red vertically striped coat with tan fur around the neck. He also had brown pants and a black belt. He has a light-colored ring-patterned belt with a chain on the left. He has a weapon tucked in the front of his baggy checkered trousers and has light ruffled dark boots on his feet.

Basically, your stereotypical new age gangster or mob boss.

"You're late" Bartolomeo grumbeled while he was picking his nose.

"Don't blame me," grumbled Luffy as he sat down at the table. "The Marine Captain of this town entered the bar to get a drink. I had to wait for him to leave."

"Captain? You mean Captain Smoker, that windbag?" asked a now focused Bartolomeo.

"Windbag?"

"Bastard ate the Smoke Logia at some point. I'm not even sure if Smoker is even his actual name or just a codename to go along with his power."

Luffy clasped his hands in interest. "How good is he with the power?"

Bartolomeo shook his hand. "Not that good based on the reports I read about other Logia users. Either he never bothered experimenting with it, or he's hiding things up his coat sleeves."

"Agreed," Luffy nodded. "If he ever bothered figuring out the tricks of Gas Logia, he would have found your operations the moment he set foot in this place."

While Luffy still maintained that Logia were the weakest of Devil Fruits, that is not to say that there weren't a few that had - shall we say - unique applications depending on the element.

Since unlike the Paramecia, a Logia can become his or her element, allowing them to spread their presence using it would be aware of everything happening as long as a part of them was present in the surroundings.

Now some would argue that is what Observation Haki is for, but that technique is draining and rather narrow in certain scopes. A Logia for a gas is particularly suited for dispersing itself to gather information and infiltration. Had Smoker been aware of this, he would have discovered entrances hidden all over Loguetown and all the operations being run in town.

For someone who claims to stop all wrongdoing in this place, Smoker has been doing a piss poor job of it.

Not that people like Luffy or Bartolomeo mind.

Gambia handed Bartolomeo some more paperwork to sign.

"Yeah, yeah give me a second… I swear, had I known that becoming the Kingpin of Crime for all of Loguetown would have involved so much paperwork, I would have pawned it off to someone else."

"Shishishi… Consider yourself lucky. I've seen some of the paperwork Sabo had to do for his boss and it ain't pretty. Besides, pirates have to do paperwork as well. Ace has to do reports for his division on an almost daily basis for all the operations and people under his watch. He even has to submit paperwork in advance to take a vacation."

"Is there no release from paperwork at all?" Bartolomeo sighed in resignation.

"Yeah - keep your organization small enough that logistics doesn't become a concern. That or find a Devil Fruit that makes clones of yourself."

"Smug bastard. Speaking of which, where is Sabo? He should have been here by now."

And as if on command, the echoing of Sabo's footsteps were heard from the third entrance.

"Sorry everyone - HELLO LUFFY! - for being late!" Sabo apologized as he sat down and took off his hat. "I got held up at the docks. Some idiots were robbing the warehouses and I had to wait for Smoker's men to arrest them all before making my way here."

"OY, again with Smoker!" Bartolomeo shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "That bastard has been harping on my profit margin for months now! I've lost 14.6% of yearly revenue since we can't ask for protection money against idiots who come a' knocking!"

"Sir, don't forget - we made up the losses when we started charging for usage of the underground networks and supply distribution system."

"Oh, thank you Gambia," Bartolomeo smiled appeased. "I keep forgetting."

"Let's hope that's all you forgot," Sabo snarked as he opened up a suitcase he was carrying with him. "Here are the contracts the Revolutionaries are willing to sign. The terms are open for negotiation and as the Chief of Staff…"

Luffy tuned them out afterward. He was only here to deliver payment on Sabo's behalf, as well as exchange pleasantries and the like.

Still, lost in his thoughts as it were, Luffy couldn't help but reminisce how it all came to this point in time and how he almost lost Sabo.

It all started when the idiot nobles almost committed genocide in their attempt to burn down the Gray Terminal, where the 'lower' class lived. Sabo overheard his parents and 'friends' plans for it and tried to warn his brothers about, but that was unnecessary.

Granted, his fears were justified. It's was just that his fear of losing his brothers - as they had shared sake by this point - had overwritten the fact that Ace and Luffy weren't exactly weaklings.

See, when Luffy was first introduced to Ace, the older boy figured he would have to protect the younger kid and train him up.

Boy, was he surprised when Luffy punched the giant gator out in one rubber assisted punch.

Ace learned two things that day: that Luffy was an excellent cook, and that being friends with him would be fun.

Luffy's lessons didn't really take off until Ace introduced Sabo to him. Afterward, Luffy started showing the two everything Gramp's taught him and everything he managed to think up during that time from his lessons.

They put those hard-earned skills to the test when they jumped up from pickpocketing idiots to robbing the daylights out of the more stupid nobles. Luffy liked to joke and call themselves the 'Merry Men."

Back to the point…

Sabo was so used to the standards his friends were on he never considered just how powerful the trio have become compared to most adults.

By the time Sabo arrived, Ace and Luffy have made a bloodbath out of the men the nobles hired to burn down the Gray Terminal. Consumed by rage and the shame of even BEING related to such things, Sabo asked a favor from Luffy and Ace, the only one he has ever made from the two in all their time together.

One that solidified their status as brothers in all but blood - literally and figuratively.

When they were done, it was not the Gray Terminal burning that day.

As Sabo later found out, only his adopted brother managed to survive, propelling him straight to the role of king. Not that it helped - supposedly, he had to learn to sleep with one eye open and with a rifle in his arms from sheer fear of the trio ever returning for him.

Sabo decided to leave Goa and its stench, writing a letter to Ace and Luffy explaining his actions and hoping to meet again as pirates. He went and set sail on a stolen fishing boat, intending to never return. Unfortunately, he immediately encountered the massive ship of the World Noble Saint Jalmack, whose arrival to Goa is what stirred the nobles to try and burn down the terminal. Sabo sailed out of its way, but Jalmack was offended that he had crossed his path and so shot the vessel with a bazooka. Sabo desperately tried fanning the flames of the explosion caused by the first shot, but was caught in the second shot as it destroyed the ship entirely.

Heavily injured by the explosion and on the verge of drowning, Sabo was rescued from the wreckage by Monkey D. Dragon, who was in town on an unrelated assignment. Dragon carried the unconscious boy to the Revolutionary Army's ship at Shimotsuki Village during the night, where his injuries were immediately treated by the crew. When he recovered and was diagnosed with amnesia, Sabo joined the Revolutionaries and went training on their island in the East Blue under the Fishman Hack.

Luffy found all this out later.

All that he knew at the time was that he saw his brother get blown up by a Celestial Dragon.

Had he managed to use his Observation Haki at that point or listen to his snails, he would have known that Sabo was still alive.

Unfortunately… the unbridled rage consumed him. The loss of his brother stirred the wartime memories of Luffy's former life, unleashing something he thought he buried a long time ago.

His restraints ripped and shredded to pieces, Luffy Shaved and Moon Walked his way to the Saint's ship, raining down armageddon upon all on it.

To this day, it was the one and only time Luffy has used a forbidden technique he developed by combining Haki and the Six Powers, one of many in his arsenal.

It was his own personal variation of the Six King Gun.

Nothing of the ship - nor the fish and beast around and underneath it - remained. All those things shattered and were blown to smithereens.

Reports indicated that fragments of the Saint were found at all corners of the island - and some washing ashore on others.

When he returned, Luffy lost himself to grief, locking himself away. It took the combined efforts of Ace AND Garp to snap him out of his sorrow by revealing that Sabo was still alive thanks to the snails spotting him being rescued.

Knowing that he was a wanted man in all but name, Garp had to, unfortunately, advise Luffy to go on the lamb. The death of a Celestial Dragon was NOT something the higher-ups can overlook. While everyone who knew what happened kept their silence, it was only a matter of time before the likes of Cipher Pol got involved.

Seeing no other option, Luffy was forced to leave Ace behind on the island and search for Sabo.

Ace understood and promised Luffy he would join him soon enough as a pirate. Contact information was exchanged, and Luffy's exploration of the East Blue began at the young age of eight.

After months of searching using what scant information he had - and malicious overuse of Brain's scanning and information gathering capabilities - Luffy finally managed to track Sabo down to a hidden island that was in use by the Revolutionary Army of all people.

Explained one reason why Sabo didn't return, but not why he didn't message them in all this time.

It was only after Luffy snuck unto the island and ran into Sabo, happy to see him alive, that he figured out the second reason. His hope of reunion nearly shattered when Sabo didn't recognize him until Hack explained to Luffy that he had amnesia.

It didn't take long for Luffy to snap Sabo's memories back in place by using pictures Brain had made in the past to gain back his brother.

It was only after that that Luffy finally met his father, the head of the Revolutionaries, for the first time.

The rest, as they say, is history. But that's for another day.

"... so we are in agreement. I provide the weapons and medicine, as long as you guys provide the raw materials for the manufacturer's as well as access to your information network."

Luffy snapped back in, watching the two finalize and notarize the paperwork in triplicate.

"Those are the highlights, and yes, we are in accord."

"GREAT!" Bartolomeo cheered as he started rubbing his hands together. "Now for the down payment?"

"Of course," Sabo smiled as he reached for another suitcase, opening it to revealed neatly stacked parchments of Belli.

Bart glared and did some quick math. "That only looks like half the money - where is the rest?"

Sabo pointed at Luffy, "You may be wondering why he is here."

"Yeah, Monkey D. Luffy, the guy who killed Arlong and his crew."

"Yes. You see, Luffy here has been our agent in the East Blue for some time, waiting to get old enough to make his break into the pirate world to be our inside man."

"Inside man?' asked a confused Bartolomeo. "Don't you guys already have agents serving as pirates?"

"As information brokers at best. Our brother is high up in Whitebeard's crew, but he is usually tied down to the end edges of Paradise and parts of the New World. Luffy here will be our eyes and ears in the first half of the Grand Line."

Bart nodded in understanding. "Makes sense. But what does that have to do with the payment?"

Luffy reached out and removed a small chest from his vest, sliding across the table to Bartolomeo. "In my travels of the East, I have - shall we say - liberated many interesting things from people who didn't deserve them. Across my many trips, I've found such fascinating little items: books, scrolls, weapons, armor, and my favorite thing of all…"

Bart opened the chest, revealing a green tangerine with swirls on it, to his and his partner's shock.

"... Devil Fruits."

Bartolomeo gaped at the fruit before looking back at Luffy. "What fruit is it?"

"The Bari Bari no Mi, a Paramecia that would allow the eater to create invincible barriers."

Bart frowned, "Oh? Is that it? I guess I'll just sell it then."

Sabo laughed, "Really? That sounds like a rather handy fruit to have."

"But, it's a Paramecia," Bart pouted.

"A Paramecia that has the potential to turn the someone like you into one of the most deadly people in the world."

Bartolomeo looked at Luffy with his undivided attention. "Explain your reasoning."

Luffy leaned back, "The Devil Fruit Encyclopedia only mentions that the barriers are invincible, are limited by some unspecified surface area, and can be made transparent or visible. That's it. Clearly, the idiots who had this fruit never bothered figuring it out."

"So it ISN'T a defensive fruit?"

"Not at all. The fruit's main application is defensive in nature. However, knowing what I know about Environmental Paramecia, it's capabilities are numerous."

"Environmental?"

"I'll give you a pamphlet later. Let's start at the most basic level. You can make barriers of various shapes that you can manipulate and move at your discretion. Meaning, you can create a giant shield which then you can use as a battering ram or even a giant fly swatter to remove enemies from the ground or the air. That's not even considering creating multiple spheres and using them as tiny wrecking balls of doom. The barriers would be invincible, meaning that no defense or Logia power will be able to stop them, ESPECIALLY if you don't need to cover the barriers in Haki to affect Logia users."

That immediately caught Bartolomeo's attention, as well as Sabo's. He always enjoyed watching Luffy analyze weak fruits and turn them into downright terrifying weapons. Many agents in the Army own their infamy to Luffy giving them advice on their fruit.

"Then there's manipulating the shape of the barriers, creating things such as stairs, platforms, or even giant limbs when you get up to snuff with it. Or how about creating an armor barrier around oneself and turn yourself into an unstoppable juggernaut? Or how about covering your fists in it and punching people to death? There's also creating restraints or barrier prisons to contain people."

Bartolomeo's fascination and interest in the fruit continued to grow.

"Let's not forget that you could also possibly manipulate the permeability of the barrier and say, cover an opponent's head in one that prevents air or light from entering. One knocks them out from deoxygenation, and the other turns them blind."

"Not soundproof?" asked a concern Sabo.

"No. Apparently, that is the one thing the barrier can't block out. Everything else is up to the user's imagination and control."

Bartolomeo looked back down to the fruit. "Seems too good to be true."

"Well… it's not like you'll get all that power all at once. You'll start like every other person who ate a Devil Fruit and work your way up to the cool and dangerous stuff like the rest of us."

Bartolomeo caught the word used. "Are you being general or room specific with the 'us'?"

Luffy and Sabo both shared a look before Luffy replied. "Let's just say that my brothers and I have been fortunate in our endeavors to, shall we say, even out the playing field with the enemies we may face in the Grand Line."

"Is it worth it?" Bartolomeo asked of Sabo, as he knew him longer and by reputation.

"Luffy has a knack for turning unsuspecting Devil Fruits into horrifyingly efficient weapons with time and effort. His greatest success story? Ajitsuke Ajitsuke no Mi."

"Spice Fruit? How the hell did he weaponize THAT?"

"Shishishi… depends on your distinction between spices and herbs as well as their pharmaceutical applications. Also, this is one of those rare Special Paramecia, if you get my drift."

Bartolomeo crossed his arms and frowned as he started thinking it over. He had heard about certain cuisines that used spices and herbs for their supposed medical and health benefits but how can that be used offensively? And Special Paramecia? He knew those are the rarest of Paramecia since they turn the user as close to a Logia as possible…

Bartolomeo's eyes bulged. "No… you don't mean…"

"Jan Akiyama is currently the Revolutionary Army's rising infiltration agent, mass enemy remover, assassin, and cook. AND that's not when he gets dragged in for medical lessons to use his fruits power in more obscure ways," Sabo replied with a proud smile. "Like I said, one of Luffy's more well-known success stories."

Bartolomeo looked at the fruits once more before closing the chest and putting it away. "Look… the gift is all nice and all, but I got my men to think about. Sure, it's nice and all, but bottom line, it's my men over whatever the hell this fruit brings down on whoever decides to use it."

Luffy's assessment of Bartolomeo went up significantly from that statement. "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the one?"

"We prefer 'Family before Familigia,' and my Family IS my Familigia." Shrugged a resigned but smiling Bartolomeo.

Luffy smiled in kind as he walked to Bartolomeo and handed him Pinky's mushi number. "Here, to keep in touch when you need someone to talk to."

Bartolomeo smiled, accepting the paper for it was. "It was…. interesting, meeting you today, Luffy."

Sabo laughed as he started getting ready as well. "Interesting is one of the nicer terms I have heard used to describe Luffy's twisted form of luck. FYI, never make a bet with Luffy if you aren't prepared to suffer for it."

"KARKARKAR!" Bartolomeo laughed. "Well, still, this was a delightful and profitable meeting. Till next time folks. And remember - MARINES DROOL, CELESTIAL DRAGONS ARE FOOLS!"

Sabo and Luffy said their goodbyes and started leaving via the same path.

"In any case, Luffy," spoke a more serious Sabo. "I don't plan to stick around on this island for too long. We've been hearing talks of odd things happening in the North Blue regarding Judge, and I don't think Karasu can handle it on his own."

"Shit," Luffy swore. "I thought the mask was enough. Looks like the bastard knew EXACTLY where he was the whole time. "

"Mask? Does Zeff Noir have something to do with it?"

Luffy stared at Sabo seriously. "This is between the two of us and anyone you trust seriously enough to keep it a secret."

"How bad?"

"On the scale of 0 to 10? A safe 6, but unless we outright reveal to the world who he is, 9 at a minimum."

Sabo's eyes bulged. The identity of Luffy's and Ace's fathers were considered a 10 - what the hell was Zeff? "I'm listening. I'll only tell Boss unless otherwise inclined."

Luffy nodded. "The name he _prefers_ and _acknowledges_ as his is Sanji Zeff. His _birth_ name, however, is Sanji Vinsmoke."

"Shit," Sabo replied succinctly.

"That's not the worst of it."

"There's MORE?"

"Sanji is just how people read his name. It's actually San-Ji, as he was considered the third _modified_ of the 2nd generation."

"Wait… you mean those rumors about Judge genetically altering his children is true? Wait, a minute: Rei (Zero), Ichi (One), Ni (Two), Yon (Four) … Judge is one fucked up father, isn't he?"

"It gets better - if Judge is just putting out feelers for a hunch, he will go outright apoplectic with what Brain discovered about Sanji's physiology."

"I can only deduce that he was thrown out because whatever he did to his kids didn't stick? And guessing by your reaction that is not entirely true?"

"Close enough, and in fact, it DID stick, just not in the way Judge anticipated. Long story short, his IMPROVEMENTS can still be passed on, and all Sanji needs is some sort of trigger to activate them in himself. The worst thing? Based on Brain's understanding and estimates, the improvements are exponential at the time of activation. If Judge's kids got that strong at birth, then Sanji activating his at this point in time…"

"Oh clusterfuck," Sabo chided as he rubbed the bridge of his nose for a headache he knew was coming. "And with the short leash he has on his sons and the rumor that his daughter's fruit has made her near sterile, Sanji is LITERALLY both Judge's chance to continue his legacy and the Marine's closest shot to figuring out how the hell he modified his children into superhumans. And here I thought Kuzan peddling his way here was bad enough."

"He's WHAT?!" Shouted a terrified Luffy, and justifiably. He thought he had outrun that ice bastard and his horrifying weather altering byproducts.

"You didn't know?" asked a confused Sabo.

"Of course I knew! That Aokiji bastard is after DIDDY under the authority of the higher ups! Shit, I have to cut the excursion short and get out of here NOW!"

"Shit. Your ship is still docked right?"

"Yeah?" asked a confused Luffy.

"Look, I'll go to the ship and make sure it's safe. You go and find the rest of your crew."

Luffy nodded and ran off one path as Sabo went to the other. Things just got complicated.

* * *

Gin was lost.

His entire goal of becoming a pirate was to get away from the hellhole that was his life. Joining Krieg was an unfortunate choice in hindsight, but at the time, he really had no other opportunity.

He was chained up for an exorcism at the time, being repeatedly dunked into holy water.

Oh, there are no words to describe the amount of vitriol Gin has for his parents. But could you blame him considering the face and demeanor he was born with?

It was just his unfortunate luck to be born to two overly devout members of the Church of Oda.

And yet, despite the hell they have brought upon him in his formative years, here he was, sitting in a church looking at the stained glass windows showing the founding and development of the establishment right around the time the World Government came to power.

Really, he could only sigh in resignation at it all.

He did read the scripture, hoping to get his parents approval and prove to them that he couldn't be a demon, as no demon could possibly spout the holy word. But no, not even motherly love could get over his appearance and rage of being picked on by others.

One could only turn the other cheek so much before they ran out.

Still… despite no longer having the faith to believe in the One Above All… he couldn't just throw it away. The scripture, despite its irregularities and holes, was 'good': it taught lessons, it gave guidance, and it gave solace to those seeking it.

Gin shouldn't paint the establishment under the same brush, one tainted by his experiences. There were people, FOLLOWERS out there who lived the right way and brought peace and hope to others in the world.

But that's not why he was here lamenting about it.

No, he was here because he didn't know where to go from here.

He was… happy… that Luffy and the others accepted him as he was, past and all. They didn't judge him when he savagely desecrated the Fishmen. They didn't bother him when he wanted to be left alone. They gave him the space to be left to his own devices but at the same time, stood right by him when the need arose, as to remind him that he was no longer alone.

He had been a drifting cloud for so long that he honestly forgot the feeling of sticking to one place.

Especially when he was actually wanted.

So here he was, after walking around time and having made his odd little purchases – his favorite being a little-known work of Vegapunk's that never really took off about something called an internal combustion engine – that he made his way here.

He really didn't what he was expecting when he sat down. The kid in him would say to wait for a sign from Oda, but the cynic in him just… wanted something… a reason to why his life has gone the direction it did.

Gin had to shade his eyes as the lights outside began to be covered by the clouds, sporadically focusing the sunlight directly into him. When he was finally annoyed enough to see from where the light was coming from, he saw the stained imagery depicted upon that window.

It was a rather less known scene from the book in which Oda tried to spread his message across the land, but failed when confronted with the more appearance different races out there. Uninterred, Oda simply used his gifts to changes his image to better resemble the people he was trying to spread the word too.

Granted, Gin viewed this as one of the more bizarre scenes, but at the moment, he couldn't help but interpret its message differently. Not so much as to change one's appearance, but rather their image…

Gin took on a predatory smile and chuckled to himself as he started leaving the church, "So, if the world had the nerve to call me Man-Demon, then perhaps it's time for me to go in the other direction. How did the passage go again? 'And the angel said unto them, Fear not: for, behold, I bring you good tidings of great joy…' the joy of my resurrection."

* * *

In a store with a snail-shell-shaped sign hanging over it sat an old headset-wearing man looking behind the counter surrounded by hordes and hordes of multi-colored and variety of mushis.

Business has been slow as of late. No one ever came around other than the Marines for the mushis except for the rare person who was a hobbyist or had someone in the Marines themselves who traveled far.

It was days like these that the old man wanted something interesting to happen.

And apparently, Oda was listening. Because today was the day when a monkey in a red vest entered his store with two of the weirdest looking mushis on his shoulders.

Diddy looked around the establishment in wonder. Though somewhat small, the walls of the shop were lined with shelves filled with snoozing Den Den Mushi of varying sizes and colors, with a wide variety of technology and equipment strapped to them. There was also an open crate, within which he could see several dozen baby snails crawling around.

Diddy walked up to the counter and smiled. "Good day sir."

The shopkeepers only response - other than the slight bulging of the eyes and raised brow - was merely asking, "One of the snails eat a Devil Fruit?"

Indeed, the people of Loguetown were made of sterner stuff.

"Why couldn't I have eaten a Devil Fruit?"

"Because you don't look like someone who has eaten a Zoan from either the Hito Hito no Mi (Human) or the Saru Saru no Mi (Monkey/Ape) family. More likely that one of the snails ate something which is allowing you to talk. My money is the tall one."

The trio just stared at the man in silence.

"POINK! They really are made of sterner stuff here, aren't they Brain?"

"Indeed they are Pinky. I believe the Marine propaganda against Devil Fruits is less effective than they realize."

"Also, you are right - Pinky ate the Sound Fruit and Brain ate the Vision Fruit. My name is Diddy, and I ate the Storage Fruit."

The shop owner whistled, "Darn, useful as hell, especially for the correlated Communication and Visual Related Mushis. The name is Samson by the way, owner of this establishment. What can I do you folks for?"

"Little of this, little of that," Diddy shrugged. "We are here for two snail rigs. Do you offer that service?"

Samson hummed as he eyed Pinky and Brain curiously. "Mind if I...?"

"Oh, no, go ahead!"

"Alright, then..." He picked both up and started looking them over. "Hm... good color, healthy weight, the shell seems nice and solid... Mmmyeah looks like they could take a rig… Their mixed ancestry may be a blessing in disguise in this situation. They aren't specialized meaning that a rig will enhance all of their capabilities."

"To what degree?" Brain asked.

"Hard to say" The man grimaced. "Under normal circumstances, the dominant genes would be influenced the most with the weakest one represented being raised to standard norms." He put the snails back onto the counter. "I also don't know how your powers will interact with the technology, but I think you are both viable to get a rig. It will cost you, though."

Diddy shrugged indifferently. "Yeah, that's to be expected. What would you recommend?"

"Hm..." Samson scratched his chin thoughtfully for a second. "Maybe... an Ichabod-Portentia 6S for both? Latest model off the market. A bit pricey though."

"How much?"

"Twenty-five thousand Beli for visual and thirty-five thousand for communication, installment plans available or lump sum upfront."

"Sold." Diddy smiled eagerly. Diddy reached into his storage space and dug out the prepared stack of bills.

Samson blinked in surprise but shrugged before taking the money, counting it swiftly before nodding in agreement. "Alright, then!" He held out his hand and allowed both snails to crawl on. "It should only take me a few minutes. It's a delicate process, but not too difficult."

Diddy didn't have much to do so he decided to explore the placate and look around. The snails were interesting but seeing as to how they didn't really need any more for now.

Still, he picked out a maintenance book for reference if the rigs ever break down. While looking through the rigs on the shelves, he noticed something odd on the topmost one in the corner. He would have looked further until...

"All done!"

Samson emerged from the back with snails in hand as he put them down on the counter. Diddy noted that both had a fresh coat of wax - something else he picked up along the book - as well as their new rigs.

Pinky's was definitely suited for communication, what with the speakers pointing out of his side and a small pair of headphones on his 'head'.

Brain, however, seemed to have dials and an antenna on his shell, designed for transferring and receiving.

"Excellent. So, does it work? Are their abilities affected?"

Brain flipped through his filters. "I believe that the strain of using my power to see from multiple views has been significantly reduced. My range has also increased as did my retention and clarity of detail. Not to say my faulty in any way, but now I believe that my recall abilities will become much easier. The rig, however… hard to predict, attachments such as projectors, printers, and the like may be needed to confirm interference with fruit capabilities."

Samons looked down at Diddy. "Such stuff is in the back if you want them."

"No need," replied Diddy. "I already have a few models in storage and on the Merry for testing. And Pinky?"

"Well…" Brain frowned as he looked at his energized and excited partner.

"I can see FOREVER!"

Diddy looked at Brain.

"His range has become so fine-tuned he can see the environment in his range via echolocation. It may have not increased as so much become easier to handle. Before, he would need to tune out surrounding noise within his range to pick something out. Now - with the rig - he can handle parallel processing and listen in to a dozen sound noises while also serving as a niche communication beacon between the crew."

"Holy…" Samson interrupted. "Are you telling me THIS snail knows everything that happens within his fruit range!?"

"He's also the size of a baseball, can only move at the rate of an inch a minute, and salt shakers are as deadly to him as cannonballs," Diddy deadpanned.

"...alright, I feel a little better. Should I ring you up while you do the paperwork?"

"Not yet," Diddy commanded as he pointed to the tech he spotted. "Mind telling me what THAT is?"

Samson looked up, reached for the tech, before putting it on the counter. "Not really sure what this old hunk of junk is. It looks like the rig they use to transmit messages, but I noted parts - missing or otherwise - that were used for radio towers before the Marines started regulating the stations. You really want this thing?"

During the whole explanation, Brain's eyes bulged more and more, as if realizing what the thing was. Noting his look of interest, Diddy replied in kind. "Put it in. We have a guy who likes to tinker with stuff like this. Maybe he can fix it up."

"Sure thing. Let me get the paperwork."

Diddy waited for Samson to leave the room before asking, "Is this something major?"

"Beyond measure… if we can fix this up, MANY of Luffy's plans become actualized. Our entire timetable accelerates by YEARS!"

Diddy hid his surprise as Samson reappeared. "It's standard boilerplate stuff: registering mushi information, rig register, and the like."

Diddy started flipping through and filling in the information. "Is the mushi number necessary?"

"Nope - no Marine or World Government regulation states that a snail number must be listed. Only date of purchase, rig ID, snail pedigree if applicable, and store of purchase."

The trio looked up at Samson who just smiled mischievously. "Only pirates or Marines bother spending so much money on snails, especially when the buyers are Devil Fruit users. Trust me, store owners in this town have refined the process of playing along with the regulations while doing business with pirates - at least those we like."

"And the ones you don't like?"

"Oh, well then we ask them to fill in ALL the paperwork and jump through all the hoops. It's not our fault if afterward the Marines manage to catch them later on with all the information they provided shopkeepers like us while shopping."

Brain smiled evilly. "Knowledge is power."

"And there is no greater knowledge than having a Black Den Den Mushi laser focused on your specific snail calls and messages that are so conveniently listed… _in triplicate."_

"ZARK! That is evil… we approve!"

Samson looked at Diddy for confirmation. "Let's just say we are intrinsically familiar with the power… and dangers… of paperwork. You can say that our very presence here is because someone found something they shouldn't have in an office somewhere they shouldn't have been."

* * *

 _Diddy was surrounded by darkness once more._

 _It was the only thing he has ever known in his short life, other than pain and suffering. Not even his brief reprieves by his brother's side have mitigated the horrors he had experienced._

 _The shackles he wore… his cage… the gruel he has been served… it would be all he would ever know…_

 _He would have dived into dreamless sleep once more until he felt the lab shake and beakers fall._

 _He leaned forward as much as his chains would allow, trying to hear over the screams of fighting and shouts of the people._

 _As more explosions and shaking were felt, the door to the room was finally broken through, the man responsible for his suffering landing against his cage, bleeding… and dead._

 _Diddy looked up at the person who punched him through, noting his hat and the snails on his shoulders._

" _So… the paperwork was right… you were being kept here… want to get out with the rest?"_

 _On that day, Diddy finally felt an emotion he never felt before… hope._

* * *

Diddy blinked, recovering from his flashback.

"If all is done, we wish you a good day Samson."

"And I wish you three great adventures in the open seas."

The trio left the shop and walked off to explore Loguetown. On building roof across the street, a giant figure in a cloak watched Diddy leave the store, smiling widely.

 _Later_

As Diddy made a corner into a somewhat darkened street, a man stood in front of him.

Diddy and the snails looked up at the grizzled man in confusion, brow raised.

"Give us the mushis, monkey."

The civilians in the street quickly left, having better things to do, while several other members appeared circling the trio, looking to be part of the man's gang.

"Why?"

"Because I want them, that's why." Apparently, the man either didn't care that Diddy could talk or he was just too stupid to notice.

Diddy was thinking the later.

"No."

"Excuse me? You dare tell me… NO?" The man said, glaring and flexing his arm. Diddy observed the rest of the gang draw up their weapon or crack their knuckles.

Diddy sighed. Under normal circumstances, he would have drawn up his weapons and disposed of the idiots. However, this was Marine territory, and unfortunately, they would use any excuse to capture them - even if they killed off filth like these thugs.

He could use some of the elements he has gathered over time, such as sunlight, water, wind, fire, electricity, and the like. Unfortunately, he could accidentally damage the buildings and a stray civilian doing that.

Gas attacks were also out of the question.

As such, he was left with his least favorite option - fisticuffs.

It's incredible how creative Luffy can be when given time to analyze a fruit power. The Storage Fruit was always considered to be a useless Paramecia by the books, only use being for smuggling things and the like. It was only when Luffy made Diddy question just what exactly could be considered 'storable.' He made Diddy shift his perspective from the physical… to the mental and spiritual.

The realms of possibilities that he uncovered from that day onward were astonishing.

Storing weight, physical speed, mental speed, physical strength, mental strength, senses, warmth, wakefulness, breath, health, energy, luck, presence, _memories..._

There is a reason why Diddy sunbathes so much, and it's not to just build up his sunlight reserves. Being immobile and in warmth allows him to literally store snippets of his very being and attributes for later use without worry. Why? For application.

Tapping an attribute at the same rate it was stored, Diddy is able to get out exactly what he put in. For example, storing 50% of his strength for one hour can tap that and be at 150% of their strength for one hour at a later date.

However, Luffy made him take it a step further. If an exchange can be equivalent, what happens… when it isn't?

By compressing the attribute being used and drawing out more of it for usage, a storage of 50% of strength for one hour can be changed to 200% for 25 minutes.

The more an attribute is compressed, the more is lost. However, the more it is compressed, the more payout Diddy gets.

Luffy told Diddy repeatedly that if the Marines ever knew what they really had in their hands, the pirate 'problem' would have dealt with ages ago.

But that's is what you get when you remove imagination from research.

In any case, Diddy was now using _some_ of his stored attributes to… even up the field. Mostly strength mixed with some vitality, reaction speed, weight for 'umpth' for his punches, and…

The gang looked in shock than horror, raising their heads up, as the ones tiny monkey they were looking down on grew in stature, towering over them both in height and muscle.

His vest, unbolting itself from his massive girth, revealed all the scars that were once covered in entirety, especially the giant X going across his entire torso.

"Yes… I dare." Growled the now deep voiced Diddy.

The man's only reaction was gulping before his machismo demanded him and his gang to defend their image. "GET HIM!"

As the gang… ganged up on Diddy and charged, Diddy _moved._

Getting into a standard boxing pose, Diddy dealt with the boss with a straight-left hook combo. He went down.

Ducking underneath a sword slash by weaving, Diddy uppercut his left kidney before spinning and backhanding the fool.

Quick zig-zag to the left putting him in the distance with another two, which were promptly dealt with two wide swings - one to the head, and one to the body, since that mook bothered ducking.

Shifting to the bigger and fatter one with the hook chain, Diddy got behind him before managing to suplex the fool.

Where were Pinky and Brain in all of this?

On his shoulders, taking care of the idiots behind Diddy that he didn't notice.

Pinky used his Oto Oto Sickness to induce vertigo and sickness in the fools, while Brain used light flashes from his eyes to induce confusion and possibly seizures via his Bijon Bijon Flash.

The fight would have gone on till all the idiots were dealt with until…

One of them got a hostage.

Said gang-banger idiot reached into a store and got a woman by a dagger to her throat.

Diddy and the snails froze.

"Now, how about you deflate so me and the boys can get our… retribution?"

Diddy snarled, but realizing that the blade was too close to the woman's neck, he couldn't react without accidentally causing the mook to flinch and finish the job.

Diddy deflated and raised his hands in surrender.

The man smiled, thinking he won…

Until a large hand reached out from behind him, grabbing his dagger arm, releasing the woman, who quickly ran back to the store in a panic.

Diddy stood in place, trying to figure out who the individual was in the black coat that saved the woman. He looked familiar…

"What the? Let me go, you idiot before I stab you to death!"

The idiot managed to pry his arm out, but it appeared the individual didn't put up much of the fight.

"HA! You are an idiot! I still have my dagger!"

"No," spoke the individual with a loud booming voice.

One that Diddy immediately recognized and smiled from ear to ear.

"What are you talking about?" Questioned the mook.

The cloaked figure smiled before pointing a giant fingers at the idiot's dagger. He looked down and noticed that said dagger had an odd mark on it that was currently glowing.

The cloaked figure readied his fingers…

"Boom."

… before snapping them.

The dagger glowed brightly before exploding, taking the man's hand with it and propelling him into the building behind him.

The figure turned, still smiling, facing Diddy. "Did ya miss me?"

Diddy's had tears pouring from his eyes from joy. "BROTHER!"

"Really Pinky? How did you miss HIM of all people since you are translating for him?"

"ZOINKS! Sorry Brain. My translation is automatic at this point, and I sort of… you know… tune him out… Sorry."

Brain sighed in resignation to Pinky's absentmindedness before smiling. "Well, at least we meet him again after so long. Luffy probably set this up as a surprise for Diddy."

* * *

As Luffy raced toward the execution platform, he couldn't help but regret the fact he couldn't use Shave to get there sooner.

Hopefully, the crew will meet him there as well. Based on the weather clouds approaching, it was about to get real nasty.

Which just means that the Iceman Cometh is a' coming.

Luffy finally arrived at the town square, stopping to catch his breath. Had he had the time, he would appreciate standing in front of the single most heinous and monumental monument of the Pirate Age.

Unfortunately, he can bask in the platforms shadow later.

Closing his eyes and standing still, Luffy 'released' his hold on his Observation Haki, expanding its perimeter exponentially.

He quickly spotted five distinct groups converging on each other on their way to the square. Smirking, he also realized that Diddy's brother made to town as well.

He would have enjoyed his reminiscing were for not him sensing a giant mace swinging at him.

Thank god he expanded the range when he did.

His reflexes triggered, he propelled and flipped himself all the way to the top of the platform for the best vantage point.

It was only at the top that he noticed not the woman in the white hat holding the mace that nearly smacked him, but rather the hoards of people wearing cloaks surrounding the town square in anticipation.

One unusually tall fellow stood in front of everyone else, smile clearly evident despite his cloak covering most of his face.

"So… you finally arrived, Monkey D. Luffy. My compatriots and I have been waiting for you for some time now."

"Okay… and I should be impressed because?" Seriously, even Luffy didn't know what the hell was going on at the moment.

"Do you really not remember me? For it is…" - dramatic cloak reveal - "Buggy the Clown!"

Luffy smacked his fist into his open palm. "Oh right! Didn't I smack you into blasting off?"

Facefault. "AND I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE FOR THAT! Do you have any idea how long it took to find all my limbs?"

"Not long enough?" Luffy deadpanned dryly.

"CURSE YOU LUFFY AND YOUR WIT! But still," smirked Buggy vindictively. "I should thank you for disposing of me in our first fight in such a way. For had I not been displaced so far, I would have not run into my cohorts on the way back."

A towering figure approached Buggy from his left as a woman from his right.

Raising a brow in confusion, the taller removed the cloak, revealing… Kuro!

Or rather, a facsimile of him.

In their last encounter, Kuro was the epitome of finesse and class. He was well dressed, immaculate, and above all, the appearance of someone high class.

But this…

"I see you recognized my new second in command? He has you to thank for his new appearance. You see, you caused so much bodily harm to him, his fruit had to kick into overdrive just to save him. Unfortunately, with so much of him now replaced via his fruits regenerative properties, the balance between man and beast has shifted."

And wasn't that the truth. While before Kuro was tall and lanky, this new Kuro was tall and savage. His hair was now long like a mane. His eyes were more cat-like and without his tell-tale glasses. His teeth were now fanglike and sticking out of his jaw. And his nails - dear Oda, they were black and curved. He was practically crouching over, be it due to some new body structure or the sheer girth of his new muscular frame. Add in the fact he was only wearing tattered pants held up by a rope, he looked like some demented cat version of Tarzan.

And the growl… Luffy was more likely to believe that it alone scared off the civilians than the actual emergence of a hoard of people in gray cloaks.

"You'll have to forgive him. He is not as eloquent as he used to be. When I found him all alone on his island, he was all but savage. Thankfully, since he couldn't kill me thanks to my fruit, I had more than enough time to return some snippets of humanity back to him - as well as hone his rage against a common enemy we shared."

" _ **Kill… Kill Luffy…"**_ growled the man, as his hair slowly started expanding over his body and his frame became EVEN BIGGER.

"No, no, not yet Kuro… savor the hunt."

He shrank back as Luffy turned to the woman. "And her?"

"Now don't tell me it's possible that you've forgotten this _beautiful_ face," boasted the woman in heavenly voice - one that clearly did not reflect the ugliness he sensed inside of her.

Granted, she was beautiful, as evident in the heart eyes seen on all men and women civilians around them, boasting about her unparalleled perfection.

"Trust me, lady, I would have remembered someone like you."

"But I will remember you, for you were the first man to ever strike me."

Luffy raised a brow, "Seriously? The hell you do to piss me off like that and how drunk was I?"

Clearly, this was not what the enraged masses wanted to hear about a man hitting a woman. Luffy noted the confusion. "Hey, I don't care who you are or what your gender is - I am an equal opportunity hitter if you piss me off."

"At that time, that mighty fist…" spoke the woman sensually as she rubbed her open chest.

Luffy sweatdropped. _Oh shit! Stalker Alert! Stalker Alert!_

She smiled as she put her alabaster hand to her face. "... It moved me."

Even more people had hearts in their eyes now.

"My dears, who is the most beautiful person upon all the seas?"

Luffy's eyes bulged, recalling where he heard that before. "No fucking way…"

"IT'S YOU, MADAM!" shouted every man on their knees.

The now recognized woman displayed her free hand proudly - since the other held a giant mace in it - and boasted. "There is not a man in the world that will not kneel before my beauty. And I love strong men, and you shall be mine, Luffy. For Captain Alvida always gets what she wants, for I am too _beautiful_ to be ignored."

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU THAT WHALE OF A CARCASS ALVIDA!? You looked like some lost child of Old Charlotte the Harlot rather than a twin of Boa Hancock!" shouted Luffy in confusion.

* * *

 _Somewhere in Totto Land_

Big Mom sneezed unexpectedly while eating a large brownie at her usual Tea Party gathering.

"Why am I all of a sudden thinking of dumplings and Monkey stew?", Linlin wondered and just shrugged it off since she wasn't in one of her famous 'cravings.'

* * *

Alvida shrugged and waved at her form, "Please, do not compare me to someone as plebeian as Boa Hancock. Ann you can thank my new appearance to a little known Devil Fruit called the Sube Sube no Mi [Smooth Fruit]."

Luffy face faltered to one of non-interest and shock. "You are actually calling yourself more beautiful than Boa Hancock? The Shichibukai? The tall amazon whose legs go on for miles? Whose skin is as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as ebony wood? The one whose three measurements are considered a national treasure but whose bosom is large enough to feed a family of six? The wet dream of every straight man and curious woman in the world? THAT BOA HANCOCK? The hell are you smoking to get THAT idea?"

* * *

 _Somewhere in Amazon Lily_

For some odd reason, Boa felt a strange sensation to lean back and boast to the world ones more about her superiority to those below her. I say once more because she had already met her daily quota.

* * *

Now Luffy knew infuriating the woman was a bad idea, as evident by her increasing anger and twitch mark at every mention of Hancock's more magnificent beauty, which culminated in her tossing her mace straight at him.

However, the reason for doing this was threefold.

First, there was the fact Luffy needed more time for his crew to get to the square. Luffy COULD handle everyone around him single-handedly, but he already spotted a dozen or so Marines on the periphery of the square, just waiting for a chance to capture everyone. He didn't spot Smoker yet, but that didn't mean that someone wouldn't recognize half the crap he would need to demonstrate to eliminate everyone.

ESPECIALLY his Haki trump card.

He wanted his crew to appear as weak as possible and under the radar until they were sufficiently armed and trained. He knew that the crew could handle MOST of what the first part of Paradise could offer, but he didn't like taking chances.

Secondly, he still needed to analyze what exactly he was up against. Based on first glance, the mooks consisted of a combination of the remaining Buggy, Alvida, and Black Cat Pirates. Luffy couldn't help but grumble that those idiots were harder to put down than John McClane.

Thirdly, he needed to recall just what precisely the Smooth Fruit could do. Supposedly, the fruit makes the user immune to attacks either by a weapon or by hand to hand combat, as those attacks would just slip off their body. The fruit's powers also extend to whatever items or clothing were on the user's person.

As Luffy nonchalantly caught the weapon, he was at least able to confirm that the fruit doesn't apply to an item once it leaves their hand, meaning that it wasn't like the fruit user Coby mentioned in their first meeting.

 _Still, that alone limits my options if I can't use Armament Haki. I wonder..._

Alvida, enraged by both the insults hurled at her and the fact Luffy caught her mace was not anticipating said mace being thrown back at her. Thankfully, she just smirked.

Luffy watched in fascination as the mace made contact with her body and literally slipped to a different direction, hitting the mooks around her who were still transfixed by her 'beauty.'

"Huh… well, that happened."

"Surprised? The fruit did more to me then just make my skin silky smooth."

Luffy sweatdropped. _OKAY… she's clearly delusional about her appearance._

"Enough of this flashy shit…" shouted an ignored Buggy, pointing a cutlass at Luffy. "Monkey D. Luffy, I sentence you to DEATH, so prepare to face the vindication of the Buggy-Alvida-Kuro Alliance as we flashily introduce you to the Carnival of Carnage!"

Luffy looked somewhat fascinated as all the mooks took off their cloaks, revealing what Luffy expected to see.

He still felt like one more insult was needed though to really set off this powder keg.

"I figured a clown like you would need to be the ringmaster of your own circus to compensate for your deficient Buggy Balls, but this is just overkill."

Silence.

"KILL HIM!" shouted a truly pissed Buggy

Luffy cracked his knuckles in anticipation. "I guess I can use a warm up."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Nami stared up at the sky as the clouds transition to black and rumblings were heard.

"Let's pick up the pace, guys - we don't want to get stuck in the rain."

Usopp and Sanji nodded as they picked up the pace, the trio eventually reaching a five-way crossroad.

It was there they realized that everyone noticed each other.

From one path stood Gin, in another stood a tired and painting duo of Johnny and Yosaku, Zoro and Kuina in another, and the animal trifecta stood next to a giant figure in a dark cloak.

"Well ain't that lucky," Usopp added backhandedly.

"Better for us then," Nami commanded before raising a brow as she checked out the bags of Belli Johnny and Yosaku where carrying. "The hell happened to you two?"

"We caught a giant fish with tusks…"

"... sold it for cash…" [Sanji's eye twitched realizing he just won the fish the two sold]

"...got sloshed in a bar while talking to someone named Geralt…"

"... were invited into a poker game…"

"...won…"

"...and ran like hell when the others got pissed that they lost to us," finished Johnny in their little two-man retelling.

"There may have been a chase and me tossing boulders as well," Yosaku added as a footnote.

Nami sighed, "Did you at least win a lot?"

Both looked at each other for confirmation before firmly nodding a definite 'yes.'

"Fine, better than nothing. And who's your friend Diddy?"

As Diddy started opening his mouth…

"ZARPF! Sorry to interrupt, but I believe that which be making our way to the town square."

"Why?"

BOOM! CRASH!

The crew twitched at the sound of an explosion happening at the direction of the execution post.

Nami's brow twitched as she glared back at Pinky. "Luffy?"

Pinky sweated in fear. "In fairness, it's not _directly_ his fault?"

"EVERYONE, GIVE YOUR CRAP TO DIDDY AND GET YOUR ASSES TO THE TOW SQUARE ON THE DOUBLE!" Nami commanded/shouted. "WE GOT A CAPTAIN TO SAVE!"

"YES NAMI/NAMI-SWAN!" Replied everyone.

Sanji reached into his vest, "Better get my game face on."

* * *

 _Marine HQ Entrance_

"You wanna repeat that to me once more, _Private?"_

Smoker was standing on the footsteps of the HQ with Tashigi and a Marine looking up at him.

"In addition to Straw Hat Luffy, Buggy the Clown and Iron Club Alvida have been spotted in town as well. Both too are also East Blue Captains with Devil Fruit powers but significantly lower bounties."

"Right here under my nose… Brazen fools."

"To be fair Captain," Tashigi interjected as she adjusted her glasses. "I only spotted the discrepancy when reports noted a large gathering of people in cloaks through the city for the last week or so."

"And that wasn't considered suspicious because?"

"Two reasons Captain," pressed the Marine. "The first is that they weren't doing anything illegal, just walking around town and eating out. Secondly, we were working under the assumption they were waiting for someone to arrive, which is why we had increased patrols as well as remaining on alert."

"Well, at least your reasoning is sound…"

BOOM! CRACK!

The three Marines looked in the direction of the town square as the alarms started ringing in the HQ. A lone Marine ran outside moments later, "CAPTAIN SMOKER! Buggy and Alvida and an unknown third party have engaged Straw Hat Luffy in combat! It seems the trio is in some sort of alliance against Luffy and him alone."

"A vendetta perhaps?" Tashigi speculated.

"More than likely" nodded Smoker in agreement as he prepared two new cigars. "MEN! MOVE OUT! WE GOT SOME PIRATES TO CAPTURE!"

"What are your orders, Captain Smoker?"

"Order the first unit down to the harbor. Have the second unit surround the plaza from the streets. Have the rest standby at a distance."

"Yes, sir!"

"Give the first unit this order as well: find and destroy the pirates' ships! Don't let even one of those animals off this island."

* * *

 _Back at the square._

Luffy was doing his best to resist yawning.

But come on… none of these idiots was putting up much of fight.

You would think Buggy would have picked up some understanding of tactics while he served under Roger.

But apparently, without the genius ones known as Kuro, the mooks were reduced to swarm tactics - and that shit only works with the Zerg.

Whatever idiots Luffy didn't get rid of from below by the Gomu Gomu no Muchi [Whip] got annihilated by the Gatling from the top.

Then it was just rinse and repeat.

 _I'll give them this, their underlings are sturdy._

"Sube Sube Spur!"

Luffy quickly turned his head and noted Alvida - without shoes and with the apparent use of ramp - sliding toward him in a striker position, with her mace in place of your everyday baseball bat

No wonder his Haki didn't trigger.

Feeling peckish, Luffy swallowed a big gulp of air, shocking the quickly approaching Alvida.

"Gomu Gomu no Fusen [Balloon]!" shouted Luffy - why does he do that? - as Alvida was buried in his body, before being propelled back into a building as Luffy deflated, smirking.

"So, guess my hunch was right - your skin is able to negate direct physical attacks, but it can't negate encompassing attacks nor bypass laws of physics. If it could, you would have simply slipped around me when you made contact rather then go further into me."

Kuro, sensing a fallen 'comrade,' became enraged and finally went hybrid.

Luffy couldn't resist whistling, staring at the outright monstrosity in front of him. While Kuro's original hybrid was a good seven feet, this one was easily double, in size and weight.

Just how much of his original human cells were replaced via his Zoan regeneration for him to get this way?

"Not the pussy I wanted to screw with, but at least I get to screw with pussy," Luffy deadpanned.

" _ **ROAAARR!**_ **"** howled the enraged beast, crossing his talons over his chest. " _ **Hunting… Cat!**_ "

Unlike his Creeping Cat, Kuro didn't disappear via his speed. This technique was all about straightforward slashing, as evident by Kuro's blinding forward speed.

Luffy barely managed to dodge it, but the slicing winds from the passing of Kuro's claws was enough to rip his vest as well as the surroundings in a funnel-like cone.

That momentary distraction was all that Buggy needed.

CLANK! CLINK!

And just like that, Luffy was struck by the most intense form of lethargy he had ever experienced.

Looking down at his hands, he saw the manacles the floating gloved hands of Buggy had put on him.

"GOTCHA! I knew that flashy distraction would be enough!"

"Were…(wheeze)... in the world… did you (wheeze) get Seastone… of all things?"

"Gyahahahahaha! I always carry a pair on me, do be used in a flashy situation such as this!" laughed Buggy as he dragged/flew a limp Luffy all the way up to the execution platform.

* * *

"Captain Smoker, come look at this!" replied a Marine from his binoculars the observation post outside the square. "Something strange is happening!"

Smoker took the binoculars and looked, spotting Buggy putting a wheezing yet resisting kid in a straw hat into a wooden block with manacles on his hands.

"What the hell's going on over there? I thought you said that Buggy and his alliance was fighting against the Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates?"

"Sir, that kid **is** the Captain. He was putting up a good fight until Buggy managed to slip the Seastone manacles on him."

Smoker's eyes bulged as he looked once more and realized he met the same kid earlier today in the bar with Raoul.

"It looks like Buggy is preparing him for an execution," Tashigi spoke ones she had her turn with the binoculars.

Smoker stood tall and observed the square. Were it not for the strengthening winds and pure black clouds in the air, the merriment shown by the pirates would have at least fit the ambiance.

"Captain, shall we commence the attack?" requested the sniper.

"No, it'll cause chaos. Tashigi and I will take a small squadron with us. The rest of you remain here at your posts."

"But sir, we can be…"

" _I_ am the one that's giving out the orders!" glared Smoker.

"Y-yes, sir!"

Smoker breathed in. "Pirates wiping out pirates is exactly the way we want things to go. We don't have to do shit, and they take out the competition and weaken themselves in the process." Smoker started walking away, and his squadron followed. "All of you that remain LISTEN UP! After Straw Hat Luffy's head gets knocked off, surround Buggy and the rest of their crew!"

* * *

"HURRY! The lightning is getting worse!"

"WE ARE NAMI! The square is just other the way!"

* * *

"Pirate Monkey D. Luffy, I sentence you… For the crime of laughing at my misfortune and pissing me off… TO A FLASHY DEATH!"

 _Well, not the way I wanted to end up._

And unfortunately, he meant it. Luffy could survive may things, but he could do jack-shit while wearing the accursed Seastone.

Even Haki was outside of his reach and not even his rubber body could resist a blade slash to the neck under such circumstances.

Fucking cop-out cheat stone.

Not even the crappy lightning weather was making the mood any better. Nor was the gang of morons below him shooting their guns in the air making it any better.

Luffy could swear that the constant flashes were making him see spots and figures were there weren't any. Like the cloaked figure standing on the building just outside... _WAIT A MINUTE..._

Luffy slanted his eyes, focusing on the black outline in the distance, cape blowing in the wind. It was only for a moment, but the cloak revealed just enough of a face and the light hit in just the right way…

Luffy's eyes bulged before he smiled, like he new the biggest secret in the universe. "Fucking Sabo…"

"What's that?" leaned in a smirking buggy, hand to the ear. "Any last words?"

Buggy's followers - as well as the civilians still in the square - all looked up at Luffy, who just smiled.

The older ones in the audience felt an odd sense of deja-vu.

"Yeah… I got some last words…"

* * *

"I just saw some massive nimbus clouds in the sky to the east! A storm is coming - a massive one!"

"And with the rumors we are hearing, that riot is going to make the Marine's show up!" Sanji added, his voice altered by the mask.

"What'll we do about the boat?" Kuina asked.

"The Marines are mobilizing for the largest hoard of pirates! At best, they will send a small group to the harbor to make sure no one escapes via their ships," chided in Zoro.

"Plus, we put down the flag," surmised Johnny.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Yosaku finalized.

* * *

"Sir, are we sure this is the Straw Hat Pirates ship?" asked a confused Marine holding a lit torch.

"I understand that the sheep head figurehead is off, but reports earlier in the day state that this ship had a pirate flag with a straw hat on it, meaning it's theirs," answered the leader.

"Still, to leave a ship defenseless…" inquired another Marine with a torch.

"They are pirates - they are fools and nerdowells, all of them."

" _ **Or… sssssomeone is HERE, lissssstening to you chat…"**_ growled a serpentine voice from everywhere.

The hoard of Marines panicked and huddled up in a circle, everyone aiming and looking in a different direction with the leader in the center. "Who's there? Reveal yourself or face the wrath of the Marines!"

" _ **Oh pleassssse….sssssomeone like me,"**_ commanded a figure that started slithering from within the ship, emerging and raising its head higher and higher to the horror of the Marines. _**"Hasssss nothing to fear..."**_ boomed the long-necked figure, it's terrifying wings revealed, eyes glowing, and winds blowing the Marine's fire away. _ **"BUT ANOTHER DRAGON!"**_ shouted the beast as it charged.

* * *

"Yeah… I got some last words…" Luffy spoke.

At that exact moment, both Smoker's squadron and the rest of his crew arrived at separate ends of the square, quickly noting Luffy.

"I AM MONKEY D. LUFFY, INHERITOR OF THE WILL OF 'D,' THE MAN WHO WILL BE PIRATE KING!"

While everyone else had mixed reactions, Buggy just laughed. "What a bold statement, in this town and in your position no less. It's about time to end this charade, don't you think?" Buggy grinned maniacally as he raised the sword.

The Luffy did something that finally made the older generation remember.

He looked forward, faced the audience, Marines, and his crew… and smiled.

He smiled the very same smile that another famous man did on that very same platform.

"Then as Oda as my witness, may he strike me down dead for lying!"

" _No… that smile…. that accursed smile…."_ thought a paralyzed Smoker, flashing back to HIS execution.

"WITH PLEASURE!" shouted Buggy as he swung down the sword.

And right before the swing connected to Luffy's neck, as his crewmates watched in horror and the town in anticipation, and a few in fear…

Oda replied.

"BANG!"

Suddenly, with legitimately _no_ warning whatsoever, the sky seemed to split open in a flash of light. An ungodly explosion of lightning struck down on the top of the metal execution platform blinded everyone watching from its sheer ferocity and force. Everyone present shaken to the core by a crack and rumble that most were amazed wasn't powerful enough to shatter the very island foundations.

As everyone - civilian, pirate, and Marine alike - recovered, they stared in shock as said platform collapsed in a heap of blue flames.

As the rain began to pour down and the fires died, a straw hat lazily spun down from the heavens, landing on the ground in front of the post.

Then, as if by miracle - if the chorus of Hallelujah in the background by Pinky wasn't enough - Luffy emerged, unscathed, slightly dirty, from the ruins, lifting said hat back on his head.

"SHISHISHI!" Laughed a smirking Luffy in front of the still twitching corpse of Buggy that he managed to drag out with his free hands.

[Note to self: Seastone becomes fragile when exposed to electricity - determine if it is a voltage or amperage factor.]

"Hey, I'm alive. Guess I wasn't a liar!"

Jaw drops as far as the eye can see.

"Well, if I was a nonbeliever before…." started Sanji.

"I wouldn't go that far," Diddy whispered to Sanji and the rest of the crew. He tilted his head subtlety to the side while everyone was confused, letting everyone note the cloaked figure on top of a building.

"Who that?" Inquired a confused Usopp.

"Luffy's brother's boss. Let's just say he has been known to do things like these," smirked Diddy. "NOW COME ON! WE HAVE A CAPTAIN TO SAVE!"

Everyone smiled and armed themselves as they ran forward and began bulldozing their way through Buggy's allies.

That apparently was also enough of a signal for the Marines for all hell to break loose.

As the civilians began to run, a three-way war started between the Marines, Straw Hats, and the rest.

* * *

Usopp cawed as he maintained the high ground, firing his arrows at everyone he could. Eventually, his feather bristled.

" _ **Creeping… CAT!"**_

Usopp quickly flew higher, avoiding the spraying of blood and gore as everyone got caught in the savage cat's massacre.

Usopp landed as soon as Kuro regained his footing. "So… you still haven't gotten around the tunnel vision, huh? Brain said that you change, but damn, you would think your skills would improve as well."

" _ **Don't… care… as long as…. rage… SATISFIED…"**_

Usopp gulped. This a carnivore in front of him, pure and simple. Barely an ounce of humanity kept Kuro together. Preparing for a fight, he dipped some plucked feathers in little jars on his belt. "Well then, let's get started!"

Kuro roared as he charged forward spinning like a drill, " _ **DIE!"**_

* * *

Zoro and a bunch of Marines stood in awe, looking back and forth between mirror images of swordswomen, swords drawn.

"Kuina, you sure you weren't separated at birth?" / "YES I AM SURE!"

"Did Dr. Vegapunk finally work out the kinks in his cloning program?" / "YES I AM SURE!"

"They even shout the same way." / "STOP COPYING ME!"

Tashigi glared at Kuina with rage. "How dare you steal my image! Do you have any idea how much paperwork I had to go through to prove we weren't related?"

"Hey, don't get your knickers in a twist. So we are doppelgängers. What are the odds that there is anyone else like that in the world?"

* * *

Duval of the Rosy Life Riders sneezed loudly, not realizing that he should have been thanking every deity in existence for the fact he managed to avoid a cruel fate - simply because Sanji wore a mask.

* * *

"In any case, I can not allow a pirate like you to use Wado Ichimonji weird in such a distasteful matter. You sully it by even having it your hands!" Tashigi commanded.

"Hey, the Ichimonji has been passed down in my family for generations. It has spilled blood by the hands of my father, his father, and his forefathers, and it shall continue to do so by my hands as well," replied Kuina equally in anger.

"A katana as magnificent as that shouldn't be used in such a way!" shouted a shocked Tashigi.

"It's a sword - the fuck is supposed to be used for? Decoration and sushi making?"

Zoro and the Marines looked at Kuina in agreement. "She's right you know," affirmed Zoro. "The only swords not used in combat are ceremonial swords, holy swords, and swords that not capable of being used anymore."

Tashigi just glared, "I'm going to take the Wado Ichimonji from you, and make sure it never falls into the hands of a pirate again!" She readied her stance…

"That poor deluded woman…" Kuina sighed as she placed her hand on her katana and closed her eyes.

"Kiri Shigure [Cutting Autumn Rain]!" charged Tashigi, swinging her katana downward double-handed.

As Tashigi neared closer, Kuina opened her eyes, full focus. "Hachidori Nemuru [Hummingbird Sleeps]."

Both swords met in the middle - Kuina's attack being a variation of an upward slash - but before anyone had a chance to react, Kuina quickly undid the contact, before slashing forward, whizzing by Tashigi.

Before anyone realized it, Kuina had already resheathed her blade while Tashigi shirt was sliced and she was… revealed to the shock of her fellow male Marines.

As she shouted in fright and covered herself, Zoro quickly disposed of - not killed! - off everyone while they stared at their superior lecherously.

Kuina raised a brow and smirked at Zoro, "What - my twin wasn't enticing enough?"

Zoro smirked back in kind as he tightened his bandana, "I'm intimately familiar with your body as it is, hers wasn't going to surprise me in any way."

"HA! You're getting something special when this is all over," Kuina smiled as she ran straight into the fray once more.

Zoro was dumbfounded for a moment before his grin turned downright predatory. "Huh… _**neat**_."

He turned with an aura of a tiger to stare down a whole bunch of Buggy's pirates. " _ **Alright everyone, I need you all to calmly die now as quickly as possible. ZORO IS GETTING LUCKY TONIGHT!"**_

The pirates screamed - and loosened their bowels - in fear as Zoro leaped forward, his bloodlust all-consuming.

* * *

"WHITE OUT!" Shouted Smoker as his arms became smoke and started capturing as many pirates as he could. Unfortunately, his very surroundings were being difficult as sections of the ground kept spinning in and out, some parts featuring and others colliding with another.

The source of his troubles?

A smirking Gin in the distance, hand to ground, using his reported fruit in the most bizarre way possible.

"HARAHARAHARA!" Laughed a figure behind Gin. "Mind if I finish them off?"

Gin turned back to the figure that Diddy claimed was an ally and shrugged, "Go for it!"

The cloaked figure smiled as he slammed a massive palm on the ground. Then - to the shock of Smoker and Gin - red lines pulsed from his arm down to the ground toward all the pirates. As they zig-zagged and reached their targets, the lines swirled together into small disks that looked like…

"Say hello to my little friends. Landmine Surprise!" Shouted the figure as he clapped his hands together.

On strike, all the disks glowed brightly before exploding, to the shock and surprise of everyone targeted.

Smoker dusted his eyes off and reformed his arms, "No… it can't be… why the hell are YOU helping the Straw Hats!?"

"I can explain that," Diddy jumped in, smiling proudly as he activated the attribute for his voice. "INTRODUCING, THE MAD BOMBER OF THE EAST BLUE! A BEAST WHO DRUMS TO HIS OWN TUNE! THE EATER OF THE BAKUHA (EXPLOSION) BAKUHA NO MI! LOCK UP YOUR COFFERS AND HIDE YOUR BANANAS, FOR I GIVE YOU THE ONE, THE ONLY, …"

Diddy grabbed the cloak with two hands and in his best announcer voice shouted to the heavens, "MY BIG BROTHER, KING KONG!"

Every Marine and pirate stared in shock into the most elusive bomber in the last few years, who turned out to be a freaking giant brown gorilla with a red bow tie… FLEXING HIS ARMS!

Smoker growled, "So what if he is a gorilla? The Mad Bomber still has a bounty, so I AM BRINGING YOU IN! WHITE LAUNCHER!"

King just smiled and stopped flexing as Smoker turned into smoke and launched himself forward.

"Fool - CASTANET CLAP!" King shouted as he clapped his hands together hard and produced a wave of wind from the mini-explosion in his hands. While the wind was strong enough to blow away some people, in Smoker's current form, however…

Smoker barely had enough wits to solidify his top half and float in the air in confusion. "DARN IT! Clever little monkey…"

A hand grabbed Smoker's shoulder - a black hand.

"Oy, don't be insulting. King isn't a monkey…" Luffy commanded as he stretched up to a shocked Smoker as he was punched down and smashed into the ground by the other black hand. "...he is a primate." Luffy intoned as he landed.

"BOSS!" Ran up a crying King, grabbing Luffy - and Diddy - into a massive bear hug. "I missed you guys so much! It's been years since I last seen you!"

"Alright, alright King, cut back the waterworks," Luffy commanded half-heartedly as he smiled. "EVERYONE, BACK TO THE MERRY!"

"AYE, CAPTAIN!" everyone shouted as they quickly finished up their spars.

Zoro and Kuina sheathed their swords.

Sanji - I mean, Zeff Noir - dusted his hands as he got up from a handstand after he finished tenderizing some of Alvida's men.

Usopp quickly flew back from a tangled up Kuro. And they said strings wouldn't be handy! Granted, they were mixed with a low-grade paralytic and Kuro was sneezing and crying like crazy from the hot sauce he managed to get in his eyes via his feathers.

Gin was already with Diddy and King.

"JOHNNY! YOSAKU! BLOCK OUR PATH OF ESCAPE!" Nami ordered as the group started running down the street.

On command, one grabbed into the ground, lifting a section of the road, creating a poor structured but a rather hindersome wall. The other touched the two buildings walls at the entrance. Almost immediately, the structures sank into the ground, before collapsing around the places where Johnny had touched them.

"ALL DONE!"

"WOO HOO! THEY'RE PISSED!" Luffy cackled madly.

"GOOD JOB BOYS!" Nami smiled.

"THANK YOU, NAMI!"

Nami sighed a breath of relief as they continued running to the harbor, "Not let's just hope nothing else goes wrong.

Que in Murphy's Law…

"DIE, BIRD TRAITOR!"

"VIVA LA COURT OF AVES!"

Everyone looked up to see two figures in well dressed mafia-esque suits drop toward them.

That is where the similarities end since one looked like a giant pelican holding two shoguns and what appeared to be a modified flamethrower IN ITS MOUTH, while the other was a giant ostrich who had two swords connected to his arms that made them as long as his legs.

"FUCK THIS THIS SHIT!" Diddy screamed as he jumped toward them and dispensed some green vapor from his palms.

As soon as it made contact with the two birdbrains, they were knocked out cold.

The crew didn't even bother to stop running.

"That was anticlimactic." Usopp looked back and forth in confusion, "Should we be concerned…"

"NOT NOW - QUESTIONS FOR LATER!" Diddy shouted as he raced forward ahead of everyone.

Que sweatdrop as King rubbed his head with one arm, which made walking particularly difficult for him since he had to do the whole gorilla-fist arm walk. "Sorry about that, Diddy never liked the rain, and he probably wants to catch up to what I have been in the last few years."

"Yes…" Nami spoke menacingly, promise of pain at the edge of her voice as she looked at Luffy. "We do. Tell me, Captain, when did you plan to tell us that the MAD FREAKING BOMBER was going to be part of our crew?"

"Ummm… over lunch? To be fair, did you really think our day was going to end with us running in the rain across town toward our ship to avoid being captured by a Smoke Logia Marine Captain while also avoiding a woman who may or may not be stalking me who thinks she is hotter than Boa Hancock, a man who crossed the bad Zoan line, and a pirate who thinks dressing as a clown is a good gimmick?"

Pregnant pause, pregnant pause…

"She honestly thought she was hotter then Boa Hancock?" asked - of all people - Brain.

Yes, the mushis were present, they just don't necessarily get involved in all the action.

Everyone looked at the mushi with some confusion.

"What? A mushi I may be, but even I can distinguish between beauty by human standards. Besides, she had nothing on Hancock's measurements."

"Wait… you know Boa Hancock's measurements? How? Better yet, what are they?" Sanji asked without freezing mid-stride.

"Via pictures in newspapers and B111-W61-H91."

"How the hell does she even walk with those things?" asked the more body conscious Kuina (even if Zoro reminded her multiple times that she was, in fact, beautiful the way she was).

"She is an Amazon and 6'3. To her people, she is actually average by proportional standards. It's just the fact she hit just the right ratio for everything to make her second in world beauty, with only mermaids and Princess Shirahoshi above her"

"GARF! Hey, look our boat!"

"Oh thank Oda, this conversation was getting weird…" praised Gin.

It was only when everyone got closer that they realized that the area around their ship was in tatters.

Marines were thrown everywhere - land and water -, the pathways and building were damaged, giant claw marks were everywhere, and what appeared to be focused burns and holes were spread around sporadically as well.

"The hell happened here?" Sanji asked shocked.

" _ **Forgive me… I got a little out of control…"**_ spoke a voice from the deck of the Merry.

Before anyone got a chance to reply, a dragon rose from the ship.

Yes, a dragon. Because frankly, that's the only thing you can call it.

It had two pairs of wings, one pair higher than the other on the massive serpentine body. The feathers bloody red, pairing well with the collage of greens and aquamarine scales prevalent on the body, safe for the belly, which was a dark shade of gold. There was also plumage on its draconian head, sort of like an ancient crown, just without the reefs or inlets of gold to form the circlet of a crown. And while one may suspect a full snake-like physiology - what the lack of limbs and forked tongue - there also appeared to be at a distance slabs of stone covering the body, like a prehistoric armor. Only as the beast approached did it finally click that the slabs were not so much stone but layers scales that covered all the sensitive parts of the frame, face included. It would have been easier to tell if it was not for the fact that somehow the dragon an odd black-blue best combo and a top hat of all things. The scar on the eye was the only mar on the magnificent 50-foot frame.

Everyone was already drawn and ready for combat, except…

"Hi, Sabo! Thanks for watching the ship for us!"

Facedrop.

On cue, as the dragon approached closer, it began to morph - shrink even - until all that was left was a well-dressed teen about Luffy's age, if not a little older.

"My pleasure, Luffy. Did you run into…?"

"I did, he made the lightning that saved. When you run into him, say 'Thank you,' 'Hi,' and apologize on my behalf for not getting to talk to him in person."

As everyone registered the fact that it wasn't an act of Oda that saved their Captain - and regretting the fact that they actually considered that sentence normal - Gin asked first. "And you are…?"

"Oh, where are my manners. My name is Sabo, Chief of Staff for the Revolutionary Army and one of Luffy's older brothers."

Everyone slowly cranked their neck toward Luffy. "I did say I have a connection to the Revolutionary Army."

Nami slammed her fist into her Captain's head. "THE CHIEF OF STAFF DOESN'T COUNT AS FREAKING CONNECTION, THAT'S THE FREAKING DIRECT LINE!"

"Oh no, he has that too, even if he doesn't use that as often as Boss would like," Sabo added his two Belli, feeding the flames as it were.

"The Boss… you know what, no. When we get back Luffy, we are having a VERY long talk as Captain and First Mate about the crap that I should be aware of. Any other secrets I should know at this particular moment in time?"

Luffy started counting fingers. "Well, Sabo ate the Mythical Zoan Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Quetzalcoatl - which frankly should be just feathered serpent, but it turns out there is a lot of those -, my other brother is Portgas D. Ace, or otherwise known as "Fire Fist" Ace, 2nd division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates and one-time captain of the Spade Pirates who integrated into said division. Also, we are brothers in all but blood via sharing of sake, Ace won the right to eat a Logia while Sabo a Zoan years ago via a game of Jan-Ken-Pon, and all three of us - well, two since Sabo is considered dead - are wanted men in our home island of Dawn Island for massacring nearly all the royalty there after almost starting what would have certainly been dubbed the Gray Terminal Blaze. Is there anything I missed?"

Sabo was laughing at everyone's - sans animals - jaw-dropper reactions to Luffy's revelations.

"The fuck?" Kuina asked with a sprinkling of outright curiosity and fear.

Yes, that sums it up nicely.

"SHISHISHI! So Sabo, hope your journey back is more successful than ours."

"Don't worry about it brother. Boss and I are going to stick back for a while and wait for this storm to die off before making our way back the mountain."

Luffy slammed his fist into his palm. "I knew I forgot something. Everyone, prep the Merry - we have a mountain to sail up."

"I SWEAR TO ODA LUFFY, I WILL STRAP YOU DOWN TO A SLAB AND REGURGITATE ALL THE SHIT WE SHOULD KNOW OUT OF YOU!" Nami shouted in a demon-possessed rage.

"Oooh, kinky - what's the safe word? I hope its fruit, vegetables are phallic enough as it is."

And just like that Nami's figurative sails collapsed - as did Sabo, rolling and laughing on the ground.

* * *

Sabo watched from the harbor as the Going Merry set sail, the screams of Nami traveling over the water loud and clear.

"He said thanks for the special effects," Sabo said without even turning around.

"I knew that he would have escaped on his own somehow, but it felt… appropriate, as a send-off."

Sabo giggled. "You literally just made it seem that he had Oda on his side. Yeah, that legend is going to live in this town for a long time."

Dragon looked at Sabo in wonder. "You honestly think we managed to inspire anyone to become a pirate from that demonstration?"

* * *

 _Same time…_

"Boss, how could you? That fruit was worth a fortune!"

"I don't give a shit?" Bartolomeo screamed as he washed his mouth with water once more. "What I want is to start looking into my successor.

"Successor?"

Bartolomeo's eyes gleamed with awe. "I want to become as awesome a pirate as Luffy-senpai! So I need that replacement - ON THE DOUBLE!"

* * *

"Probably," Sabo shrugged. "Not like there are better inspirations out there."

"Speaking of which, did you pass on the order we had for him?"

"Shit, I knew I forgot something."

"You didn't give him the order to look into Baroque Works?"

"Oh, that? That's better then, I'll remind him over mushi later. I thought it was something worse."

Dragon raised a brow. "You know something?"

"Well..." Sabo grinned. "We had our suspicions that _you-know-who_ operates the whole shindig, right?"

Dragon nodded.

"Let's just say that Luffy has his first Grand Line target set pretty high. As he put it, he is going hunting for a new gator belt, and the perfect reptile just happens to be in Alabasta."

Dragon couldn't help but smile proudly. "That's my boy."

* * *

"Come on, we need to get moving! We've got a tailwind, we need to get out of here before the Marines manage to catch up to us!"

Nami had finally recovered her groove, in her element ones more. As she commanded everyone, the crew did as they were told. Gin was behind the wheel, the rest were pulling on the ropes, controlling the sails, manning the lines, or just making sure nothing fell overboard.

Diddy was mostly responsible for that last one.

It was a fight against the elements to force them to work in the crew's favor. It was _not_ a fun time, what with us coming within feet of capsizing and taking a final dip, but eventually, with Nami's firm hand, they managed to stabilize the ship.

Finally, Nami called out to us all. "Hey, look! There's a light!"

"Is that a lighthouse?!" Usopp asked in confusion as he clutched the mast.

Nami grinned and nodded. "Yeah... the guiding light... It's one of the markers... beyond that light... Is the entrance to the Grand Line! So!" She smiled at us all eagerly, seemingly drunk on the moment. "What's it gonna be?"

"I say we do something to mark the occasion!" Sanji nodded in determination, lugging a barrel out of Merry's storeroom and setting it up on deck.

"HELL YEAH!" was the collective response.

And so, Sanji raised his leg and placed it on top of the barrel.

"I'm going to the Grand Line to find the All Blue!" He announced.

"I'm going to be King of the Pirates!"

"We're going to be the world's best swordsmen!"

"I'll draw a map of the world!"

"We're going to be the best fisherman in the world!"

"I'm going to live up to all my tall-tales, as the brave warrior of the seas!"

"I'm going to remake myself into a better man, one that I can be proud of!"

"We're going to see more than any other mushi in the world!"

"We're going to make sure no animal ever suffers when we come to their rescue!"

They stared at the barrel for a moment as they took it all in. Nine people, two primates, and two snails, each with their own dreams, their own capabilities... about to take on the world.

It was awe-inspiring

Finally, Luffy grinned and raised his leg high, prompting us all to follow along. "And now!" he announced. "TO THE GRAND LINE!"

And just like that, Oda decided to throw them all a curveball.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Zoro asked in confusion.

In confusion, the rest of the crew looked back.

That was their mistake.

For a giant shadow was surrounding the whole lighthouse structure, in a shape of giant wings.

"Ah, Luffy," Nami asked with hints of fear. "Your brother didn't forget to mention anything to us did he?"

"No Nami, he did not," Luffy replied with the same hesitation. "I also don't remember my brother having one pair of wings or feet."

The figures wings finally unfurled, revealing a wingspan that was easily as long as Sabo's whole body.

"Ahh, guys?" Usopp spoke, shaving in fear. "Every nerve in my body is telling me to get as far away as possible - RIGHT NOW!"

"Why?"

"Because," Brain replied in fear and anger. "Unless my vision is suddenly failing and my information is wrong, that is not just a big bird…"

The figure jumped off the lighthouse, light shining ones more, the beast finally revealed in all its awe.

"... it appears to be an Ancient Zoan, Tori Tori no Mi, Model… **Roc."**

To call the Roc a simple bird of prey is like calling a phoenix a bird that can regenerate: it just didn't do it justice.

A mixture of a raptor and an eagle, with a wingspan that easily measured 48 feet, talons large enough to lift small ships and elephants, and a beak sharp enough to puncture submarines, this was indeed an ungodly monstrosity. It was predominantly white, with a splattering of browns and blacks, but its eyes were sharp and golden, with flecks of red in it as well. Its haunches and back were bulging, muscles more developed than in any other bird, designed less for flight, but for pure ramming power and defense. This bird didn't need speed to catch its prey, because it had no predator to fear.

The clear indication that it was a Zoan? The noticeable military fatigues it wore over its chest and legs, as well as a military beret to finish off the look. No goggles or other armor - small mercies.

Like a disaster, one just can't look away.

Which is not what the crew needed at the moment.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" Luffy shouted, taking charge and shocking everyone out of their fear. "I don't give two shits why the living fuck that giant flying rooster is going this way, but I want this ship at Reverse Mountain yesterday! I don't give this storm and rain a two finger push-up, we will survive to die another day!

"Two finger push-up?" Johnny asked, honestly confused.

Luffy presented the appropriate middle appendages to the said rooster.

"Ahh, two finger push up - got it."

"Don't worry," Nami reassured everyone as she stepped up onto the prow, glancing at the map she was holding as she tried to perceive something, anything through the deluge. "That's why I'm here, isn't it? I can get us into the Grand Line, guaranteed."

"If you can find your way through _this_ , then I'd say you're more witch than an expert!" Luffy offered, only half-joking.

"Then shut the hell up and get to pulling! That or punch the fucker out of the sky!"

"He is currently too far - it needs to be closer." Brain commanded.

Nami stared at the Brain and then back at the approaching giant bird, the flapping of its wings sounding like the passage of tornado winds. "How close does he actually need to be?"

Diddy reached into himself and took out a Buggy Ball. "Close enough."

"I'll take that," King spoke as he took the cannonball into his palms. "Bakuha Charge!" Said cannonball glowed now, spasming and twitching as if barely contained when King passed it to Luffy. "It needs just to get close enough before it can set it off."

Luffy nodded, "Nami, to Reverse Mountain."

"Right then..." she walked over to the table and looked over the map before pointing out the design that occupied the center. "Alright, this here is Reverse Mountain. See these lines that cross over it?"

Sanji gnawed on his cigarette contemplatively as he looked the relatively ancient map over. "Yeah... What are those?"

"Canals." Nami held up a hand to stave off any oncoming protests. "I know it sounds nuts, but those _are_ canals, running up the _entire_ length of the mountain, past the clouds and down into the Grand Line. No clue who built them, how, when or why, but they exist alright."

"No way..." Usopp stammered, his eyes wide in disbelief. "Sailing up a mountain!? Who would have made something like that?"

"Easier then sailing into the Calm Belt," Luffy supplied, still holding to the cannonball, waiting for his chance. "If the lack of ocean currents or winds blowing doesn't leave you stranded to death - think doldrums, but on a global scale. It'd take weeks, hell, maybe even months for any ship to row their way through. Most crews die from dehydration or a tsunami by then. Plus, if that doesn't get you, the Sea Kings will since it's their natural breeding ground… unless you are a modified Marine ship with shielding from Seastone on the underside."

Gin's eye twitched, "Why the hell did Krieg decide to get to the Grand Line that way?! No wonder Hawkeye attacked us - he was trying to save us from his idiocy!"

Luffy ignored the now shouting man. " In any case, Nami, you stole this map from Buggy, are you sure that it's reliable?"

"I can guarantee it," Nami volunteered. "It's not surprising that map is so valuable: it's eerily accurate. The marines would probably _love_ to get their hands on it, so as to better control any info on the Grand Line."

"And how do you know so much anyway?" Zoro asked with a tinge of curiosity.

"I pilfered a lot of Marine outpost and stations. The East Blue is considered the weakest, so a lot of less sensitive but important data and hard copy records were stored out here since it wasn't like anyone was going to steal them any time soon. As much, I have a rather general guideline of the Grand Line, enough to know how active it can get." Luffy barely represented a shudder as he pointed out several spots on the map past the Grand Line. "There should be islands here, here, here, and here according to the classified maps I found. At least, from what I remember at any rate. FYI, not all of them were destroyed by the natural phenomenon."

Everyone stared at me in horror. "Are we really ignoring the giant bird coming at us?

"Oh, thank you for reminding me, Usopp," Luffy replied. And then the boat lurched, speeding up by a pull in the water.

"The currents! That must be how the canals work!" Nami shot to her feet and started pacing furiously in thought, somehow managing to stay standing despite how wildly the deck was swaying. "It sounds crazy, but... if sea currents flowed at the mountain strong enough, then the water would flow up the mountain before coursing down into the Grand Line, like a fountain! There's no doubt we're already on the current, so we just need to do is steer our way in!" She then bit her thumb fearfully as a realization hit her. "But that also means that things are that much more dangerous. When the current hits the Red Line, it sinks back down into the sea. If we crash, we'll be dragged under for sure."

"Less chatting, more surviving!" Kuina screamed. "Luffy - giant bird, remove, PLEASE?!"

"Ones we are on the mountain, he needs to get closer."

"I CAN SEE THE WHITES OF HIS FUCKING EYES!" Kuina screamed in panic.

"Birds don't have whites in their eyes."

"I KNOW… Oh... Oh, sweet Oda..." Kuina whispered in reverence.

We all turned to see what she was looking at... and promptly fell silent.

It was... monolithic was a word, but it didn't even begin to do the Red Line justice. It was as though the horizon had just... _become_ stone. Everyone craned their neck back, staring up in an attempt to catch sight of the top of the Line. It was an exercise in futility, but some stubborn part of everyone's mind just refused to accept that something this stupidly massive could exist naturally.

But there it was, presenting a giant middle thinger to geography and everything they knew - some more than others - about natural formations.

"Guys?" Diddy croaked numbly.

Luffy successfully proved that the apocalypse was fast approaching by being the first to realize what was happening. "WE'RE GETTING SUCKED IN! GIN! STEER US IN!"

Shocked out of his stupor, the man promptly scrambled grabbed the whipstaff. "WHEEL!"

As we came closer and closer and the Roc became louder and louder, the storm barely keeping it back, they managed to catch sight of a crack in the mountain.

Nami dug a pair of binoculars out of her coat and stared through them for a second before fumbling and almost dropping them in shock. "Holy crap..." she squeaked.

"What is it?" Zoro asked her.

Nami handed the binoculars to him without a word. Zoro looked through them as well and promptly clenched in shock. "That's... I can't believe it..."

Before anyone got a chance to ask, it finally came into sight: what had to be thousands upon thousands of gallons of water pouring _up_ the mountain, passing beneath ten _impossible_ stone arches. The view was so insane, so terrifying… like nature wrath's wrapped in a blanket of sheer beauty.

But that's just what it was - an awe-inspiring sight that kickstarted some primal part in everyone's being, that part that helped them survive when the nights were cold, fire was an idea, and the predators were hungry.

The sight of such a grand obstacle of nature awoke every 'fight-or-flight' instinct in everyone's body.

"There are more things in Heaven and Earth..." Luffy couldn't help but quote with an ear-to-ear grin.

Zoro ground his teeth as he stared at the fast-approaching gate. "Damn pretty words. Won't mean much if we die, though - I planned to gut lucky tonight."

"Then this is all over, you can break the bed for all I care when we get to it," Kuina deadpanned.

"Sex factoid aside, how exactly do we get up the damn thing?" Gin asked trying to change the topic.

And just like that, Merry shot upwards, everyone clinging to the ship to their dear lives. The winds blew heavy, the waves shook the boats, the whole damn experience was like riding a deranged bull bareback and managing to survive more than the freaking 9.8 seconds full throttle.

"CAPTAIN!" Brain shouted over the storm.

"WHAT?"

Brain smirked viciously, "He's close enough."

Luffy turned, noting that the Roc was, in fact, getting dangerously close to catching them.

Luffy firmly planted his feet on the ship, before twisting back long and hard until he resembled a corkscrew. As he started unwinding, building up speed and rotation, he waited till the very last moment before releasing the charged Buggy Ball at the Roc.

The look on the bird's face - priceless.

"Bombs away, Tweety!" Luffy shouted.

And the ball made contact.

All that they could say is that they were thankful that they were far enough from the mushroom cloud of an explosion to not get caught in the pressure wave.

Watching the damn thing fall down into the sea though…

"Is he still alive?" Usopp asked in shock.

"It's a giant Ancient Zoan - that bomb was a distraction at best. The only reason we managed to knock him out was that we caught him off guard."

"Speaking of off guard," Nami suddenly shouted and pointed ahead. "Look!" she exclaimed with a massive grin. "We're going through the clouds!"

And so they were.

Further in and further up the mountain, the Going Merry piercing through the roof of the heavens until at last the figurehead broke through and came within sight of the peak, the very roof of the world.

It was... breathtaking.

The waters of four oceans, the world itself, colliding into a singular point, foam spraying up and dissipating into mist before it all rumbled down a singular channel.

The sunlight, unfiltered by clouds and shining brightly against the exposed wet skin of everyone on board.

The rare bird flying in the heavens, a splash of color on an otherwise bright horizon.

And the air, THE AIR… the feeling of one's lungs becoming intoxicated by merely breathing it…

That moment, NO… that instance… there was no future, past, or present at that time. There was only the NOW, for forever and nevermore.

A moment that will always remain unspoiled and beautiful in everyone's mind.

Then Nami looked over the side, down into a field of blue that married the horizon, roiling and churning and roaring in welcome.

And the Merry was teetering over the edge of the abyss.

"Luffy?"

"Yes, Nami?"

"You knew about the fall, didn't you?"

"I was informed about it, yes."

"If we survive this - NAY, when we survive this… I will make you intimately familiar with my handcuffs, fists, AND my strapon."

Luffy's only response before they fell over the edge?

"Why do you even have one on board?"

Followed summly by _this_ noise from Gin of all people.

"Yaaaaaaa-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!"

* * *

 _Back in Loguetown_

Smoker… was in a delicate situation.

The town had just experienced an impromptu pirate 'invasion'.

Giant green gusts of wind had blown through town and scattered trash and people everywhere topsy-turvy.

The rain had managed to make its way into the gunpowder reserves of everyone's weapon, save the ones in HQ.

Citywide structural damages were a plenty.

And for some Oda known reason, a giant explosion and a monster of a bird was spotted in the direction of Reverse Mountain, but that was for later.

The only good thing? No civilian managed to die. Marines… not so much.

The bad thing? The towering figure of Admiral Aokiji looking down on him, icy smoke coming off his body, an honest to god face of annoyance on him.

"So…" Kuzan 'commanded.' "In summation, you allowed the Straw Hat Pirates to escape, alongside this… alliance of his enemies?"

Smoker maintained his control, anger bottling inside of him. "No Admiral, I did not lose control of the situation. Buggy and his associates showed no signs of planning to attack this town, the arrival of the Straw Hats was completely unexpected, and my Marines were in complete control of the situation until the storm came along. In any case, we managed to capture almost all the low-level members of Buggy's alliance, even if the heads managed to escape with one ship."

Kuzan looked up at the clouds, still prevalent even if the rain has eased up. "Yes, this storm… I thought I was responsible for it when I overused my power getting here. But even if the cold front I created mixed with the warm front here, the storm formed too fast based on your accounts. I can only assume that HE was in town as well."

"Sir?" Smoker asked in confusion.

Kuzan looked back down. "There are rumors that Dragon of all people ate a Devil Fruit that allows him to control the weather. We are not sure how this is done, but the man has an uncanny ability to always be present when acts of nature arise."

"DRAGON WAS HERE?!" Smoker shouted in panic. The Head of the Revolutionary Army was here? How did he…

"Don't doubt yourself for missing him," Kuzan interpreted, reading Smoker's mind. "The man received Marine training in the past, and he has years of experience in avoiding the likes of you. Most people require specific training just to spot Revolutionary member patterns, and even then, we leave that to cipher Pol. In any case… we are in a tricky situation?"

"If I may ask Admiral, why?" Tashigi pleaded.

Kuzan sighed in resignation, rubbing the back of his head. "Orders from above. Initially, I was called in to get capture Monkey D. Luffy because he got his hands on something he shouldn't have. Now that I hear that he has the Mad Bomber on his side as well, the situation has risen in priority as well. Having both of them is bad enough as it is..."

"Sir?"

Kuzan looked around. "Everyone but Tashigi and Smoker, leave."

Every Marine nodded and quickly did so.

"What I am about to tell is grades above what you should know, but seeing as you are of rank and are involved in this shindig, odds are you two are going to be commissioned to hunt down Luffy and his cohorts."

"Sir, my ORDER tie me to this town…" Smoker started.

"Vice Admiral and Chief Scientist Valefor has command of this operation, Captain Smoker - I am just the messenger."

"Valefor? I thought he relinquished his rank when he took over the Science Unit."

Kuzan shook his head. "He did not relinquish it - being Chief just superseded his rank in most situations. This is not one of them. Pretty soon, you're going to get a message to gather up your men and hunt down a certain member of the Straw Hat Pirates."

"Which one sir," Smoker intoned.

Kuzan took out the poster.

Smoker and Tashigi looked, eyes bulging in shock. "Sir, the bounty is only 18 million. How can the monkey be a threat?"

"It's not so much the monkey but what the monkey has."

"The Storage Fruit? I get that it is a Devil Fruit, but…." Tashigi started.

"You mean that literally," Smoker interrupted. "The monkey literally has something that makes him more valuable."

Kuzan leaned in, his Haki unleashing. "As far as the two of you should be concerned, that monkey is PRICELESS. There is no amount of Belli that can possibly match the value of this monkey remaining ALIVE."

Smoker unwillingly gulped. "Sir, this is beyond our pay grade. Shouldn't CP-0 be involved in something like this?"

"They would be… if we were willing to acknowledge the existence of a Black Site Research Laboratory that was off the books."

And shit just got complicated. Black Site was one thing, a laboratory already painted an ugly picture as to what Luffy and the monkey could have stolen, but off the books… that meant that no paperwork of the hunt would exist as well. What Kuzan was 'giving' Smoker was an off the record assignment - a death sentence if anyone ever found mentions of it anywhere, except by word of mouth from the highest of echelons.

"Sir…"

"I gave you your orders, Captain Smoker. You are to gather your men and hunt down the Straw Hat Pirates. Congratulations - you just been promoted to the big leagues."

"No sir, you just sentenced my men and me to an early death if our real objective ever gets out," growled Smoker.

"Hey, I am just the messenger," Kuzan placated. "Valefor may be below me in rank, but he scares me more then you do. You have your orders, Captain Smoker - obey them."

Smoker suddenly flashed back to the talk Luffy gave him in the bar.

 _"You know, I can't see why people call the Warlords 'government dogs'. After all, from what I've seen so far? The Marines are the World Government's bitches. And you had the nerve to get angry at me for calling you a dog – at least I made you male."_

Never did he imagine that the speech would come back to haunt him now that his men have been served orders to act as a hunting party. Marine's are meant to protect the people, not serve as bounty hunters…

"Yes Admiral," growled a conflicted Smoker.

"Oh come now Smoker," smiled Kuzan. "we used to be so much closer than that - you even used to call me Uncle."

Rage gathered in Smoker's eyes. "That ended the day my father hid me away."

Kuzan faltered. "Look, I am sorry about that, but you shouldn't' have questioned him about…"

"I had all the right to question him about what he did to the 13th Royal Marine Flotilla in the West Blue when he was Vice-Admiral."

"They were hunting down a criminal…"

"They had twelve other flotillas to work with, someone needed to protect the people of the Blue."

"Nico Robin was a priority target…"

"Nico Robin was a kid who could have caught at any major checkpoint, not hunted down like a pig to slaughter."

Now Kuzan was enraged. "That was not for you to decide at the time - you were barely 22."

"Yeah… but I can hold a grudge for a LONG time. Twelve years is nothing compared to the hell he brought upon the flotilla. You ever talk to T-Bone? I heard he finally got the surgery to get rid of the last of his burn scars. He can finally show his true skeletal face to the people he protects."

Kuzan looked down in resignation. "I was not there, Smoker. I would have done things differently…"

"Yes, you would have… your Lazy Justice is good for those situations. I used to respect his justice but after that spectacle… No," Smoker looked at Kuzan, enraged and committed to his ideals. "Following that fools Absolute Justice is not something I will ever do, regardless of our blood."

The trio stood in silence, the rain finally ending.

"Give my men a day to get ready. We have a pirate _crew_ to capture. Send word up to Valefor that we _graciously_ accept this assignment."

"Smoker…" Kuzan reached out.

"That will be all, Admiral Aokiji. That will be all. _Justice_ shall be done," muttered Smoker as he and Tashigi started walking away.

* * *

OMAKE

 _Somewhere in Totto Land_

A tea party was taken place.

Mont D'or was on the stage singing, much to the surprise of his family, with his velvet baritone voice, when the news coo made its way to Brulee's lap; she has a subscription because she liked the crossword puzzles.

She picked up the paper, and a few envelopes with all the bounty papers dropped out. Linlin and a few of her kids saw the envelopes and went to get them, while Brulee went on with her business.

"Well, well, well, it seems we got a nice prize from the East Blue," Smoothie said with a light chuckle

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let us see," Poire asked.

"OK, Ok, hold your horse's sister… hmmm... a few showstoppers in the North Blue, some Grand Line idiots making their way here, and would you look at that? The East Blue piece de resistance, Monkey D. Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates."

"According to this, Monkey D. Luffy is the recognized consumer of the Gomu Gomu no Mi."

"Where does it say that?" Poire asked innocently

Smoothie looked at her little sister with a deadpan expression on her face " It's in the fine print of the poster, admittingly hard to see on the back what with all of his charges listed here… killing a Fishman with a baguette, really?"

"The Gomu Gomu no Mi? Doesn't that make him a rubber man? I wonder, if you pinch it, does it stretch as long as you pull it?" Joscarpone wondered.

"He's a Monkey with a magic cock, so I'm sure he can make the ladies rock," Galette deadpanned. "But I can have him lubed if he wants," she added as a joke.

"Well, I guess his girl doesn't need a rubber when she already has her rubber man," Praline giggled, earning a few groans from her sisters.

"Please, as much as I would love to see another Monkey in action, get your minds out of the gutter," Compote huffed while enjoying a green tea and strawberry scones, "Besides, I think the Marines are blowing smoke just because his name is Monkey - they don't want to piss off Garp."

Pudding had a profound interest in the particular poster of Zeff Noir. "Such a mysterious dreamboat."

"I guess the 'Man-Demon' Gin really likes to get a spin on things with his new fruit now."

There was a poster of Eustass Kid that interested a few others, mainly the men.

"I swear, these rookies are getting more brazen every year," Brulee huffed while working on a second crossword "What goes with the riddle 'Vikings treat all their backstabbers this way? It's 10 letters."

"Blood Eagle, Bru," Myukuru said while looking at a poster of Scratchmen Apoo.

"Thank you. And I know you're sneaking glances at Scratchman Apoo. Is it that he's armed or are you trying to catch waves?" Brulee said with a toothy grin

There was a lot of merriment in Linlin's eyes when she saw her daughters converse with each other, but when the name 'Monkey' was uttered, Linlin immediately tuned out all the conversation in the room. Not because she cared about Luffy or the festivities, but because the name stirred up a memory of her trying to get the 'Gorilla Milk' of one Monkey D. Garp 38 years ago.

" _I wonder if he still has those bikini bottoms I gave him."_

She was called out of her reverie ten minutes later by her oldest granddaughter, one Charlotte Cherimoya, so they can get on with the main reason for the party.

* * *

 **There, finally done. 39K words and freaking 101 pages on Microsoft Word. Consider this your Turkey Day Special. Happy Holidays everyone.**


	10. A Set of Peaks With A Shot of Whiskey

**Greetings and bienvenue everyone! A belated happy new year to all. I am sorry for long it took to post this chapter up, but c'est la vie, life takes precedence.**

 **First things first before we can dive in the story, some news. El Pirato has decided to take a more beta rather then co-author role for this story. In turn, let's give a nice and warm welcome our new co-author, XenonDark!**

 **[Polite cheers and clapping].**

 **I would also like to inform everyone that El Pirato has started a TvTropes for this page. If anyone has the time, please add to it because frankly, I can't for the life of me figure out how to do it myself.**

 **And with that out of the way, I leave you to the chapter. And now I am off to enter a Devil Fruit Contest hosted by Tekking101 on YouTube. I got a PS4 to try to win.**

* * *

The sea was still turbulent, thunder and rain prevalent and pounding on all in its wake by the sheer force of the storm. The waves crashing matched the thunderous roar and lightning struck down seemingly at random.

While the chaos at Loguetown was still ongoing and the Straw Hats had managed to make their way up the Reverse Mountain, another situation was occurring on a small sandbar over the horizon. One whose participants were increasingly less "jolly" than the strange crew entering the Grand Line.

"Is he still alive?" cried a panicked ostrich, passing back and forth on the beach, leaving a deep groove in the sand. At the rate he was going, his efforts began making a deep moat in front of his companions.

The other individual - a giant pelican - was doing his best to give chest resuscitation to a giant Roc laying on its back by jumping up and down rhythmically. With his partner's incessant ramblings and annoying fidgeting, the pelican started getting annoyed. "I don't know, how about you get over here and HELP ME OUT?"

"Don't yell at me Panic," answered the bird in ...well… panic, flying up to the chest. He made an active effort to not dig his talons into the giant Roc for fear of causing any more damage that has already been dealt.

"Then stop your bitching Pain and help me out. Okay, jump on three? One… Two…. THREE!"

The duo jumped up and slammed down on Roc's chest, finally causing the behemoth to cough and spur out all the water out of his lungs. The two promptly removed themselves from their boss, watching the big bird get up and get rid of the rest of the liquid.

Took him a while.

Falling straight into the waters near the mountains would have been a death sentence for Devil Fruit users. But the boss was just big enough to avoid drowning completely. It also helped that he was in Animal Form, which meant he had hollow bones and was buoyant enough to stay on top.

Got to love Bird Zoan advantages.

Took the Roc some time to recover his strength and breathe before turning and looking down at his rescuers.

"Pain? Panic? What are you two doing here? I thought you were after the Straw Hats?" asked the Roc tilting his head to the side. Not in anger or annoyance, but in genuine curiosity.

"Sorry, boss," started Panic as he raised his arm wing to salute. "Their monkey got us with the knockout gas before we got a chance to do anything. We were lucky enough to get out of Loguetown when we did before the pheasant spotted us."

Roc focus intensified. "Kuzan is here? Why?"

[Footnote: Kuzan's Admiral epithet of Aokiji means 'Blue Pheasant']

Pain shook his head. "Unknown. But considering his presence in the East Blue, it would explain the odd weather as of late, sir. In any case, seeing that he was in town, we tried to rendezvous at the designated spot before we saw you… well… you know…."

"Get my tail feathers handed to me by an uber-charged ballistic projectile?" the Roc asked with a raised brow. While he hated to admit it, the Straw Hats gained not only his ire but also his respect. There's not many - if at all any - people who could do that to Roc in his bird form. While he would remember this day as an ungraceful defeat, he'll also learn from it.

Both smaller birds shuffled on their feet. "We didn't want to insinuate anything…."

"No, no, I bit the bullet on that one. Really fubared the situation." On cue, the giant bird began to shrink and collapse on itself rapidly. Wings disappeared, feathers shrank, claws became nails, the beak became a nose and mouth.

By the end, all that remained was an olive-skinned man with spiky blonde hair, light blue eyes, and green army camouflage, with black army boots and a camouflage bandana around his head.

The fact said man could give the eldest sons of Big Mom a run for their Belli in the height department was not mentioned.

There was a reason he was such a giant menace in his Animal Form, and it wasn't just because the Roc was a large bird to begin with.

The man sighed and rubbed the back of his neck and spoke in a semi-annoyed tone. "Didn't know the Mad Bomber was part of the crew nor that he had a Devil Fruit. Besides, what did I tell you two about calling me Boss? The name is Xerxes Altair, and if that feels weird, then just Colonello."

Pain and Panic looked at each other before looking back at Xerxes. "Sorry, Boss is Boss," they finished with a nod.

Colonello sighed in defeat. "Never going to get my way… is the conference set up in the Eastern Coop?"

Both men quickly saluted and posed. "YES, SIR! The meeting starts soon, so we should be able to make it in time if we hurry."

Xerxes nodded before going into Hybrid Mode. "Good. Let's fly."

* * *

 _Undisclosed Location, sometime later…_

Colonello was currently sitting in a dark room at a large round table, big enough to sit at least ten people. The wood was made of wood, varnished and sanded down to be smooth to the touch, colored to match the black leather chairs around said table. In the middle was a mushi pointed directly at him, meant to send his projection wherever needed. Above Colonello, hanging by threads was a lighting system that was roughly the circumference of the table but hollow on the inside. Around him were precisely giant detailed maps of each Blue. Then there was a separate map of Paradise and New World up there as well. In front of each map was another mushi, these meant to receive the projection of others.

With how far apart everyone else, meeting via holograms seemed like the easier alternative.

Took forever to set the whole system up but it was worth it since they had a technological advantage that no one else had.

On cue, all snails woke up and started doing their thing. One showered him in blue light while the other created projections of the other heads in their appropriate seats.

Feeling brave, Colonello's blue form - at least to everyone else - started, "East, signing on."

"North, signing on," spoke a purple figure in an armored helmet and full body suit.

"South, signing on," grumbled an annoyed green figure in a white laboratory coat.

"West, signing on," spoke a calm red figure in a traditional red kimono with a long braid, drinking what appeared to be a cup of tea.

"Muy. Paradise, signing on," commanded an indigo-colored figure in a full body hooded outfit that covered everything.

"Ciaossu. New World, signing on," smirked the yellow figure, dressed to the nines in an expensive three-piece suit and a fedora.

"And finally Morgan, signing on. Now Roc… what the hell happened? I gave you a simple assignment to get your claws on Yasopp's kid."

"In a word sir? Lack of information."

"What." deadpanned Morgan.

Colonello sighed, knowing this was going to be a headache and a half. "I can't claim that I don't receive part of the blame, but certain factors should have been known before I send in Pain and Panic, or even myself."

Morgan glared. He hated being out of the loop; it's why he became head of the news organization. "Explain."

"First, it turns out that according to my subordinates reports, the Mad Bomber is part of the Straw Hat crew's and - get this - a gorilla."

Verde, the green figure spoke up. "A gorilla? An honest to Oda gorilla?" he said in surprise. "Those that can turn into gorillas with a Zoan, maybe, but not a literal one. That's rare, less so in the Grand Line, but rare nonetheless."

"Called Diddy his brother. In any case, he also has a Devil Fruit, one that causes explosions." Colonello answered.

"Muy. The Bomb, Pop, and even the Nitro are accounted for. Tell me, did he slam his hands in any way?" asked the indigo Viper.

"He caused the ground to explode like landmines, so yes."

"Then he has the Bakuha Bakuha no Mi. Good to know - people have been wondering what happened to that fruit for years. I hate it when my information network has holes in it. Then again, while the info is useful, he could spell some extra trouble for us. He deserves caution, if for no other reason then for his past exploits and potential."

Morgan turned to his most useful source of intelligence. "Should we be concerned?"

"As long as he has his fingers. Supposedly, the number of bombs that can be active at any given moment equals to the number of fingers the user has, real or otherwise. Also, the user needs to trigger the bombs in some way, like clapping or snapping said fingers. Makes up for it with the fact that they can charge up anything into a bomb of any strength as long as enough time is allotted."

Colonello held his head in a grimace. He could already feel a massive headache coming back. Ever since that empowered bomb, there's been a slight ringing in his ear that steadily began driving him crazy.

And he had just gotten his check up for tinnitus.

"Explains what happened to me. The only reason I didn't dodge the cannonball they shot at me is because I've shrugged off worse in the past. Had I known…"

Morgan's hologram snarled but soon turned into a smirk. "It matters not. Yes, we missed an opportunity to catch him before he made his way to Paradise, but now he is in Onmoraki's wings."

Viper couldn't prevent a smile from appearing from the thought. Such a naive and new crew will never make it out there unscathed.

"Any other reason the mission went sideways?" Morgan questioned Colonello.

"I would say that the weather was shitty because the pheasant was on his way to Loguetown, but that doesn't bother me when I go full-bird…."

The purple one with a helmet, Skull, eyes widened. "Wait, the Iceman Cometh was in town? The fuck were the Marine's thinking of sending that bastard into the East Blue?! No wonder my shipping profits have been down in the East," he said with annoyance, rubbing his helmet in anger. He hated it when idiots messed with his money.

Viper may have been the miser and obsessed with Belli, but Skull was the one who organized and ran the trade routes and channels used by them. If his money weren't tied in his business, he would have been the richest man at the table.

Whether or not he was richer then his arch-rival Du Feld was debatable and mostly relied on the state of the stock market at the time. But that's neither here nor there.

The red figure calmly spoke up for the first time. "Sending Borsalino would have made more sense - at least his power does not alter the weather outside the Grand Line. Any reason why?" Fon asked.

"Wild guess? Maybe the pheasant finally pissed the wrong person off. Maybe the Lightbringer was preoccupied. In any case, the animals may have something to do with it. I mean, the odds of four animals having Devil Fruits - regardless of strength and rarity - is a little off, no?" Colonello pondered.

It may not be obvious to the casual observer, but there is something seriously off with the Straw Hat Pirates, even by Grand Line numbers.

Verde agreed, having very similar thoughts earlier."Statistically, you are correct. UHHHH….. Another headache to deal with: figuring out why animals of all things are important to the Marines."

"Why the long face, Stymphalian?" asked Reborn, the last figure among them to finally speak, his concern still evident despite his glowing yellow figure.

Morgan wanted everyone to be the same color, but NO, these dolts had to have their quirks.

"You try dealing with cannibalistic Nazi's while also trying to keep as many of your agents alive while the Crimson Fucker is in your Blue. If it wasn't bad enough, SOMEHOW some whackjob cyborg doctor figured out how to pass on that bloodsuckers fruit power - AND ISN'T THAT A CREAM FILLED SURPRISE - to his soldiers. Said doctor was killed before I could get my talons on him to show my displeasure at his moronic practices, the migraines he caused me, and HIS ODA DAMN RESEARCH!"

Everyone watched Verde gather his breath after the impromptu shoutfest. With a sigh, Skull gave his guess. "...Caesar got his hands on the research, didn't he?"

"Yes, Hippogriff, yes he did."

"...Want me to take care of it?"

"No, no, it's alright… I am calm… I am centered… Breathe in, breathe out… Look, the organization is almost gone, just like Crimson will be out of the South in due time. Yes, Caesar getting his hands on that particular brand of research is worrisome…"

"Considering the rumors I heard regarding him, Kaido, and Donquixote, we should be worried." Viper said with a tinge of concern.

"But it was focused on one Paramecia fruit only. And Kaido favors Zoans, so Caesar has his work cut out for him. I get the gas bag is 'smart' compared to most of the plebeians, but it took the deranged cult cyborg decades to get the formula just right. Knowing Caesar, he's going to skip a lot of steps and make abominations at best, side-show rejects at worst." Verde added.

Morgan growled in annoyance. "Something I will look into as well. With the beef he has with Big Mom, it will be… a spectacle if they decide to challenge each other. Anything else I should know?"

"Only that with Capone gone, the West has a new power vacuum," chimed in Fon as he sipped his tea. "Normally I would have gotten involved to stabilize it, but some group who goes by as the Clam Pirates - I think there may be a translation error in the report – beat me to it. Supposedly, the members all have a grudge with Bege, and they all want their pound of flesh. Considering Capone's 'habits, they may be children of fallen families."

Colonello sighed. "Nothing on my end. Some trio of pirate captains teamed up to try and kill Luffy, but they failed. They weren't captured, so they will probably make their into the Grand Line after them."

Viper pinched his nose, huffing. "Wonderful. More headaches."

"Names?" wondered Reborn.

"Buggy, Alvida, and Kuro," Colonello answered.

Verde was slightly surprised at this new information. "Kuro? The bastard is still alive? How many lives does that cat have?"

"Seven, if the math is right. And that comment may be much closer to home then you think."

"Explain." demanded the scientist.

"According to what Pain and Panic heard from a very loud and boisterous Buggy, Luffy beat him up so badly and left him so broken after their first encounter, that when his Zoan fruit tried to patch him up, the ratio of human and animal shifted… and not in his favor. He is stronger, faster, more savage, and his forms look more ancient, but his mind? Not all there. Figured he accidentally crossed into Awakening and left something behind when he was dragged back."

"... I must have him…. FOR SCIENCE…."

"Stym, calm down. I can sense your subordinates panic from here." Skull said with a bit of a sweatdrop.

"Yes...you don't want them to call us in and tie you up till you calm down AGAIN?" Fon asked Verde.

"Oh, put a sock in it, Griffin."

Reborn sighed. "At least you guys have fun stuff to do. Gets boring with nothing changing in the New World. Shanks and Whitebeard want nothing to do with me, and Big Mom's kids are a bunch of pansies. I swear, the moment she passes on, all hell will break loose in that family..."

"I am sorry Ziz, but you are the only one strong enough to keep our interests safe in those waters with the likes of HER there. I can only satiate her interests so much at her Tea Parties. Never mind that you are one of the few in the world who can match Kaido in the air or on land." Morgan said.

"Yeah, yeah… I know. Don't sell the others short on that front. Hell, even Skull can hold the line with Kaido…"

"That's because I am immortal, jackass, not because of my fruit."

Reborn waved his hand nonchalantly."Still, gets boring in these parts. Something new would be nice."

"Just you wait, the new generation in these waters have potential. In any case… Roc, your reasons are justifiable. While it will be somewhat harder to get our feathers on Usopp, for now, they aren't a threat. In any case, everyone - keep our interests safe and keep your eyes and ears open. Morgan, signing off."

* * *

If someone told the Straw Hats that going down the Reverse Mountain was going to take so long, Luffy would have brought some reading material.

Don't get him wrong, it was an amazing sight, and the experience was still breathtaking, but there is only so much one can take before they get bored again - especially with Luffy's disposition.

Besides, the mist from the waterfall was clouding most of their vision.

At the moment, however, he was more concerned about not suffocating at Nami's unknowing use of Armament Haki.

At least he hoped it was unconscious - otherwise, he had no way to explain as to how she had enough strength to choke him hard enough to induce asphyxiation physically.

Him dying from a chokehold while made of rubber is not something he wanted his death immortalized on his grave.

In his triple digits surrounded by young nubile twins? Maybe.

As the captain of the most famous pirate crew in history, right up there with Roger's crew? Assuredly.

But as a kid not even in his twenties without his cherry popped a second time? Absolutely not.

"Nami! There's a reasonable explanation for this! I swear!" Luffy tried to defend himself, his brain failing him at the moment due to lack of oxygen. He tried to gasp more in, but it just wouldn't go past his neck.

Now, was there a reasonable explanation? Well, there was for certain an explanation but to call it reasonable...well it's a matter of perspective, isn't it?

Suddenly, the choking got tighter. "Gah! How are you doing this woman!?"

Luffy's 'faithful' crew were watching the 'in progress attempt at murder' with mirth in their eyes. Even Zoro couldn't help but chuckle at the weird development his captain was in.

In a last ditch effort to save himself from certain doom, Luffy looked for and reached out to his loyal animal companions in panic, only to see Diddy on King's shoulder as they laughed and pointed at him.

With his last hope depending on his mushis, he found them several feet away, Brain watching intently.

It's almost as if he was trying to...record this...into his memory…

Luffy's eyes sunk into despair from what he was seeing. "Et tu, Brain?"

From this point on Luffy swore to remember that hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn.

Also, he was slightly concerned that he was finding this to be a little bit of a turn on.

" _...oooohhh..."_

Luggy blinked - mid choke - as a faint warbling sound rippled through the air during their rapid descent down the waterfall. "The hell...?"

"You heard it too?" Zoro called up as he strained his ears to narrow down the direction of the sound.

"Good chance of it being the wind blowing through the peaks," Nami shrugged indifferently as she rubbed her hands in pain (rubber is tough to choke). "The rock formations around here are pretty unusual."

"I don't know," Luffy frowned, rubbing his neck in concern. All the reports he had access to didn't say anything about sound echoes and warbles. Of course, they WERE rather out of date since the Marines haven't used the mountain entrance in decades. Not since they figured out how to coat their ships with Seastone and sail through the Calm Belt. "Brain? Pinky?"

"I am afraid, Captain, that not even my eyes can see through showers this thick. The Grand Line fields have already begun wreaking havoc on my new rig. It will take time to compensate," Brain spoke with concern.

"I don't know…" spoke Pinky with actual seriousness. Luffy stood to attention, fun and games over with for now. "This sound… doesn't register as noise to me, if anything…"

" _...wwwooooh..."_

"... it registers as a VOICE to my powers." concluded the mushi.

"The hell?" King said in confusion. "Shouldn't you be translating that then if it is a voice? If not, what the hell can be that loud?"

Diddy raised his hand from on top of King's shoulder, "Giants?"

Pinky shook his head in a negative. "No, it's definitely animal, it's just one I've never had an encounter with before. It's going to take a moment for me and my fruit to figure it out before I can translate it."

"Huh, so animal communication isn't universal - neat," Zoro concluded.

"That's only partially correct, Zoro," Brain corrected. "Creatures below the sea and above it have distinct languages. Mammals, avians, and insects can be considered as having different dialects of the same language. Sea creatures, however, have different rules altogether."

"Is no one questioning the fact the voice is getting louder?" added an unsettled Gin, still recovering from the fall.

" _...wwwooooOOOOHHH..."_

"SEE?!" he shouts with his arms out, pointing towards the mist.

Luffy shuddered, as the sound did, in fact, appear to be becoming louder and louder the closer they came to the end of the channel. The odd thing was that he recalled hearing something similar during his short stay on a cruiser.

But why?

"Hey!" Usopp called down from where he was hanging onto the main mast yardarm, pulling down one of the lenses of his goggles in curiosity. "I think there's something up ahead!"

"Yeah!" Sanji concurred, pointing at the mists dead ahead of us. "It looks like a mountain! How many of these damn things do we have to go through?"

"Huh?" Nami blinked in confusion. "That can't be right, all that's supposed to be past here is the Twin Capes!"

"Then what the hell do you call that, woman!?" Zoro demanded, pointing at the dark silhouette that was starting to come into view in front of them, right where the channel ended and met the sea, as evident by the rip currents separating and circling around it.

"What the hell!?" Nami blurted in disbelief. "But... the chart was _accurate!_ There _aren't_ any mountains here!"

" _BWWWWOO_ OOOOOHHHH!"

Then, it clicked. Luffy eyes bulged, and he shuddered in horror as he recalled where he heard those sounds before.

"BWWWOOOOHHHH **!"**

The crew looked at the structure in confusion, before collectively looking up… and up… and up…

"Thar she blows…" Luffy revered in both horror and pure, undiluted shock

Luffy had heard those noises before… when he heard whales sing.

But sweet Oda, calling the _being_ in front of him a whale would do it no justice.

The mind goes to odd places when confronted with certain things. Had Herman Melville existed in this world, the quote that came to Luffy's mind would have been appropriate for the situation.

"Towards thee I roll, thou all-destroying but unconquering whale; to the last I grapple with thee; from hell's heart I stab at thee; for hate's sake I spit my last breath at thee. Sink all coffins and all hearses to one common pool! and since neither can be mine, let me then tow to pieces, while still chasing thee, though tied to thee, thou damned whale! Thus, I give up the spear!"

To be fair, Luffy would have reacted similarly to Ahab when confronted with such a whale - it was a challenge, a daunt to be faced and conquered, not out of vengeance but as a test of will and humanity.

If the _being_ in front of them was even a whale, for it was too glorious to be called as such.

Luffy had read accounts of Sea King encounters, as well as their accompanying pictures and sketches. Always serpent-like in physique, but varied in appearance and behavior, all dangerous beings that are a normal occurrences in the Grand Line, and unfortunately enough, have managed to spread out to the rest of the seas. With enemies and opposition far in between, anything that can face them head-on is not to be trifled with.

Fantasized in a death-match between the two, but NOT trifled with.

At the top of that list are Island Whales, creatures that have ways to swim through all the Blues in the world by using the Deep Currents of the seas. They were similar to normal whales in all regards but one: size. For their name is an epithet, as they have been known to reach such sizes within a few decades. Considering how long the species can live, it was a drop in the bucket of their lifespan.

But those records have always been dismissed as legends and hearsay, arguing that no creature so massive could consume enough tonnage on the move to maintain said sizes.

Unless of course, they found a safe place to grow.

And what better place to grow then at the entrance to hell?

Still, even if Luffy had the will to write what he was seeing - as only a second since seeing the leviathan has yet to pass - such a being would be hard to render on paper with mere pen and ink. But if a word came to mind to surmise what he was seeing, it would be _titan_.

And he wasn't referring to the adjective of size, but the noun for the giants of Greek myth. I mean, just look at the whale...

Body of massive size and form, flesh and blood wrapped in pitch-black skin that could resist volley after volley of artillery.

Mouth wide enough to make even the likes of Charybdis seem infinitesimal.

Teeth the size of buildings and caravels.

Eyes the size of ships.

Scars on the head as deep as canyons and just as wide.

And the most frightening thing of all… that it was just the head.

To put it simply, the being in front of the Going Merry was not terrifying, nor monstrous, but as stated and repeated once again… _glorious_.

But then again, the Going Merry **was** about to ram into the said creature at – well - ramming speeds, into what would most likely result in their early deaths, so...

Bad time to figure out if one is an adrenaline junky or not.

 _Override panic, ignore the instinct to gauge and laugh, kick in lizard hindbrain…_

"SOMEONE FIRE THE DAMN CANNON BEFORE WE BECOME PULVERIZED MINCEMEAT!"

They needed to slow down the ship enough to stop! If they didn't, the Straw Hats wouldn't even make it into the Grand Line, let alone conquer it! If the cannons can generate enough force and power to slow down the ship to a close halt, then they just might be saved.

Luffy's shout kicked everyone out of their catatonic dread and trepidation, but before anyone could do anything, Diddy decided to do the **sensible** thing.

Run forward, jump unto the sheep head, push arms forward and…

Unleash the most powerful gust of wind from his palms imaginable.

You ever felt a sudden stop while going at Mach speeds and experiencing who knows what kind of G-Forces? Yeah, Luffy neither, but thank Oda it wasn't that bad when Diddy started pushing on the brakes.

Still…

"KING! THAT CANNON ISN'T GOING TO LOAD ITSELF!"

King in a panic rushed down under to load the cannon as they approached the whale slower and slower, but still at speeds that constituted a risk.

Closer and closer they approached, sweat glistening on Diddy's head, the strain getting to him.

The cannon still not fired, Luffy decided that he had no choice and was about to bite his thumb and blow air…

But before Luffy had the chance to whip out one of his more powerful techniques, an explosion shook the ship, jerking it backward and causing almost everyone to topple over.

While everyone was making small praises to Oda - Gin in particular - they ignored a small issue.

That being that while we finally slowed down to a stop, THEY WERE STILL IN FRONT OF A FREAKING MOUNTAIN SIZED WHALE!

"So…" Zoro stared upwards. "Just how much sashimi can this whale make?"

Sanji looked to the side from his cigarette. "Are you asking as a joke or are you being serious?"

Zoro stopped to contemplate that question for a minute in awe. "You can actually tell?"

Sanji shrugged as he took a drag, "I am a chef, you learn to ballpark the value and amount of product you get. Still, standard sashimi is about ½ an ounce, which means about 32 slices in a pound, a ton has about 2200 pounds or 70,400 sashimi slices…"

Zoro waved his hands to make him stop. "Okay, okay I get it - I was trying to lighten the mood."

"I know," Sanji smiled before looking grim. "But still… Island Whales are usually found in the West Blue in herds, and I NEVER heard of one becoming as large as this."

Luffy dusted his hat as he looked at the cook. "Leviathan?"

"I thought that was a myth and it had tentacles," Sanji replied hesitantly.

"All legends have a kernel of truth to them," Luffy answered nonchalantly as he put his hat back on. "Also, the Kraken is the one you are thinking of, which IS real, since there is one supposedly guarding the entrance to Fishman Island."

Everyone just looked at Luffy. "Just how much do you actually know about the Grand Line, Captain?" Nami finally asked.

"More than enough, less then I would feel comfortable and safe with."

Then again with his goals and ambitions, he's never really 'safe' is he?

"I am not filled with confidence here," deadpanned Usopp. "Especially since you didn't know about the damn whale."

"In the Captain's defense, Marine's haven't used this entrance in a long time, so there was nothing in the paperwork about it," Brain chimed in. "Pirates on the other hand…"

"ZAP! They didn't tell us for laughs?"

Brain shrugged, "Probably."

Everyone - minus Luffy, Diddy, and King – face-faulted.

"Why aren't you two freaked out about this?" Kuina asked as she got up.

King and Diddy looked at each other before replying in unison. "We are used to this shit."

"Anyone else not noticing the whale has yet to react to the CANNONBALL hitting it?" Gin asked as he dabbed off his sweat.

He could swear that he's the only one that notices the insane shit that happens to this crew like it was his role to point them out.

Loudly.

Tis the destiny of a straight-man.

"Seriously!" Usopp yelped as he jerked the oar into motion alongside him. "Is this thing so big that it didn't notice it or is it just slow!?"

"I think it's more the former than the latter. After all, from my experience? The intelligence of animals can seriously surprise you at times. I present to you Exhibits A through D," smiled Luffy as he waved his hands across his animal cohorts.

And then Oda showed that he did, in fact, have a sense of whimsy, as the whale's body sank _just_ enough so that his eye could look down upon the ship… and line his mouth up with the level of the current.

Usopp - with his new confidence from his fights, friends, and abilities - DIDN'T piss himself. However, the very apparent meltdown he was having couldn't be held back no matter how much he tried.

The story about the giant goldfish he told Kaya before he left the island came to the forefront of his mind. But where would he find a giant pachinko ball?

Nami swallowed heavily as she eyed our captain nervously. "Luffy..." she attempted to placate him desperately. "I realize you know more than us in these situations, but that whale is eyeing us…"

"EVERYONE STOP" Luffy whispered-shouted. "Let's not do anything stupid to piss him off."

Diddy glared at his Captain, "This is a whale, not a raptor, Captain. Staying still isn't going to make a difference."

" **BWWWOOOOHHHH!"** howled the whale, as his mouth began to open, and the crew started being dragged in, kicking and screaming as it were.

For someone of his girth, the whale moved faster than anything half of its size.

King looked at Diddy. "For the record, I blame you."

"Noted," deadpanned Diddy before grabbing his brother like a lifeline, "NOW SAVE ME YOU BASTARD!"

"EVERYONE! Hold onto something!" Luffy cried, one hand clutching to the side rail while the other stretched and twisted itself into the rigging as tight as it could go, both for support and as extra leverage to grab on to for anyone who dislodges.

"TOO LATE CAPTAIN!" squawked Usopp, already shifted into his hybrid form, leg talons digging into the mast while his wings were being used to protect Nami. "WE ARE GOING DOWN!"

And down did they go.

And to the left, to the right, upside down, whirling side to side, twisting and swaying within the rapid current in what could only be described as the esophagus from hell the ship did go. The pitch-black tunnel would have been a fun rollercoaster ride were it not for the outright chance the ship could smash into the sides and that it reeked to holy heaven.

And after being in the places Luffy has been in his short life in this new world, he would rate it around third in his top ten list of 'worst things experienced.'

The place he found Diddy and King being number one, of course, with number two being the Royal Palace in Dawn Island after he and his brothers were done with _them_.

After who knows how many twists and turns, the Going Merry eventually met a steady downward current. The boat still rocked, but the ruder was still intact, and the danger of going overboard was finally behind them… for now.

Luffy unclinched his frozen arms - from the strain, not fear - as he started gathering his breath. "Everyone still in one piece?"

Every crew member sounded off, one by one, as they wobbly got up and checked themselves and the ship for damage. Surprisingly, the Going Merry was still going strong.

They surely had the luck of the Devil.

Then again, if they were lucky they wouldn't find themselves in this predicament in the first place. Maybe it was bipolar?

"Ah, guys?" squeaked Usopp in human form once more. "We aren't dead right?"

"Well Nami hasn't sprouted wings and become an angel yet, so I am going with no," snarked Sanji as he dusted himself. "Then again she doesn't need wings to be an angel."

"And the stomach acids aren't making us hallucinate either?"

"Gastric acids are many things - very disgusting being one of them - but other than corrosive, no, not hallucinogenic. Why?" asked a confused Gin.

"Just confirming that we are still alive. Because otherwise, I have no idea why there is a light at the end of the tunnel," deadpanned Usopp as he pointed forward.

The Straw Hats all turned towards the appropriate direction and caught sight said light illuminating the darkness. There was a literal light at the end of the dark tunnel. Usopp briefly wondered if they went towards it would they find Heaven on the other side but quickly dismissed the notion since it would have to be in the sky.

"Hold on!" Nami barked out.

And with that, the Going Merry splashed down into the light, the suddenly even water killing the momentum and bringing said ship to a firm and final halt.

"Uh... guys?" Nami squeaked numbly. "Is collective death a thing? Or becoming insane at the same time?"

"I don't think so, but I get why you are asking," added Kuina, bug-eyed and in awe, as was everyone else on board.

Because no one in a million years would ever believe them if they were told that the inside of a giant Island Whale had a big blue sky with clouds and a sun, as well as an island with a palm tree and a house on it.

There is crazy shit, and then there was straight up bullshit.

"So…" Zoro decided to break the ice. "Someone clearly had a lot of time on their hands."

Kuina slowly cranked her neck to look at Zoro. "And you say this because?"

"Well... getting an island inside a giant whale is easy enough: he would have eaten enough landmass and treated metal at some point to get it done. Painting the inside of the stomach to look like the outside, AND accounting for adding in spots from time to time as said whale grew larger and larger? THAT's commitment."

Everyone paused and considered that, a moment of peace and serenity in an otherwise bizarre and implausible situation.

"How much are we talking here? Months, years, decades?" Sanji asked in honest curiosity.

"Well, when I was younger, the church hired a restorer to spruce up the ceiling as it was losing color in some spots. Granted, the man worked alone, and it was more like surgery, what with all the small details no one would notice from the ground, but it took him months before we were all satisfied. This?" Gin narrated as he looked around. "It's mostly blue, but even with one man and a BIG brush? Two-three years, minimum, before you would get around to painting in the cracks and the clouds."

Zoro stared at Gin in disbelief. "You, a church boy? You can't be serious."

Gin shrugged, trying to change the topic. "It was a long time ago and not something I like talking about. My parents were the devout ones, not me."

Nami stared at the trio before clapping her hands with a smile on her face. "Well, I've met my crazy quota for the day. Anyone want to figure out a way out of here before the ship dissolves from the stomach acids?"

"We got time," Usopp spoke as he looked over the side. "Doesn't seem like the ship is smoking yet. Besides, we are inside the stomach of a whale - how much crazier can it get?"

* * *

Somewhere far away in the heavens, a being named Murphy was in a reclining chair, with a cup of tea at the side and a newspaper that showed the current events of the mortal world. The being abruptly looks up from his paper and down to the ground, seemingly seeing right through it.

With a small chuckle, it snapped its fingers.

"When will mortals ever learn?" was asked to no one in particular. Humming a nice tune, the being returned to his paper, now looking at the crossword section.

"Let's see. The Will of D.? Oh, that's an easy one…"

* * *

A titan-sized calamari shaped Sea King emerged from the 'waters,' shooting and barreling straight toward the crew.

The crew promptly screamed in fear from the jump scare. Once over the brief freak-out, Nami glared at Usopp with the might of a thousand suns! Usopp, sensing the impending danger, tried to fly away, but was tackled to the floor.

"WAIT! NO-!" his screams were cut short as he suddenly found it very hard to breathe.

Karma truly was a bitch.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! Do you think these monsters will randomly kill themselves?! Everytime you say something stupid you put us, but most importantly me, in danger you idiot!" screamed Nami, choking harder.

Reaching out for help, Usopp looked to his captain, the only one who could understand his pain.

With Luffy's eyes hidden beneath the shadows of his hat, he turns his back on Usopp and towards the Sea King.

"I'm sorry comrade...but you called upon Murphy, and this is your punishment.," Luffy said, with pity in his heart.

Luffy was about to give said calamari a serving of rubbery vengeance before he - and others - blinked in surprise as a trio of harpoons burst out from between the monster's eyes, causing it to twitch once, twice, three times before it slowly collapsed backward, its blood and ink staining the stomach acid.

Everyone stared at the scene in shock before collectively and in unison leaning to the side of the ship to see steel chains connect to the harpoons, going all the way to the open door on the house on the island in the middle of the whale.

This was starting to sound suspicious like "There was an Old Lady Who Swallowed a Fly," and Luffy didn't plan to make songs with the crew until they got a musician.

King stared at Nami. "Ask for a million Belli to fall from the sky - someone up there is listening to you."

"Oh come on, what are the odds of that happening?"

And on cue, a treasure chest hit King on the head, having been catapulted from the 'waters' by the calamari, before landing on the deck, opening up, spilling out its singular content - a blue-yellow watermelon shaped Devil Fruit.

Diddy rubbed the now giant lump on his brother's head as the rest of the crew looked at said fruit in shock. "That'll do pig, that'll do," before promptly pocketing said fruit into his Storage Space.

"Luffy…" Nami stuttered in shock, ignoring the Sea King being dragged and pulled toward the island. "Was that…?"

"Yes, and based on appearances, it's something from the Paramecia family, and something BIG."

"There are indicators?" Zoro asked in utter shock.

Luffy waved his hand back and forth. "More like patterns. Some fruit families appear more often for certain Devil Fruits. Paramecia are predominantly berry based, Zoan are usually fruits that have to peeled or cut up, and Logia are usually fruits that are picked from larger shrubs with shapes covering them like scales. Size is also a factor to some regard - the larger the fruit, the more encompassing its power or word."

"So a watermelon…"

"Is probably a Paramecia that has a very general 'name' under its domain, making it _possibly_ powerful."

"Huh… neat."

"Anyone else not noticing that someone from the house is dragging the calamari toward the island?" Gin interjected while catching his breath.

"Here's hoping they're human," Sanji smirked as he puffed out a plume of smoke.

As the calamari was dragged onto the island, a man emerged from the house to tie up the chains to a hook in the ground.

He had a rather stocky and muscular body, wearing a pink shirt with a yellow and green stripe with purple circles in the yellow along with blueish-grey shorts with sandals. He also wore glasses, a seaweed necklace, three gold bracelets, and a green-gem bracelet on his left wrist.

But the thing that really got everyone's attention as he glared at them…

"Is that a flower on his head?"

Because honestly, what else would you call it? He was bald on the top of his head, but with yellow-purple flower petal-like things at the sides. He had white hair and a split beard, but the petals were just so… so… in your face about it.

"Could be a flower-man," Gin shrugged. "I mean, seriously, we are in the Grand Line. After getting a DEVIL FRUIT of all things inside a chest inside a whale on our first outing, nothing really should surprise us at this point."

"Well, whatever he is, don't let your guard down," Zoro growled as he tightened his grip on his katana. "He just took down a Sea King-size squid like it was nothing."

"Mm..." Sanji mused nervously. "Chances are, either he just saved us... or he was fishing. Which make me wonder... what does he have in store for us?"

And so, as everyone got ready for a fight… they waited.

And waited.

And waited…

Until finally…

The man sunk into a lawn chair and flipped open a newspaper.

"SAY SOMETHING, ASSHOLE!" Sanji roared indignantly.

The old man cocked an eyebrow at the outburst, but before he could respond, Usopp barked up.

"We'll fight you if that's what you want, jerk! We got a cannon right here, and we aren't afraid to use it, right King?"

"LOCKED AND LOADED!" shouted the gorilla from below deck.

The man seemed to twitch as his glare redoubled, causing the rest of them to clench as well, waiting for his response.

So they waited.

And waited.

And waited…

Until finally…

"Don't. Or someone will die."

Sanji smirked with a convincing amount of bravado. "And who would that be?"

"Me," deadpanned the man without hesitation.

"YOU!?" shouted an enraged Sanji, foot on the railing, ready to jump toward the old man.

"Hey. Don't get pissed off," Zoro spoke calmly as he placed a hand on Sanji's shoulder, keeping him in place. He walked forward, pulling the chef back. "Old man, tell me… Where are we? And who are you?"

The man snapped another glare at us, focusing on the swordsman, causing the rest of the crew to freeze up once more in place.

So they waited.

And waited.

And waited…

Until finally…

"If you want something from someone," growled the man. "It's proper manners to introduce yourself first."

Zoro paused at his faux-paz, before plastering an apologetic grin on his face. "Yeah, that's right. My mistake. My name is..."

"I am Crocus," the now named man interrupted, his tone not shifting so much as a decibel the entire time. "I am the keeper of the Twin Capes Lighthouses. I'm 71 years old, Gemini, blood type is AB."

"CAN I KILL HIM NOW?" Zoro snapped in an almost identical manner to Sanji, Wado Ichimonji halfway out of its sheath, where it not for a panicked Kuina holding it down.

"You want to know where you are? You come to my one-man resort and yell such rude things at me. Besides, I'd think your current location to be rather obvious, considering how hard it is to miss the front door."

Without warning, Crocus's glare came back at full force, and the pirates found themselves frozen stiff.

So they waited.

And waited.

And waited…

Until finally…

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!? _"_ they shrieked, their nerves appearing to override their terror.

Well, most of them shouted...

"SHISHISHISHISHI!" Luffy laughed, clutching his chest in pain, falling to the ground to the crew's confusion. "PLEASE… PLEASE STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! SHISHISHISHI!"

"Luffy, the hell?" Asked a bewildered Nami on behalf everyone else.

"Geeze, guys, lighten up, would you?" Luffy sighed as he wiped the tears from his eyes."Can't you appreciate a decent running gag?"

"THAT WAS A GAG?!"

"At least the boy and his snail have a decent sense of humor." Crocus sniffed.

"Seventeen, just for the record!"

"Whatever you say, brat. Also, how did _you_ develop such a sense of humor?"

Luffy rubbed the back of his head. "I was raised mostly by my grandfather and a few of his old-time friends. Guess I got used to their brand of comedy."

That and Luffy was already an old man in his core. New age humor didn't appeal to him that much. Give him George Carlin any day of the week over the likes of Dane Cook.

"So anyway… how does one get out of this whale?"

Crocus jabbed his thumb at the pair of doors embedded into the horizon. "If you want out, that's fine by me. The exit's right over there."

"THERE'S GIANT METAL DOORS IN A WHALE!?"

"Who in their right mind builds a metal door inside a whale?" Gin shouted in confused hysterics.

"It's... a hobby." Crocus informed them flatly.

"Makes sense," Luffy nodded firmly. "Got to keep busy out here, long term projects usually do the trick."

"ARE YOU ALL OUT OF YOUR MINDS!?" Usopp demanded, a cross somehow appearing in his hands out of nowhere.

"We can deal with their brand of crazy later!" Zoro barked. "For now, let's get out of here before anything else happens!"

" ** _BWWWOOOOHHHH!"_**

Without warning, the whale's stomach all but literally _jumped,_ his stomach acid flipping and jostling madly.

"Like _that!"_

Crocus shook his head in disappointment as he folded up his newspaper. "He's starting again…"

Only Luffy heard what the keeper said since everyone else was doing their best to stand straight and not fall overboard into a sea of acid.

"OY! Crocus! What's going on?!"

Said man looked up - or was it toward the door - in a mixture of determination and worry. "This whale… Laboon… has been ramming himself against the Red Line for decades…"

"This giant obstacle is the source of all of Laboon's pain...and he is determined to destroy it, no matter what. To get to the other side. To get to his family."

 _Explains the scars on its head the size of valleys._ The Straw Hats thought collectively.

"Sniff….Sniff…"

Everyone - Crocus included - turned to a sniffling Pinky, tears on the edge of his eyes, looking upwards.

"Pinky?" asked a worried Brain.

"I...I...I finished translating...I can hear his bellows…." muffled Pinky. "So much sadness… despair… no will to give up… anger… There are no words, only emotions, and a singular focus in destroying the cause of his pain…"

Crocus blinked. "I've seen many things in my time, but a talking mushi takes the cake. And yes, Laboon is hitting the Red Line out of despair."

"I guess that would explain the number of scars on this guy's head..." Nami mused sadly. "But what could have happened to cause him that much sadness?"

"No, not sadness," Pinky shook his stalks. "There is only a cycle of misery, pain, and suffering. Over, and over again…" Tears were now streaming down his face.

Crocus rolled up his sleeves, "Then it's time to administer some relief."

To everyone's shock, Crocus dived right into the waters. And instead of sinking and burning, he was but a blurry torpedo in the off-color acid, swimming straight towards the giant metal doors that marked the only way out of the shaking whale.

"Ummhhh…." King muttered as he scratched his head in confusion. "I am no expert, but… humans aren't immune to stomach acids, right?"

"No King, they are not," Diddy replied from his shoulder. "Even Armament Haki has limits."

"Seriously? Based on your lessons, Armament Haki seems like the ultimate form of defense," Kuina asked.

Luffy shook his head. "You would think so, but Armament is more suited to fight off against attacks of Devil Fruit users and living creatures. Sure, it can resist actual elements to a degree, but it's more draining. It's kind of why it's easier to wear a coat when going out into the cold rather than covering yourself in Haki."

Zoro thought about the statement. "So a Logia or Paramecia that deals with cold is…"

"Devil Fruits may seem like magic, but they have to be fueled by something. My thoughts are that the fuel is Haki and stamina. And since Armament clashing seems to neutralize each other and produce actual sparks, I think that it provides more protection from Devil Fruit powers than the natural elements."

Before Usopp could formulate a response, Laboon let loose another warbling moan before settling down, the acidic tsunamis subsiding to little more than mere swells.

"Well, that's quite a bit better. He must be pulling back for another run," Gin noted calmly.

"Whatever is going on, I couldn't care less! Let's row for safety, now!" Sanji ordered.

As the crew started getting ready to row, Brain finally spoke up. "Captain?"

"Yeah?"

"I believe that there are hijackers on this whale."

Luffy froze, slowly turning to the snail. "Where?"

* * *

 _Other side_ _of the steel door_

"Very good. Our infiltration so far has been a complete success, Miss Wednesday."

"Right you are, Mr. 9" nodded the woman in return.

Both figures were currently heavily armed and had their backs pressed against the human-sized metal door built into the much larger metal one.

Mr. 9 - a young man as he claimed - wore a golden crown on top of his red hair and had his agent number written on his cheeks. He had on a green suit with white lace along with a ruffled red scarf. His attire made him out to be a prince or a king, but that was up to debate.

Miss Wednesday had a more angular serious expression to her which made her appear older despite being the younger of the duo. Her aquamarine hair was pulled back in a ponytail laying lazily on top her gree fur neck jacket, which covered her modestly dressed white shorts and oddly striped shirt.

"Now Miss Wednesday, on the other side of this door lies the stomach, as well as that meddling geezer. He must be eliminated. For the whale's sake."

"Yes, Mr. 9. With how big he is, he will be the town's most precious commodity for years to come."

Both nodded as they readied their weapons. "So... '3-2-1, Baby' and we open the door. Agreed?"

"Roger, Mr. 9."

Before they even got a chance to count off, the door they were leaning against was ripped open, causing them to fall backward, screaming in shock.

The last thing they saw? Another hand coming at them…

* * *

 _Seconds earlier…_

Crocus had just emerged from the acids and began to climb up the ladder when he heard the sound of something stretching.

Looking back, he looked in surprise as an arm stretched from the ship, aiming straight to the door above him, quickly followed by a second one.

Curiously, he stopped to see what the pirates were up to.

Wasn't he surprised when the second hand returned holding on to two stowaways.

"Should really get back into the habit of leaving Observation on… For those two to slip in again..." mumbled the grouchy old man as he resumed climbing to the top.

Crocus quickly picked up the pace, running down the tunnels, left and right, down the stairs, till he finally reached a room with a giant syringe picking directly into the exposed flesh of said whale.

"Stop it Laboon. Stop giving yourself these terrible wounds. There's barely any sedative left, and I don't have the time to make more at the rate you're going."

Crocus pushed the needle in, causing the whale to stop moving immediately.

"This wall is one that separates the oceans of the world. It will take you a second of eternity to ram the mountain down to nothing, and it's not even made of diamonds."

Crocus pushed the top in, injecting the sedative into the whale. The effect was immediate, as Laboon slowly fell asleep, the air inside of him causing him to slowly floated up to the surface.

Crocus nodded - his task done - before he started walking back to see the damages.

* * *

 _Around the same time…._

"Well, I'll be damned. It looks like you were right, Brain." Zoro spoke in admiration for the snail's eyes as he finished tying up the two Luffy knocked out.

"I am more impressed by their hardware," Gin spoke with admiration as looked over the artillery the two were using. "I knew someone figured out how to miniaturize the cannon shooter into a two-handed weapon, but I honestly thought it was still in the developmental stages."

"Trust me, this is nothing," Diddy spoke as he promptly put the artillery away for later. "The Marines are always a few years or a decade ahead of the stuff available in the open market. Two to three years tops if we go black market."

Nami nodded in agreement - she had been to enough black markets in the East Blue - before spotting Luffy's focused expression on the two. "Captain? Something wrong?"

Luffy slowly pointed to the woman. "She… just made things VERY complicated."

He turned to the door, "Pinky, throw my voice will ya?"

The snail nodded before vibrating slowly. "Connection established."

"Crocus?"

" _ODA DAMMIT! Give an old man a heart attack… Again, damn impressive mushi."_

Luffy smiled. "Yes, yes he is. Listen, we caught the two intruders. You know them?"

 _"Yeah, those two scoundrels are from some nearby island that have been trying to whale Laboon for some time now. Never gotten inside before and I never got the nerve actually to do any damage to them."_

"Thank Oda you didn't," mumbled Luffy.

 _"...Something I am missing?"_

"Let's meet outside. This is going to need A LOT of explaining, especially the whale."

 _"There's a switch on the side of the door to open it. Just follow the path, and it should lead you out."_

"Thank you. Meet you there."

* * *

 _Half an hour later…._

"This is delicious," complemented Crocus as he ate his fish.

"Thank you."

"SHISHISHI. Just be glad we managed to knock it into him to hold his standards for men the same as for women when cooking," laughed Luffy, the rest of the crew joining in as they enjoyed Sanji's cooking on a flat mass of earth connected to the Red Line.

Sanji rubbed the back of his, flashes of the pain he suffered going through his mind. "Again, I apologize for that. It's a habit I developed that no one ever called me out for before."

Luffy nodded in understanding. Considering the suffering he felt at the hands of his brothers and father with the only positive experiences in his life being his sister and mother, it was excusable from a subconscious perspective.

Luffy looked to the side, checking up on Diddy and King eating right next to the still knocked out and passed out captured duo.

 _"ZARK! Captain?"_ whispered Pinky in his ear.

Luffy schooled his reaction, giving nothing away. Pinky only ever whispered things to him when something important binged on his radar. With his new rig, that was a sizable range.

Luffy nodded subtlely as the rest of the crew continued to try and get to know the lighthouse keeper.

 _"Laboon is very close to waking up. His rhythm is increasing, and his breathing is becoming less shallow. I have finished de...deko….DECODING!... His speech. I can translate when he wakes up."_

Luffy nodded. He wanted the full story behind that.

 _"Also… we seem to have visitors up above us. Should I knock them out?"_

This Luffy didn't expect. Slowly releasing his Observation, he eventually spotted two figures above them on a ridge.

They… were confusing.

One was a large, black-feathered vulture with a yellow aviator cap dotted with red flowers, and black goggles. The other was a small, brown-furred otter in a long-sleeved, light blue coat with purple dots, as well as black sunglasses.

Luffy had to pause and make sure the two weren't Zoan users. Seeing as the two were - at least to his Haki - watching the crew and Crocus eat lunch (the table and chairs provided by Diddy), Luffy shook his head in the negative… for now.

"So Crocus, what's the story behind the whale?" inquired Luffy as he put down his utensils.

"It is a sad one I am afraid," Crocus spoke with longing in his voice as he too put down his utensils and laid his arms on him. "You have to know first that Laboon is an Island Whale, the largest species of whales in the world, and they live exclusively in the West Blue. They also live in herds. Somehow, he got separated from his pack. I don't know the whole story after that, but I can tell you what I was told. You see… I've been this lighthouse's keeper for a while now. One day, a friendly group of pirates came down Reverse Mountain, and right behind them was a little baby whale. One named Laboon by them."

"A pirate crew with a whale as a pet? Now I've heard it all," Usopp whistled.

"Yes... Pirate crews can come across the most interesting of companions. These pirates had been traveling with Laboon for several years by then. They'd intended to leave Laboon behind in the West Blue because they knew that the Grand Line was dangerous, that Laboon wouldn't survive. But... they didn't take into account that Laboon had adopted them as its pod, so it followed them here."

The lighthouse keeper smiled wistfully as he re-lived his age-old memories. "Their ship was damaged in the crossing, as most big ships are. They stayed here for several months as they made repairs, and I became good friends with both them and Laboon. And then, when they left, their captain asked me to care for Laboon for a few years, at least until they came back. They said that they would circumnavigate the world and come back... so Laboon and I agreed to wait here together."

Everyone smiled at clear happiness the man poured into the tale, but Luffy remained serious. "You're leaving out the important part here, Crocus. I doubt Laboon was that large when they left and Island Whales don't grow that fast to begin with."

Sanji froze at that comment, "Wait… WHEN did they leave?"

The pure sadness that emerged on Crocus' face was all the rest needed to know. "... They left just short of 50 years ago. But Laboon… still thinks his crew is coming back. He thinks the Red Line is preventing them from coming back."

An uncomfortable silence descended upon the table. Hearing the things Luffy has told them about the Grand LIne so far, it's pretty obvious what happened to the crew after all these decades.

"Sad thing really… I liked the crew as well. Not like these new pirates that come around. They cared more about adventure and merriment. The Rumbar Pirates they were called... " Crocus chuckled. "Most of them were musicians by trade you know. They and their captain got into the weirdest of circumstances. Crashing parties, getting lost and ending in places they didn't expect. Hell, Laboon's main caretaker - Brook was his name - even accidentally ate a Devil Fruit without knowing what it was initially. The story they told me about his reaction to eating the damn thing was priceless!" Crocus laughed.

"Really?" Spoke up Luffy out of curiosity, hoping to steer the topic of conversation away from a dead crew. "I am sort of a Devil Fruit aficionado. You know what fruit he ate?"

Crocus snickered. "Oh yeah, I know. Brook made a whole spectacle of it when he explained the uselessness of it. Never got around to telling me what it did - always got in tears by that point, lamenting his poor fortune. He gave me a name though. I think it was…. Yeah… the Yomi Yomi no Mi."

Luffy froze, eyes bulging, as Crocus kept talking.

Crocus shrugged with his arms in the air. "Never understood why he was so upset. Having an Underworld Fruit doesn't seem that bad."

"That's because that's not it's full name," spoke Luffy calmly but loudly.

"Pardon?" asked a confused Crocus, followed by the rest of the crew looking at Luffy curiously.

"The fruit's FULL name isn't Yomi, but YomiGAERU."

Crocus froze. "Re...Revive?"

[Quick Japanese footnote: Yomi means 'Underworld,' Yomigaeru means 'Resurrection,' and Viz Manga dubbed this Fruit appropriately as the 'Revive' Fruit. Considering the subtelties of the Japanese language, Crocus would have reacted differently to their passing had he known the difference.]

"Wait…" Gin started. "You mean there's is a fruit that…."

"Supposedly, the fruit gives its user another chance at life after dying once. When they revive, the fruit power immediately appears again in the world, allowing it to be consumed ones more. But that's the issue…"

"What issue?" asked a leaning Crocus.

"My information network - which in turn uses World Government information - keeps a decent tab on what fruits are active and what not. From what I recall, the Yomi Fruit isn't on the 'market.'"

"So? Doesn't it mean that the fruit is lost somewhere on an island and just hasn't been found?" Usopp asked logically.

"True. However, it is also infinitesimally possible that user himself is still alive."

"How would that work?" pushed Kuina.

"Not the first time someone got trapped on an island with no way off," muttered Sanji, recalling the time he was stranded and almost died from starvation.

"And seeing as the fruit can be used over and over again…."

Crocus eyes bulged and leaned back into his chair. "Brook is still alive."

"POSSIBLY alive," emphasized Luffy. "The odds are not in his favor. Sure, the rest of the crew is definitely dead by now - mercy on their souls for whatever happened - but the odd's of him alone being alive are barely above 0%. Not very far above 0%, but definitely above it."

Crocus leaned in, glaring. "Listen here, boy. I may not look like it, but I used to be a physician on a pirate crew long ago…."

Que Straw Hat Crew shock and awe.

"...and I have seen some of the chaos in those waters. Unless something has absolutely zero chance of occurring, odds are, that it can happen, Murphy be damned. Until I see the fruit with my very eyes, I will have hope that Brook is alive. I have to, just for the sake of finally calming down Laboon."

Luffy smiled as he wiped his mouth, "Well then, why don't we ask him? He HAS been listening in to us since the beginning."

Luffy turned in his chair to the whale pretending to be asleep, "Isn't that right Laboon?"

Everyone turned at once, watching Laboon slowly rise from the water, its giant eye fixated on Luffy.

[I imagine Laboon's voice sounding like Frank Welker, the guy who voiced the sand lion entrance from 'Aladdin.']

 ** _"MY...FAMILY...ALIVE?"_**

Everyone either covered their ears or stood their ground. With the amount of power and baritone behind that voice, Luffy was surprised that glass wasn't shattering. It sounded deep, deeper than any human would be able to create through normal means. Everything shook slightly just from the voice but not enough for everyone to lose their balance.

"OY, PINKY! Turn down the volume!" Nami commanded, popping her ears. "I want to keep my eardrums, thank you very much!"

"SORRY! First time translating something this large - I forgot to account for the echo generated by his lungs as well as how whale calls would translate into normal language." warbulbed Pinky.

Everyone - including Crocus - looked at Pinky in shock and bulging eyes.

"Yes," added Brain. "That is the smartest thing you lot have heard Pinky say and YES, a LOT is going on behind the scenes to make translations work. Pinky is what you call special: while he's not great at a lot of things, he's amazing at others. He's either amazing or terrible; there is no middle ground with him."

"Sheesh," Usopp added. "Still better than the alternative of playing charades with animals. I mean, what are the odds of finding someone who can act as a natural translator? And how would they even do it? Would they have to eat a fruit like Pinky's or be an animal themselves? If so, without Pinky, how would we even understand them?" Usopp said as a headache started forming. "Would the animal be able to talk by itself? How? Where would we even FIND something like that?"

* * *

On an island covered with snow, a blue-nosed reindeer sneezed.

* * *

Zoro looked at Usopp strangely from the side. "Why are you thinking about this so hard anyway?" Usopp spoke up while messaging his new headache he got from overthinking things that made no sense. Well, that DIDN'T make any sense. Ever since he got on The Going Merry, what's sensible or not started twisting and turning.

"Well, don't you think we're just really lucky? Being able to talk to animals is a useful skill, think of all the ways we can use it. It'll make things like spying or gathering information much easier on our journey. While it's headache-inducing, thinking about it makes me appreciate the little mushi all the more."

Zoro nodded, agreeing with Usopp's assessment, and Pinky said thank you with a smile.

"Right… Yes, Laboon, there is a chance that ONE of your friends are still alive. I am sorry that they may have died or become lost at sea, but such is the nature of the Grand Line." Luffy said with a bit of sympathy.

Laboon had been waiting all those years for people who aren't coming back. Holding on to that hope like a lifeline, the giant whale deserved at least a bit of sympathy.

Luffy stood his ground as he stared up at Laboon, tears forming in his eyes.

" ** _FRIENDS...NOT...ABANDON...ME?"_**

"Laboon… these people traveled with you for years, fed you, taught you, sang songs with you… it would take an act of Oda to stop them from coming back. No, they didn't abandon you, not a single one of them. They loved you as part of the crew. As a family."

Laboon looked down, " ** _WHAT...I….DO...NOW?"_**

Luffy smiled. "Now? Now you have hope… hope that your friend is out there and alive, waiting for a chance to return to you and make up for his crewmates sin of abandoning you." Luffy pointed his thumb at Crocus. "You caretaker isn't going anywhere any time soon. All I have to do is leave my mushi number behind and hope we ran into this Brook on our adventures."

" ** _I… NOT...STRONG...I...PAIN...MOUNTAIN...RAGE…."_**

"SHISHISHI!" laughed Luffy. "Then I guess we just have find a way to keep you safe and intact until we do. USOPP!"

"YES, CAPTAIN" saluted the long-nosed man.

"I want our crew insignia to be painted on this whales head on the double! Burrow paint either from Crocus or Diddy, but by the time we leave, I want this whale recognized as part of our crew! Is that clear?"

Usopp smiled. He had already designed the ship's flag - Luffy could only sketch - so recreating it on the whale wouldn't be that much of hassle.

He was that good of an artist.

Smiling, her morphed into his hybrid form, brushes - from where they didn't ask - at the ready. "SIR, YES, SIR!"

Everyone watched in fascination as Usopp started forming an outline on the whale's scared skull, the black behemoth twitching. " ** _TICKLES...BUT...NOT...PAIN."_**

"Just hold it out big guy," Luffy said jovially patting the whale. "It shouldn't take long."

Luffy smiles faltered, however, when he turned to face the captured duo. "Now… to deal with an even BIGGER headache. Nami, get your ropes out, we're going to be interrogating them."

"I AM NOT INTO THAT STUFF!" shouted an enraged Nami (but her red cheeks said otherwise).

"So you don't have something to hold them down?"

Nami remained angry for as long as she could until she sighed dejectedly. "I'll get the handcuffs."

Sanji looked at Kuina with some worry as Nami left for her room. "You're not into that stuff, right?"

"I am a sword woman who trains with a lunatic with three swords who goes for blood and doesn't know the meaning of restraint - what do you think?" Kuina asked terrifyingly smiling as she slowly unsheathed her sword.

"Withdrawn," Sanji replied hastily, only now realizing his cigarette was cut in half. "Really need to restock on my brand soon."

* * *

Miss Wednesday and Mr. 9 woke up at the same time, both quickly realizing that they were being glared at by a whole menagerie of people - and four animals and an old man - while restrained by handcuffs.

Pink and furry handcuffs, but handcuffs nonetheless. Honestly, Miss Wednesday didn't know whether to fear the handcuffs because they were pink and fluffy and didn't entirely know what they were recently used for, or because she was restrained with them in an awkward position.

The only one not glaring at them was the more neutral faced kid who was currently playing with a pair of Baoding balls.

Before Mr. 9 got a chance to ask what was going on…

"I have to say, as far as princesses go, playing someone that looks like to a high-class hooker is pretty low. Sexy, but still low. I mean, I get that some people are into roleplaying an all that, but still..." Luffy stopped playing with his balls as he looked at the blue haired girl. "What the hell are you doing Vivi?"

If the sheer amount of panic and sweat that formed on the girl's face wasn't an indicator, then the drawing of weapons by the two animals on the edge of Luffy's Observation was all he needed to know that he hit the nail on the head.

"I'm not this Vivi you speak of. My name is Miss Wednesday, proud Baroque Works agent," retorted Vivi haughtily.

"Sure... And I am the walrus goo goo g'joob," Luffy deadpanned back. "The hell are lowlife Baroque Agents doing out here? Last I checked, whaling was frowned upon in most parts of the world."

"C-come now!" Mr. 9 reasoned desperately. "It's just whaling! Y-you're pirates; surely we can come to an understanding, no?"

Luffy cocked his eyebrow as he gave the man a decidedly unimpressed look. "Back where I'm from, whaling is a _pretty_ hefty crime. Besides the fact that it's damn amoral, I mean. Want to try again, Mr..."

"Kyudeki Tanaka" replied Mr.9 rapidly. Not like they would find anything on him.

"He doesn't look like an Officer Agent, and if those whirls are any indication, he must be Mr.9. I know for a fact I… disposed… of the pair that I met. Mr.12 and Miss Saturday where their names."

Everyone - including the duo - looked at Zoro in confusion, including Kuina. "And you know this how?"

"Remember when you strained your leg and couldn't move for a while, so we had to stay on that island for a week? Well, one night while you were sleeping, I was drinking at the bar when this group of people - the pair included - recognized me and started chatting me up. I was bored, so we got to talking, drinks were exchanged and well, suffice to say, my tolerance won out, and those agents were VERY informative about how Baroque Works…. well, works. Granted, I figured they were next to useless on intel when they told me they were Frontier Agents and I wasn't interested at the time. They were drunk and didn't take well to my rejection…."

"I thought you won the money through a game."

"I did - the game of life and death," smirked Zoro to Kuina as she rolled her eyes.

"In any case," interrupted Luffy. "What exactly was your plan here? Shoot this whale in the stomach, where he couldn't even defend himself? It would have taken it longer to die from acids spilling out from such a wound. Was that your intention?"

Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday glanced at each other for a moment before shaking their head. "No. We were planning to dispose of the old man. Afterward, we were going to tranquilize the whale or find another way to put it to sleep. We would have called the Billions after that to drag it away."

"MR.9!" shouted Vivi, still in character. It was an all or nothing gamble. All she knew about the people in front of her is that they were pirates. She had two choices at the moment. One, confess about her being a Princess to a potentially dangerous pirate and pray to Oda that she lives through it safely without getting ransomed or kidnapped. Or two, double down on her acting to convince this pirate that she was in fact, not a Princess, and therefore a lot less valuable. If they found her completely useless though they might just kill her to get rid if deadweight though, so she had to be careful.

Or so she thought since Luffy didn't think about any of that.

"THE GOOSE IS COOKED, MISS WEDNESDAY! THEY KNOW TOO MUCH!"

"Well, at least you two have some decency. But again, Vivi…"

"MY NAME ISN'T VIVI!" shouted Miss Wednesday.

A tick formed on Luffy's forehead. In annoyance, he let... _that…_ out, just a little.

Everyone on the deck felt it.

Garp described that it felt different for everyone since no two wills were alike.

To Garp, Sengoku felt like his epithet: a large shining presence, one of peace until his wrath was triggered.

Shanks felt like the open sea: vast, open, and ever-changing, its moods and temperament more mercurial than a cat. But at the same time, there was always a hint of danger and mystery hidden just below the surface, ready for anyone who was submerged below. Whenever Shanks got angry, it was as if a wave was consuming you, dragging you down kicking and screaming into his ocean depths.

Whitebeard felt something like a grizzled tiger, one too old and lazy to be in charge, but in no way defanged or meek. Sort of like a retired alpha who was still on the front lines.

The one time Garp felt Charlotte Linlin's - a harlot of the worst caliber in his eyes - he could only describe as an all-consuming maw, one that didn't discriminate between allies, enemies…. Or her children.

Luffy had personally experienced the wills of his brothers.

Sabo's felt like the center of the storm - a calm amidst turbulent chaos. But when that fine balance was tittered, all he had to do was shift his center, and it would feel as if Oda's very breath was crushing you into nothing. But instead of Oda, it would be the wrath of a serpent, draped in lightning, surround by winds and sharp rain, pelting all in his way as hit obliterated all opposition as the embodiment of nature's wrath. There was a reason that Sabo's epithet was 'Dragon's Storm,' and it wasn't because of his fruit or his apprenticeship with Luffy's father.

Ace felt like a nuclear ball of flaming gas and plasma, massive and hot beyond all reason, beyond all sanity, all _imagination._ And what made it worse is that he could focus all that presence into a target. A meager, puny, insignificant person - an absolute nothing - standing against not might and power, but a FACT. If that was what Ace's father presence felt like, no wonder he was such a feared and powerful man.

When Luffy would ask those affected what they experienced by his will, they all said something along the same lines.

Their breathing stopped, hearts stilled, to some, their very soul froze.

For one brief moment, they all died.

But when they returned, they felt it. No… they lived it.

To each one, it was like they suddenly appeared in a dark and cold world. In it was only them

standing in front of a throne. There was no one there sans them, some distance, and a being in a throne.

But calling the being a king or anything of the kind was just wrong.

It was like standing in a slit of darkness amidst a world of blinding light; there was no other explanation for the encroaching corona of radiance and destruction. But as they looked around, the darkness did not falter, and shadows grew, for they were too strong, and from it, creation formed and change came.

And all the darkness came from the being.

There was no face to it, either because they couldn't see it or because it was not important, too above their concern.

The regalia was odd to them. Not entirely like a knight, not entirely like a soldier, but too much like someone who earned… who bled for the right to be on the throne, regardless of what it looked like or cared.

There was no crown, but the presence made up for it, for no item can convey the _right_ to be in charge.

There was a righteousness to it, an incorruption, a concentration of what made humans 'human', with their drive to persevere and live for freedom.

But no humanity in it itself. No, they all experience the same thing. The humanity - the normalcy - was abandoned long ago.

There was loss. Loss of too many things that gave people innocence and naivete of the world around them

This being was neither a king nor a martyr — someone who has sat in a graveyard of fallen warriors, both friend, and foe.

This was someone who fought. Someone who screamed at challenges. Someone who raged for the right to live, for self and others.

The being in front of them was a shell.

This was no king, no role model, not a human being, not anything comprehensible.

This being was a LEADER, a FIGUREHEAD, this was a fact, much like Ace's presence if it was to be compared.

This was someone who had the right to exist, the right to fight, the right to go against opposition and the wrong.

This was someone who would go to the very gates of Perdition to rescue the wrongfully claimed and barge through the halls of Valhalla itself to remove those who have not earned the respite.

This was Darkness, yes. But a Darkness that didn't destroy but reveal the blinding corruptness and burning of the Light and those ensnared in it.

It fought back, step by step, inch by inch, life by life.

No, this was not a leader. This… was a Conqueror.

No one passed out when the presence passed, but almost everyone was wheezing, sweating, eyes bulging, on their knees, or an inch from fainting.

And that was Luffy loosening his restraints, not unleashing them. At their current power, Luffy's Conqueror's Haki could potentially put them in an unwakeable coma.

Luffy had lived a full life before being reborn. He had AGE behind his Haki, not unlike the Old Guard.

Only the animals were spared the oppression, but they still twitched.

Diddy, King, Pinky, and Brain had felt it before.

Laboon, funny enough, barely reacted. He had fought Sea Kings and lived. He had seen the face of Death enough times to look it in the eyes without hesitation.

The two watching from a distance weren't affected, but they saw what happened to everyone else.

And Crocus….

Well, Luffy wasn't the only one surprised that the only evidence that he was affected was by the drop of sweat on his brow and the recognition in his eyes.

"Dear Oda…. Roger?"

Luffy looked to the man with barely restrained shock. "We will talk about that comment later."

Crocus could only nod in acceptance.

Zoro was first to stand by using the sheaf of his katana. "Luffy… what the fuck?"

"When I started training you all in Haki, I told you that were three types. Observation and Armament can be learned and mastered by any living being if they activate them. The third, however, cannot be learned, for only one in every million people are born with the capacity even to have Conqueror's Haki."

"It's…. It's that rare?" squawked Nami.

"Considering the fact that the average user is capable of scaring or taming Sea Kings just by looking them in the eye, and decimate an entire army just by willing it?!" Luffy bit out. "If it weren't, the World Government wouldn't have survived a day. You have to understand, Conqueror's Haki is about dominating the wills of others via your will. Haoshoku Haki is proof of an individual who possesses the qualities of a king, a candidate chosen by the heavens. Anyone who has it, unlocked or otherwise, share a royal position or epithet or attained some highly respected status. It is a right of anyone with Conqueror's to be in charge, to lead, to rule, to be followed."

Luffy glared back to the prisoners, who were barely keeping it together.

"And as someone who has been around fake and real royalty in her life, I will ask you again. NEFERTARI VIVI… what are you doing, being part of Baroque Works? I admire your persistence in keeping your secret, but I will not repeat myself once more, understood?"

Everyone stared at Miss Wednesday - Mr. 9 included - as she went from fear to anger to confusion to resignation. Along the way, they watched as her edged face actually softened and became more… innocent.

"How?"

"Hm?" Luffy responded with a raised brow.

"I've been in Baroque Works for two years. NO ONE - and I mean no one - recognized me in all that time. My partner among them."

Luffy simply sighed, "Brain."

On command, the mushis eyes glowed as a photograph was plastered on the mountain wall. One very familiar to Vivi, as evident by her shock. To others, it was just a horde of people in crowns walking into some sort of castle, among which was a clearly younger but still recognizable blue-haired child.

"But… But… that's the..." stuttered Vivi.

"The Levely some years past, I know. Getting into Mary Geoise is suicide, but paying or infiltrating as a guard or attended to take pictures outside of it for reconnaissance purposes? Not impossible."

"Levely?" Gin inquired. "I know about the Mary Geoise but not about the other."

"Oh, the Levely is basically is a council formed by the World Government which consists of 50 of the world's leaders out of the over 170 nations affiliated with the World Government that meets once every four years. The membership changes a lot except for the big players, Nefertari Family being among said players since the beginning."

"How do you know so much?" demanded the Princess. "Knowing all the members at any time is punishable under espionage charges unless one is in the Marines or World Government employ."

"Revolutionaries don't give a damn and what makes you think that the information wasn't stolen from a Marine or World Government base?" smirked Luffy.

"KNARL! We be sneaky!"

"Indeed. We have seen the very darkest and most well-hidden corners of the East Blue. And as the depository for a major part of said organizations more out of date but classified intelligence, we are… or rather I… are _VERY WELL_ informed."

"Informed enough," interrupted Luffy as he pulled up a chair. "That I noticed a rather disconcerting piece of data out of Alabasta."

"What kind, Captain?" Nami asked, First Mate duties superseding her curiosity.

"First, I believe some backstory is needed for clarity sake." Luffy cleared his throat facing his crew. "The Holy Land Mary Geoise is the capital of the World Government that hosts the Levely. Mary Geoise is also the home of the World Nobles, or otherwise known as the Celestial Dragons."

Anger and rage spread on the crew's faces, Crocus included.

"Yes, I have made my displeasure about them rather clear. In any case, the Dragons are the descendants of the twenty kings who founded the World Government 800 years ago, above all law and punishment, and the World Government bends to their every command, regardless of the senselessness, yadda yadda yadda. Of course, that's what they tell the world."

Everyone caught Vivi's flinch.

"You see, the Dragons are only the descendants of the **_nineteen_** kings that decided to go up to Mary Geoise. For you see, one king and his line refused to join them, for they never wanted to leave their homelands. The line? The Nefertari."

Everyone's eyes bulged in surprise.

"You see, the dicks that went up and became what we know as the douchebags and shitstains of humanity didn't want that, so they fudged history a bit. 20 is a nicer number than 19."

"They have always despised us for that," mumbled Vivi.

"Pardon?"

"They've always despised us for 'spurning' their ascension, they've always made sure to spite us at every turn they could find," Vivi spoke with more venom in her tone. "It's a grudge that's festered for almost eight centuries straight. Up until now, it's taken the form of petty annoyances, ignorance, or downright pettiness."

"Rightfully so. But what else do you expect from something that a step below psychopaths?"

Vivi looked down in shame. "The only benefit in them altering history is that our kingdom can't be recognized as part of that… _brood_ … without a lot of _true_ history being revealed."

"Said history being as to how the Kingdom of Alabasta has remained a big player in the World Government for over twenty generations despite being - and pardon my wording here - a Summer Dessert Island."

"Summer Island?" asked a curious Nami.

"Later. It has to do with Island Climatic Types." waved Luffy to a nodding navigator. "At first glance, sure, Alabasta seems like a dessert that is either hot as hell or cold as ice depending on the time of day. A closer look, however, shows a reach terrain in minerals, rare to find plants, a booming textile business, a century's strong perfume line, and quite frankly, VERY wise and fortuitous investments and contributions of the ruling line."

Luffy looked at the surprised Vivi. "Your family, in particular, is the epitome of the rulers serving the people first and themselves second. Not to say there wasn't a dark sheep among them living by the same standards. Nefertari Bayek made a significant contribution to the castle's treasury during a particularly turbulent time in the island's history by running a drug cartel so profitable through its trade that it made the Vinsmoke Channel in the North Blue look like small potatoes." Luffy said with respect in his tone. Sure, it was against the law but he was a pirate, his very existence is against the law, how can he judge? Besides, Bayek did what needed to be done to protect his home and country, Luffy couldn't very well judge the guy to wrongly even if he wanted too.

Vivi paled at that mention. "How in the world…."

"Second-hand accounts from journals and first-hand accounts from Giant mules to their descendants. Bayek was a surprisingly nice boss. Had to be so that the Marine's didn't know he was a Kingpin - I believe he was called 'The Pharaoh' during the whole stint. When his country finally recovered, he 'faked' his persona's death and passed the leadership on to his second in command. A very well picked second in command who was quickly captured after 'someone' anonymously reported him. It was just too bad that only a small but crucial and vicious part of the cartel was caught, as everyone else with smaller rap sheets managed to disappear mysteriously… as if they were in the know the whole time."

Sanji whistled. "He got the money AND framed a criminal who was going to be trouble down the road? Well played. Now that's a boss."

"Still," Luffy quickly turned back before the princess got a chance to reply. "That is not to say that they also didn't have an ace up their sleeve to maintain the power: a little compound called Dance Powder."

"What's that?" asked Usopp. [He returned a while back while waiting for the first layer of paint to dry before layering more on top.]

"The magical love-child of silver iodide, potassium iodide, and dry ice."

"Wait, my chemistry isn't solid, but aren't all those chemical responsible for causing rain?" Usopp scratched his head.

"I did say love-child. You spray this stuff into the air and bibbity-bobbity-boo, you get rain almost immediately, USUALLY without side effects."

Vivi was practically twitching at this point.

"Usually?" Gin pushed. "I am guessing playing Oda with the weather has consequences?"

"You are correct. In small and sporadic doses, Dance Powder has no side effects. Sure, it draws moisture from surrounding areas, but with proper geological planning, wind estimations, and recuperation time, the damage is minimal thanks to the already bizarre Grand Line weather. However, it was BECAUSE the powder was so important to the kingdom that the royal family felt it was necessary to distance themselves from it."

"...Why?" asked a twitching Nami.

"Checks and balances. They may be a good family, but too much power in one place, especially with odds of just one bad egg ruining it for everyone?"

"Wait, but the royal family DOES control the Dance Powder," interrupted Mr. 9.

"You are correct, and there is a reason for that. You see, a separate family - trusted by at the time king generations ago - were given the sacred duty of growing, preparing, administrating, and regulating the Dance Powder. It was kept all in house - except for people marrying in - and it was a very honorable position."

"Seems… reasonable," Kuina pondered. "I am guessing the bad egg scenario happened to them instead?"

"Irony at its finest. I won't spare you the details, but let's just say one member went crazy, flooded the damn kingdom with the powder in a bid to declare themselves a god reborn, and drained so much of the surrounding moisture in the process that Alabsta became the desert kingdom we know and love today."

"He left us no choice," Vivi spoke regretfully. "The family was trusted, but… an example had to be made. It's been centuries, and the land has just started to regain normalcy…"

"Princess, I don't blame you for what your ancestors had to do. The family fucked up, and had to be removed." Luffy spoke without a hint of judgment. "As a result, the royalty took in the responsibility of the family but as a precaution, created the Alabastan Royal Guardians to protect and assist them by administer justice, enforcing laws, and protect the Dance Powder."

"Why is that…"

"In a moment, it will all be clear, Nami. The six positions were each given a Devil Fruit, two of each kind. Two Paramecia, the Nuno Nuno no Mi (Cloth) and Atsu Atsu no Mi (Hot)..."

"The Mummy and The Heat…," Vivi added.

"Two Zoans, the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Jackal and Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Falcon…"

"Anubis and Ra…,"

"And finally, the two Logia, Kūki Kūki no Mi (Air) and the Suna Suna no Mi (Sand)."

"Wait a minute…" Sanji caught on first.

"The Wind and the Dessert."

"Now, unfortunately, due to a certain…" Luffy looked at Vivi. "Event… in the past that won't be mentioned…" Vivi sank her head, at least acknowledging the decency. "The queen was lost and the guards were eliminated, sans for two apprentices. In the ensuing chaos, two fruits were lost while two remain unused. Rumors of fruit matching the Cloth have been circulating in the South Blue bootlegging network, but I can't confirm them. The Heat was found…"

Vivi looked up in shock. "You know where the Heat is?"

Luffy nodded. "The Heat was found and eaten by Don Accino, head and boss of the Accino Bounty Hunting Family. Thankfully, he is above board in his methods and personality and if reports are to be believed, a very devoted and loving father. The Dessert, however, well… that was found and returned to the kingdom in the form of its 'savior.' They were so grateful when he came and diffused tensions in their time of need that they knighted him as Sir Crocodile."

Sanji, having read enough stories and lived among people who have plans within plans, was first to realize where Luffy was heading too. "Oda damn it…"

Luffy clicked his fingers as Diddy took out a GIANT folder for him. "Sir Crocodile's bio is somewhat cut and dry. He was present at the execution of Gol D. Roger, at one point wanted to be Pirate King, and became Shichibukai sometime in his mid-twenties after adapting and surviving at least a part of the New World. What gets sketchy is what happens after he lost to Whitebeard, since he just disappeared afterward. Then, a few years later, for some reason - right around when Alabasta was at its lowest, he emerges and rescues the kingdom with his new - and wouldn't you know it, now no longer lost - Devil Fruit power. Well, that and a hook for a hand. Afterward, he gets knighted and decides to stick around and be a hero to the people, helping out in rebuilding and monitoring the waters as his Warlord duty's required. His only blemish? Never being able to get rid of a 'little' mercenary organization heavily centered in those water called…. Baroque Works."

Then Luffy gave Vivi the most sickly sweet smile anyone has seen. "But considering that he IS the head of the organization, that would be counterproductive of him, wouldn't it princess?"

The sheer shock that appeared on everyone face - and felt by the two animals still watching - was palpable.

"How… How do…. I spend years infiltrating the organization, and I just found out about it!" Viv screamed in panic.

Luffy leaned back into his char, fingers intertwined in front of him. "Any of you know how Warlords are selected?"

Collective head were shaking. Vivi was still too distraught to respond, as was Mr.9.

"No? Well, neither do I – just the broad strokes, as it were. I understand reputation and power is a requirement, but bottom line, it's a business transaction between the World Government and soon to be privateers. Now, you may be thinking, is it worth selling out your soul to become the Marines dogs? It is… if the negotiations go well."

That got their attention again.

"See, besides getting what would be the equivalent of diplomatic immunity as well as a frozen bounty, the Warlords can also ask for a minutia of other little things. Dracule Mihawk and Gekki Moriah were admitted around the same time since both wanted something from the other. Bartolomeo Kuma's is classified, and Jinbe got jurisdiction over all Fishmen crimes in the Grand Line. Donquixote Doflamingo got control of an island in the New World, but my info is shaky at best regarding that topic, even with my source. Boa Hancock got protection for her island of Amazon Lily because… well… an island full of attractive, Amazonian beauties that can easily be stolen into the slave trade? You do the math. And finally, we have Crocodile, who the World Government gave…" Luffy pushed the file forward. "A new identity."

The mike has been dropped.

"Crocodile, or Imhotep Ramal, is the very last surviving descendant of the family that used to regulate the Dance Powder before your family took over. He was THERE when the… event… transpired because he was the one that instigated it."

Vivi was in near tears. "W...wh...what?"

"That... was Crocodiles first attempt at ruining your family and claiming what he always wanted, what he thought was rightfully his: the throne."

"No…."

"But he was cocky, young, and impatient back then. He didn't think things through, and barely got away… but with a prize."

Now the rest were catching on.

"Everything I mentioned about his life since has been exactly the same; easier to hide a lie within a truth. All the Cipher Pol agents had to do was find old mentions of his name and face, publish new material, bribe and kill a few people, and presto chango, you get Crocodile. It helped since he left for a decade, bulked up like crazy, and got rid of his hand - willingly I hope - before returning as a hero and waiting."

"Waiting?"

"You see, you can't just kill off a dynasty like the Nefertari's and expect people just to accept you as the new king, oh no, tradition is too strong in the lands there. No, Crocodile had learned patience, he was methodical. He knew there was only so many ways to legitimize his claim to the throne. But he would still need a way to instigate the removal of the current king, Cobra. He managed to remove his wife the first time around, but that isn't enough. He needed an accident, some event that wouldn't scream planned assassination. Murdering, poisoning, and demolition were out so what he needed was a patsy or rather…. A collection of patsies…" Luffy slowly turned to Vivi. "And a princess willing to do anything to continue the people's legacies, even if it meant marrying someone older than her but beloved by the people, ESPECIALLY if he happened to stop a revolution and mercenary group responsible for killing her father."

"That… That is just…." Kuina covered her mouth to stop herself from gagging.

"Machiavellian I believe is the term. Maybe even Dickensian. But really Vivi, did you really think Crocodile didn't spot you a mile away when you infiltrated his organization… I mean, his cult?"

That got everyone confused. "Cult?"

"Well, it's more of a Ponzi or Pyramid scheme when you break it down. I mean, only the Officer Agents and their partners are well known in mercenary and assassin circles BUT NOT the bounty hunting circles. They get most of the benefits and actual assignments, while Frontier Agents like yourself are send on recruitment drives, spouting the benefits of Baroque Works and then trying to get those people to spread that belief onto others, perpetuating the cycle. Hence the Millions and the Billions, who get next to nil in the process and actually manage to fall into debt themselves, cementing their placement in the organization. Is that not how a Pyramid Scheme works, except for the CEO, in this case, being the elusive and all-powerful Mr.0, or Sir Crocodile as the case may be?"

Vivi was looking at the paperwork spread out over the table in front of her, being unable to accept this. Her body started to shake with not only rage but fear as well. She caught Luffy's gaze over her and hated that for a moment, no matter how brief, there was pity in his eyes. "How did you figure this all out?" she said with grit teeth, forcing herself to stop shaking by will alone.

She was still a Princess, and she was determined to act like it till the end.

Luffy wished he didn't have to drop all of this information on her at once, but in all honesty, they didn't have time to do things gently. He made sure to kill his pitying look as fast as it formed. She just learned that man is willing to do whatever it takes to wipe her bloodline off the face of the seas and may even have the help and support of her own people to do it. As a Princess, she has to be strong but as a girl...Luffy knew she was terrified.

"I have resources and friends on both ends of the information network. The Marines are aware of Crocodile's backstory and cover-up, but the Revolutionaries are aware of his connection to Baroque Works as it's boss. In summation, what he is doing is one giant long con for power with him as the victor and everyone else as pawns or dead, including everyone else in the organization. It's sad to say, but whatever you think his endgame is it's still more likely to be a red herring, all to get his hands on the throne… and you."

Silence.

There were no words spoken, no sounds made, no jaws still rooted in the mouth.

Everyone was slackjaw and stupefied by such a decade-long orchestrated event - even. Mr.9.

Even Laboon's eyes were more bulged than before.

Till finally…

"Holy shit. Roger was never involved in crap this complicated."

Luffy necks almost broke the sound barrier with how fast he turned to face Crocus. Crocus, realizing he slipped up, only stared at Luffy's visage like a deer stuck in the path of headlights. "Umm… I can explain?"

Beat… Beat... Beat….

The moment Roger's mere name was mentioned, Luffy attention was fully Crocus. So many thoughts and ideas sprinted through his head, one after another, so fast and plentiful he couldn't keep track of them all. After what felt like a handful of minutes to him, he looked around and found only a couple of seconds had passed. Luffy sighed in resignation. "We will be having a talk about this later."

Crocus nodded. "Fair enough."

Luffy turned back to his two captured members - one with a look of reevaluating everything that he has ever known, another in resigned 'defeat.'

"To be completely honest Vivi, your cover was good," Luffy spoke, deciding to give the girl the proverbial bone. He's not heartless, and this was just not her day. "Had there been anyone who had some common sense or seen pictures of you younger, someone in 'Broke-Ass Works' would have made the connection. Thankfully, with how you changed your demeanor and - weird as it sounds - your face contours, no one would connect the two you based on the accounts. I mean, a sweet, sheltered princess without a vile bone in her body being the scantily dressed seductress partner of Mr.9?"

Vivi sighed in resignation before plastering a semblance of a smile, "The one good thing about being royalty - access to the best teachers, one being an acting coach to train you to control your emotions when meeting people you despise."

"More useful than you think," Nami chided. Considering the number of confidence scams she must have pulled, she might as well teach acting herself. In fact, Luffy bet that Nami could scam every one of Vivi's tutors.

"In any case, if I release you guys, can you promise not to make a scene and try to escape?" Luffy smiled as he started doing just that. After all, even if they did try, they'd just get tied back up again.

Vivi chuckled in resignation. "Where would I go? My people think I am sheltered outside the kingdom. I spend two years doing something that an outsider realized in a few days or even weeks. It makes my sacrifice feel…meaningless."

Luffy rubbed the back of his head. "Well, Alabasta would miss you for one - you do have a kingdom to save, and I want to get rid of Crocodile, if not for personal reasons that at least moral ones," Luffy answered her first comment as he undid Mr. 9 wrists. "And Devil's Advocate? I had access to not one, but two large networks of information AND a Devil Fruit user specifically gifted to filter through hordes of paperwork and information. Your method - while long and possibly damaging to the psyche and soul - is the more efficient and fastest way to get the same information for normal people."

"Yeah… I've seen things I would have preferred never to see…"

"I can vouch for her on that," interrupted Mr.9. "I did my best to pick up the more… savory assignments. But unfortunately…"

Luffy raised his hand, "Say no more; it doesn't really matter now. What matters now is getting rid of Crocodile and undoing his organization. Thankfully, the narcissistic bastard made himself into the organization's lynchpin. The moment he falls, the rest of the house of cards falls as well. We may not have much time though: based on accounts from Alabasta, the powder keg is near ready to blow into the final stages. Oda knows what will happen if he gets his hands on the throne, your presences needed or otherwise."

Vivi laughed louder now as Luffy started undoing her wrists now. "Oh Ra! I spend years trying to find Mr.0 identity to make sure he wouldn't get his hands on my people when I should have been more worried about him marrying me to just get to the throne legally! Could be worse… he could have been after the Poneglyph."

Vivi's eyes bulged as she quickly slapped her hands over her mouth, her 'bad habit' finally making a comeback as she no longer had a persona to maintain.

And it returned with a vengeance.

" ** _WHAT_**."

The sheer presence Luffy put into that statement made people relive flashbacks of when he unleashed his Haki moments earlier.

"Ummm…. Well, I mean…."

" ** _SPEAK. NOW."_**

Vivi's back - and everyone else's - went ramrod straight. Her mind went blank with the command. There wasn't even a point where her brain _thoug_ _ht_ about resisting. The information flowed out of her mouth like an unimpeded river. "There's a Poneglyph hidden underneath the Tomb of the Kings under the Royal Castle within Alubarna, Alabasta. While it's message has been lost, and no one has the ability to translate it, family accounts recorded in the journals of past rulers refer to something called Pluton."

Luffy's Haki receded and he just… stood there, staring at her, eyes devoid of emotion.

"Pluton?" deadpanned Luffy.

Vivi nodded rapidly, sweat glistening on her panicked face.

"As in one of the Three Ancient Weapons, Pluton?"

Vivi nodded a little more slowly as all of Luffy's crewmates eyes began to expand slowly.

"As in the thing responsible for the rise of the World Government 800 years ago, Pluton?"

Vivi barely nodded at that.

"As in the thing that is most likely directly responsible for the Void Century, Pluton?"

Vivi just stared silently at this point.

"As in the PLUTON RESPONSIBLE…"

"Oto Oto Silence!" Pinky quickly shouted right as Luffy's voice started to become louder and enraged.

Everyone bared witness to Luffy shouting to the heavens, arms waving and pointing at things in the distance or into the air, feet stomping, and pantomiming other forms of rage… while completely silent. It was a truly terrifying sight... but without noise, it kinda just looked silly.

Everyone looked to the snail as Pinky 'shrugged'. "Not the first time he had gotten into one of his moods, and we don't want to hear him swear again."

"I'll say," muttered Crocus. Noting everyone's curiosity, he too shrugged. "Lip reading. Very handy skill when facing an enemy who can take advantage of sound."

"Personal experience?" Gin inquired.

"More like a case of temporary deafness due to fighting an idiot who was WAY too lax about using guns too close to other peoples ears. Archer had it coming though…. Still, the things he is saying would have made Roger blush."

"He should be done right about…. Now."

"... POSEIDON'S LEFT ROTTING NUT BY CALYPSO'S RUSTED DISEASED FISHING KNIFE!" Luffy finished shouting to the heavens.

"Oops. Undershot it a little," laughed Pinky as everyone cleaned their ears.

Luffy started breathing in and out, rhythmically and calmly. "Calm down… calm down… go to your happy place… this is not a big deal…."

Everyone sweatdropped hearing to Luffy mutter to himself.

"Yes, Crocodile has a way to get to the Poneglyph, but he needs a moment of chaos to be able to sneak in and bypass the guards in the castle. Could be a side-goal or a non-issue if he isn't aware of it. The primary objective is to get his hands on Vivi or the throne, whichever is easier and/or comes first. That is why he created Baroque Works and orchestrated the civil war. Even-odds that he has people in all camps just waiting to incite more chaos if even a modicum of peace manages to sneak in. Vivi's entrance into Alabasta has to be monitored and secret, even a whisper of her presence will trigger the finale. Still, there is no feasible benefit from getting access to a Poneglyph. The World Government can't destroy them and information from them has no value since no one can read it. Well, not anymore, ever since the Tree of Knowledge has been destr…."

Luffy froze once more, his breath caught in his through.

"Oh no. Pinky, get ready for another cone of silence," replied Sanji.

Usopp looked to Sanji in confusion and surprise. Sanji looked offended, "What? I read. It's a common phrase in spy-thrillers."

Usopp's brows lowered. "Oh. I was thinking of science fiction."

"That too."

Luffy turned slowly, smiling dementedly, toward Vivi. "Vivi sweetheart?" his words sounded sweet, but Vivi could swear they were dripping with poison.

"YES?!" Vivi spoke in barely a whisper at the demonic visage of Luffy,

"You wouldn't happen to know the identity of Mr.0's partner, wouldn't you?"

"I know that she is dubbed Miss All Sunday, but I've never seen her."

"No one has."

Luffy turned to Mr.9. "Explain."

"She is Crocodile's 'special' agent. She always works solo and according to rumors, goes in places where secrecy and subtlety are paramount. All the Officer Agents have their specialties in killing and what not - Mr.2 especially - but Miss All Sunday is in a league of her own. And since she reports directly to Mr.0, the only other agents who could know what she looks like are the Unluckies."

"Unluckies?" Zoro asked.

"The Unluckies serve as messengers for Mr.0 and are also responsible for executing any Baroque Works agents that fail their missions or go 'soft.' It is a play on their names - Mr. 13 and Miss Friday." continued Mr. 9.

Luffy's Observation sensed a reaction in the animals on the edge of his senses. "They wouldn't happen to be an otter and a vulture would they?"

Mr.9 paused at that. "Well… there ARE accounts claiming that they are Zoan but I never really paid much attention to them. All that I am sure of is that they are efficient but rather niche in skill sets, meaning that they can only take certain assignments."

Luffy repeatedly nodded before slowly cranking his neck and looking to where the animals are.

He continued to stare in the direction while everyone looked at him in confusion.

Finally, after what felt like minutes…

"Either you two observers come down here, or I will make you. Fair warning, I am not in a gentle mood." The words were calm and inviting, but the intent behind them was horrifying.

So terrifying that before anyone got a chance to ask, an otter and a vulture appeared in front of Luffy, sweating up a storm.

"Is he wearing a onesie?" Nami asked curiously, a hint of something akin to childish glee slipping through.

Girls like cute things. Enough said.

"Not now, Nami - you can play dress up later. Now, seeing as you two heard my spiel about Crocodile and what he will do once he gets what he wants, how about a truce?"

Both animals - despite still panicking - lifted a brow.

Luffy waved to his animal compatriots. "I am very partial to animal cohorts. I have a snail that can translate animal speech, and you two have VERY good references and the need to survive the oncoming shitstorm. So here is the deal. We promise to take care of Crocodile and let you two have your pound of flesh - real flesh, not sand - and in return, you work with us to take him down. Whatever happens afterward is up to you, but I promise you that we won't go after you if you decide to go your separate ways."

The vulture and otter looked at each, a message passing between the two before nodding to each other. The otter - Mr. 13 - quickly took out a sketchpad before he started sketching furiously. He quickly finished before turning it around and revealing…

"Wow, you're pretty good!" Nami chirped as she clapped her hands eagerly.

The otter couldn't help but smile at that before catching Usopp's eyes.

What felt like electricity sparked between the two. A rivalry has been born, one based on drawing of all things.

Luffy was too busy staring at the picture as his eyes twitched to note that.

"Ah, Captain…" Kuina asked with worry. "Are you oka…"

"That…," Luffy spoke slowly. "...is Nico Robin. Older than her last poster, but still her. The only survivor of the destruction caused by the Marines at the Tree of Knowledge. Nico Robin, who passed her Archeology Exam at the age of eight [que everyone's surprise]. Nico Robin… the only person who I know for a FACT can read Poneglyphs. And she is currently working for someone who has the highest chance of getting to a Poneglyph..."

Luffy was the face of calm before he slowly breathed in, letting everyone think he was trying to calm down.

"Oh Oda! Pinky, quickly! Silence him before…."

Brain was too late, as Luffy opened his mouth…

* * *

To the readers, we are afraid that the amount of profanity Luffy is currently screaming is too much for the more innocent viewers and the website stringent sensors. Please, go to YouTube and search for Conway Twitty and enjoy his calming songs.

Done? Back to the story.

* * *

Luffy, looking like a deranged version of his namesake, was practically steaming from the rage he was giving off. In fact, Usopp would swear up and down that he actually was, even though no one would believe him.

Everyone present just looked at him, jaws on the ground, shocked at the level of profanity he released.

Except for Diddy, he made of show of looking around before tapping his ears. "Ahh… so glad I figured out how to store away hearing."

"You missed quite the show," smiled Zoro, the only one not surprised by the sheer range of swears and curses his captain spewed. "I haven't heard vitriol that profane ever since Kuina got drunk and stubbed her toe."

Kuina had the decency to blush before smacking Zoro in the back of the head, "Quite you! It was my first time drinking."

Zoro laughed, "Doesn't change the look of shock on your fathers face before he tried to kill me for thinking I of all people taught you those words. Who knew the books you read were so raunchy…."

"AH! STOP IT, STOP IT!" Shouted a panicked and tomato red swordswoman.

Gin, Sanji, and Usopp looked at each other before sighing and shaking their head side to side. "Lucky bastard," muttered Sanji.

Crocus - after checking and waking up the passed out Vivi and Mr.9, being a doctor and all - turned to King and Diddy. "Is he usually like this?"

Both shook their heads in the negative.

"The snails have been with him longer than us, but we can count on one hand with fingers left other the number of times we saw him angry. Just be glad this was minor in comparison to past ones," King replied as a matter of fact.

Crocus looked in confusion. "This is minor?"

"Usually when he gets mad, someone dies, and so far, it's never in the single digits," Diddy added as an afterthought.

Everyone paused at that little revelation. Seeing as he was cool as a cucumber when he slaughtered Krieg's crew, Nami had to ask. "Was Arlong…."

"That was more of an assignment that he had in the works and more like anger on your behalf rather than his own," answered Brain before noting his Captain."Okay, he has finally calmed down… to manageable levels."

Luffy finished taking his last breath before pacing a bit in though. He quickly turned back, far enough from everyone to gaze at everyone collectively.

"Okay, this situation has just risen from DEFCON 4 all the way to DEFCON 2. If Crocodile is aware of the Poneglyph, it's DEFCON 1."

Everyone gulped. Afterward, Zoro made a confused look and thought, _Why would DEFCON 4 be a lower rank than DEFCON 2 or 1? Well, that just doesn't make any sense._

"Right, we need to suit up and gear up. We need to get to Alabasta on the double, the sooner, the better. Usopp?"

"Yes, Captain?" Asked the marksman in a traditional salute.

Luffy pointed at Laboon. "Finish up painting Laboon. I want to be out into the water on the double, am I clear?"

Usopp shifted into hybrid form with brushes in his claws. "I can be done in a few hours, long before sundown."

Luffy nodded, and Usopp flew up to get to work with an urgency of a soldier.

"Next - Nami, Diddy, Brain!"

The trio stood a little straighter. "I need you three to plot out the path to the nearest island we can get and figure out which one it is."

Crocus had to interrupt, "How do you plan to do that without a…."

He never finished his question as Diddy took out a chest, opening it to reveal a hoard of aged - but labeled - instruments that Nami inspected curiously. "What are these?'

"Those Nami are called Log Poses. Normal compasses do not work in the Grand Line due to the special magnetic waves created from each island. The Log Pose functions by recording the magnetic wave of an island in the Grand Line and points to the next island for the user to travel to. How long it takes to lock onto the magnetic waves varies from island to island. Once on an island for the required amount of time, the recording of the magnetic wave resets to accommodate the new island."

"So you have a hoard because…"

"The stuff can't be repurposed, so they usually gather around in bases gathering dust. In the Marines eyes, the fewer pirates have access to these, the harder it is to navigate these waters," replied Luffy. "The only reason I gathered all of these is that I wasn't sure if they would even work when I got into the Grand Line."

"They won't" replied Crocus commandingly as he leaned down and started looking through the chest. "At least, not now. They need the magnetic waves generated by the Grand Line to function. All the years outside of them have made them deficient. Give them enough time to charge and then they may be useful. Ah, here they are." Crocus smirked as he took out a bunch of them.

Before Nami got a chance to ask, Crocus reached into his pocket. "Here, a charged Log Pose to the next island in one of the paths. I'll take these in exchange to charge them up for future use."

Mr. 9 chimed in. "Umm…. isn't that Log Pose pointing at Whiskey Peak?"

Nami looked up from Crocus's Log Pose. "How can you be sure?"

Mr. 9 reached out for his Log Pose, putting it next to hers, showing that they were pointing in the same direction. "Whiskey Peak is a town on Cactus Island housed entirely by bounty hunters working for Baroque Works. It's a 'Honey Pot' for any pirate crew that stops there. The 'citizens' fool pirates into thinking that they are kind and hospitable and proceed to throw a party for them, only to turn them in and steal everything from their ship when the pirates pass out. Hell, the spike on the giant cactus mountains are CROSSES of all the people they have killed who DIDN'T have bounties."

"I can vouch for that," Miss Friday said as she raised her wing. "I've eaten few of the corpses in passing."

Sanji raised his hand, "Question?"

"I only ate them because I am a carrion eater. Given a choice, I prefer aged meat over decaying. Mr. 13 prefers clams or just plain seafood."

"Withdrawn. Please give a list of preferred cuts to Yosaku and Johnny. They may already have some stuff in their food prep room."

The two assassins stared at the two smiling swordmen. "We've been looking for some taste testers."

"Fair warning, as a vulture, I can't taste capsaicin."

"Huh?"

"Means I can't taste 'spiciness.' Things like jalapeños and habaneros mean nothing to me."

The two looked at the otter. "I like clams."

"Anything against hearing or boneless fish?"

The otter remained serious and motionless. "I wouldn't say no to something like Surströmming."

"Not while at sea," deadpanned the duo.

"Wait, you two have some?" asked a shocked Sanji.

"Can the food talks. If you want to keep chatting, team up with Diddy and check the stores and ship for damages. Mr. 9, Vivi, join them. They will be showing you two along with the Unluckies where the quarters are. Quick note, animals have separate rooms." Everyone nodded as they left on their assignment, sans Zoro and Kuina who looked at Luffy.

Said Captain smiled from ear to ear, "I believe that someone was promised to, what was it, 'break the bed for all I care'?"

The predatory grin Zoro got on his face spoke volumes as he slowly turned to a paleing Kuina.

"W-wait!" she spoke up "Don't you have work for us to do too?" Luffy nodded with a serious expression.

"While yes, there are other things you two could be doing right now, I feel you've been slacking on your training Kuina, so this is your punishment. It wouldn't bode well if Zoro starts too get too far ahead of you. I mean, he's already fought and survived Dracule Mihawk."

"What?! I never slack on training! How dare y-"

"What was that?" Luffy asked, pointing his ear towards her and cupping it with his hand. "Is all this complaining because I'm right and you actually _can't_ keep up with Zoro in physical activities anymore?"

Kuina glares at Luffy but then quickly turns her attention to Zoro. "I'm...going to _destroy_ you," she said in such a way that sent chills down Luffy spine. Zoro did nothing but smirk at the challenge, which seemed to make her eyes burn with determination. She walked away, with not a little sway to her hips, Luffy assumed to her room. Zoro chuckles in response to her departure

"You sure are a troublesome Captain."

"Oh please, like you don't want to rush to your beloved right away." Zoro fully laughed at this.

Luffy handed Zoro Pinky, "Keep him outside the room on the door or nearby and he will silence the area of all noise," smiled the Captain as Zoro started walking away. "Use protection!"

Crocus laughed as he watched the pair leave the deck before turning serious and looking down at Luffy. "So…"

"You think I was going to let that comment slide? I mean, for shit's sake, I consider Roger's son my brother in all but blood. And even then I know for sure my relationship with Ace is stronger than most brothers by blood anyways."

"Fire Fist Ace is Rouge's son?" Crocus asked in a panic. He knew Roger had a lover before he turned himself in, but still...

That actually caused Luffy demeanor to brake. "You didn't know?"

"I thought he was a member from one of her relatives. Kid, if what you say is true, she must have carried him for…."

"Twenty months," answered a despondent Luffy. "She held her pregnancy for twenty months through sheer willpower to deceive the world of Ace's connection to the Pirate King. When the child was finally born, Rouge held him in her arms and named him 'Gol D. Ace.' She died soon after. As a result of this sacrifice to save his life from the World Government, Ace claimed that he owed her a debt and took Portgas as his surname. My Gramps took him away and hid him with a close associate before I met him years later."

Crocus flustered and fell back into a chair. "He lives… by Oda, he lives…" tears of joy gathered in his eyes which he had to wipe away as he raised his glasses.

"You… are taking it better than most," Luffy replied, confusion clearly evident in his voice.

"Roger was dying." Crocus replied stoically. "He - or rather we - honestly thought that his legacy ended with him."

Luffy's eyes bulged at the revelation. "What."

Crocus turned serious ones more as he looked up, arms crossed as he rested his head in reminiscence. "Did you really think that burning the candle at both ends wasn't going to come without a price? Roger achieved everything he ever wanted, survived the worst of the worst that the Grand Line threw at him, and gathered the greatest treasure imaginable. But… that kind of luck is bound to run out. Or rather, the fact that it was running out is what caused him to strive for such greatness."

Luffy looked down, practically feeling the pain emanating from Crocus. "What did he have?" Luffy couldn't imagine it - something that could bring down the King.

"Nothing that you would expect. All I can say is that his power came at a price," Crocus replied cryptically. "It was no secret among the crew that he planned for his capture. Hell, he had time to set up a meeting with Whitebeard to talk and share one last drink - as well distribute the islands under his protection he didn't give to Shanks. Unfortunately, the plan hit a little issue when it accelerated beyond our control…"

Luffy nodded in understanding, "The Marines jumped the gun too fast, and you didn't manage to set up communication methods?"

Crocus nodded. "Only the higher ups set up some sort of system; the lower members decided to retire as it were. Unfortunately, by the time we were told about Rouge's… relation to Roger… it was too late for anyone strong enough to make way to Baterilla in the South Blue. The only way Garp must have known about her is if Roger told him directly."

Luffy sighed, recalling the story Garp had told him. "He did… while in prison after he was 'captured.'" The air quotes with the fingers where necessary. Garp told him about his and Roger's 'relationship.' They weren't best buddies by any means, but when you fight someone for that long, sometimes trading blows is as good as any drink. They had a huge amount of respect towards each other, and the more they tried to kill each other, the greater that respect grew. Garp knew Roger wasn't a 'bad' man, but someone who valued freedom above all else. His son didn't deserve to die for that, and so he took Ace in and raised him as if he were his own.

"Tch. Captured my ass. I was his doctor when he was knocking at Death's Door, and even in his weakened state, he wouldn't go down without a fight. He **turned** himself in. Propaganda just made it seem like he got captured. There is a reason they never mentioned how or where the proud Marines found him."

Luffy nodded. It seems like history being written by the victors was common in this and his last life.

Still, not to waste a chance…

"So, I know you got Laboon and your lighthouse here, but I got to ask…" Luffy started before Crocus raised his hand.

"No can do kid. I like you, really I do, but there are two big issues it's me joining your little shindig," Crocus even raised two fingers to emphasize the point.

"First - I am old. I was old when I joined Roger the first time around, and I am old now. 71 is not a good age to go back into those water."

Luffy agreed with the reasoning. "And the second?"

"This." Crocus raised his sleeve above his shoulder, revealing an odd scar, one that looked like a mixture of a lock and Roger's Pirate Flag.

"What's that?"

"This… is the mark of a Blood Oath."

Luffy nearly shat himself at that reveal. "But… how… to think someone would make one…"

"Not just someone - everyone who knows where Raftel is made that promise. Or rather, everyone who knows how to get to Raftel has this mark."

Luffy was just about to ask about the lower level members of Roger's crew when reanalyzed that last statement. How to get to Raftel? Luffy knew the Log Pose was involved so what else…

And a light bulb went off.

"Roger could read the Poneglyph's too?"

"Read and write." corrected Crocus. "He told us how he did it, but I can't tell you that either. But more specifically, the top level pirates - and one pirate apprentice who SOMEHOW snuck in during one of our discussions - all made blood oaths at the Temple of the Dutchman that was - ironically - on Raftel."

"What did you promise?" Luffy asked with worry. The breaking on a Blood Oath led to only one outcome, and there was no warning whatsoever.

"First, none of us would mention what was written on the Road Poneglyphs or where they are. The latter point is rather mute since they can be moved and who knows what happened since we last saw them. We can make hints about how to find them, talk about places we visited, and of other Poneglyphs we found along the way, but not the Road Four. Second, we can't discuss anything about Raftel or the One Piece. But to be fair, even I am not aware of the later one. And finally, none of us can join and sail under another crew. We can hitch a ride, but we can't join the fight if you get my drift. We can, however, train and help out anyone who we feel has potential. Like an investment as it were, such as Shanks giving you that hat."

Luffy put his hand to the hat in joyful reverence, remembering his talks with Shanks and who the hat belonged to.

"SHISHISHI. You understand that I had to ask, right? I mean, my crew really needs a doctor and well…"

Crocus merely chuckled. "Say no more, I understand." That did get him thinking. Seeing as they were heading to Alabasta…

"That chest have a Log Pose to Drum Island by any chance?"

Luffy tilted his head thinking about it. "I think so… wait, isn't that the island that has the Isshi-100?"

"Yep. But I am not actually thinking of them. That island happens to be the one usually that appears in most paths right before Alabasta, and I think you should visit it when you get the chance. You see, an old… associate… of mine lives on that island, goes by the name of Kureha Evig. We share letters from time to time, and she has made references to a student for the last six years. Never described him, but she calls him a prodigy, in her own special way of course."

Beat… Beat… Beat….

"You slept with her didn't you, you lucky cougar?" smiled Luffy.

Crocus outright laughed. "I am afraid she was the cougar in that scenario," Crocus replied to Luffy's shock. "The woman was MY teacher…"

"The fuck!" shouted Luffy. How old would she have to be?!

"... and almost twice my age, just scratching 140."

"The double fuck?!"

"I know right?" smiled Crocus, before a perverted grin appeared on her face. "Still… that body…and those bodacious curves...and wouldn't believe what she can do to a human body with-"

Luffy sweatdropped before clapping his hands loudly, "Alright! Enough of that, focus old man!"

"Huh? What?"

Luffy sighed, rubbing his brow. "Okay… Are you allowed to tell me about the location of the other high ranking members?"

Crocus rubbed his chin in thought, "Well… I know that most of them passed on for one reason or another. I lost track of Seagull completely, but knowing him, he is with his birds. Scopper was always a crafty bastard so knowing him, he would try hiding in plain sight somewhere. If I were a betting man, it would be somewhere where people could always drink and be merry. There are three people who I am for certain are still around. Two of them, however, are in the New World, so that doesn't help you but Rayleigh… he is definitely on Sabaody Archipelago. Went into something to do with coats or the like."

Luffy tilted his head, "Why there of all place? Aren't the Marines ridiculously close? Isn't he afraid of capture? I get that he's a badass, but he can't take on the entire world alone...can he?"

Crocus shook his head side to side, "You don't get it - the Dragons visit that island a lot."

Luffy's nails dug into his hands. "Ah." If a fight broke out, no scrubs, no matter how many, could take someone as powerful as Rayleigh. They would need to send out the big guns, and such a battle would most likely have casualties... Celestial Dragon casualties. Not to mention the Dragon's aren't the type to listen to reason and just leave. He's using the Marine's need to protect the Dragons against them, essentially taking the whole island hostage by just being there. A big middle finger to the world… genius.

"Sabaody is the final island in Paradise, right at the entrance to the New World. Ray sticks around to see who got what it takes to make it. Most of the weaker bunch has already been weaned out, so he gets the 'best of the best' as it were to check."

Luffy could agree with that. "By what I've gathered with the current batch in the waters, that number may add to be in the double digits. I only have my eyes on six, but I am not sure about any crews from the Grand Line itself."

Crocus raised a brow, "Anyone in the news as of late?"

"Eustass Kid, Killer, Basil Hawkins, Trafalgar Law, Jewelry Bonney, and Capone Bege."

"Not X Drake?"

"Honestly? It wouldn't be the first time and agency 'disowned' someone just to get a spy within the enemies camp," Luffy replied. "Besides, he a Dragon Ancient Zoan, a fruit like that doesn't just sprout up, especially in the North Blue of all places."

Crocus considered that. "As odd as that sounds, the Cipher Pol does something similar for long-time assignments. But still, he was a Rear Admiral, that is not a rank you toss away to the wolves and hope he brings something back…"

"May I remind you of a particular Yonko's fascination with Zoan's?" Luffy said as he raised a brow.

Crocus eyes bulged. "You mean…"

"The Marines have caught wind of Kaido prepping for something; he's been more active, less suicidal. Revolutionaries have noted that Joker has been funneling a lot of the slave trade profits into something… something big."

"What about the Emperors? I know Joker is just a big shot Broker but still…" Crocus asked with some worry.

Luffy shook his head side to side. "No, the Emperor's are too busy with filling their coffers or attending the Harlot's Tea Parties. All the Revolutionaries have been managed to find is that Joker has been buying up a lot of medical drugs and supplies, enough to interfere with Stussy's and Giberson's businesses."

"Shit, the Queen of the Pleasure District and The Concealer… the fuck is Joker planning?"

"My best guess? Chemical warfare of the worst kind. Worst case scenario? NHC10."

Luffy knew what the horrors what can be brought upon by chemical warfare - he has seen what Agent Orange did to people and thankfully, this world hasn't gotten to that level… yet.

"The hell?" Crocus replied in confusion. "Neither fits Kaido's MO. He is for brute force, not subtlety."

"He is also getting rather desperate for a fighting force, and NHC10 is a rather effective measure of control," Luffy answered in kind.

"Still… I only know about NHC10 because Kureha told me and she is one of the few select who knows the recipe and process to make it. That particular list is a downright short pool of people who would be playing around with that…"

"Caesar Clown. He fits."

Crocus paused. "Never heard of him."

"Former colleague of Vegapunk, arrested for developing a powerful mass murder gas weapon despite its nature being illegal and releasing it on Punk Hazard. Unfortunately, he was only arrested but never send anywhere afterward. Rumor has it he escaped back to the island and used his Devil Fruit to purify the gas that was left over. He has the educational background and being the doctor's assistant means that one way or another, he has at least seen the formula for the drug."

"Dammit, an amoral chemist working on the most powerful narcotic in the seas AND being involved with Kaido and Joker?"

"It's only hearsay and coincidence for now, not a correlation. Yes, circumstantial evidence suggests the worse, but it's all inconclusive for now."

"Inconclusive my old wrinkly ass," grumbled Crocus angrily. "Kid, I met Kaido. Of all the big shots in these waters, he is the one most likely to set up the end times because he wants to. Shanks and Newgate don't care for power grabs, Big Mom is in her personal playground, but Kaido… he would do it, if for nothing else but a power grab."

Luffy sighed in resignation before taking out a piece of paper and writing numbers on it and giving it to Crocus. "Here."

"What's this?"

"The top number is Shanks, followed by Dragon, Newgate, my mushi, and finally Ace. Just tell them that I gave you the number if you ever want to connect with them again."

Crocus smiled fondly at that, "Thank you. This is…"

"The least I can do for an old man who wants to reconnect with past friends," Luffy smiled fondly. "Besides, we been talking for a long time now and it's best if the crew leaves as soon as possible."

Crocus looked at where Luffy was pointing, noting that Laboon now sported a giant picture of the Straw Hat Pirates skull on his head. And based on his smile, he was enjoying it.

"Huh, I guess it is," Crocus smiled as he shook Luffy's hand and held tight. "You know kid, I've been around for a long time and have seen things on this sea of ours that you will never believe. I've traveled and conquered, loved and lost, lead and served, and while a lot of it was painful...I wouldn't trade a single moment."

Luffy gave him a big smile. "Old man…don't be getting sentimental on me now." Crocus looked into Luffy's eyes, and for a moment, just a moment, another person was standing there.

One wearing that same exact hat and that same exact smile.

One Man...

One Pirate…

One King…

"Who would have thought that I'd get the pleasure of seeing another in my lifetime? You can rest in peace Roger. The world will once again remember the Will of D." he muttered as he finally let go.

"SHISHISHI! So about the whale…" Luffy laughed.

"You recruit him and I will harpoon you, Shanks be damned," Crocus stated flatly.

"Just checking."

* * *

If Luffy ever expected that the first words out of anyone's mouth the moment they left Reverse Mountain's range would be 'ICEBERGS DEAD AHEAD,' he would have screamed 'BULLSHIT!"

Unfortunately, the accounts Luffy read about the Grand Line's weather didn't do it justice.

He knew that the Grand Line's weather is completely out of this world - even by the world's weirdness bar - and he knew how it'd start with snow and icebergs... but _nothing_ could predict the sheer scale of the madness that they were to be put through.

To put it in a few words, it was like _everything_ decided to happen all at once.

The wind kicked up into a howl, a fog swept over alongside a blizzard-slash-storm, lightning decided that it needed to join the festivities for giggles, a rogue Sea King gave them a wink before submerging ones more, and icebergs emerged large enough to give the Luffy flashbacks to when he was forced to watch the extended cut of _Titanic._

Or, put another way… Poseidon was found by his wife in a compromising position, and the most epic of mood swings was currently happening.

And there was no chocolate to be found.

" _WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS OCEAN!?"_ Nami shrieked furiously as she held onto Merry's railing for dear life. _"THE WIND'S SHIFTING AGAIN!"_

Luffy braced his feet against the deck and yanked on Merry's line as hard as he could as the sail tried to yank his arms out of the shoulders, "Well what the hell did you expect Navigator, sunshine and daisies?! And for Oda's sake, someone wake up Zoro! Even my brother's narcolepsy isn't this bad!"

Zoro - sitting and covered in snow and rain - grunted as he blinked awake, stretching slightly as he got up from the part of the wall he'd been snoozing against. "Who's shouting so loud, I was having such a nice - GRK!"

Zoro was cut off as Kuina suddenly appeared in front of him, jerking him down to her eye level by way of his collar. "Listen here you lazy-good-for nothing, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerf herder! We're fighting against Mother Nature for our lives here, and you're _sleeping?!_ " she spat, sounding downright _possessed_ in her fury.

"Uh..." Zoro fumbled for an answer in light of the here-to-fore unseen levels of rage his partner was displaying. "I was tired?"

Kuina's rage intensified, "Don't you dare blame this on bedroom acrobatics….!"

Nami approached smiling, "Kuina, if I may?"

Kuina released Zoro and backed away. "Thank you," Nami replied sweetly before getting into the same position Kuina was just in moments ago but with even more fury. "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT HOW TIRED YOU ARE, YOU ALCOHOL SWILLING MOSS-HEAD COVERED DEGENERATE! WHEN THIS IS OVER, I WILL HAPPILY INTRODUCE KUINA TO MY PERSONAL INVENTORY, AND THAT IS AFTER I AM DONE PUNISHING YOU! NOW TACK THE SAILS! WE NEED TO TURN AROUND, 180 DEGREES!" She shoved Zoro back as she darted back to her position on Merry's upper deck. "GET TO WORK!"

"Great, when I was a bounty hunter, I got rum, and now as a pirate, I get rum, sodomy, and the lash." Zoro drunkenly commented

 **"** WHAT DID I JUST SAY!"

"I'M COMING, I'M COMING… I CAME!" shouted Zoro as he ran up to his position.

Luffy just stared bug eyed as he turned to the otter at his side tying the rope, "Did he just…"

"Yes, yes he did." replied the otter without hesitation. "But I don't think he noticed."

Luffy wiped the rain off his face, "Say where's your partner?"

"Helping out your sniper figure out where the iceberg is from - her wings don't make her useful in this situation."

Luffy considered this for a second, "You know… I have a Devil Fruit that might help you guys out if she wants it."

The otter looked up, "Never considered it…. And I do swim… what's it called?"

"Kōgu Kōgu no Mi." [Tool, but in a broad sense. Includes equipment, instrument, machine, utensil, device, gadget, and apparatus]

Mr.13 scrunched his face, "Doesn't seem that useful…."

"What do you call a tool to fly?"

"A plane but I don't see how…"

"A tool to burn something?"

"A flamethrower, but what does that have to do with…"

 **"** A tool for off-road travel?"

"A tank, but what does-" Luffy could almost see the light bulb appear. "... OH!" the otter replied in awe as his smirk widened. "Never thought of it like that…."

"Trust me. It would not be the first time word-play has let me weaponize a useless sounding fruit."

Now the otter was just curious - despite the fact they were on the dagger's edge of life - and had to ask, "Like what?"

"Nioi Nioi no Mi (Odor)."

 **"** How the hell did you…?"

'Did you know that most of the human taste is caused by smell? And did you know that even the most odorless of poisons and toxins snuck into foods manage to trigger certain reptilian parts of survival in most hardened of humans?"

Mr.13 nodded, aware of that issue "But what about…"

"It also allows one to either completely remove their scent or weaponize it into knockout gas, poison, or even one that can be lit on fire." smiled Luffy as he started pulling another rope for Mr. 13 to tie up.

"That's deranged...who would think of something like that?"

Beat…

"Oh right, sorry."

"That's working with what you got. That's what makes the Devil Fruits amazing: as long as you completely understand the meaning behind each fruit, none can be considered particularly weak. There are only weak users, but the fruit themselves are all incredibly strong in their own ways. Don't deny that fact since you use seashells as weapons." deadpanned Luffy.

"Touche."

"HANG ON TO SOMETHING!" shouted Usopp. "TIDAL WAVE!"

Acting on instinct, Luffy caught Mr.13 with one hand while grabbing Merry's rigging, and not a moment too soon.

For a brief moment, the ocean became the sky, feet came off the deck, and everything just seemed to float.

Then, as fast as things went crazy, everything roared back to normal, everyone crashed onto the deck as they tried to process what the hell had just happened.

"Did... did Merry just pull off a loop de loop?!" Usopp sputtered weakly, trying to get his bearings alongside Miss Friday. Checking each other, they quickly switched their goggles back. How that happened is beyond them.

"Actually, I think that was a barrel roll..." Mr. 9 moaned.

"What in the literal blue hell is going on!?" Vivi shrieked at the top of her lungs. "We almost died! It was never this bad when we traveled!"

Nami spit out the water that she gulped down from the wave. "Well don't look at me! I was the best damn navigator in the East Blue before I entered these… these…. AH! I can't even call this a sea! I just saw a lightning strike split in Iceberg in half!"

"Well it ain't us," shouted Zoro and Kuina.

"Seconded," Yosaku and Johnny shouted in unison.

"I was on a traveling restaurant for years and Pops never actually talked about his adventures," Sanji said wearing, having just run up from locking down the food stores, rooms, and windows.

"I survived Don, I think I am a statistical anomaly," Gin replied groggily.

"Me and Miss Friday fly above the skies," Mr.13 said as he twisted and drained his onesie.

Everyone slowly turned and looked at Luffy and his snails, whistling innocently.

Diddy and King - apparently used to this chaos - had the decency to sign in resignation.

"To be fair, I traveled with him so long I thought this was the norm," Diddy said in resignation.

"I figured it out the moment I broke off years ago. I honestly forgot the chaos that Luffy draws to himself…" King started as he rubbed his chin, not noticing Nami steam in rage as she slowly approached Luffy, ready to choke him.

"On the other hand, his luck is like a squirrel on crack: one moment he can be drawn and quartered about to be executed, and the next he can be bankrupting underground casinos and laughing all the way."

Nami paused as she looked slowly at Luffy.

"The trend has happened enough times that it can be measured," Brain added.

"KRUNK! Cheer up! If it's bad now, that means something good is going to happen soon to make up for it!" Pinky cheered despite the salt water they just barely avoided.

You could actually see the gears turn in Navi's head as she slowly approached a decision.

 _CRACK_!

"DAMN IT!" Nami flinched as thunderstruck. "WE WILL DISCUSS THIS LATER! SOMEONE PUT AWAY THE METAL BEFORE WE BURN!" commanded the navigator.

Zoro, Kuina, Yosaku, Johnny, and Gin all looked at their metal weapons and gulped.

Usopp took out a notebook and started jotting down. "Combat idea: find a way to coat weapons and scabbards against lightning attacks in case of storm and/or lightning fruit users," before quickly closing it.

"Ah Nami-Swan," Sanji choked as he looked overboard, "The storm may not be our immediate problem."

"Oh, what the hell n… OH MY GOD! SOMEONE TURN THIS SHIP AROUND BEFORE _THE DAMN WHIRLPOOL OFF THE PORT BOW SWALLOWS US ALL ALIVE!_ "

What followed soon after - in order! - would be a giant water sprout, mother hoard of icebergs, a typhoon, a giant flying fish, sudden extreme heat, typhoon, flying panda man, lightning, icebergs, waves that flipped the ship up and down, mists as thick as syrup, flying panda man AGAIN, and more lightning and wind.

Now take all that, chop it up, put on a spin cycle, and repeatedly serve for the next few hours.

That will _barely_ begin to match the hell the crew entered.

* * *

 _6 Hours later…._

There was nothing…

Well, not nothing, more like nothing by the standards the crew just experienced.

The sea was calm, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the light breeze was blowing…

And it was completely ruined by the fact it looked like everyone on board the Going Merry could have passed as post-apocalyptic zombie survivalist.

Luffy was first to recover. "Okay, everyone who's not dead, sound off" he wheezed in voice early reminiscent of Andrew Lincoln.

He got a few groans as a result, but what surprised him the most was a snore coming from Zoro.

Thankfully, before Luffy could introduce his fist to the swordsman's head, he quickly realized he was sleeping standing up while holding a rope that controlled the mast.

"Another day Zoro, another day…." grumbled Luffy as he cocked his fist back.

"By the way, is it just me or is the ship swaying… off?" Gin asked in concern as he was currently behind the wheel.

"Sorry," Johnny said as he raised his hand. "After the fourth time we flipped, I got annoyed and made the ship heavier by layering it on top of what Yosaku did."

"Yeah… we kept switching back and forth as the journey went on. We are going to need to dock somewhere before we figure out just how many times we accidentally layered each other's work and not accidentally sink the ship," Yosaku finished.

"That… is rather horrifying when you think about that statement," King said in shock. "Too bad you guys can't pass on your weight affects through other items. One good cannonball shot and BOOM! their ship suddenly sinks from the ship weighing a thousand times more."

Yosaku and Johnny paused as they looked at each other and then their hands.

"We did layer our stuff on top of each other…."

"And we can turn it on and off at a distance…"

"So what I made something heavy and then you made it light…"

"Before shooting it at an enemy and deactivating it a distance? Could work…"

"Can you guys brainstorm weapon applications later?" Kuina interpreted as she used her sword as a cane to get up. "I am more concerned about the fact that at some point I thought I was going deaf!"

"LARP! Sorry, that was me."

Everyone slowly turned to face a somewhat conflicted snail. "How? No, better yet, why?"

"I believe I can explain."

Cue crew turning to Brain.

"You see, as Zoro and Kuina are aware," Kuina couldn't help but look down, suddenly finding heavy interest in the floor while Zoro could pass for a 'D' with how wide his smirk was. "Pinky can filter out sound, creating something akin to a null zone. What you don't know is that he can be rather… selective about it."

Everyone looked bug-eyed at Pinky, realizing that the lovable goofball mushi can create _zones without sound!_

"You see, Pinky can fine tune that power to counsel out _specific_ sounds, or wavelengths as the case goes. So, that being the case, as our… misadventures... progressed, Pinky filtered out and removed certain bothersome noises, such as the loud gust of winds, the smashing of waves, the crackling of thunder, and so forth."

"Why?"

"GIF! I figured that setting up the communication between you all would have been a bad idea in the heat of the moment, so removing the bothersome loud sounds would have made it easier for everyone to talk between each other. I didn't think I could cover the whole ship, but my new rig made it so easy!" smiled Pinky.

Silence.

"Sweet mother loving Oda," Usopp awed in reverence. "Can you do the same thing with your total zone of silence?"

Pinky frowned at that, "Yes, but I don't like using it…"

"Why?" Gin asked curiously. "That could be incredibly useful when sneaking up on enemies and even…."

"I can explain," Brain interrupted. "You see, filtering out specific sound waves or all sound in a confined room is one thing. But to cancel all the sound in an area? That would require Pinky to create wavelengths that are slightly out of synch with the ambient sound waves in the air, canceling each other out. Now consider the fact that he is a mushi. While the new rig has probably made this easier, Pinky has to process and counter ALL the sounds in the immediate environment. This also means that he would be hearing those sounds AT FULL VOLUME before, during, and especially after at all times."

Everyone flinched, realizing the full implications of such technique and the mental and audio pain one would feel from all that. "How isn't he…"

"Deaf?" Brain interrupted raising one stalk higher than the other. "For one, mushi don't register sound the same way other organisms do. Pinky has also trained himself to handle the strain, but even that isn't perfect. The last time he used such a technique, his powers didn't work for some time and even he was partially deaf to the world itself. For a mushi, that is a rather horrifying experience."

Pinky slightly twitched in sadness and pain at the mention of that particular memory. Luffy told him not to do it when they were infiltrating the base, but the stakes were too high at the time and…

"That being said," Nami quickly interjected before smiling and coming down to Pinky's level, "Thank you for that!"

Pinky smiled in turn, joy returning to his stalks.

"That's all good and all," Mr.9 stated as he adjusted his crown. "But what exactly is the plan now?"

"What do you mean?"

"What we mean, Mr. Swordsman," Vivi continued. "Is that we are still heading towards an island full of bounty hunters. What exactly do you plan to do when you get there?"

Before Zoro had a chance to respond, Luffy quickly closed his mouth with a hand. "Before you answer," Luffy smiled as he turned to the Unluckies. "I believe it's time you two made your way forward - double agents and all that. Wouldn't want someone reporting back to Crocodile that you went rogue and all."

Mr.13 and Miss Friday nodded in understanding before the otter got onto his seat on top of the vulture.

"Oh speaking of which, Diddy, would you mind getting number 157 out?"

Diddy shrugged before getting out a numbered chest with what appeared to be a Swiss-army knife on it.

Luffy took the chest before presenting it to the otter as a gift, "In case she agrees."

Miss Friday looked at her partner curiously. Mr. 13 just put it away, "We will talk later about it Nekhbet."

"If you say so Ótr," replied Miss Friday before flying away in the direction the Log Pose was pointing.

[Ótr is voiced by Jason Liebrecht and Nekhbet by Brina Palencia. This was done because of a certain duo that they voiced together in an anime that fits the assassin role before I realized that that two had already voiced two animal-themed characters in the One Piece dub. Funny coincidence.]

Vivi looked back at Luffy, "So what exactly is the plan?"

"What's to plan? We dock, play the game, allow the people to draw us in, thinking they got us surrounded, and then we spring the trap - classic Trojan Horse." Luffy shrugged. To be honest Luffy could just go with the more exciting rout of running in, guns blazing, but sometimes he likes to switch it up. Besides, it'll most likely lead to mass violence anyways...it always does. Not that there is anything wrong with that of course. He's always up for a scrap.

"Trojan what?" Asked Nami in confusion. Luffy just said stuff that confused her sometimes. Really, it confused the entire crew. It's just one of the many mysteries of her strange captain.

 _SHIT._ Luffy just realized he slipped in his past life knowledge. "Sorry, something Gramps told me once. Basically, we sneak in and blow our cover when deep in enemy territory, catching them off guard at their weakest."

"So… slice and dice?" smiled Zoro as he slowly unsheathed his sword.

"NO!" shouted Vivi in panic as Mr.9 pulled her back. "NOT ALL OF THEM!"

"Something you want to tell us, Princess?"

"Mr. 8, his name is Igaram, he is the Captain of the Royal Guard. He joined me as my helper so we could both discover Mr.0 identity." Vivi replied as she calmed down.

"The guy with the curls who clears his voice like an opera singer? HE'S the Captain of the Royal Guard?" Mr.9 asked. He then thought for a second, before looking up from holding Vivi. "If we are picking out people to save, can you keep your eye out a tall, muscular woman with dark skin and pink hair pulled into short twin-tails with a soft, high-pitched voice. She usually dresses as a nun."

Vivi looked up shocked, "Miss Monday? Igaram's partner? Why her?"

"We're dating," Mr.9 replied seriously.

"WHAT?" Vivi asked in shock. The crew just keep switching between the two, enjoying the show.

"Well, you usually met up with Mr.8 often - realized why now - so me and Deloris got to know each other and well… one thing led to another…"

Vivi starred. "Deloris. Miss Monday's name is Deloris."

"It's Deloris Van Cartier, but she lets me call her…" smiled Mr.9.

"NO NO NO, I do NOT want to know what you call her when you two are together… doing things," Vivi shouted and waved her arms as she proceeded to blush.

"ANYWAY," Luffy interrupted. "I figured since, you know, they are bounty hunters part of a depraved mercenary organization who have done the trick before, the town is bound to be loaded with Oda knows how many Berries and supplies. So yeah, we go in, take care of them, and then loot the place of all valuables. Agreed?"

The crew met each other's eyes and nodded collectively. "Agreed."

"Great! Let's plunder some loot then crew!" Luffy yelled with an arm raised in the air. Said crew just smiled and decided to go along with their captain's antics.

"AYE!"

* * *

"That… is such a grand welcome…." Nami watched in confusion as the ship came into the dock.

The thick mist hid most of it as they came in, but the mountains did look like cactuses.

The moment the fog cleared up, they were treated by a plethora of people of all ages, elderly little ladies included. Hell, there were kids in the cheering crowds waving banners as confetti floated in the air!

Still, the streamers and cheering were a bit much.

"Vivi did say that they perfected the act with practice," sweatdropped Kuina as she struggled and smiled. "But children though...I don't know how I feel about that."

"Just smile and wave, Kuina. Smile and wave," answered an equally strained Zoro.

"Vivi and Mr.9 are just lucky they are avoiding this by hiding below deck," answered a grim arm-crossed Gin.

"They would blow our cover if they remained top side," Luffy corrected, smiling ear to ear, waving to everyone excited as a child in a candy store.

The ship finally docked at land. As the crew got off - arm to the teeth, which the people weren't aware of - they were greeted by a man that matched Vivi's description of Igaram.

"Welcome… Mah-mah-maaah! - Welcome travelers. My name is Igarappoi, the mayor of Whiskey Peak."

Luffy smiled as he got off and shook the man's hand. "Wow, thank for greetings us like this! We pirates never get such excitement when we dock in town! There's usually more screams... and explosions... and death."

Igaram laughed happily as started walking away, 'leading' the crew further into town, leaving their ship 'unguarded.' "But such is the spirit of Whiskey Peak, a town of music and spirit brewing. We take pride in our hospitality. If Marine's ever decide to show up, we would treat them just as we would treat you. All are equal here, no matter if they are pirate, marine, or revolutionary."

"Makes sense," answered Nami, walking right by Luffy's side as befitting her duty as Vice-Captain. "Even the most bloodthirsty of pirates wouldn't attack a town that treated them nicely… usually."

"Mah-mah-maaah! Too true. In such scenarios, our ocean of spirits satiates their bloodlust. That in honest enjoyment in the stories they tell us during their travels. Will you share your stories while we celebrate?" Igaram asked with a smile on his face.

Luffy laughed while discreetly scanning the town with Observation. And wouldn't you know it, everyone - from kid to granny - was loaded with a gun and/or weapon on them. That's either really troubling or totally badass.

...Eh, why can't it be both?

He even spotted Miss Monday on the sidelines, looking just like Mr. 9 described her.

Luffy quickly spotted the bar they were going to where, as Vivi said, they held the 'festivities.'

One that ironically happened to be in the middle of town.

Luffy smiled widely as he smacked Igarama 'playfully' on the back. The crew quickly spotted the movement - as agreed beforehand - and subtlety armed themselves as their eyes darkened.

"SHISHISHI! Well, if we are sharing stories, I know a good one I can start with!"

Igaram smiled, "Ow? Do tell!"

"Well, I can go into details and all that, but to spoil the ending, it is about a group of pirates who entered a town full of bounty hunters knowing exactly what to expect, armed to the teeth."

Everyone STOPPED. All noise seized, the banners stopped waving, and all confetti finished falling.

All the people looked at the crew in shock, Igaram's eye nearly popping out of his head.

Some even backed away when they noticed Zoro, Yosaku, and Johnny draw their blades.

"Wha… what?"

"Yea! These guys were total chumps who made one big mistake," Luffy said with a jovial tone.

Luffy's smiled vanished as he grabbed Igaram and pulled him toward himself to whisper to his ear. " _Princess Vivi sends her regards."_

Before Igaram had a chance to react - although Luffy noticed that his slacked his body just a little - before tossing him with full force right into Miss Monday, causing the two to be launched right into a building and through the wall.

And right out the fight, if he was right with his Observation Haki of them being out cold.

"They fucked with the Straw Hats."

The town slowly turned back from watching Igarama be launched, before they all turned murderous and drew their tools of the trade.

Luffy's crew did the same thing, Of course in Usopp's case, he shifted into his hybrid form.

"So… 9 pirates, 2 primates, and 2 mushis against…?" Sanji asked as he took another drag, figuring he wouldn't need a mask for this fight.

Brain did a quick scan from Diddy's shoulder, eyes flashing. "Two thousand seven hundred sixty-four armed individuals. Of which, 73% have some sort of handheld weapon, 37% have a handgun of some sort, and 28% have both."

"So basically, a bloodbath," replied Yosaku.

"Yeah," shouted a smirking grunt, sword drawn. "For you!"

He shouted this as he jumped forward. Before he even got close, he was quickly sliced vertically acorns his torso. Everyone was shocked by the man;'s scream before spotting Kuina sheathing her sword.

"Correction. Two thousand seven hundred sixty-three armed individuals," Kuina stated solemnly.

And the bloodbath began.

* * *

"So why are I am acting as your chaperon?" Nami snarked as she spun the pole behind her back before using the momentum to shatter someone's knee and continue the move into another's cranium.

"PRAG! Got to change it up from time to time!" Pinky smiled as he continued to enjoy the 'merriment.'

"Same," deadpanned Brain before flashing a mook who tried attacking from Navi's blind spot. "That, and your skill in Observation is not proficient enough to handle masses of people."

Nami had the decency to blush as she swung downward into a man's nether regions since she already tripped him to the ground. "Are you calling me inexperienced or are you being literal?"

"JALAPENO! Brain is always literal. You should have been around when we tried explaining metaphors to him."

"Yes…" muttered Brain. "Your training has been more geared towards facing one or two opponents. Multiple amounts were just not something Luffy could replicate at the time. As such, he figured this was a good opportunity for you to gain some experience."

"Oh," Nami realized as she backswinged her staff into a woman's face, shattering her teeth. "How am I doing so far?"

"You show remarkable skill in environmental awareness. Have I not watched you train, I would have assumed you were dipping into Haki."

"PARANGA! I think she is - every time someone is about to attack her outside her vision, her breathing hitches and the heart beats just a little stronger."

"Well that explains it," stated Nami as she ran behind a table to hide from a firing line. "I keep sensing on the back of my head, and I just react to the direction it's coming from."

"Interesting. It seems that your body is responding to the stress of the situation and is rapidly accelerating your acclimation to Observation Haki. I wonder if this is universal or relies on the release of adrenaline? Is there a limit to how far it can evolve in the heat of battle? Hm, if this is true, how is the Haki output decided? How does the adrenaline choose between using Observation Haki and Armament Haki? We have seen that certain people have a stronger affinity to one type of Haki than the other so is it based off of that?" Brain rubbed his two stalks together as if they were hands as he started considering it. "They are about to run out of bullets by the way."

"How do you… oh, right, X-Ray, you can see their cartridges." Right as she finished that comment, the firing sealed, giving Nami the opening she needed to vault over the table, running toward the mercenaries reloading their guns.

"ARIBA! Dodge left, swing high… OH! Another one bites the dust!" laughed Pinky nonsensically as Nami quickly disposed of them.

"Maybe it's all chosen by personality. After all, those more physically attuned are more likely to specialize in Armament like Zoro. If so, does your affinity developed around your personality or does your personality develop around your affinity? This would explain the inherently violent people in the world. They aren't necessarily bad but was just born with an ability that uses the confidence and spirit of physical strength. Not to say there aren't Armament pacifists out there, there's always those that flow against the grain around somewhere.

Nami wheezed in and out trying to gather her breath as she hid and listened to her crewmates fights.

"Yes, that's good and all Brain but… how am I doing so far?" Nami asked as she looked down to her shoulder.

"Better," nodded Brain. "With how your Haki is progressing and your preference for the Finger Gun, there's a good chance that Luffy will show you one of his original techniques."

"Will that apply to me though?" asked Nami as she thrust her staff into a person's chest, leaving a round hole as she pulled out. "I thought Shigan was for, you know, a finger."

"A misnomer, I assure you," corrected Brain. "The whole point of the Rokushiki teachings was to weaponize the student's body without relying on Haki or Devil Fruits. Somewhere along the way, the message got mixed up, and the techniques became the key goal. As a consequence, they took the 'separation' of Haki rather literally and never bothered combining the two."

Nami spun her staff around defensively before striking it down into the ground, her enemies dealt with. "I find that highly suspicious. I mean, don't the higher up Marines learn the Rokushiki as they progress in the hierarchy?"

"Again, a slight misnomer. Most Marines progress due to their feats, but those feats are usually done via their sheer strength and accomplishments - such as what Garp did - or via some Devil Fruit bullshittery. By the time they are taught Rokushiki, said Marine may or may not have learned Haki as well and has learned to compartmentalise it. And since Marine's follow the teachings from their superiors, no one ever asks."

"HIJK! Don't forget the Cipher Pol kids!" interrupted Pinky.

Nami raised a brow, "Cipher Pol? You mean the Marine's Boogeymen?"

Brain chuckled unmerrily, "Cipher Pol has an island somewhere where they gather orphans and train them for years in all the skills necessary to become agents, the Rokushiki techniques included. Something about that training breaks the agents, since even Garp's admitted that he has never EVER seen even a CP0 Agent use Haki. But considering that Haki is the weaponization of will which is most likely broken in said training, it makes sense."

Que Nami sweatdrop. "I am starting to think that the only reason Luffy probably created such techniques is that there was no one to tell him not to."

Both mushis looked at each intently before looking back at Nami and replying in unison, "Probably."

* * *

"So... Kuina….?"

Kuina slashed a double sword user laterally as she resheathed, "Yes Sanji?"

Sanji finished his handstand as he kicked half a dozen mercenaries away, "I hope you take this the wrong way when I ask this but… Just how close are you and Moss-Head?"

Kuina had the decency to blush - but not enough to distract her as she sliced a man attacking her from her blind spot.

Sanji whistled, "Nice - Observation Haki?"

"Yes. Luffy's Sei comment is rather spot on, really, in regards to a sphere around you. But in any case, Zoro…."

Kuina sighed as she crossed her arms, "You want to fight my half while I gather my thoughts?"

Sanji smiled ear to ear and closed his eyes, "For a lady such as yourself, I would move the world."

Kuina smiled in turn before going stoically, tuning out the sound of Sanji breaking bones, shattering kneecaps, and what sounded like the restructuring of faces.

The smell of a freshly lit cigarette is what caused her to open her eyes and take in the carnage.

"I have to ask - how is it everything but your hands are covered in blood?"

Sanji took a drag, "First thing Zeff taught me - ALWAYS make sure that your hands are not in the path of danger or injury."

Kuina raised a brow, "Speaking of training…."

Sanji frowned and oozed in displeasure, "I'm getting there. It's like I am on the precipice on all the techniques, but I can't get that last push to break through all the walls."

Kuina smiled as she waved her hands back and forth, "Don't worry, you'll get there eventually. The captain wouldn't be pushing you this hard if he didn't think you could handle it."

"True…. He doesn't even push Zoro that much."

"That's because Zoro is a hammer - a large, powerful hammer, but a hammer nonetheless."

"And what am I supposed to be?"

'Right now? A dull sword, one that I think Luffy is trying to sharpen and whittle down to a katana, and then - I don't know - a dagger or scalpel?"

Sanji considered that for a moment, "He did say that I was the most suited to learn all of the Rokushiki techniques…"

"And considering his supposed original techniques that he created by adding Haki, who knows what he has in store for you?" smiled Kuina.

"While debating possibilities of fighting techniques with a lady such as yourself would be rather titillating," Sanji smiled as he quickly kicked a rock up with one leg, before kicking straight up at a sniper on the saloon across the street. In the distance, a bit away, Saji could have sworn he heard a shout of 'GOAL" from Pinky. "I believe we have gone rather off topic - your relationship?"

"You have to understand Sanji, me and Zoro… we have been together since before we hit puberty. We have trained together, we have fought each other, we shared meals. Hell, when we got old enough and received my father's blessing to go into the real world to perfect the craft, we constantly shared rooms when we stayed in bars and inns."

Sanji had a light bulb go off in his head. "Ah…. so I guess a single bed and a rather disproportionate amount of social lubricant was applied?"

Kuina blushed ones more, "While I won't deny that alcohol was involved… the feelings that sparked it all where there for YEARS. So when Zoro was the first to engage [Sanji smirked and laughed under his breath at the of Zoro pulling the trigger first] in the kiss, I didn't exactly… resist…."

Sanji nodded in acceptance, not willing to push the issue. "So….?"

Kuina sighed, "Look, we can't call what we have as a traditional boyfriend-girlfriend situation. We know each other too well to demean it like that, but we aren't crude enough to call it a higher form of 'friends with benefits.'"

Sanji looked up in thought before taking another drag, "Sounds more like a case of the 'girl next door' and the 'boy next door' living together for years, realizing that they acted like an old married couple, and decided to elevate the relationship with sex since they already covered everything. Seriously, the only thing missing from your situation was an actual ring."

Kuina blushed even more.

"Granted," Sanji stated as he tapped his cigarette. "Had you not let that knooky promise slip back in Loguetown, I would have just thought you two were friends who knew each other WAY too well."

"Yeah…" smiled Kuina worryingly as she rubbed the back of her head. "It's not a card I like to play a lot with him. I mean, not that I don't enjoy riding the devil with two backs, but Zoro is…."

"A little too savage and bloodthirsty in the line of fire and the bedroom?"

"Yes, but more that he always runs out of stamina first."

Sanji's mental train derailed and crashed in an explosion before causing all the passengers to die in a fiery ... this is going to be sweeter than any honey he could put on a cuisine... he could _feel_ it.

"I mean, don't get me wrong…" Kuina continued obliviously, not noticing Sanji's reaction. "We can go on for hours - even for a whole day one time when we stocked up on water - and he always makes sure that I am… satisfied… but at the end of the day, he's always the first to give."

Kuina laughed not realizing the Sanji had passed out at this point standing. He wanted to remember this moment, but his mental fortitude stat wasn't strong enough.

Kuina's Story Time was Super Effective against Sanji.

"It's funny. He's always been a step away from me when we were kids. Not that he's stronger than me with the sword, he has to master the one below his belt!"

* * *

Zoro sneezed loudly, the momentary distraction allowing one rather daring mercenary to almost slash him across the back - had Diddy not punched said man across the street, breaking ANOTHER building.

"Someone is talking about me," Zoro said as he wiped his nose. "And I feel like Ero-Cook is responsible for it."

Diddy dusted his hands off as he shrunk to his normal size, "I got to ask - you and Sanji?"

Zoro looked down, "Friendly banter and competition, I assure you. If he were the way he was when we first met, I would have seriously killed him had he hit on Kuina. But…. he's now more manageable, so his flirting comes off more as weird compliments to the female quotient if anything."

Diddy sighed as he pulled two guns out of himself, "Yeah... Brain thinks it may have been a coping mechanism on his part. Mind if I get some height?"

"Sure, go ahead," stated Zoro as he let Diddy get on his shoulders and start firing while he acted as the horse, jumping from roof to roof. "Coping mechanism?"

"It's his story to tell, but suffice to say, the only positive interaction he has ever had - other then Zeff - have been from females. Males - not so much."

"So like a reverse-Cinderella?"

"Yes, but replace the evil stepmother and sisters with the actual father and brothers, and instead of helpful animals you put in sister and dying mother, and you get rather close to the truth."

Zoro nodded in silence as he continued slicing the mercenaries in front of him and - amazingly - in the air while Diddy kept refilling his guns.

"So I got to ask," Zoro stated breaking the monotony - and isn't that a horrifying thought in the middle of combat? - as they found a nice nook to catch their breath. "The giant form? Do you just not like fighting with fists or is this a whole not imitating your brother thing?"

Diddy looked up in shock, "I didn't even consider the latter point. No, it's just that I have a whole 'saving for a rainy day' mentality to it. Sure, I splurge a little if need be, but I usually leave all that extra power alone."

"So, what? This is a light drizzle?"

"In a word? Yes." deadpanned Diddy. "Zoro, I've seen an Admiral in passing, so believe me when I say that when I tell you that when we get a rainy day, pray to Oda we are ready for it."

Zoro tightened the grip on his swords, "That bad?"

"Remember how Luffy said that he has a rather low opinion of Logia Fruit? That's more because the accounts he heard were of idiots who never bothered doing anything with them."

"Okay…?"

"The Admirals however… they are the main reason why he believes that Awakening a Logia through sheer stubbornness is possible."

That is not what Zoro wanted to hear, as evident by his eyes bulging. "Wait… I thought he said Awakening a Logia means being one with nature or something?"

"Yeah - now think how stubborn and bull-headed someone needs to be to dominate NATURE of all things!" shouted Diddy. "Thank Oda that only ONE of them has probably done it."

Zoro - nothing no one around despite still hearing some screaming - decided to sheath two of his swords. "What do you mean?"

"The three Logia the Admirals have are Magma, Ice, and Light. However, the Admirals also happen to represent the three ideals of Justice prevalent in the Marine Corp at the moment: Absolute, Lazy, and Unclear."

"Unclear? How the hell is justice unclear?" Zoro asked in confusion.

"Think about this phrase: a character is a hero in one story but a villain in another."

"Ah… so there are two sides to every story and justice."

"Right," Diddy stated. "Borsalino the Kizaru maybe many things, but unless he has a direct order from a superior, he is the one Admiral at least willing to hear both sides of the story - even if he acts like a dick about it."

"Huh… neat: a marine with some semblance of a moral compass."

"Oh no, that little epithet is reserved for Kuzan the Aokiji. Unfortunately, the bastard would rather let someone else make all the decision rather than listen to his own conscious. Lazy bastard."

"Which leaves the Magma user and his Absolute Justice - he the one we have to worry about?"

Diddy nodded, "Sakazuki the Akainu...the one man at the moment Luffy honestly believes has the highest chance of successfully Awakening a Logia… if he hasn't done so already."

"Cheez… that's a horrifying thought. If a normal Logia becomes an element, does that mean an Awakened one can summon it up from anywhere?"

Diddy shrugged, "Hard to say, but not impossible to envision him summoning up a volcano on an island permanently. Hell, islands are made from underwater lava runoffs so even THAT is an option."

"And here I thought I heard it all about Devil Fruits…."

Diddy looked away angrily to the side, "Trust me, you haven't seen the true horror of Devil Fruits."

"I don't have to see it since I have you as proof."

Diddy froze. "What."

"No offense, but you and Luffy aren't as subtle as you think when trying to avoid talking about your past. That and Luffy has slipped up enough times when talking about 'animal testing' to paint a rather… grim picture…." Zoro stated seriously, not looking away from Diddy.

Diddy stood his ground, but eventually, he looked down in shame. "It was the same cycle over and over again… they would feed an animal a fruit, hoping to see what the fruit was. They would… do things… to cause the animal to use the fruit powers in desperation. If they didn't do it fast enough, they would… they would…." Diddy had tears in his eyes.

"Easy now, you don't have to tell if you don't want…"

"No, this would have come up sooner or later…." Diddy wheezed. "The room was jokingly referred to as the Dunk Tank by the scientists. The room was filled with various fruits and in the middle was a giant pool with a lid on it. The animal - usually something small so it wouldn't be able to fight back against the guards - would be dropped in and sealed, until they drowned and died, too weak to escape due to the Devil Fruit weakness. And then a Devil Fruit would be reborn, and the cycle would repeat."

"And the smarter animals - the ones who figured out how to use the fruits?"

Diddy looked up with dead red eyes, "They would be kept around, forced to show off the fruit's power for documentation. The scientists had orders to use everything at their disposal to cause the animals to use the fruits in various ways until they run out of things to do with them. Meaning that if the animals showed off once in a while, it had the chance to live a little longer."

Zoro thought about that for a second before eyes bulged in shock, "How long…"

"Four years… I was born in that lab, and I thought that I would die in it…."

"So King…."

"Not my actual brother by blood. But… he was there for me... He gave me his food shares when I was young and growing; he taught me the tricks to survive…. He kept me safe…. The day they separated us is the day my world died, and I resigned to my fate…."

"What changed?" Zoro asked despite knowing the answer.

"King expected them to one day get fed up with him. You have to understand, they never thought he would get that big. Combine that with his fruit, he was more of a hassle than necessary. So King prepared himself…. He trained himself to hold his breath for a really, REALLY long time."

"Why?"

"So that he could hold in more air. You see… his fruit also allows him to cause his breath to explode. However, just breathing it out is meaningless since the explosion wouldn't hurt anyone unless it's at close range. But in a sealed tank with no room for anything else, well... "

Zoro couldn't help but smirk at the ingenuity. "The tank was above ground, wasn't it? He caused it to blow since the air had nowhere to go."

"I was kept at the other end of the establishment, so I had no idea at the chaos King caused when he flooded a whole floor at the section. He got out and ran, ran further and further into the island the lab was stationed at. He knew he couldn't leave me behind and that the only way off the island was via the ships stationed at said labs, so he started planning, but…"

"He was tired and injured and didn't know the first thing about planning a rescue operation?' Zoro stated with a raised brow.

"Yes. But luckily, he ran into Luffy on the other side of the island."

"What was Luffy doing there?"

"Hiding out of all things - just a pit stop before heading off elsewhere. So there he was, an injured and tired, suddenly able to talk to someone thanks to Pinky's fruit, begging the first human he found to help him rescue his brother."

"And Luffy did just that."

"Oh he didn't just rescue me - he rescued all the animals in that establishment… right after he killed every human there, stole all their research, and all their Devil Fruits."

Zoro nodded along at all the points until he froze as his blood turned to ice when he registered that last phrase. "ALL their Devil Fruits?"

Diddy smiled ear to ear, "My bounty DOES say that I am wanted alive."

"How… how…. How many?"

"Luffy rescued me off that island YEARS ago, and I've been with him to other Martine bases AND Revolutionary ones," Diddy smiled dementedly. "You have to understand Zoro, Luffy didn't just destroy the facility… he was so consumed with his wrath at the things he saw in there that he DESTROYED THE ISLAND. The only reason the animals got off is that Pinky and Brain directed them to go the biggest ship out docked when we escaped."

Zoro eyes couldn't bulge any further. He knew that his Captain was holding back but to destroy a whole island? And he still claimed that he was weak compared to the monsters in the Grand Line. "How…. Just… How?"

"A combination of one of his original techniques, clever usage of his rubber body, and Brain telling him where the fault lines crossed on the island. He didn't break the island, but the after effects are what finally did it in."

Zoro calmed down a bit. Causing an island to sink was much more believable than destroying it outright.

"So what happened afterward - I mean, after he robbed the place dry?"

Diddy shrugged. "Not much. He got the animals together, found an uninhabited island - called it Noah for some reason - and decided to drop off all of them there. He stuck around for a few weeks to train what few animals still had their fruit so that they were ready to defend their land, but otherwise? He just left it alone. He warned the animals ahead of time that he would trust the island location to humans he could trust - ie. Revolutionaries - but he told them that they didn't need to involve themselves with them. Been like that for years."

"Did the Revolutionaries ever use the island?"

"They did, but they leave the animals alone. Except for the few that fight them off and on for training."

Now, this Zoro had to ask. "Which animals fight?"

"Not as many as you think - a giant anteater, two boxing kangaroos, and an ostrich."

"You're shitting me. And they win?"

"Yes, rather frequently. While there are others that have Devil Fruits, those four are the more active ones. Don't ask me about the fruits; even Luffy said that their powers are rather niche."

Zoro blinked and chuckled, "Fair enough. Common, let's get a move on - this area seems clear."

* * *

"So King, anything interesting happened while we were separated I should know?" Luffy asked nonchalantly as he used Gomu Gomu no Gatling a dozen or so idiots.

"Not really. Made some stops, ate some bananas, had a Pina Colada or two," King replied, not even bothering using his Devil Fruit power, relying more on his herculean strength.

Thank Oda for all the barrel lying around.

"So… no blowing anything up?"

"I didn't say that," King smiled 'innocently.' "The last thing I blew up before Loguetown was a rather annoying bunch of gators on the island I called you off."

Luffy finished punching out the last one around before both proceeded to jump to another area, "What is it with you and gators? What, did you piss off a gator god or something?"

King paused as he finished giving an idiot a particularly vicious head nooky. "Not that I am aware of. So, any plans in the future? You know, grand plan and all?"

Luffy smiled, "Actually, progressing ahead of schedule, all thanks to Diddy."

"OH? And what exactly did my brother do to accelerate the plan in such a way?"

"He got me _IT."_

King paused. "Wait, wait,... Diddy found you one? The 'hail mary pass' item of yours? He actually found it?"

"SHISHISHI! YEP! Found it in a mushi shop of all places. Man didn't know what he had. I've been toying around with it, but I am missing some parts. Hopefully, we can find them when we get to Drum Kingdom - place may be cold, but it must have metal to spare."

"Sweet!" King cheered, pumping his arm. "Does Dragon know?"

"I told Sabo, so probably. In any case, I'll give them a heads up when we get it working."

King smacked his fists together. "Good. I've been waiting to sow some chaos."

* * *

"Usopp, this is not the best time for this discussion!" shouted Gin as he smacked another idiot with his spinning tonfa balls of doom.

"OH?" inquired the hybrid from the top of a building as he sniped another sniper - the irony - before flying to a new location. "You don't seem too bothered by the heads your pounding so when is a good time?"

Gin paused for a moment in thought before rearing back into action. "That's irrelevant. But still, the topic doesn't seem important."

"Considering that you have a Devil Fruit, I think it does."

Gin sighed in resignation as he contorted his body by rotation to avoid a sword slash. "Okay, okay fine… So what's your theory about Devil Fruit user's shouting out their fruit name when attacking?"

Usopp landed on the ground, drawing two long feathers, attaching them to oil string, before tossing them in such a way as to tie up as many people as possible. "I think it's mental association thing - certain powers require the body to act or change in a certain way that the user trained it to."

Gin considered it. "Like a trained muscle flexing on command?"

Usopp nodded before setting the string on fire, causing everyone who was hogtied to be lit as well. Both ignored their screams of pain. "Yeah. I mean, there must be a reason everyone - even the Captain and me - shout their fruit names followed by the attack. I only did it because I thought it was normal."

"Makes sense,' agreed Gin. "but you think there's more to it?"

"You put it best - trained muscle. Make a connection in the brain to the action, enforce over time, and most likely, simply shouting the name triggers the best 'routine' for the attack."

"Routine?"

Usopp nodded before drawing and firing a feather. "Consider that action. I have a named attack for that move, but I can still carry it out without needing to call it."

"Following so far."

Usopp quickly spotted an enemy running away from them both. "Karasu Shot!"

Gin watched, noting the fluidity of the movements, the instinctual precision of the strike, as well as how much stronger and faster it appeared. He only turned back after he saw that the feather hit true. "I think I got it. The routine is an ingrained instinctual combination of movements - no thought, no hesitation. Just a pre-programmed response to a perceived threat."

Usopp nodded. "Which makes sense. If the user enforces it, a weird naming convention is needed to trigger it - that or a unique name."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… consider your power. Let's use your tonfa ball for example."

Both looked at the tonfas, as they have finished cooling.

"You have options. You could go standard and say something with Kaiten, like Kaiten Smash or Kaiten Burn."

"Nah. Too literal and encompassing. I can easily say the say the same thing for any weapon I apply it to."

Usopp considered that. "You tried sword?"

"Yeah - doesn't work. The rotation goes against the natural sharpness of the blade."

"Okay, okay. So how about something literal - Spin Bludgeon? Rotation Friction?"

"Lame. Still… Does it have to be related to a fruits name?"

Usopp scratched his beak in thought. "Not really… I do acknowledge that it has to be something that you wouldn't use in an everyday conversation or even in a different language so that you don't accidentally trigger it."

Gin thought about that before spotting a rather giant - and dumb looking - mercenary charge at them with a mace.

"Let me give it a try, " Gin stated in thought as his ball spun and glowed ones more.

As Gin charged and approached the offender, "Burning Mace!"

The ball smashed through the attacker's mace, penetrating the man's chest, the rotating ball grinding into it, burning and cauterizing the wound along the way.

The man passed out from pain long before he was smashed into the building, dead long before he was even launched.

"Hmmm…. To the point but it doesn't have that 'wow' factor. Any other contenders in mind?"

Gin shrugged, "I was thinking something like Frollo's Desire or Brazen Bash."

Usopp looks confused. "You're going to have to explain those two."

"Brazen after the burning Brazen Bull and Frollo after a - shall we say - a hypocrite religious man who liked to punish people through fire."

Usopp nodded. "Both have potential; better than Burning Man in any case. We'll consider the options later." The birdman looked around. "The screaming seems to have died down. You think that's everyone?"

Gin sheathed his tonfas. "Let's head to the town center and find out."

* * *

Nami looked at eh setting sun as she finished observing all the mercenaries spread out around her and her approaching crewmates.

It was… not a bloodbath. Compared to the Fishmen Pirates, there was less savagery to it, less refinement…

AH! There was no emotion behind it. Arlong was retribution - this was more like a checkmark on a list: get in, get it done, move on.

Still, surprisingly efficient on their parts - no fuzz, no buts, get in, get the job done.

Then she did a head count. "Hey, where are Yosaku and Johnny?"

Usopp shifted to human form. "Don't know. I saw them running around everywhere so they must have been doing something."

"We were."

Everyone turned to see the duo carrying GIANT bags of canvas on their bags, barely being able to contain everything in them.

"Ummm - should we ask?" Kuina inquired.

"Figured we save everyone some time," Johnny replied as he put down his bag. "This all the Belli and everything of value we could find in the town."

"And this," continued Johnny as he placed down his bag. "Is everything useful that I managed to find. Stuff like gunpowder, chemicals, tools - you know, the useful stuff."

"Mine," quickly stated Usopp.

Sanji looked at the two. "Anything regarding food?"

Both pointed at the bar they would have entered. "Seems like all the food produce is in there."

"We only gathered this to save Diddy some time. It's late enough as it is."

Luffy noted that yes, it was sundown. "And the two we knocked out beforehand?"

"On the ship with Vivi and Mr.9, Captain." smiled Johnny.

"Also, you should now we ran into the otter and vulture while doing some," Yosaku stated seriously. "They said that they would have to report to Mr.0 about the **pirate crew** that took out his agents here."

Luffy raised the brow, "Just the pirate crew?"

"The otter showed us sketches of **everyone he saw fighting in the town**."

Subtlety was not Yosaku strong point. But Luffy had to admit, Mr. 13 and Miss Friday made their point clear.

Surprised they managed to hide so well that he didn't manage to spot them. But considering the chaos he was in, it was plausible that they tittered on the edges of his Observation.

"And Mr.9 and Miss Monday?"

"Last we checked after we dropped them off was that Vivi was giving them the rundown of the situation," Johnny stated unequivocally. "Miss Monday was not amused by her revelations."

"She didn't break anything did she?" Zoro asked. "She was a big one."

Johnny and Yosaku looked at each other for confirmation before looking back. "We left before it got that bad."

Luffy sighed as he crossed his arms. "Fine, fine, we will deal with it when we get to it. EVERYONE! Help Diddy stuff everything into himself - he only got two hands so let's speed it up! Sanji, get into the mess hall and see if they have anything worth taking. Get Kuina and King to help you. Everyone else, start separating the stuff the two found - I trust them, but odds are they may have accidentally picked up something we don't need, or we already have. Diddy storage is not endless - let's not push and see what happens when his seems to reach a limit as it were."

Everyone nodded and started going into separate directions.

"Not you Nami," commanded Luffy. "I need my second in command."

"What for?"

"Strategy meeting on the ship."

* * *

As Luffy and Nami arrived on the ship - mushi on his shoulders - he quickly spotted the four 'mercenaries' sitting on a table on the deck.

Vivi and Mr. 9 - I mean, Igaram - were on one side, looking down in shape.

On the opposing side was Mr. 9 consoling a crying Miss Monday.

Luffy pulled up a chair for Nami first before sitting down himself. "Dare I ask?"

Mr. 9 picked up the proverbial baton. "Let's just say that Miss Monday joined the organization with good intentions and her cover identity was closer to home when we realized."

Nami pondered on that. "She was an orphan sending money to where she was raised and happened to base her cover on a nun who raised her?"

Miss Monday looked up. "The church was in desperate need of money. I knew that this line of work wasn't going to end well for me but with my body…."

Luffy nodded in understanding, "It was the only kind of work you could find. Let me guess, you were never told about the really dirty stuff of the organization, were you?"

"It was an always 'ends meet' deal for her," Mr.9 stated as he gave her another tissue. "And yes, she stuck to the small stuff - Whiskey Peak was as far as she went and she never really needed to kill anyone."

Igaram sighed in resignation. "True. The bloodthirsty lot had a 'first come, first kill' policy that I allowed to spread. A sort of dat...Mah-mah-maaah! - deterrent I made to leave my hands at least morally clean."

Vivi looked at Luffy. "So… what now?"

"Now… we set a course of action. Deloris, Tanaka," Luffy used their real names to get their attention. "Miss Friday and Mr. 13 have already left to report to Crocodile that everyone in town has been dealt with. As far as he will be concerned, you and Igaram are DEAD." Luffy turned to Igaram. "Depending on whether or not he was aware who you and Vivi were in the organization, this can go one of two ways."

"How so?" Vivi asked curiously.

"If he wasn't aware of who you two were, then he will not change his plans. IF however, he was aware, he will put effort into finding Vivi IMMEDIATELY by calling Mr.9 and Miss Wednesday in. And since you two have not reported in…"

"We have time," Mr. 9 interrupted. "We can be considered traveling or deep cover preventing us from reporting in. The whale was one of our subgoals of a much larger assignment to track down new supply sources."

'So we have time before he might turn desperate and start calling you in."

"That still depends on whether or not he was aware of who Vivi is," conjectured Nami, tapping her chin. "And I don't see a man like Crocodile overlooking such a fact."

"Nami, you forget something very important about the man: he is a narcissist who believes that everything is going his way. Odds are, he honestly believes that regardless of circumstance, everything WILL go his way. It's one of the biggest fallacy, and weakness people like him have: stay too long in power without someone knocking you down a peg, and that ego will keep getting bigger and bigger. There's a reason advisor to the king exist - well, that and jesters."

Luffy crossed his arms. "Still, we need a course of action. With what we did in Whiskey Peak, Crocodile will have his eyes on us as a possible cog in his machine."

Mr. 9 chuckled. "Cog my ass. With that kind of efficiency, I wouldn't be surprised if you managed to topple down his entire operation in two months time tops."

"SHISHISHI. I am good, but I am not that good. In any case, you, Deloris, Igaram need to make way to Alabasta as soon as possible. The crew and I will take the long way there, hopeing to keep attention on us via whatever spies Crocodile has in these waters. And yes, Vivi will be with us."

"And we will get there…" before Igaram had a chance to finish, Luffy quickly handed him a Log Pose and a piece of paper with a number. He looked up at Luffy in confusion.

"The Log Pose was hidden in town by an agent who traversed the stuff back and forth and the number is for Pinky."

"And what do you want us to do exactly when we get there?" Deloris asked, tears finally dry.

"Well, you two are going to be hiding in the castle, sort of like a hidden guard for the king. Igaram will provide verification for you two and inform ONLY THE KING everything he has learned today."

Igaram raised a brow. "Only the King?"

Luffy shrugged, "And those you trust. Remember, Crocodile has agents in every camp - the Revolutionaries, his own, hell, even inside the castle is possible."

"That…. Makes sense." he sighed in regret. "It's sad really - I've been undercover for years now and I still can't bring myself to think like a spy."

Vivi smiled in understanding as she patted him on the back, "Don't worry Igaram. You're doing better than most. Why, almost everyone who joins the Billions and Millions gets a tacky tattoo aligning themselves with Baroque Works, but fail to realise the irony of having an identifying mark as part of a secret organization."

Silence. Everyone looks at Vivi in collective shock while Pinky - reading the room - imitates a cricket sound. Vivi just had her eyes bulge in shock as she quickly covered her mouth, her bad habit rearing its ugly head.

Luffy looked at Nami, "I fear for Alabasta with a princess that absent-minded."

"Actually, Vivi has been tutored and trained from a young age in a variety of topics and etiquette necessary for royalty and some topics beyond," Igaram stated proudly before sweatdrop formed at his brow as he looked at Vivi in concern. "We did, however, hope that her bad habit of forgetting the most minor but necessary things would go away in time. In this case, though, it is a lifesaver."

"True," stated Luffy as he regained his confidence. "I guess you could pass around the message to everyone without a mark about whose loyalties they should trust."

"I will do just that." Igaram agreed.

"Then if nothing else, I wish you all luck and savage on your journey to Alabasta. We found a decent sized boat for you to use."

Deloris, Tanaka, and Igaram all nodded as they shook Luffy's hand before getting up and preparing for their journey.

* * *

 _Hours later, the moon is up, the trio has left, and Luffy's crew had just finished loading…_

"Captain?"

Luffy looked down from his ram head, "Yes Usopp?"

"Was leaving them lying around REALLY the best idea?"

"Why, you wanted to give them a proper burial?" Zoro asked from the sideline while cleaning his swords.

"No - more concerned about vengeful spirits if anything."

Kuina pondered that for a moment. "Didn't Gin do some weird prayer before we left?"

Gin looked up form his steering, "Hey, I was being careful. With what Luffy has told us about these waters, I figured a quick prayer and exorcism was pragmatic on my end."

"On the contrary, it's a nonissue," Nami smiled innocently. "However, would someone please explain to me WHAT THE HELL IS A GIANT DUCK DOING ON THIS SHIP!" Nami shouted in rage a the mentioned giant duck being petted by Vivi.

A duck who quickly got up and saluted. "Captain Karoo of Super Spot-Billed Duck Troops reporting in, SIR!"

"THAT DOESN'T ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!" Nami shouted in rage as the boat left the docks, sailing away from Whiskey Peak.

"Nami - and I can't believe I am saying this - please don't choke the duck," Sanji said with a straight face.

"Yes please, I like breathing," quivered the giant duck as he hid behind Vivi.

Diddy looked at Pinky, "Is he not aware that he is talking right now?"

"Of course I am aware!" commanded Karoo with recovered bravery. "I would not be a good bodyguard for my princess if I couldn't follow her undetected."

Everyone looked at Luffy in deadpan.

Luffy sighed, a common occurrence as of late. "He ran into her on the island and she filled him in on everything. And yes, he is her guard: he acted as he steed who was only left behind on the island before Vivi went after Laboo. Please don't marginalize Observation Haki - only very few things can trick and get around, certain Devil Fruits not included."

As soon as they entered the mist, Luffy looked up grimly at someone way above their range of view. "Ain't that right, Miss All Sunday?"

Everyone looked at where Luffy was looking and realized that they had an extra guest with them.

Sitting on a railing, legs crossed, was a rather stunning woman.

Which was expected from the likes of Nico Robin.

Tall, slender, and with legs that can go for miles complementing her long yet lithe physique paired nicely with her darker than tan skin tone and shoulder length black hair. But it was her aristocratic nose and sculptured as well as turquoise cheshire eyes that drew you in.

The cowgirl outfit helped of course. Especially a skimpy one consisting of a purple cleavage-exposing corset and matching miniskirt, both with white ornaments hanging from them, and a white fur-lined coat paired with a white cowboy hat and white high-heeled boots.

She looked like a high-class escort from the wild west… considering that she was an assassin, that may have been on the point.

However, before she realized it or not, her approach was a failure from the get-go, seeing as how no one on board was bothering to react to her presence or draw their weapons.

WEll except for the duck, but you can't blame the duck for being afraid of her.

"Well, well, well... Here I am entering Whiskey Peak for an update and what do I find? A pirate crew leaving with an agent, or should I say, Princess?"

Luffy hid his smirk. _So she missed Igaram ay?_

She leaned forward a little, smirking. "Tell me, Princess, what would you do in my situation? Because frankly, I have have the mind to kill everyone on board and shanghai you away to Mr.0."

Luffy chuckled. "Cut the act, Miss Robin. You ain't scaring anyone on this crew."

She frowned, her smile lost. "The name… is Miss All Sunday."

"And your bosses name is Sir Crocodile, and mine is Monkey D. Luffy. Are we done being capricious or should we get to the fun stuff?"

"I should kill on principle just for admitting you know his identity."

"And I should call bullshit on that considering that the scholars of Ohara were rather against taking a life."

Nico's eyes bulged a smidgen - everyone stood on the sidelines watching the byplay - as she jumped down. "And what do you know of Ohara, little man?"

Luffy got up from his seat and walked towards her. "Enough to know that the propaganda they spewed regarding you being the 'Demon of Ohara' was bullshit."

Nico looked around, noting the crew members weren't shocked by this reveal. "You know nothing about what happened."

"True," Luffy agreed. "But I know that in no shape or form would a library grand as that bother researching the Ancient Weapons to use them and that no eight-year-old child could possibly consume a Devil Fruit powerful enough to wipe an island off the map."

Nico Robin's eyes bulged slightly more and more with each reveal. "How do you…."

"Like I said earlier… my name is Monkey D. Luffy, grandson of Garp the Hero. When I say that I am aware of what happened, I mean I know EVERYTHING that happened."

Nico looked at the crew in a panic. "No, they know the broad strokes, but not the details. Hell, not even I know everything that happened that day. Gramps accounts are second hand at best."

Nico Robin - while still marginally panicking - recovered herself. "But then you know what the Marines did."

"And I know that I can't simply paint the whole of Marines as one and the same, or will you put the 13th Royal Marine Flotilla under the same banner?"

Nico paused at that, so Luffy pushed. "If you are going to blame anyone, blame it on the poison that permeates the organization, not the symptoms that manage to infect the civilians as well as whoever they brainwashed into joining."

Nico's head looked down in shame, fist twitching.

"Now, here's what going to happen. You're going to go back on your giant turtle on the side and report back to Crocodile, corroborating the story the Unluckies will tell him -"

Nico's eyes bulged at that.

"That's right, we got them on our side as well. But if you heard that things we gathered on the man, you would abandon ship as well. However, you won't do that because you wouldn't accept our side of the story - ingrained behavior after decades of being betrayed -"

She twitched again.

"So instead, you're going to stay silent and watch. Watch what will happen when we make our way to Alabasta and topple his organization to the ground."

Silence stretched into the night as the Going Merry sailed through the mist.

"And why…. Should I not report to Crocodile anyway of everything you have told me?"

Luffy smiled, "Because doing so will make you come across as a double-agent and you have yet to get what you want from Crocodile as it were."

Nico pondered that, considering her options. "Fair enough. While I don't appreciate someone having the upper hand in a situation - albeit being a nice change of pace - I will keep my silence, for now. I will not tell Mr.0 what I saw on the ship, only that I managed to catch your flag leaving Whiskey Peak before arriving on it myself and seeing the destruction you left behind."

Luffy tipped his hat. "That's all we ask."

Nico Robin agreed in turn before promptly jumping overboard onto a rather comfy chair on the back of a giant aged turtle. 'To satiate a woman's curiosity, where is your crew heading to?"

Luffy pulled out a Log Pose, "Based on the one we have working now, a place called Little Garden. After that, the Drum Kingdom."

Nico couldn't help but smile. "Fair warning about Little Garden - get a strong brand of bug repellant."

"We will keep that mind."

Nico Robin waved as she swam off, "In that case, Ciao!"

Everyone on board watched as the turtle swam away, the fog mysteriously clearing before activity resumed on the ship ones more.

Vivi unfortunately - as well as Karoo - were left completely in the dark of everything that happened. "Umm, Captain Luffy?"

"Just Luffy is fine."

"Luffy then… what was that all about?"

"Afraid it's not my story to tell. Like I said, not even the crew knows the whole story. I will, however, say that of despite my claims of hating the World Government, Nico Robin has a much, MUCH larger claim on that front."

Luffy looked down in resignation before looking up calmly. "In any case, I was being serious about our travel plans."

"Unfortunately, I can't say much," Vivi shook her head in defeat. "All I know about Little Garden is that for some reason no ship has passed by that island for over a century."

"Well then, time to check up on it and see what all the hubbub is," smiled Luffy.

* * *

 _Whiskey Peak_

Two people stood in the dead of night, taking in all the bodies in destruction around them.

One was a dark-skinned man with black hair in short spiky dreadlocks wearing a brown trench coat with a pink cravat and a pair of sunglasses. The other was a woman with short blond hair in a yellow and orange hat, as well as a yellow dress with a lemon-like pattern, lemon earrings, and white high-heeled shoes and umbrella at her side.

"Miss Valentine?"

"Yes, Mr.5?"

"I believe that we missed out on a rather spectacular party."

"Yes, we did."

"Tell me, what's was the next island in this path of the line?"

"If memory recalls, the most likely candidate is Little Garden."

"Well then, let's make way there and hope we manage to cut off the deadmen who dared to declare war on Baroque Works."

"Indeed we shall, Mr.5. Indeed we shall."


End file.
